The Shifter Chronicles
by Xtreme Gamer
Summary: Authored by, and starring myself, Scarlet Pikachu and poka. Join us as we travel across Kanto looking for other like us, all the while putting the hurt on Team Rocket. Contains mild language and character death.
1. Enter the Shifter

Well, here's a new story I've decided to put up for your reading pleasure. From the creative minds of myself and my good friend scarlet pikachu I give you a story starring... me! This story will be in my POV (unless indicated otherwise).

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Pokémon. I just own the story and my character (it'd be really screwed up if I didn't own myself, wouldn't it).

"This" and _"This"_ is normal speak and thoughts. "(This)" and _"(This)" _is Pokémon speak and thoughts.

Chapter 1: Enter the Shifter

The air was tense. The Pokémon didn't dare come out. The moon was the only light available that night as it cast shadows all around the large building that had been built in the middle a large forest. Outside the building dozens of people in black outfits bearing a red "R" on the front patrolled the grounds. This building was one of the many Team Rocket research facilities that had been built all around the Kanto region.

It was also my target.

I slowly made my way towards the building, making sure to stay in the shadows to make sure I wasn't seen. Despite this being one of their newer facilities the security was much higher than I expected. Still, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I couldn't let that stop me.

"Okay, stay calm," I said to myself. "Don't do anything reckless. Just sit tight and wait for an opening." That was one thing I had trouble with. I was too impatient. That alone got me in more trouble that I would like to be in. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too long. The guard patrolling this area walked around a corner, leaving the area unguarded.

"About time," I said. I ran across the clearing, taking refuge in the shadows along the side of the building. From there I walked along the side, looking for a way inside. I soon came upon an open window that looked like it led down to one of the lower levels.

"Man, these guys are careless," I said. "Still, this is my best shot at getting inside." I took one last look around to make sure no one saw me. Once I was sure the coast was clear and crawled through the window. I dropped down to the floor, making no sound at all. The layout looked the same as all the other facilities.

"Okay, now if I remember correctly the main generator should somewhere in this direction," I said. As I made my way through the facility I took in my surroundings. Like I had thought earlier this one was exactly the same as all the others. The interior had a few more guards than the exterior, but thanks to my tried-and-true method of staying in the shadows they never saw me. After a few minutes I came upon a room with a large generator in the middle.

"Finally found it," I said. I took a few steps towards the generator, still staying in the shadows. I paused for a bit, thinking about what I was about to do. Then, somehow, a guard walked in behind me without me knowing.

"Well, what do we have here," he said. He took his flashlight and pointed it in my direction. I whipped around and had to bring a paw up to shield my eyes.

"Looks like one of the Pokémon got out," he said. That's right. I'm a Pokémon, a Vulpix to be exact. The guard then reached down towards the Poké balls he had on his belt.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he said.

"Not if I teach it to you first!" I replied. He looked shocked to hear me speak. All that did was give me the opening I needed to strike. Before he could recover I slammed into his gut with Quick Attack, doubling him over. Then, for good measure, I gave him a taste of my Iron Tail. He slumped down against the wall.

"And now that I've taken care of him it's time I got back to the task at hand," I said. I turned back to the generator. I knew that once I hit it I'd have to get out and away from here before the facility blew. And for that I'd have to hit the generator in just the right spot.

"Good thing this isn't the first time I've had to do this," I said. I walked around it, looking for that 'sweet spot'. I soon found it, right where the main power cable was connected to the generator. Strange thing about these generators. They were designed in a way that anyone with the right knowledge could damage them to the point where the energy flow would back-up and create a chain reaction of explosions, completely destroying anything that it supplied power to.

"I guess they haven't learned from all of the other times," I said. But just as I was about to get to work an alarm sounded off inside the facility.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"Damnit! They know I'm here!" I yelled. That really threw a Mankey wrench in my plans. In a few minutes they were going to be swarming the entire facility, meaning I didn't have time to sit around.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I yelled. I took aim and fired a Flamethrower at the generator. I nailed the power cable, burning clean through it.

"Yes! Direct hit!" I cheered. But my cheering came to an end when I saw the generator start to spark.

"That's my cue to get the Hell out of here!" I ran back where I came from, using Agility for an extra speed boost. It was times like this I was glad I was a Vulpix. Soon after that the window came into view. I jumped for it, grabbing onto the ledge. Right then I felt the building shake.

"Not much time before this whole place goes up in a big bang!" I said. I quickly pulled myself up and out of the window. With nothing else to do there I continued to run, vanishing back into the forest. As I ran I heard multiple explosions, leaving me with one thought.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

After running for a few minutes I arrived at a small campsite. I looked around to make sure I wasn't followed before stepping out into the open. A sleeping bag was rolled out next to a small blue tent. Trails of smoke came from a small pile of burned sticks, indicating that a fire was once lit there. As I made my was to the center of the campsite I looked around for my partner. 

"Foxy? Are you here? It's me," I said.

"(Over here,)" a voiced called out to me. I turned towards the voice and saw Foxy walk out of my tent. Foxy was a Vulpix, just like me.

"(I was wondering when you'd get back,)" she said. ""(I take it everything went as planned.)"

"Of course," I replied. "Did you expect anything else?"

"(Well, with as much noise as that explosion made I was starting to wonder,)" she replied.

"You mean you heard it all the way out here?" I asked. Foxy just nodded. Wow. I didn't think it'd be that big.

"(Um... do you think you could...)" Foxy said. I looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"(Could you... go change back, please?)" she asked. I already knew where she was going with this. I took a few steps her way, a smirk on my face.

"Come on, Foxy. You mean you don't want to see me like this?" I asked. "Don't you think I'm... attractive?" I knew that would get her flustered, and I was right.

"(Wha?! Why you... I mean... just... just go change back!)" she yelled. Man, I loved doing that to her.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," I said. I headed towards my tent.

"Are all my..."

"(Yes, everything's in there,)" Foxy said. "(Now just hurry up!)"

"You know, you're no fun," I said.

"(Shut up,)" she replied. I laughed as I entered my tent. Just as Foxy said all my things were in there.

"Alright... let do this," I said. I shut my eyes and concentrated. Pretty soon a white glow engulfed my body. My physical shape began to change. After a few seconds I had changed from a Vulpix to a human. I opened my eyes and took a moment to make sure the transformation went okay.

"Good. Nothing went wrong," I said. I then put my clothes on, which consisted of a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. I finished up by fastening my Poké belt around my waist. I exited the tent and was immediately approached by Foxy.

"There. Better?" I asked.

"(Much,)" she replied. "(So, are we staying out here much longer?)"

"No. I think we should head back into town now," I said. "Knowing Team Rocket they're going to be searching this forest. I don't want to be here when they do."

"(I suppose you're right,)" she replied. I then started to pack up our things. After a few minutes I had the sleeping back and tent neatly stored away in my backpack.

"Well, let's move out," I said. Foxy jumped up on my shoulder, her favorite spot. As we left our temporary campsite Foxy began to wonder about the aftershocks of what occurred that night.

"(I wonder if he'll find out,)" she said.

"I think it's more of a question of 'when', not 'if'," I said. "The news crew will be here soon enough, and I'm sure any survivors will be reporting back to him before daybreak."

"(Do you think they know it was you?)" she asked.

"I didn't let them see me, and the one who did didn't recognize me," I said. "Still, I'm sure he'll put two-and-two together and figure out it was me. After all, this isn't something I just started doing right out of the blue."

"(You know, you give him way too much credit,)" Foxy said.

"I don't think I'm giving him enough," I replied. We walked in silence after that, both of us preoccupied with our own thoughts at the moment.

* * *

__

Normal POV

In his office in a different part of Kanto a man in an orange business suit sat as his desk. By his side was a Persian. He was petting the feline Pokémon when his videophone came on, showing a young man in a Team Rocket uniform.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but another one of our facilities was hit," he said. This did not set well with the business man.

"Which one was it this time?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"It was the one we just built near Cerulean City," the young man replied.

"Damn!" the business man yelled, startling both the young man and his Persian. "Was it him again?!"

"W-We're not sure at this time," the young man replied. "We're not even sure what happened exactly."

"Then find out and do not contact me again until you do!" the business man yelled. "Am I clear?!"

"Yes sir, Giovanni sir!" the young man replied. Once the videophone was shut off the business man, now known as Giovanni, stood up and walked to the window overlooking the city his office was in. A snarl appeared on his face as he thought about the one person who could have done this.

"Damn you, Brian," he said. "You'll pay for this."

* * *

It took me and Foxy most of the rest of the night, but we eventually made it out of the forest. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon as we stood atop the hill that led into the forest, looking down on my hometown of Cerulean City. 

"No matter how many times I see it I never get tired of the view from up here," I said.

"(Me neither,)" Foxy said. "(So, where to first?)"

"The Pokémon Center to pick up the rest of the gang," I replied. "From there we'll head on home for a while."

"(Sounds good to me,)" Foxy replied. We made our way down towards the city, eager to unwind after the night's activities. Oh yeah, in case you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Brian. I'm a... rather unique individual. I'm a Pokémon trainer, and a Pokémon. I'm a human, and a Vulpix.

I... am a Shifter.

* * *

Whew! Quite the busy night for me, wasn't it. Now I'm sure you're wondering just what I'm going to do next, or what Giovanni is going to do in retaliation. Well, there's only one way to find out. Stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	2. The Calm After the Storm

Chapter 2: The Calm After the Storm

The early morning streets of Cerulean City were always a welcome atmosphere to me. The streets weren't too crowded and it was still quiet compared to other places in Kanto. That just makes my morning trips to the Pokémon Center all that much more enjoyable.

"(Are you sure the others aren't going to be too upset about missing all the action last night?)" Foxy asked me.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I said. "They know how dangerous these missions are."

"(And that's why I still think you should have taken me along with you,)" Foxy argued. "(If something had happened to you there wasn't anyone who could have helped you.)"

"You worry too much," I said.

"(Oh, you're hopeless!)" she yelled. You know, I really didn't want to have her angry at me this morning, so I reached up towards my shoulder where she was sitting and scratched her behind her ear. That had always been her sweet spot, and sure enough she started to calm down.

"There, feel better?" I asked.

"(Yeah...)" she said in a dreamy voice, "(but don't think this lets you off the hook.)"

"Oh well, it was worth a try," I said. The two of us laughed as we continued on towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Since it was early in the morning the Pokémon Center was mostly empty. Of course that how I liked it. It's not that I was anti-social or anything. I just prefer peace and quiet to the usual hustle-and-bustle Pokémon Centers usually have. 

"I wonder if Alexis is here yet," I said.

"(She might be,)" Foxy replied.

"Hey, Alexis! Are you back there?!" I called. As I waited the Center's Chansey came from the back. She saw me and Foxy and greeted us.

"(Brian! Foxy! I am so happy to see you two!)" she said.

"Hi, Chansey," I said. "Is Alexis busy right now?"

"(She's tending to some Pokémon that came in late yesterday but she should be just about done,)" Chansey replied. "(Do you want me to go get her for you?)"

"If she's not too busy," I said. Chansey nodded and walked to the back. Minutes later she came back with Nurse Joy. She smiled when she saw me and Foxy.

"Welcome back, Brian," she said.

"It's good to be back, Alexis," I said. Just about everyone knows her as Nurse Joy, but to me she'll always be my childhood friend Alexis. Her full name is Alexis Marie Joy. The two of us grew up together, quickly becoming the closest of friends. She was one of the few I had in Cerulean City and was also one of the few who knew what Team Rocket had done to me.

"So, I heard everything went well last night," Alexis said. I looked at her, a bit shocked. There was no way anyone could have found out about it that quick... was there? She must have noticed because she turned on the Center's television, which was talking about my little 'fireworks show'.

"As reported earlier a follow-up to reports on an explosion that occurred in the forest south of Cerulean City lead authorities to discover yet another destroyed Team Rocket facility, bringing the total to over 20 in the last two months. No one is sure what this facility's purpose was, or if there were any survivors from the explosion. The Cerulean City Police Department has said they will continue to investigate this incident in the hope that they will find leads as to who was responsible for the explosion."

Alexis turned off the television.

"Man, they didn't wait long," I said.

"It must have been a pretty huge blast to attract the news and police force that quickly," she said.

"It was pretty big, but I didn't think it was big enough to attract that much attention," I replied. "But that's not all I'm worried about."

"What else?" Alexis asked.

"They said there have been over 20 explosions that are related to Team Rocket facilities, but I've only taken out about 10 of them," I said.

"(That must mean there's someone else out there attacking them as well,)" Foxy said. "(The only question is who.)"

"And why," I added. To say this bothered me would be an understatement. I mean, just the fact that I wasn't the only one who held a grudge against Team Rocket got me excited, but at the same time I had to wonder just what kind of person he or she was. I mean, was there any reason why they were attacking Team Rocket?

"You know, maybe you shouldn't think about this too much," Alexis said. "I mean, there really isn't anything you can do about it."

"(And besides, having an ally in our fight is a good thing,)" Foxy said. They were right. There was no need for me to stress over this too much.

"Oh yeah, how are the others doing?" I asked.

"They've been eagerly awaiting your return," she said. "They're in the fields behind the Center. You want to see them now?"

"Sure," I replied. After leaving Chansey in charge of the front desk for now Alexis, Foxy and I headed to the back so I could be reunited with the rest of my team.

* * *

On our way to the fields behind the Pokémon Center Alexis and I were engaged in a bit of small talk. It wasn't anything specific, just a conversation between friends. 

"So, hear anything from our other friends lately?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I was just on the phone with Misty the other day," Alexis said. And before you ask, yes, this is the same Misty that's the leader of the Cerulean City Gym. She's one of my other close friends and she too knows what Team Rocket did to me.

"Really. What's she been up to? Still traveling in Sinnoh with that Ash guy?" I asked.

"She's doing a bit more than that now," Alexis said. "She told me that they've been going out for the past month."

"Haha! Way to go, Misty!" I cheered. I met Ash a few times during my travels. Misty was always with him along with Brock, the leader of the Pewter City Gym. Right from the start I could tell those two were meant for each other so you could tell I was overjoyed to hear it finally happened.

"I can't wait for those two to get back so we can celebrate," I said.

"That's the same thing I said," Alexis said. "Well, here we are." She opened the door in the back of the Pokémon Center which lead to the fields out back. As soon as I stepped out I was spotted by the other five members of my team.

"(Brian! Foxy! You're back!)" Ivy said.

"(We are all relieved to see you two return unharmed,)" Esther said.

"(Yo! Welcome back!)" Kane said.

"(We have eager awaited your return,)" Maggie said.

"(About time you got back. We were beginning to think you two were in trouble,)" Riptide said.

"(You mean **you** thought they were in trouble,)" Ivy corrected.

"Come on, guys. Can't you two go one day without arguing?" I said. Before I go any further I should introduce you to my other Pokémon. Ivy is my Leafeon. I got her years ago when I first came through Celadon City. You see, I ran into a class of students that were there learning about Pokémon battling and the different tactics involved. Their teacher wanted me to help him with a demonstration and I agreed. After we were done he gave me an Eevee as thanks. Now I considered all of Eevee's different evolutions but none of them caught my eye. It wasn't until I went to Sinnoh that I found the evolution I wanted. Right before heading into Eterna Forest I heard about a strange stone that had a connection to Eevee. So I brought her with me to find the stone. When we found it she immediately evolved into a Leafeon and got her name. She's very energetic, almost too energetic. And she seems to love to argue with Riptide.

Riptide, my Feraligatr, was the next Pokémon I acquired. I got him from Professor Elm when I helped him stop a thief from making off with one of the starter Pokémon he had reserved for some new trainers. When the new trainers arrived there were only two, who took Cyndaquil and Chikorita. The Totodile was really down about not being picked, so Professor Elm gave him to me. He evolved right after I left Goldenrod City into Croconaw and later into Feraligatr after we left the Ice Cave. He's a big talker, but more times than none he backs up what he claims. Of course he's always getting into arguments with Ivy.

Next came Maggie, my Mismagius. I found her on my way through Ecruteak City as a Misdreavus. She was a real tough one to deal with. Morty, the Gym Leader there, had told me of a Misdreavus that had been causing all kinds of problems near the Tin Tower. She'd show up and attack anyone who got too close. I went to investigate and found that the only reason she did this was because it was home to many other Pokémon. After explaining this to Morty he had the Tin Tower officially declared a Pokémon sanctuary. With no threat of any of the Pokémon there being harmed the Misdreavus decided to come with me, and just like with Ivy she didn't evolve until we arrived in Sinnoh. I found a strange stone near Celestic Town that the locals called a Dusk Stone. Well, Maggie was real interested in it, and when I gave it to her she evolved into a Mismagius. She's calm most of the time, but once you get her angry she can be real scary, even more than usual.

Esther, my Gardevoir, was the next Pokémon I found. Her previous trainer had released her while she was still a Ralts because she only knew how to use Teleport. I took her in and helped teach her some other moves. Along the way she evolved all the way to Gardevoir, defeating her former trainer along the way. She's mostly the voice of reason among my Pokémon, but sometimes lets her actions speak for themselves.

My last Pokémon was Kane, my Salamence. Actually, he's my shiny Salamence. I first found him as a Bagon running from a group of Pokémon hunters. You see, rather than the usual blue skin color normal Bagon have his skin was green. That made him very valuable in the eyes of many, which is why all those Pokémon hunters were after him. They saw his green skin and immediately thought about the green bills that would be lining their pockets if they caught him. I ended up protecting him until those hunters gave up. The little guy was so grateful he decided to come with me. He was already a strong Pokémon, but that became even more clear when he evolved all the way into Salamence. He's very outspoken, never afraid to speak his mind. He's also the main powerhouse of my team. All in all I have six very unique Pokémon.

"(So, everything go okay?)" Kane asked.

"Like clockwork," I replied. "That's one less Team Rocket facility in the world."

"(And one less threat we have to worry about,)" Foxy said.

"(It is good to hear this,)" Maggie said.

"(I'll say,)" Ivy said. "(I really hate those guys.)"

"(That is a mindset we can all agree to,)" Esther said. "(Hopefully one day we will live in a world where the threat of Team Rocket will be no more than a bad dream.)"

"I hear you," I said.

"(We heading back home now?)" Riptide asked.

"Not yet," I said. "I was actually thinking about sticking around and giving Alexis a hand here. You guys wouldn't mind, would you?"

"(Of course not,)" Esther said. "(It is the least we could do to repay her for taking care of us in your absence.)" The others agreed with her. I turned back towards Alexis.

"What do you say?" I asked her.

"Truthfully I could use the help. Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it," I said. Right then we heard Chansey calling from inside the Center.

"Sounds like the trainers are starting to come in," I said.

"We'd better head back in. I don't think Chansey can handle them all herself," Alexis said. I nodded in agreement before the two of us headed inside to tend to the new arrivals.

* * *

There were a lot more trainers that came in than I expected. Still, there was nothing I enjoyed more than taking care of Pokémon. After a couple of hours nearly all the Pokémon had been tended to. All that was left was one trainer, and Alexis was taking care of that person's Pokémon. I was sitting over on the couch, surrounded by my Pokémon. 

"Man, that was refreshing," I said, a huge smile on my face.

"(You always did take great pride in caring for Pokémon whether they were yours or not,)" Maggie said.

"(That just goes to show the size of your heart,)" Esther said.

"It wasn't just me, you know. Alexis was there too," I said. "Even you guys lent a hand... or paw."

"(But we didn't do as much as you or Alexis,)" Ivy said.

"Just doing what you could was enough," I said. By then Alexis had finished with the last trainer's Pokémon. She handed them over, finishing up all the work.

"That's everyone," she said. "Thanks for your help, Brian."

"It was my pleasure," I said. I glanced up at the clock and saw it was getting close to noon. I stood up and made my way towards the door.

"I'm heading to the deli to pick up some lunch," I said. "You want me to pick you up anything?"

"A salad will be fine, thanks," Alexis replied. I had made my way over to the door. Just as it opened up a high-pitched scream filled the air.

"What was that?!" Alexis asked.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," I replied. "Looks like lunch is going to have to wait." I turned to my team and recalled them all to their Poké balls. Foxy was the only one I didn't recall. She jumped on my shoulder.

"I'm going to see what's happening," I said.

"Be careful," Alexis said.

"I will," I replied. With Foxy ready to go I ran out of the Pokémon Center. The only thing I cared about was getting to whoever was in trouble. I paid no attention to anything else, but maybe I should have. If I did I probably would have noticed that the other trainer in the Pokémon Center was following me.

* * *

Man! No matter where I go trouble seems to follow me! I've got to find whoever is in trouble and save them! But just who is following me and what part are they going to play? I guess I'll find out when you do in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**! 

Please review


	3. Scarlet the Pikachu

**Chapter 3: Scarlet the Pikachu**

As soon as I left the Pokémon Center I headed in the direction of the scream. I didn't know what I'd find, but I did know that someone was in trouble and needed help. Foxy had ran on ahead to scout out the area and see what was going on. I just hoped she wouldn't do anything until I got there. After running for a few more minutes I ran past an alleyway. I spotted Foxy crouched down behind a dumpster. Being as quiet as possible I made my way to her side.

"Okay, what's the situation?" I asked her. She motioned with her head around the dumpster. I peeked around. The alleyway opened into a large lot surrounded by a few buildings. On the far end I saw a couple of thugs. But my concern was with the woman they had cornered. She was on the ground, looking up at them with fear in her eyes.

"(When are we going to stop them?)" Foxy asked me. "(You know what they plan to do to her.)"

"I know, but I don't want to jump out there without knowing if it's just those two," I said. "The last thing I want is to get ambushed by the rest of their gang if they have one." I understood where Foxy was going with this but I had to think about our safety as well. Until I was sure there was no one else besides those two we could only sit and watch. Though they were a good distance away they were speaking very loudly, loud enough for us to hear them.

"Come on. We won't hurt you... much," one of them said.

"Wh-what do you want w-with me!" the woman said, fear filling her voice.

"We just want to have some fun," the other said. He slowly approached her.

"No! Get away! Leave me alone!" she screamed. She tried to crawl away but the thug grabbed her legs.

"You're not going anywhere," he said. The woman screamed and tried to kick free, but the thug refused to let her go.

"Someone help me!" she screamed. That was it. I had seen enough. Whether there were more or not I wasn't about to let them continue.

"Time to get busy," I said.

"(Let's do this,)" Foxy said. But just as we were about to get up and confront the thugs someone ran past us and out into the open.

"What the? Who the heck is that?" I said.

"(You got me,)" Foxy replied. We paused, waiting to see who this was.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the newcomer yelled. From hearing the voice I could tell the new person was a girl, and she sounded very pissed. The two thugs noticed her, turning to look.

"Well now, who do we have here?" the first one asked. "Looks like we've got some fresh meat."

"And this one doesn't look afraid to play," the second said. He released his hold on the woman, who then immediately got to her feet and ran for cover behind some trash cans. The two thugs then eyed the new girl, evil grins on their faces.

"We're definitely going to have a lot more fun with this one," the first thug said.

"I'll say," the second said.

"Don't bet on it!" she replied. I then saw her hands go for a pair of Poké balls on her waist. In response the thugs each took out two Poké balls.

"If it's a battle you want then it's a battle you're going to get! Just don't expect us to go easy on you!" the first said. "Machamp! Golem! Let's get busy!"

"Primeape! Hariyama! Wrecking time!" the second said. From their Poké balls came four very powerful Pokémon. Right then I notice the girl hesitate a bit.

"(We're not going to let her go this alone, are we?)" Foxy asked.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"So, you still think it was wise of you to take us on all alone?" the first thug asked.

"She's not doing this alone," I said, coming out of my hiding place. All three of them looked my way as I walked to the girl's side.

"And just who the hell are you!" the first thug asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," the girl said. I stood by the girl's side, my eyes never leaving the two thugs.

"I'm the guy who's going to help this girl kick your asses!" I replied.

"I don't need any help," the girl replied.

"I'm sure you don't, but I want a piece of these assholes too," I said. "If there's one thing I really hate it's someone who picks on helpless women just for fun. That really pisses me off." Right then the two thugs started laughing.

"You two think you're going to defeat us!" the first said. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with!"

"Like I give a damn," I replied. I reached for a Poké ball and turned to the girl.

"You ready to go?" I asked

"Just try to stay out of my way," she said. She took out a pair of Poké balls and tossed them out.

"Miora! Crazefire! Show time!" she yelled. From her two Poké balls came a Monferno and the most beautiful Dragonite I had ever seen. Instead of the usual tanish-yellow color most Dragonite were hers was a shimmering gray color. Well, since she had sent her two out I might as well send my two out.

"Foxy! Kane! Battle ready!" I yelled. Foxy jumped from my shoulder and took her place next to Crazefire the Monferno. That was followed shortly by my Luxury Ball opening and letting Kane out, a loud roar escaping his mouth.

"(Ready to rock and roll!)" he bellowed. I could immediately see the thugs flinch. Facing either a Dragonite or a Salamence was bad enough, but facing both was pure hell. A fact I planned on taking full advantage of.

"Okay! Let's start off with Dragon Pulse, Kane!" I said.

"(One Dragon Pulse coming up!)" Kane replied. He threw his head back, and seconds later brought it back down with a deafening roar. I could see the waves of power pulsing through the air, slamming into our opponents. Right then the girl decided to have her Pokémon show their power.

"Miora, Thunderbolt! Crazefire, Flamethrower!" she said. While our opponents were still dazed her Pokémon went on the attack. The Primeape and Hariyama were struck with her Dragonite's Thunderbolt while her Monferno's Flamethrower roasted the Golem and Machamp.

"Wow. Now that's some power," I said to myself. Of course I wasn't about to be outdone.

"Foxy, Fire Spin! Kane, another Dragon Pulse!" I said. While Kane once again stunned them with his Dragon Pulse Foxy trapped them inside her Fire Spin, the flames circling upwards like a fiery tornado.

"I've had enough of this! Use Arm Thrust, Hariyama!" the second thug said. From within the flames I could see the thug's sumo-like Pokémon use his massive hands to blast the Fire Spin away. Not good.

"We've got to do something about that Hariyama!" the girl said. She was right, and right then I came up with a possible solution.

"Foxy, jump on Kane's back!" I said.

"(Okay!)" Foxy replied.

"(All aboard!)" Kane said. He lowered his wing and allowed Foxy to climb on. I then turned to the girl.

"You might want to have your Monferno do the same," I said.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"I'm going to put the shake-down on that sumo," I replied. She must have understood what I meant because she had her Monferno climb on her Dragonite's back. With both Fire types safe I was free to attack.

"Alright, Kane! Earthquake!" I said. With a flap of his wings Kane flew up into the air a few feet before crashing back down to Earth, sending massive shockwaves through the ground towards the still-charging Hariyama. The Earthquake not only caused the Hariyama to lose his balance, but it also caused a great deal of damage to his allies.

"Crazefire, use Flare Blitz on Hariyama!" the girl said.

"Let's make it a double, Foxy!" I said. I knew full well about Hariyama's abilities, especially Thick Fat. Knowing that ability would cut the damage he would take from Flare Blitz in half I decided to give the attack some extra power by having Foxy add her own Flare Blitz to the Monferno's Flare Blitz. Both Pokémon charged, their bodies ablaze with fire. Needless to say the combined power of Foxy and Scarlet's Monferno easily overpowered the Hariyama, knocking the large Pokémon back into his three allies.

"Okay, Miora! Take Golem up with Seismic Toss!" the girl said. Huh. Now there's a move you don't see on many Dragonite. But with the way she lifted that massive Golem up into the air I could see why she taught her that. Her Dragonite easily lifted the Golem into the air and started flying around in a circle, picking up speed with each successful rotation. Right then I got an idea.

"Hey! Let's play a little baseball with this one!" I said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the girl asked.

"Let's see what kind of arm your Dragonite has," I said. She looked up and saw that her Dragonite was still circling in the air, the Golem still in her powerful arms. She then looked back at me.

"Come on! Try and put some real heat on that fastball!" I said. Right then she knew what I was talking about.

"Okay, you asked for it!" she said. "Miora! Show this guy your best fastball!" Using all the momentum she had built up the Dragonite hurled the Golem straight down towards Kane.

"Foxy! Put some real heat on that!" I said.

"(You got it!)" she replied. My Vulpix took aim and fired a Fire Spin right at the falling Golem, wrapping his body in flames.

"Alright, Kane! It's all yours!" I said. "Knock him right out of the park!"

"(Time to go Hank Aaron on these clowns!)" Kane said. He turned to the side and raised his tail in the air. Seconds later it started to glow white as he powered up his Iron Tail.

"(Go for the home run, Kane!)" Foxy cheered.

"(I'll do more than that!)" Kane said. "(This one's going to be a grand slam!)" As the Golem got closer Kane's body tensed up. Then, right as the Golem was just about to hit the ground, Kane swung with all his might. His tail slammed the Golem, sending him on a line-drive path right towards the other three Pokémon. He collided with them in a fiery blast. When the smoke and flames cleared all four Pokémon were KOed.

"(You four are out of here!)" Foxy said, jerking her paw like an umpire tossing a bunch of unruly players from a ball game. The faces of the thugs were ones of complete shock. They obviously weren't expecting to lose to us. Oh well, shit happens.

"You may have beaten our Pokémon, but you're not going to beat us!" the first thug said. He and the second pulled out knives and charged towardsthe two of us. Thankfully they were far enough away for me to ready two more Poké balls.

"Esther! Maggie! Battle ready!" I said, tossing their Luxury Ball. They appeared in bright flashes of white.

"(We await you instructions,)" Esther said.

"Stop them with Psychic!" I said.

"(At once,)" Esther said. Before the thugs could get too close Esther immobilized them with Psychic, lifting them into the air.

"Hey! Put us down!" the second one yelled.

"Not yet," I replied. "I think it's time you guys had a long nap. What do you say, Maggie?"

"(I couldn't agree more,)" she replied. She flew up to where Esther had the thugs froze in the air. Their eyes looked on in fear, neither one knowing what was about to happen to them.

"(Night, boys,)" Maggie said. Right then her eyes took on a purple-ish glow as she placed them in a Hypnosis-induced sleep. The attack took full effect within seconds. Once the thugs were in dreamland Esther brought them back down to the ground.

"And that takes care of them," I said. Now that the danger had passed I walked over to the woman who was still hiding behind the trash cans.

"It's okay. We took care of them," I said. The woman slowly came out and walked over to me.

"T-Thank you for saving me," she said.

"I'm just glad we were in the right place at the right time," I said. "I suggest you find a phone and get the police over here to pick these guys up."

"I'll do that," the woman said. She ran out of the alley to go call the police, leaving me, Scarlet and our Pokémon to watch over the still-sleeping thugs until they arrived.

"Well, this was an interesting turn of events," I said. "Quite a change from our usual routine, wasn't it."

"(Yes, but at least we were able to make the streets safer by removing these two,)" Esther said.

"(And I was able to get a good workout as well,)" Kane said.

"(One you needed,)" Foxy said.

"(Hey! You saying I'm out of shape!)" Kane replied.

"(Well, you haven't had anything to do for a while,)" Foxy said.

"Well I think you all were outstanding today," I said.

"(Yeah, we rocked!)" Kane said.

"(Just don't let it go to your head,)" Maggie said.

"(You think it'll be able to fit up there?)" Foxy asked. She, Maggie and Esther burst out laughing, with Kane following shortly after. I couldn't help but join them.

* * *

_The girl's POV_

I stared at that guy and his Pokémon as they talked and laughed together. Just who was he?

_"My, isn't he a cheerful fellow,"_ I said to myself. It was true, of course. He and his Pokémon were in very high spirits considering what just happened. That's when I started thinking about his Pokémon and how they were acting around him.

_"He sure seems to be well liked by his Pokémon," _I continued. Yet another true fact. Those four Pokémon of his really liked him, especially that Vulpix. Right then my thoughts took a turn.

_"Why do I suddenly feel he won't let me walk off without an introduction." _I really didn't want to be around when the police arrived. Still, I couldn't just leave him here to deal with their questioning on his own. After all I did lend him a hand, or was it the other way around. He did tell them he was going to help me kick their asses. Either way we worked pretty well together.

_"He's a nice guy, whoever he is..." _Well, I think it's time I find out a few things about my mystery partner.

* * *

"(So, how long do you think they'll be out for?)" Foxy asked me. 

"I don't know," I replied. "Maggie?"

"(That was a pretty deep sleep I put them under. I'd say three to four hours, tops,)" she replied.

"That deep, huh," I said. "Man, are they going to be pissed when they wake up in jail."

"(They might be grateful to be there rather than here,)" Esther said.

"(I'll say,)" Foxy said. "(I doubt they want to face us again.)

"(You can say that again,)" Kane added.

"(Are we needed for anything else?)" Maggie asked.

"Not at the moment," I replied. "You guys have helped out more than I could ever ask you to."

"(We were glad to be of assistance,)" Esther said. I thanked each of them and returned them to their Poké balls with the exception of Foxy. She then jumped on my shoulder as I stood up.

"Um... excuse me." I turned around and saw that the girl I helped had approached me. It was the first time I was able to get a good look at her. She had irish red hair that went a little past her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She also had a few freckles on her face. She wore a gray shirt that said "Dancing with the Stars" in bold gold letter and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"I want to thank you for helping me out with those thugs," she said.

"Glad I could help," I said. "My name's Brian by the way."

"I'm Scarlet," the girl replied. "I've got to say those are some powerful Pokémon you've got there."

"I could say the same about yours," I said. "They've got some real power, and I've never seen a Dragonite like that."

"Yeah, Miora is one of a kind," Scarlet said. "But then again I could say the same thing about your Salamence."

"Kane's one of a kind as well," I replied. Right then we heard the police sirens starting to get close.

"It's about time they got here," I said.

"Better late than never," Scarlet said. The two of us waited there so we could give our reports to the police.

* * *

It surprisingly didn't take long for Officer Jenny to get our reports. I'd say it took at the most five minutes to get the details of the altercation. While she did that I could see the other officers carrying the still-sleeping thugs to one of the squad cars. 

"We've been trying to get creeps like those two off the streets for the longest time," Officer Jenny said.

"I'm glad we were here to get at least those two off the streets before they did any real damage," I said.

"Well we appreciate your fine work in helping us put these two behind bars," Officer Jenny said. She saluted us before heading back to her motorcycle.

"Come on, Growlithe! We've got to get back to the station!" she called. Her Growlithe was over with Foxy, and from what I could tell he was trying to hit on her and was being very unsuccessful.

"(So, I'll see you around, right?)" he asked.

"(Maybe,)" Foxy replied. Satisfied with her answer the Growlithe ran over to Officer Jenny's motorcycle and jumped in the sidecar. Before she drove off the Growlithe looked over at Foxy and gave her a wink. I could see her shake her head a bit as they drove off. I walked over to her and crouched down.

"Not your type, huh," I said.

"(Don't even go there,)" she replied.

"Come on. You know I was just messing with you," I said.

"(Yeah, I know,)" Foxy replied. She then jumped on my shoulder. I turned just as Scarlet walked up to me.

"So, where you plan on heading now?" she asked.

"Back to the Pokémon Center," I replied. "What about you?"

"Same," she replied. "I've still got one of my Pokémon waiting for me back there."

"Well then, let's go," I said.

"You two won't be going anywhere," someone said. Scarlet and I looked around. At first I thought it was the buddies of those two thugs we helped Officer Jenny apprehend, but then I saw something I didn't want to. Standing across from us was a man in a black uniform with a red "R" on his chest. Team Rocket had found me.

"You didn't think we'd just let you get away with that stunt you pulled last night, did you?" he asked.

"Damnit!" I said. "How the hell did you find me!"

"It was easy," he replied. "Giovanni has been tracking you ever since you first escaped." Why was I not surprised? That bastard always seems to know where I am no matter where I go.

"So, what does that asshole of a boss of yours want with me this time?" I asked.

"What else? He wants you," he replied.

"Not interested," I replied.

"You don't have a choice," the Rocket said.

"Brian, look!" Scarlet said. I looked behind us and saw three more Rockets behind us.

"Shit!" I yelled. I looked back in front of us and saw the first Rocket had two more standing at his sides. Three in front, three in back.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," he said. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to throw down and beat these guys senseless, but I had Scarlet to worry about now. I wasn't sure what they'd do to her if I did resist.

"(Why don't you use Riptide and Ivy,)" Foxy whispered in my ear. "(If anything they could help us escape.)" She had a good plan. I could have Riptide and Ivy fire off a couple huge attacks big enough to startle those Rockets and allow Scarlet and I to escape.

"Okay, it's worth a shot," I said. I started slowly reaching for their Poké balls when...

"Don't even think about calling on your Pokémon for help," the first Rocket said. By now I had determined he was the leader of this search-and-capture group that Giovanni obviously sent after me. I didn't think he'd do anything, but then I saw the other five pull out guns.

"If any of your Pokémon try anything we won't hesitate to shoot them," he said. Son-of-a-bitch! Now there was no way I was going to send them out.

"(I'm already out,)" Foxy whispered. "(I could...)"

"No way," I said. "I'm not letting you put yourself in danger just to get me out of this."

"(Then how do you plan on getting out of this?)" Foxy asked. "(I mean, unless you plan on... wait! You're not going to do that, are you?)"

"No other choice," I replied. "You know what to do with my things."

"(Yeah. Be careful,)" Foxy said. She jumped off my shoulder and stepped back. I then turned my attention to Scarlet.

"Listen, Scarlet. I need you to do me a favor," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about what you're about to see, okay?" I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just promise me, okay?" I repeated.

"Okay," she said. I could tell she was still confused as to why I asked her to keep quiet about what I was about to do, but she'll know soon enough.

"So, what's it going to be?" the Rocket leader asked. I looked at him, a smirk on my face.

"You guys know me well enough to know what my answer's going to be," I replied. Right then I concentrated, feeling a burning sensation pulse through my body. I could see the other grunts backing away, and for good reason. Shortly after my body was engulfed in a bright white light, causing everyone else to shield their eyes. When the light died down my clothes were in a pile on the ground next to me as I starred at the Rocket grunts in my new form.

"Alright! Let's get busy!" I said.

"Brian? Where did you go?" Scarlet asked, looking around for me.

"Down here," I replied. She looked down and appeared to be shocked to see me in my Pokémon form.

"You... you're a Vulpix!" she yelled. "Does that mean that..."

"That's right," I replied. "I'm a Shifter."

"Well then that changes everything," Scarlet said. Before I could ask what she meant I had to shield my eyes from a blinding light that was coming from... her? Wait a minute! Does this mean what I think it does!

"There, that's better." I uncovered my eyes only to see that, rather than a young girl, there was a small yellow rodent next to me. Pointy black-tipped ears, lightning bolt-shaped tail, red cheeks... hold it! If this Pikachu is here and Scarlet isn't then that means...

"You mean... you too!" I said.

"That's right," Scarlet said. "I'm a Shifter too."

"Why didn't you say anything!" I asked.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me," she replied. Okay, I'll give her that. She didn't know I was one just like I didn't know she was one. I'm sure Foxy noticed it as well from wherever she was right now. I'm going to have to remind myself to ask Scarlet about that later. But for now we had to deal with these grunts. I'm sure they weren't expecting to have to deal with two Shifters.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! We're taking you back to Giovanni whether you like it or not!" the leader yelled. The other grunts moved in a bit closer. Scarlet and I stood back-to-back, each of us facing one of the groups.

"So, how do we get out of this?" Scarlet asked.

"First, we have to disarm them," I replied. "Think you can do that without getting shot?"

"Just watch me," she replied. Right then I could hear the electricity crackling from her cheeks. Seconds later she launched a Thundershock in three bolts right at the grunts' guns. The electric blast not only damaged their firearms, but made their hands too numb to hold the guns anymore. The three grunts immediately dropped them and held their hands.

"Nice," I said. Then I heard the other two ready their guns to fire. Well, not on my watch. A couple of well-placed Flamethrowers was all I needed to make their guns too hot to handle. They dropped them to the ground and watched as they became nothing more than pools of liquid metal at their feet.

"Now that they're unarmed let's put them away!" I said. Scarlet and I both went into action, using Quick Attack for a speed boost. I slammed into the face of one of the grunts, sending him to the ground. Then, using his face as a launching pad, I jumped into the air and did a backflip towards the other one, slamming an Iron Tail down onto his head. Needless to say they were both knocked out.

"That takes care of those two," I said. I turned around just in time to see Scarlet take care of her three. They were still trying to get some feeling back into their hands. Taking advantage of this Scarlet powered up her Iron Tail. She then lashed out at them, swinging her tail in a wide, sweeping arch and hitting all three in their guts. With the grunts doubled over Scarlet jumped up and delivered a kick to head of one of the grunts, sending him crashing into the other two.

"Oh, that felt so good," she said. With that there was only one left, the leader. The two of us stood side-by-side as we faced the leader.

"Damnit!" he yelled.

"It's just you now," I said.

"You really want to face us with no back-up?" Scarlet asked.

"It doesn't matter if I have back-up or not! I'm still taking you in!" he yelled. He reached for what I believed was his gun, but Scarlet stopped him with Thunder Wave. Then, before he could recover, I slammed into his gut with Quick Attack.

"Let's double up!" I said. Both Scarlet and I jumped into the air, our tails glowing white.

"Good..."

"Night!" We came down, slamming our Iron Tail attacks into the top of his head and sending him face-first into the dirt. We then bounced back to a safe distance.

"Alright!" I yelled, giving Scarlet a hi-paw.

"We rock!" she yelled. With the danger gone Foxy came out of hiding and approached us.

"(That was some great teamwork,)" she said. "(If I didn't know any better I'd say some of those moves were ones I used.)"

"Where do you think I got them from?" I asked.

"(I thought they looked familiar,)" Foxy said.

"Hey, not to interrupt this moment, but where are we going to change back at?" Scarlet asked. That was something I hadn't thought of. Fortunately for us Foxy had.

"(I hid your things over behind those trash cans over there,)" Foxy said. "(I also took the liberty of hiding yours over by that dumpster)" she pointed to the dumpster she and I were hiding behind earlier.

"Thanks, Foxy," I said. Scarlet and I then headed to our locations to change back into humans. Just as I was about to head behind the trash cans I paused. I could feel Foxy's eyes starring at me. And of course I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get one over on her.

"You sure you don't want me to take a picture?" I said. The next thing I knew I had to jump out of the way of a Fire Blast.

"(Just go change!)" Foxy yelled. I smiled before going behind the trash cans. Once I was completely hidden I changed back into a human and put my clothes on. I walked back out and saw that Scarlet was finished as well.

"Well, let's head on back," she said. But before we headed back there was something I had to bring to her attention.

"Um, Scarlet..." I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Your ears," I said.

"What about my..." Scarlet's hands went to her ears, noticing that they were still long and pointy.

"Um... I-I knew they were like that," she said. She started concentrating, and seconds later her Pikachu ears vanished and were replaced with human ears.

"Does that happen often?" I asked.

"Not that often," Scarlet replied. "Only on a few occasions."

"Okay," I said. "Well, I think we should get back to the Pokémon Center." Scarlet agreed with me as the two of us left the unconscious Rocket grunts and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Wow. Who would have thought there was another like me. Looks like I'm not all alone in this world. But the fact that Giovanni is still coming after me has me concerned that he'll find out about Scarlet too. Man, what am I going to do now? Guess I'll find out when the rest of you do in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

**Author's Note**: I'd like to take this time to officially welcome my co-author (and now co-star) scarlet pikachu to the story. It's great having you aboard.

Please review


	4. Our Painful Pasts

**Chapter 4: Our Painful Pasts**

After taking care of the group of Rockets that we encountered Scarlet and I quickly made our way back to the Pokémon Center to avoid any further conflicts. Thankfully nothing else happened and we arrived at the Pokémon Center shortly. Alexis was interested in hearing what happened since I left. Of course I told her, leaving out no details.

"… and that's when Team Rocket cornered us," I said.

"Oh no!" Alexis said. "You didn't have to… change, did you?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"So Scarlet knows?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay. She's one too," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!" Scarlet yelled.

"It's okay. You can trust her," I told her. "She already knows I'm a Shifter."

"You told her?" Scarlet asked. "Don't you think that was a bit risky?"

"Not at all," I replied. "Alexis and I have been friends since we were little. We've never kept secrets from each other. And besides that it helps to have someone to come to for healing."

"You come to the Pokémon Center to get healed?" Scarlet asked.

"Only when I'm here in Cerulean," I replied. "This is the only Pokémon Center that knows about my… condition."

"That's incredible," Scarlet said. "I usually have to let my wounds heal naturally. I wish I had someone in a Pokémon Center I could turn to."

"Well you do now," Alexis said. "I'll offer you the same confidential treatment I offer Brian." Scarlet smiled at the hospitality she was getting.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," she said.

"You're welcome," Alexis said. "And please, call me Alexis."

"Okay… Alexis," Scarlet said.

"By the way, Brian. You got a call while you were out," Alexis said.

"(I bet I know who it was from,)" Foxy said. "(She's probably wondering if you made it back from your mission.)"

"Probably worried too," I said. "I'll go call to let her know I'm back." Before I left to make the call I handed Alexis Kane, Esther and Maggie's Poké balls. I then looked at Foxy, who was still on my shoulder.

"You want to get checked up while we're here?" I asked her.

"(Nah. That battle wasn't all that though,)" she replied. "(I barely broke a sweat.)"

"Your choice," I said. "We'll be back in a bit." With that I headed over to the videophones to return the call.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

I watched Brian as he headed to the videophones. I was curious to know who had called him, but I was sure he'd tell me when he got back.

"Oh, Scarlet. You left one of your Pokémon here earlier," Alexis said to me.

"I know," I said. Before I could ask where he was a yellow ball of fur jumped onto my head.

"(Scarlet! You're back!)" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. My eyes panned up and were met with a pair of black eyes belonging to the third member of my Pokémon team.

"(Where did you go? I got scared when I didn't see you anywhere,)" Shocky said. Shocky was the name I gave my Pichu.

"Sorry I left you behind. I had to go take care of something," I replied.

"(Well… okay. Just don't leave me behind next time,)" he replied. "(So, who was that guy you came back with?)"

"Oh, him? His name is Brian. He's a new friend I met," I replied.

"(Cool. How did you meet him?)" Shocky asked.

"There were these thugs attacking a woman. I was about to take them on by myself when Brian showed up and offered to help me. We ended up teaming together and taking those thugs out," I said.

"(Wow! His Pokémon must be strong!)" Shocky said.

"They are," I replied. "But then we ran into Team Rocket."

"(Team Rocket!)" Shocky yelled. I knew he wasn't going to like that part. "(Please tell me you didn't reveal your secret to him!)" I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I did, but not before he showed me a secret he had," I replied. Shocky tilted his head a bit, obviously confused as to what I meant.

"(What was that?)" he asked.

"That he's a Shifter, just like me," I replied.

"(He is?!)" Shocky replied, 'shocked' by what I just told him.

"Yeah. His shift is a Vulpix," I said.

"(Wow! So you two put it on Team Rocket then!)" he said.

"We sure did," I replied. "So, how's my boy doing?"

"(Great!)" Shocky replied. "(I talked with some of the other Pokémon. We had some nice conversations, but other than that nothing particular happened.)"

"That's good," I said. By then I figured Brian was about done with his phone call. I was beginning to wonder who had called him and why. Oh well. I figured he'd tell us when he got back.

* * *

"We'll be home soon. I'll see you then," I said. I hung up and made my way back towards the front desk, Foxy still riding on my shoulder.

"(So, we're heading home now?)" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think it's about time we headed back."

"(What about Scarlet?)" Foxy asked.

"If she wants to come along she can," I replied. By this time we had made it back to the front desk. The first thing I noticed was the Pichu sitting on Scarlet's head.

"I don't remember seeing that Pokémon with you before," I said.

"He's the one I said I still had here," Scarlet said.

"(I'm Shocky. Nice to meet you,)" he said.

"Likewise," I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking what was the call about?" Scarlet asked.

"Just a call from home," I replied. "I'm about to head there actually once my Pokémon are ready to go."

"Then you'll be happy to know they're ready," Alexis said.

"So soon? You really know your stuff, Alexis," I said.

"Just doing my job," she said as she handed me my Poké balls.

"And no one does it better," I replied. I then turned to Scarlet.

"So, where are you staying?" I asked.

"I really wasn't staying anywhere," she replied. "I was just passing through on my way to the next town. But now I think I'll stay for a bit. I'll probably just get a room here at the Pokémon Center."

"If you want you could come stay at my place," I said.

"Are you sure?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"In that case I accept your offer," she said. With that done we headed towards the front door, Shocky on Scarlet's head and Foxy on my shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Alexis!" I called.

"Take care!" she replied. The two of us exited the Pokémon Center on our way to my home.

* * *

The walk to my house was a bit long. You see, I don't live in Cerulean City. My home is about half a mile north of the city limits to be exact. A bit out-of-the-way, but it worked for me.

"Man… I didn't think we'd be walking this far," Scarlet said.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't mention this earlier," I said.

"That's okay. This walk will actually do me some good," Scarlet replied. Since we were alone I decided to take this time to ask her something that had been on my mind.

"You mind if I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?" she replied.

"According to the news 20 Team Rocket facilities have been destroyed, but I've only destroyed 10 of them," I said. "Were you the one who took out the other 10?" She looked a bit surprised by my question, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, it was me," she said. Well that cleared up that mystery. Of course there was still the question of 'why', but that had to wait for another time. I could see my home up ahead.

"Well, there it is. Home, sweet home," I said. The house wasn't anything fancy. It was a small one-story house, kind of what you'd expect to see out in the country. A white picket fence indicated where the property began.

"I know it doesn't look like much but it's all I need," I said.

"It looks nice to tell you the truth," Scarlet said. As we stepped through the gate a small Vulpix ran up and greeted us.

"(Welcome home!)" she said.

"Hey there, Starlight" I said.

"(How's it going, sis?)" Foxy said.

"(Great!)" Starlight replied. "(Mom and Dad are going to be so happy to see you back!)"

"(I can't wait to see them either,)" Foxy replied.

"Well don't let me keep you waiting," I said. She gave me a nod and jumped off my shoulder. Then she and Starlight ran towards the house.

"Sisters?" Scarlet asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "They're the offspring of my parents' Pokémon."

"I'd really like to meet them," Scarlet said. "Your parents, that is." I don't know if she noticed or not, but that last comment hit a real sensitive spot. I was looking to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Come on. Let's head inside," I said. Scarlet had no objections and followed me into the house. Once inside the mood brightened at the sight in front of us. Foxy and Starlight were in the middle of the room, their parents on either side nuzzling them.

"(We were so worried about you,)" Vixen, her mother said.

"(I'm sorry I worried you, but Brian was with me,)" Foxy replied.

"(Even so we can't help but worry about you,)" her father, Blaze said. Blaze was an Arcanine that belonged to my father and Vixen was my mother's Ninetails.

"(Thank you once again for looking after our daughter, Brian,)" Vixen said to me.

"It was my pleasure," I replied. "By the way, is Michelle here?"

"(I believe she and Lancelot are out back,)" Blaze said.

"I should have known," I said. "She always did prefer being outside than cooped up indoors."

"Who's Michelle?" Scarlet asked.

"She's my sister," I replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Scarlet asked.

"If you want I can introduce you to her right now," I said.

"Sure," Scarlet said. With Foxy and her family leading the way Scarlet and I made out way out back to meet Michelle.

"They appear to be real close," Scarlet said, speaking of Foxy and her family.

"They are that," I said. "They're about as close as you can get."

"I'm sure you and your sister are the same way with your parents," Scarlet said. Again she unknowingly hit a sensitive spot. I couldn't blame her though. I didn't have much time to brood on that as moments later we stepped outside. The sun shone down on us as we stepped into the fields behind the house. The fields covered four acres, big enough to accommodate all the Pokémon that were living there. A small stream ran through the center, providing clean water for all the Pokémon. A few trees provided shade during the hot days and everywhere you turned flowers were blooming.

"Wow!" Scarlet said. "This place is… beautiful."

"That's the same thing everyone says when they come here," I said. As I looked around I spotted my sister and Lancelot tending to some of the flowers. I smiled as I called to them.

"Michelle! I'm home!" I said. She turned her head and smiled when she saw me.

"Brian! You're back!" she said. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"How's my little sister doing?" I asked.

"Better now that you're here," she replied.

"(Master Brian, it is good to see you back,)" Lancelot said.

"It is good to see you too," I replied. Lancelot is the name of my sister's Gallade. The two of them met in Sinnoh when he was still a Ralts. Since then the two have been inseparable, much like me and Foxy. He also is deeply in love with Esther.

"Thank you for watching over Michelle while I was gone," I said.

"(I am honored that you would entrust the safety of Lady Michelle to me,)" Lancelot replied.

"So, did everything go okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I even met someone new." I motioned over to Scarlet.

"Come on over and say hello," I said. Scarlet nodded and walked over to us.

"This is Scarlet," I said. "Scarlet, this is my sister, Michelle."

"Hello," Michelle said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Scarlet replied. That's when she noticed something about Michelle.

"A wheelchair? We're you in an accident or something?" she asked.

"Yeah… something like that," Michelle replied. I knew that, with the questions she was asking I'd have to tell Scarlet about my sister and I. I knew Michelle could tell that I was getting a bit uncomfortable with the turn the conversation was taking because she was quick to change the subject.

"Why don't you let your Pokémon out," she said. "I'm sure they'd love to get out and stretch."

"Good idea," I said. "Why don't you do the same, Scarlet."

"Okay," she replied. We took our Poké balls and released all our Pokémon. Needless to say they were all glad to be back home.

"(Ah! There's no place like home!)" Riptide said.

"(For once I have to agree with you,)" Ivy said.

"(Well, this is a new place,)" Crazefire said. "(I just might get used to it.)" While all the Pokémon were getting settled in Esther spotted Lancelot and immediately went to his side.

"(Lancelot!)" she called. Upon hearing her voice Lancelot turned to her. Overjoyed the two of them ran to each other. Lancelot took her hands in his.

"(My dear Esther,)" he said. "(My heart is overjoyed to see you return to me safely.)"

"(Not a moment went by that I did not think of you, my dear Lancelot,)" Esther said.

"Looks like Esther and Lancelot are real close," Scarlet said.

"They are," I said. "They always worry about each other when they're apart and are always so relieved when they're brought back together. I'm almost surprised we don't have a few baby Ralts running around here already."

"Give them time," Michelle said. "They'll have children soon enough. I'm sure they'd rather enjoy their bond as much as possible."

"And speaking of bonds it looks like we're going to have another one real soon," I said. I pointed out in the middle of the field, where Kane and Miora were sitting alone. The three of us smiled, knowing what this would probably lead to.

"Guess I'll be staying here for a while," Scarlet said, "not that I mind."

"That's fine. We have a guest room for occasions such as this," I said. Right then Starlight jumped on my sister's lap. That's right! I forgot to mention this. Starlight is my sister's Vulpix. She got her at the same time I got Foxy.

"Glad to have your sister back?" she asked.

"(You bet!)" Starlight replied. Right then we all heard a low rumbling sound. No need to guess what it was, though.

"Heh, I guess we forgot about lunch while we were in town," I said.

"Sometimes I think you'd forget your head if it wasn't connected to your body," Michelle said. I knew she was joking. She usually does that.

"Well we won't get anything to eat just standing around here," I said. "Let's head inside and I'll whip us up something."

"Sounds good to me," Michelle said. "Brian really knows how to cook."

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to stick around for lunch then," Scarlet said. Before we headed back inside Starlight jumped off Michelle's lap.

"(I think I'll stay out here,)" she said. "(It looks like I've got new friends to make.)" Michelle's Vulpix ran off to greet Scarlet's Pokémon while Michelle, Scarlet and myself headed inside.

* * *

"Wow! I see what you mean when you said he could cook," Scarlet said after we had eaten lunch.

"Now you see what I have to look forward to every day," Michelle said.

"While I appreciate the compliments don't you think you're giving me too much praise," I said.

"I have to agree with your sister on this. That meal was amazing," Scarlet said. It became clear real quick that I wasn't going to change their mind on this, so I instead sat back down at the table with them.

"So, when am I going to meet your parents? After seeing their Arcanine and Ninetails I'd really like to meet them," Scarlet said. The mood immediately went somber. I knew that Scarlet noticed this time.

"Umm… did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's not that," Michelle said. "It's just that…"

"You won't be able to meet our parents," I said.

"Huh? Why?" Scarlet asked. I didn't want to have to retell that story, but at the same time I knew that Scarlet would get suspicious if I didn't reply. I felt Michelle take my hand and give it a squeeze. I looked at her and saw her nod. I nodded back.

"Our parents… aren't with us anymore," I said.

"What do you mean they're not here anymore?" Scarlet asked.

"They… they're dead," Michelle said. I could hear Scarlet gasp when Michelle was finished.

"They… died?" she asked, almost as if she didn't believe what she had just heard.

"Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"They were murdered," I replied.

"Murdered?! By who?!" Scarlet asked.

"Team Rocket," I said. I didn't have to look up to know how she'd react to that. I knew Scarlet would be upset by the news.

"Those… bastards!" she yelled. "How damn low do you have to be to tear a family apart like that?!"

"Pretty damn low," I replied. "They're also the reason I'm the way I am and why Michelle will never walk again." With each second that went by I could feel Scarlet's anger grow. I figured Michelle noticed as well.

"Come on. Let's not let this ruin our day," she said. "Let's head back outside and enjoy the rest of the day."

"You're right, Michelle," I said. After taking a moment to calm herself down Scarlet also agreed with us. The three of us, all in agreement, headed back outside to join our Pokémon.

* * *

Nighttime came faster than we had expected, and soon we found ourselves getting ready to call it a night.

"You said there was a guest room here," Scarlet said.

"Yeah, there is," Michelle said. "If you want Lancelot can show you there."

"(This way, Lady Scarlet,)" the Gallade said.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning," Scarlet said before following Lancelot. Once she had left Michelle and I spoke about what happened earlier.

"Do you really think it was necessary to tell her about our parents?" I asked.

"She would have found out eventually," she replied. "I think it was for the best that we told her then rather than wait."

"Yeah, maybe you're right… again," I said.

"Aren't I always?" she replied. The two of us laughed before heading off to go to sleep ourselves.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

The guest room was real nice. The walls were painted blue, the ceiling was painted white and the floor was covered in white carpeting. A queen-sized bed sat in the back of the room. However, sleep was the last thing on my mind. I was too busy thinking about Brian and Michelle's parents. I was outraged at the fact that someone could just murder their parents in cold blood, and the fact that it was Team Rocket that did it only further angered me. Right then I decided to head outside to try and clear my head. I left the guest room and headed down the hall. On my way I passed by Brian and Michelle's bedroom. I peeked inside, the sight that greeted me bringing a smile to my face. Brian was helping his sister into her bed, tucking her in like a parent would a child. After tucking her in Starlight jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her.

"There. You're all set," Brian said.

"Thanks, Brian," she replied. Brian leaned over and kissed her forehead. He was about to go over to his own bed when Michelle called him.

"Brain…" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"When will it all be over?" she asked. I assumed she was talking about Brian's one-man crusade against Team Rocket. He walked back to her bedside and knelt down. He then took her hand in his.

"I'm not sure when it'll be all over, but I promise you that once it is I'll never leave your side," he said.

"That could take years though, and I'm always afraid that when you leave you won't come back," she said, fear in her voice. Then I saw Brian give her hand a squeeze.

"That will never happen," he said. "No matter what happens I'll always come back to you. There is no one or nothing in this world that can keep me away from you." By then I had decided that I should give them their privacy. I turned to continue outside when…

"(Scarlet?)" I turned around and saw Foxy standing in front of me.

"Oh, Foxy. I didn't know you were still up," I said. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"(No. I was on my way to meet Brian,)" she replied. "(What are you still doing up?)"

"I wasn't sleepy," I replied. "I have a lot on my mind."

"(I see,)" Foxy replied. A few seconds of silence followed her last statement. During that time I decided to ask Foxy about Brian.

"So, you're Brian's Vulpix," I said.

"(Yeah. I've been with him since the start of his journey,)" she replied.

"I'd like to her how it all began," I said. The Vulpix smiled as she told her story.

"(Well, my sister and I are the offspring of their parents' Pokémon. The day we were born Brian and Michelle made it their job to care for us,)" she said. "(Once they were both old enough to become full-fledged trainers they chose the two of us as their first Pokémon. Of course Starlight and I couldn't have been happier. The memories we shared and the adventured we had were amazing.)"

"Wow. Sounds a lot like me and Crazefire," I said. "So how did Brian become a… a Shifter?" I think I might have hit on a sensitive subject, because Foxy's mood took a turn for the worse. Just as I was about to say she didn't have to answer me she started to speak.

"(It was a couple of years ago. Brain, Michelle and the rest of us had just come back from a journey in the Sinnoh region. They hadn't told their parents they were coming back because they wanted to surprise them,)" Foxy said. "(But when we got back to the house we saw that the front door had been broken, like someone had forced their way inside. We ran inside, worried for everyone inside. When we got there we found our parents in the middle of the living room. They had been beaten almost to death.)" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But Foxy's story wasn't done yet.

"(Brian told Michelle to call the Pokémon Center while he checked the rest of the house. Starlight and I didn't want to leave our parent's sides,)" Foxy said. "(But then… we hear Brian yell. Michelle and I ran to where he was and…)"

"And… what did he find?" I asked.

"(He found his parents,)" Foxy said. "(They… they had been shot to death.)" My hands went to my mouth as I gasped. It was too horrible for words. But then, Foxy continued.

"(They were both devastated. Michelle broke down right there. Brian did his best to comfort her, but he was too broken emotionally to be of any good,)" she said. "(Then, we heard something outside. Thinking it was whoever killed their parents Brian and Michelle ran outside. That's when it happened.)"

"When what happened?" I asked.

"(That's when we first came face-to-face with Giovanni,)" Foxy said. That bastards name alone was enough to piss me off.

"(He said he came here looking for Brian and Michelle and when their parents refused to tell him where they were he had his Pokémon attack them. They sent out their own Pokémon to battle his, but he had the element of surprise, and that's why our parents were in such bad shape when we first got back home,)" Foxy said. "(Then, he chased Brian and Michelle's parents to the back of the house and shot them.)" I should have known he was behind their deaths. But it only got worse from there.

"(The next thing he did was demand that they come with him,)" Foxy said. "(Of course Brian and Michelle refused. That's when he…)" Foxy hesitated and I could tell it was difficult for her to remember all of this.

"Listen… if you don't want to go on you don't have to," I said.

"(No… I've told you this much,)" she said.

"Okay," I said. "What did Giovanni do then?"

"(He… pulled out a gun and shot at them. He would have hit Brian but Michelle pushed him out of the way. But because of that he hit her in her leg,)" Foxy said.

"He… shot her?!" I said. Foxy just nodded her head.

"(I've never seen Brian so angry in my life,)" she said. "(You know that saying 'If looks could kill'? Well if they could Giovanni would have been killed 10 times over.)"

"I bet," I said. "What happened next?"

"(Brian was so outraged at what happened that he nearly jumped Giovanni. But then Giovanni played his trump card,)" Foxy said. "(He said that if Brain made any move he'd kill Michelle. He also said that if Brian agreed to come with him he'd spare her life.)"

"Why that no-good son-of-a-bitch," I said.

"(As you can imagine Brian's hands were tied. It was either take down Giovanni right then and risk losing his sister or saving his sister at the cost of his own freedom. Of course he chose his sister,)" Foxy said. "(Before he left he said that I and the rest of his Pokémon were to protect his sister until he returned.)"

"I don't think that set well with you," I said.

"(Of course it didn't! I wanted to tear Giovanni's throat out right then and there!)" Foxy said. "(But Brian… he said that… that it was our mission now to protect her. In the end I reluctantly agreed.)"

"So wait. He didn't even give Brian a chance to get Michelle medical help?" I asked.

"(Once Brian agreed to go Giovanni called for an ambulance,)" Foxy replied. "(After that they left. Watching Brian leave with him was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my entire life… and it's something I never want to do again.)" My hatred for Team Rocket was slowly building, but then I looked at Foxy. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness. Right then all my anger and hatred melted away, being replaced with concern for the small fox.

"I… I'm sorry if I brought back any painful memories," I said.

"(It's okay… you didn't know,)" Foxy replied. I was glad she was okay with it.

"(So, what about you? How did you become a Shifter?)" she asked me. Well, since she told me how Brian became one it was only fair if I shared my story with her.

"It's been a while since it happened. Shocky had wandered too far away from our main camp and when I found him we were ambushed by Team Rocket," I said. "I told Shocky to head back to the camp where Crazefire was while I distracted them. It worked, but I ended up getting captured instead. The next few weeks were pure torture. They experimented on me for days on end. I didn't think I'd ever get out."

"(Where did they take you?)" Foxy asked.

"One of their facilities in Saffron City," I said. "I finally got out after three weeks at that hellhole, but by then I had already become a Shifter."

"(So tragic,)" Foxy said. "(Once you escaped what made you want to strike back at them?)"

"Well, while I was in captivity I started think of ways to keep what they were doing to me from happening to other Pokémon and humans," I said. "One day I overheard some of the grunts talking about how their facilities were vital in keeping their organization running. Right then I decided that once I got out I'd make it my job to put those facilities out of commission."

"(What of your family? What did they have to say about it?)" Foxy asked. I hung my head before answering.

"I… don't have any family," I said.

"(None at all?)" she asked. I shook my head.

"I've been alone living in Vermillion City all my life," I said. "All I had were my Pokémon. In fact, before I met Brian and his sister I didn't interact with many people." Now it was Foxy's turn to feel remorse.

"(I'm sorry. If I had known…)"

"Don't be," I said. "I asked you about how Brian became a Shifter. It was only fair if I told you how I became one." We stood there in silence for a bit before Foxy spoke up.

"(I really should get going,)" she said. "(I know Brian will be expecting me.)"

"Okay," I replied. "I think I'll stay up a bit longer."

"(Alright,)" Foxy said. She walked past me and into Brian and Michelle's bedroom. I looked inside and saw her jump into Brian's bed. He was already there and welcomed her. Seconds later she curled up next to him and fell asleep, Brian laying down shortly after and falling asleep himself. As I looked I couldn't help but think about how Giovanni and Team Rocket had destroyed their lives.

"He won't get away with this, not while I still breathe," I said. "With Mew as my witness I swear I'll make him pay for everything he's done." With that I continued on my way outside.

* * *

Well, now you know what kind of past I had thanks to Team Rocket. It never gets any easier to tell the tale. With that as my motivation you know I'm going take Giovanni down, and hard. How hard? Just stay tuned and you'll find out in future chapters of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

**Author's Note**: None of the events in this chapter are from life experiences. My parents are alive and well, and the only real people in this story are myself and scarlet pikachu.

Please review


	5. Taking It Easy

**Chapter 5: Taking It Easy**

"_Mom? Dad? Michelle?" Something was very wrong. The entire house was pitch black, and that was something that never happened. As I made my way through the house I grew more and more nervous with each second that passed._

"_Mom! Dad! Michelle! Where are you?!" I called. The only thing I heard was my own voice echoing back to me. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I kept running through the house trying to find everyone. That's when I heard two screams. The echoes made it difficult to tell where they were coming from but what I could determine was that they were the screams of a man and a woman. My immediate thoughts was to believe those were the screams of my parents._

"_Mom! Dad!" I cried. The first place I checked was their bedroom. I got to the door and swung it open. The sight that greeted me made me sick to my stomach. There, laying in a pool of their own blood were my parents, each one with a bullet hole in their heads._

"_No! Mom! Dad!" I fell to my knees, tears threatening to pour from my eyes. I couldn't imagine who would want to do something like this. Before I could react to what was in front of me another scream echoed through the house. I knew there was only one person left._

"_Michelle!" I tore through the house, my only concern being getting to Michelle before anything happened to her. I eventually made it to our room. I burst through the door and saw Michelle standing there. I was a bit relieved to see her._

"_Are you okay?" I asked her. "I heard you scream and I thought that…" I never go to finish, for mere moments later she fell to the ground. That's when I saw the same crimson pool that my parents were laying in start to form beneath her._

"_NO!" I cried. I ran to her side and cradled her in my arms. Her eyes were closed and no breath came from her body._

"_Come on, sis! I can't lose you too!" I yelled. My tears were flowing freely, but I didn't care. As I sat there mourning the lose of my family I heard a 'click' behind me. I slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a man holding a gun in my face._

"_Y-You!" I stuttered._

"_And now to finish off this pathetic family," the man said. The next thing I knew he pulled the trigger, and a single shot rang out._

* * *

I jerked up out of my sleep, my face covered in sweat. I looked around and saw that I was back in my and Michelle's room. Everything was just as it was before I went to sleep. Right then I realized what was going on.

"It was that dream again," I said to myself.

"(Brian? Are you okay?)" Right then I realized my actions must have woken up Foxy. She was sitting next to me, her eyes filled with concern.

"(Was it… that dream again?)" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "How did you know?"

"(That's the only reason you'd transform in your sleep,)" Foxy replied. I looked down at myself, and sure enough I had changed into my Vulpix form. I let out a tired sigh.

"I don't know why but this happens every time I come back from one of my missions," I said.

"(You think it has anything to do with what Team Rocket did to you?)" Foxy asked.

"I don't know but I'm tired of losing sleep over this," I said. "I just… I wish I could find a way to reverse this, make things go back to the way they used to be."

"(I'd like that,)" Foxy said. She nuzzled up against me, rubbing her head under my chin. Strangely enough, I found comfort in that.

"(We'll help you in any way we can, and we'll stay by your side until the very end no matter how long it takes,)" she said.

"I know," I replied. By now my eyelids were growing heavy and I could feel myself slipping back to sleep.

"You know… I want to thank you… and everyone else for sticking by me this whole time," I said. "I… I really appreciate it."

"(You don't need to thank us,)" Foxy said. "(We're just doing what we feel is right.)" As soon as she finished my eyes closed and I started falling back asleep. Before I completely dozed off I felt Foxy give me a kiss on the cheek. Then, I heard her say one last thing.

"(Good night… and know that I'll always be here to protect you… always…)"

* * *

Morning came a bit sooner than I expected. I awoke, still feeling a bit groggy. Looking around I noticed that Michelle, Starlight and Foxy were all gone. I figured they must have woken up earlier and left to have breakfast. I also noticed I was still in my Vulpix form.

"Well, guess I'd better change and join them," I said. I hopped out of bed and, after making sure no one would walk in on me, changed into my human form. I got dressed and made my way to the dining room. Just as I figured Michelle, Scarlet and our Pokémon were there.

"Morning, ladies," I said.

"Morning, brother," Michelle said. I sat down at the table. Scarlet set a plate of eggs in front of me. I looked at her.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said.

"When you live on your own like I do you learn to be self-sufficient," Scarlet replied.

"That makes sense," I said. I could tell Scarlet was waiting for me to try her eggs out. I didn't want to keep her waiting so I took a bite of the eggs.

"Delicious," I said.

"You think so?" Scarlet asked.

"Absolutely!" I replied. That clearly made her day as she looked at me with a big smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said. "I figured I'd do something for you after…" She stopped herself mid-sentence for some strange reason.

"After what?" I asked.

"Foxy told us what happened last night," Michelle said. I knew they were talking about the dream I had. Foxy jumped on my lap.

"(I hope you're not upset about me telling them,)" she said. I smiled as I pet her.

"I'm not upset," I said. "I know you were just concerned about me and I thank you." Foxy appeared relieved as she looked up at me with a smile. Michelle, however, was still a bit concerned.

"Listen. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened," she said.

"But if I had just listened to you…"

"If you had listened to me we all would have been killed," Michelle said.

"Umm, I hope I'm not intruding but what are you two talking about?" Scarlet asked.

"The day our parents were killed I had convinced Michelle that we should stop by the Pokémon Center before heading home," I said. "We spent a couple of hours there talking with Alexis and helping her out. Now that I think about it if we hadn't done that we could have been home and helped our parents fight off Team Rocket when they attacked."

"And I keep telling you that we would have been killed along with our parents if we hadn't stopped at the Pokémon Center first," Michelle said. I decided to let the subject rest after that. This wasn't how I wanted to start the day, talking about what happened in the past and wishing there was some way I could change it.

"So, what's up for the day?" Scarlet asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"I know! Why don't we have a contest battle, brother," Michelle suggested. She got my attention with that one. I looked at her with a curious expression.

"You got some new combos you want to try out?" I asked.

"Maybe," she replied. I knew that meant she had some and didn't want me to know. I didn't have anything planned for the day, and a battle did sound good even if it was a contest battle.

"Okay, you're on!" I replied. "What rules?"

"How about doing a double battle," Michelle replied.

"Sounds good to me," I said. I got up and went to help Michelle outside. As we headed outside I paused and looked back towards the kitchen.

"You coming, Scarlet?" I called.

"Sure," she said. She quickly joined me and my sister as all of us headed outside.

* * *

I couldn't remember when the last time either Michelle or I had used the battlefield in our backyard. It had definitely been a few months. But it did feel good to be standing here on it right now.

"I hope you're ready, brother!" Michelle called from the other side of the field. "I don't plan on losing this!"

"We'll see about that!" I replied. Scarlet was sitting off to the side watching with her Pokémon and a few of Michelle and mine.

"So, who goes first?" Michelle asked.

"You know the saying: Ladies first," I said.

"I should have known you were going to play that card!" she said. We both knew that in battle whoever sent out their Pokémon first was at a huge disadvantage. Even so Michelle still took out two Poké balls and tossed them out.

"Starlight! Rosey! Center stage!" she said. The balls opened and hundreds of hearts popped out.

"Ball Capsules," I said. I should have known she was going to use them. The hearts spread out in the air before collecting in two small piles in front of her. Then, the piles blew apart and revealed her two Pokémon. The first was Starlight. The second was Rosey, her shiny Buneary. Rather than the usual brown fur with yellow fluff her Buneary was a light shade of brown and had pink fluff.

"(It's been a long time since we've battle!)" Rosey said.

"(Yeah! It feels good to get the chance again!)" Starlight said.

"Alright, Brian! Time to send out your Pokémon!" Michelle said. Now I didn't use Ball Capsules like my sister did but my Pokémon knew how to make a grand entrance.

"Esther! Ivy! Battle ready!" I said, tossing their Poké balls out. The two of them appeared in a bright flash. Esther twirled in the air a few times before landing gracefully in front of me while Ivy did a few front flips before landing next to Esther.

"(I hope you little kits are ready!)" Ivy said.

"Okay! Let's get busy!" I said.

"Let's!" Michelle replied. "Starlight! Flamethrower!" Her Vulpix jumped to the forefront and fired off a Flamethrower. I knew she was trying to take advantage of her type advantage over Ivy, but I wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Redirect it with Psychic, Esther!" I said.

"(Right away!)" Esther replied. Her eyes glowed blue for a moment and the incoming Flamethrower curved right back towards Starlight and Rosey.

"Dodge it, quick!" Michelle said. Rosey and Starlight easily jumped to the side, just as I expected.

"Razor Leaf, Ivy!" I said. Michelle's Pokémon didn't have time to recover from dodging the Flamethrower before I had my Pokémon go on the attack again. Ivy jumped into the air and started flipping, sending out a volley of leaves with each rotation.

"Knock those leaves down with Dizzy Punch!" Michelle said. Rosey bounced forward and started knocking the leaves down one after the others with well-placed Dizzy Punch strikes.

"I see you've been working on their attacks!" I said. "Rosey's Dizzy Punch is more accurate!"

"That's not the only thing that's improved!" Michelle said. "Show them your Ice Beam, Rosey! Use another Flamethrower, Starlight!" Rosey quickly formed a ball of energy in her mouth and fired off an Ice Beam. At the same time Starlight fired another Flamethrower.

"Use Safeguard, Esther!" I said. Esther held out her hands and created a green barrier between herself and Ivy and the incoming attacks. The Ice Beam and Flamethrower hit the barrier and were easily dispelled.

"Okay, Ivy! Solarbeam!" I said. I could see the sunlight colleting in Ivy's tail as she charged up her Solarbeam.

"We can't let her complete her attack! Stop her!" Michelle yelled. Rosey and Starlight charged, but I wasn't going to let them stop Ivy.

"Use Double Team, Esther! We have to give Ivy enough time!" I said.

"(Of course,)" she replied. Within seconds Ivy was surrounded by at least ten Gardevoir, completely blocking her from the sight of Rosey and Starlight. The two charging Pokémon stopped, obviously startled by the sight before them.

"Don't let that scare you! Blow them away with Ice Beam and Flamethrower!" Michelle said. Rosey and Starlight got their confidence back and attacked the copies. But as the copies went away they found that the real Esther was nowhere to be seen.

"What the?! Where did she go?!" Michelle said.

"(Can you sniff her out?)" Rosey asked.

"(I'm trying, but it's like she completely vanished,)" Starlight replied.

"(We've got to find her quick!)" Rosey said. "(If we don't…)"

"Focus Blast!" I said. As soon as they heard me call my attack Rosey and Starlight looked around to see where it was coming from.

"It's above you!" Michelle yelled. The two looked up in time to see a large purple orb falling from the sky. They jumped away just before it hit. Seconds later Esther descended to the ground. Of course that was just a distraction.

"Okay, Ivy! Fire!" I said. By the time they knew what was going on Ivy had fired her Solarbeam. I thought it was over with right then but I should have counted on my sister's quick thinking.

"Bounce off each other!" she said. Now normally there wouldn't have been enough time for anyone to dodge that Solarbeam, but of course my sister had to prove that theory wrong. Rosey and Starlight placed their feet together and pushed off, each one dodging to the side of the Solarbeam. This put Esther right in the path.

"Redirect it, Esther!" I yelled. She didn't have much time, but she managed to use Psychic to send the Solarbeam straight up into the air. Unfortunately that took my attention away from Ivy.

"Okay! Hit her with a double Ice Beam and Flamethrower combo!" Michelle said. I looked back just in time to see Ivy get blasted with two attacks. Getting hit with Ice Beam and Flamethrower was bad, but it was even worse for a Grass type. Needless to say Ivy was down for the count.

"(Sorry,)" Ivy said. "(Looks like… I'm done…)" I recalled her to her Poké ball, giving her my thanks for a battle well fought. Unfortunately this left Esther in a two-on-one situation.

"Looks like I have the advantage here, brother," Michelle said.

"For now," I said. I may have been acting all cool and stuff but I knew winning was looking unlikely at this point. My sister was an excellent coordinator, and her Pokémon were just as powerful as mine. Still, I had a few tricks still up my sleeve.

"Okay, Rosey! Finish it with Dizzy Punch!" Michelle said. Rosey bounced towards Esther, her ears glowing as she got ready to punch.

"Teleport!" I yelled. Right as Rosey got to her Esther vanished. Rosey looked around to see where Esther went, leaving her wide open.

"Bring it down!" I said.

"Huh? Bring what down?" Michelle asked. Before I could answer Rosey cried out in pain. We both looked and saw Rosey being hit with a Solarbeam. Once the attack was done Rosey fell over, out of the battle.

"(They… got me,)" Rosey said. Michelle recalled her and then looked to me for an explanation of what happened.

"Where did that Solarbeam come from?!" Michelle asked.

"I had Esther redirect it earlier, remember?" I said.

"Oh, you're sneaky!" Michelle yelled. Once again the playing field was even with both of us having one Pokémon left. Still, I knew I'd have to be on guard if I wanted to win.

"Go if for an Iron Tail!" Michelle said. Starlight charged forward, her tails glowing white. Then, just before she got to Esther, she jumped into the air and started flipping.

"Teleport!" I said. Esther once again teleported away, leaving Starlight to strike the ground where she used to be.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" I said. Esther reappeared moments later and formed two Shadow Ball attacks, one in each hand. She then threw one of them, coming close to hitting Starlight. The Vulpix dodged though, but Esther just threw the other one. Once again Starlight dodged, but Esther was relentless. She quickly formed tow more and threw them one after the other. Each time Starlight dodged one pair Esther created another pair and threw them as well.

"You can stay on the defensive forever! You have to attack!" I said.

"I will when you give me an opening!" Michelle replied.

"You're going to have to find one!" I said. Esther continued on her attack with no letting up in sight. Now I don't know how it happened but Michelle found some kind of opening.

"There's our shot! Go for it!" she yelled.

"(Right!)" Starlight replied. The next thing I knew her little fox was running through the Shadow Ball barrage as if she could see where the attacks were going to hit.

"Don't let her get in close, Esther!" I said.

"(I'm trying not to, but she's much quicker than before!)" Esther replied. I had to admit it, Starlight was moving much faster than she was earlier in the battle. Michelle must have been hiding that from me.

"Now use Flare Blitz!" she yelled. What the?! When did Starlight learn that?! And what was worse was the fact that Starlight was too close for Esther to do anything. I could only stand there and watch as the flaming Vulpix slammed right into Esther, winning the battle for my sister. With the battle now over I went to check on Esther.

"(Forgive… me… Brian. She was… too strong…)" she said to me. I smiled at her.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said. "You and Ivy battled with everything you had." I recalled her and then went over to my sister, who was congratulating Starlight on the battle.

"Man, that was a tough one to lose," I said.

"What can I say, I've gotten better," Michelle replied.

"That you have," I said. Right then I could have been more proud of my sister. She may have been a coordinator instead of a trainer but she was every bit as tough as I was.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

If I had to describe that battle in one words it would be intense. I knew Brian was good, but I had no idea his sister was just as good, maybe even a bit better.

"You two really surprised me," I said. "The way you kept retaliating and the constantconflict between your Pokémon was really awesome. Neither of you two gave inwhen push came to shove. That was an intense battle."

"You sound surprised," Brian said. "My sister was a top coordinator after all."

"Well it helps when you have a brother like mine helping you along the way," Michelle said. So that explains her skills. I guess seeing that battle must have gotten my Pokémon excited because I could hear Crazefire going on about how he wants to battle now.

"(Aw, come on! Isn't there anyone here in the mood for a battle?)" the Monferno asked.

"(Chill out, man. Some of us have already been through one heck of a battle already without you begging for another one,)" Ivy said. Crazefire snickered at her response.

"(Well if you're too 'delicate' to face me then I'll just have to find someone who's not afraid to get their paws dirty,)" he replied. I saw him look around for a bit before his eyes landed on… uh oh.

"(How about you? You feel like throwing down?)" he asked… of all Pokémon… Kane. I saw the green Salamence turn his way, obviously interested in Crazefire's challenge.

"(You want to take me on?)" Kane asked. "(Do you know what you're asking?)"

"(Of course! I'm asking if you want to battle me! It's not that hard to understand!)" my Monferno replied. Man, I hope he's careful with his words. Usually he tries to get his opponents riled up by taunting them, but I don't think he's tried that with a Pokémon as big and strong as a Salamence.

"(Well, what's your answer? Your body may be green but don't tell me you're really yellow,)" Crazefire said. Oh boy. I've got a feeling that he's about to get in way over his head.

"(You'd better watch your words, Crazefire,)" Miora said. "(I don't think Kane here would hesitate to take you up on your offer.)"

"(Then what's taking the big lug so long?)" Crazefire replied.

"(Alright. If you want me that bad then I'll take you on,)" Kane finally replied. This got Brian and Michelle's attention as well.

"What's going on here?" Brian asked.

"Crazefire just challenged Kane to a battle and Kane accepted," I replied. Both Brian and Michelle appeared a bit surprised.

"That's… not a problem, is it?" I asked.

"No, but I wonder if Crazefire knows just how strong Kane is," Brian said. "He may have seen Kane fight off those thugs, but he wasn't fighting anywhere near full strength."

"He… wasn't?" I asked. Brian shook his head.

"(Oh man, now I really have to see what you can do!)" Crazefire said. "(Come on! Let's get this started already!)"

"(Fine by me,)" Kane replied.

"(Good luck out there,)" Miora said to Kane. "(Crazefire may act a bit impulsive but he's stronger than he looks.)"

"(Good,)" Kane replied. "(I've been trained to never underestimate my opponents, and if he's as good as you say he is then this will be a battle neither one of us will forget.)"

"(Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can really do,)" Miora said. She gave him a smile, one that I recognized as being a bit more friendly than usual. Well, I could see Crazefire and Kan taking their places on the battlefield. I was about to join them when Brian stopped me.

"Let's let them battle on their own," he said. "I like the idea of being a spectator this time." Come to think of it that wasn't a bad idea.

"Crazefire, you're on your own for this one!" I said.

"You too, Kane!" Brian said.

"(Okay!)" Crazefire replied.

"(No problem!)" Kane replied. We sat on the sidelines while two of our Pokémon got ready to battle. Next to me I could see Shocky doing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"(You'll… see,)" he replied. Seconds later he had two balls of electricity gathered in his paws. He then started jumping up and down while waving the electric balls.

"(Go, Crazefire!)" he yelled. Now I see what he was doing. Those electric balls are really electric pompoms. Man, that little guy can come up with the most unique ideas I've ever seen. And he looks so cute with his little pompoms. Man what I wouldn't give to have a camera right now.

"(Let's rock!)" Crazefire said.

"(You've got the first move,)" Kane said.

"(First and last!)" Crazefire replied. He started his offensive by kicking sand towards Kane, some of it landing in the Salamence's eyes. Once Kane was blinded Crazefire continued his attack by charging in with Flame Wheel.

"That's quite the strategic move, using Sand Attack before moving in for close-range combat," Brian said.

"That's his usual strategy," I replied. "It's worked to perfection so far."

"That may be true, but I think this will be the first time it fails," Brian replied. Before I could ask him anything I heard Crazefire yell. I looked at the battle in time to see him land back on his side of the field, holding his abdomen. On the other side Kane was still standing, his forehead giving off a slight blue glow.

"Zen Headbutt," I said. I was concerned for Crazefire's safety, and that concern only grew when I saw Kane fire a Dragon Pulse at him. Fortunately for him Crazefire saw it coming and intercepted the attack with a Flamethrower. The two attacks hit and exploded.

"Wow. That's one powerful Flamethrower to have canceled out Kane's Dragon Pulse," Michelle said.

"I agree," Brian said. "Not many Pokémon can do that." I was starting to enjoy the praise. Of course I also kept my eyes on the battle. Crazefire was waiting to see what Kane would do next. Unfortunately he and the Salamence were separated by a smoke cloud.

"(Did I get him?)" my Monferno asked. He got his answer when Kane came flying through the smoke, his massive jaws wide open.

"(Crunch time!)" Kane roared. Crazefire barely had enough time to jump out of the way. As Kane flew by Crazefire, for some crazy reason, jumped on his head. He then hit Kane a few times using Brick Break.

"(Knock knock, anybody home?)" he said.

"(So now we're a comedian,)" Kane said. "(Well let's see if you find this funny!)" Kane began a rapid descent, almost too fast for Crazefire to hang on.

"(Time to abandon ship, or in this case Pokémon!)" he said. Crazefire went to jump off, but Kane bit down on his tail.

"(You're... not… getting… off… that… easily!)" Kane said. with the ground quickly approaching Crazefire started trying to free himself. He tried Brick Break again, but that did no good. Then he tried something I probably wouldn't have thought of in time. He used Flame Wheel again, but this time he sat there next to Kane's head.

"What's he doing this time?" I asked. As time passed it became clear when Kane released his tail, letting both of them land on the ground.

"He used Flame Wheel to build up his body heat so high that Kane couldn't hold onto him any longer. Clever," Brian said. On the field I could tell both Pokémon were growing tired.

"(Ready… to give in… yet?)" Crazefire asked.

"(You wish,)" Kane replied. "(How about… one last… attack.)"

"(All… or nothing,)" Crazefire said. The two Pokémon stared at each other momentarily before going into an all-out charge. I could see Crazefire's body taking on a red glow before bursting into flames, indicating that he was using Flare Blitz. Kane, on the other hand, had a slight orange glow to his body.

"He's using Double Edge!" Michelle said. I knew both of those attacks caused recoil damage to their users, so these were the final attacks of this battle.

"This'll decide the match," Brian said. Seconds later our two Pokémon collided, resulting in another explosion. The force sent them both rolling backwards.

"What a hit!" I yelled. Both Crazefire and Kane were still down, neither one looking like they could continue. But then, both of them started to slowly get back up. They were breathing heavily and looked like they could collapse at any minute.

"(What… do you say… to a… draw,)" Kane asked.

"(Sounds… good,)" Crazefire replied. With that they both collapsed. Shocky and I went to Crazefire's side while Brian, Michelle and Miora went to Kane's.

"Crazefire! You okay?" I asked.

"( I will be… once everything stops spinning,)" he replied. Yeah, he's going to be fine. With my concern for him calmed I began to worry about Kane.

"Are you hurt, Kane?" Brian asked.

"(Maybe my pride,)" the dragon replied.

"Don't be silly," Michelle said. "No one will think less of you for battling to a draw."

"(I certainly won't,)" Miora said. She was blushing as she said that, and I swear I could see Kane blushing as well.

"Okay. Now that that's over I think we should stop at the Pokémon Center to get these guys checked out," Brian said.

"Good idea," I said.

"You want to come along, Michelle?" Brian asked.

"Why not," she replied. "It's been a while since I saw Alexis." With that we gathered our Pokémon and headed out on our way to the Pokémon Center. Ho-oh knew our Pokémon needed it.

* * *

And here I was thinking we'd have a relaxing time back home. Well if by relaxing I meant having a pair of intense Pokémon battles I was right. Oh well, wonder what'll happen next time. I bet you do too, so stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	6. The Next Target

**Chapter 6: The Next Target**

I always did enjoy taking walks into town with my sister, but today was an especially enjoyable trip. Maybe it was because we had some extra company with us that day in the form of Scarlet and her Pokémon. In any case this trip was much more enjoyable than usual.

"You seem to be in a good mood, brother," Michelle said.

"I guess I am," I replied.

"Any particular reason?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess taking this walk with you put me in a good mood," I replied.

"But you've never been in this good a mood on previous walks," she said.

"Well, today just feels… special," I replied. "It's almost as if I know something good is going to happen today."

"That's a good feeling to have," Scarlet said. I looked at her and smiled. That's when I noticed she had Crazefire walking next to her.

"Is he okay to walk all the way there?" I asked.

"He says he is," Scarlet replied. "I'm not too sure myself but he's just that stubborn."

"(Talking about an injured Pokémon. Now that's low,)" he said. We all shared a nice laugh after that comment. Even Crazefire was laughing.

"If you're laughing then I can assume you're feeling better after your battle with Kane," I said.

"(Mostly,)" he replied. "(My head is still throbbing.)"

"What did you expect? Kane is one tough Pokémon," Scarlet said.

"(He is that,)" Crazefire replied.

"Well, we finally arrived," Michelle said. We looked ahead and saw that we were just entering Cerulean City. From what I could tell it must have been around midday, what with everyone out and about.

"Brian, Michelle, so good to see you out and about today," an elderly man said to us.

"Hello, Mr. Watson," Michelle said.

"It's good to see you, sir," I said.

"I see you two have a new friend," he said. "I don't believe we've ever met."

"We haven't," Scarlet said. "I'm Scarlet."

"Very nice to meet you, Scarlet," Mr. Watson said. "Now you three wouldn't happen to be on your way to the Pokémon Center, would you?"

"We are," I said.

"In that case could you tell Alexis I'll bring Machoke in later for his check-up," Mr. Watson said.

"We'll let her know," Michelle said. He thanked us and went about his day. As we continued on our way Scarlet struck up a conversation.

"So, does he know about you… being a Shifter?" she asked.

"Nope," I replied. "Outside of the three of us only Alexis and a couple of other friends know."

"So most of Cerulean City is in the dark about you," Scarlet said. I nodded.

"The less people that know the better," I said. "If too many people know it'll be that much easier for something to slip, and all that'll do is complicate things." Scarlet agreed with me as we kept walking towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

Brian's answer made sense. If too many people did know it would be too easy for word to get out and that would make his and Michelle's lives more complicated than they needed to be. I wonder… would my life be more complicated if a lot of people knew I was a Shifter?

"I can see the Pokémon Center!" Michelle said. I looked up and saw the familiar "P" on front of the building. As we got closer I suddenly felt as though something was wrong. I looked around and saw that Crazefire was off looking around as if he was searching for something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"(Did you hear that?)" he asked. Brian and Michelle noticed and stopped to see what we were doing. Crazefire swiveled around and looked into another direction.

"(There it is again!)" he said. The next thing I knew he had ran off. Without thinking I ran off after him. I know Brian and Michelle would want to know what was going on, but right now I had to see what had Crazefire's attention. When I finally caught up to him he was standing over a small Pokémon. It looked like a Charmander but it didn't have a tail flame and was covered in brown fur instead of orange scales. And it looked beaten up real bad.

"What is it?" I asked. Crazefire looked up at me, a frown on his face.

"It's a Cubone, but this one is missing its skull helmet that they usually have," he said. I gasped and knelt down to pick it up.

"Poor thing," I said. "We've got to get it to the Pokémon Center fast! I know! Craze, get one of my Heal Balls!" Crazefire unclipped a pink and yellow Poké ball off my belt and handed it to me. I enlarged it and tapped it against the Cubone, watching as it was pulled inside.

"There," I said. "It should be okay until we get to the Pokémon Center." With the crisis over for now the two of us headed back to where Brian and Michelle were waiting.

* * *

"Where do you think Scarlet and Crazefire went?" Michelle asked.

"I don't have a clue," I said. The two of them ran off so fast I didn't have a chance to find out what was wrong. Guess we'd have to wait for them to get back to find out. Thankfully the wait wasn't long. A few minutes after they left Scarlet and Crazefire returned.

"Where did you two go?" I asked.

"We'll let you know later. Right now we have to get to the Pokémon Center, and fast," Scarlet replied. We were already heading there, but the urgency in her voice made me want to get there that much faster. Good thing we were almost there. We hurried there and found Alexis standing at the desk. She looked up and smiled, but her face turned serious when she saw the look of concern on Scarlet's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. That's when I saw Scarlet take out a Heal Ball. Whatever the emergency was it must have been quite serious for her to use one of those balls.

"I found this Pokémon outside," she said. "It was badly hurt. Can you look at it?"

"That's what I'm here for," Alexis replied. Scarlet handed the Heal Ball to her and Alexis released the Pokémon inside. I was surprised to see what was inside, as were Michelle, Alexis and our Pokémon.

"That's a Cubone!" I said.

"But why is it missing its skull helmet?" Michelle asked. Upon hearing us the Cubone backed away from us.

"(That's some gratitude it's showing us,)" Crazefire said. The Cubone looked at him.

"(I know you. You're the one who found me right before I fainted.)" That's when we all discovered something about the Cubone.

"It's a she!" we all shouted.

"(You're a girl?)" Crazefire asked.

"(Yup. My name is Morse,)" the Cubone replied. So we now have a female Cubone among our ranks. I'll tell you this, our group is getting more unique every day.

"Okay, I'll just take her back here for her examination," Alexis said. She took a few steps towards Morse, but the Cubone backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Doesn't look like she trusts us yet," I replied.

"But we're not going to hurt her," Michelle replied.

"I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't," I said. It didn't look like there was any way we could get Morse to trust Alexis enough to let her look her over. But then Crazefire walked towards her. Surprisingly the Cubone didn't back away from him.

"(She's only trying to help you,)" he said.

"(I… I don't trust her,)" Morse replied. "(What if she wants to hurt me?)"

"(She won't,)" Crazefire replied. "(Tell you what. If it'll make you feel better I'll go with you.)" Morse's eyes went to him.

"(You'd do that… for me?)" she asked.

"(If that'll make you feel better,)" the Monferno replied. Morse appeared to think about it for a while before replying.

"(Okay,)" she said. Alexis smiled and lead both of them to the back.

"Glad that's over," Scarlet said.

"Did any of you notice the look Morse kept giving Crazefire?" I asked.

"I did notice that," Scarlet replied. "Do you think that…"

"It's possible," I said. While the three of us stood there talking a few trainers entered the Pokémon Center with injured Pokémon. Chansey was there to assist them, but we all knew that she would need some help what with the mid-day rush coming.

"What do say to us lending a hand," I said.

"Sure," Michelle said. "That is what we came here for originally." The three of us walked over behind the front desk.

"Why don't you let us handle things out here, Chansey," I said.

"(That would be a big help,)" she said. Chansey went to the back where Alexis was, leaving me, Scarlet and Michelle to handle things out front.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"There. Your injuries weren't too bad, mostly thanks to the Heal Ball Scarlet used to catch you," Alexis said. With Morse's check up finished she headed back to the front, leaving the Cubone and Crazefire alone.

"(See? You didn't have anything to worry about,)" Crazefire said. "(She was only trying to help you.)"

"(Yes, I see that now,)" Morse replied. "(Umm… why did you come in here with me?)" Her question kind of surprised Crazefire.

"(Why… To tell you the truth I'm not sure,)" he replied. "(I guess I wanted to make you feel as comfortable as I could while you were getting your check up.)" Morse smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder. Crazefire wasn't expecting that at all. He almost moved, but the content look on her face made him stay put.

"(Thanks,)" the Cubone said.

"(You're welcome,)" Crazefire replied. The two stayed in the back waiting for Alexis to return, content in each others company.

* * *

I can't even begin to tell you how glad Alexis was for our help. Normally the mid-day rush would be a handful even with Chansey's help, but with three extra helpers everything went by rather smoothly.

"Here you go," Alexis said as she handed a young boy his Poké ball.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" he said as he ran out of the Pokémon Center. And with that the mid-day rush came to an end. Alexis wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Whew, it's finally over," she said. "Things went a lot smoother with you guys helping me."

"Hey, we were glad to help," I said. Alexis smiled and thanked us once again. Right at that moment the phone at the front desk rang.

"I'll get it," Alexis said. While she was busy with the phone call Michelle, Scarlet and I sat at one of the tables and relaxed.

"So this is what you guys do when you come here, huh," Scarlet said.

"Pretty much," I said. "Since Alexis is a good friend of ours we like to come here and help whenever we can."

"That's rather admirable," Scarlet said.

"Not only that but is gives us a reason to get out of the house and come into town," Michelle said. "It's a win-win situation." Right at that moment Alexis approached us, her faced very serious.

"She's found another target," she said. I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Where is it?" I asked. Alexis opened her mouth, but closed it soon after. If she was this hesitant to tell me where it was then it must be in a very dangerous location.

"… in the forest near Pallet Town," she said. Why that no-good son-of-a…

"Of all the places to be why there?!" I said. "Does Ash know?"

"I'm not sure," Alexis said. "Should I contact him and let him know?"

"No," I replied. "It's best if we take care of this without worrying him. The last thing I want to do is cause him unneeded stress." Alexis understood my reasoning.

"In that case, what sill you do?" Michelle asked. I looked to her and smiled.

"What I always do… take it down!" I replied.

"(Why did we expect anything different,)" Foxy said. I looked to my Vulpix.

"Come on, Foxy. I know you want to trash their base just as badly as I do," I said. She replied with a wicked grin.

"(You know it!)" she replied. She hopped onto my shoulder as we got ready to head out.

"Wait a minute!" Scarlet said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm coming too!" she said. "I want a piece of the action too!" Normally I'd do this kind of thing solo, but after seeing how she handled herself in battle there was no was I was going to refuse.

"I'm always open to some extra help," I said.

"(Then why do I always stay behind whenever you go in?)" Foxy asked, her voice filled with suspicion.

"Someone has to stay behind and watch our stuff," I replied. "Besides, I think I'd be too attractive for you to keep focused."

"(Oh, bite me!)" Foxy yelled. Man, that never gets old.

"Crazefire! We've got a target!" Scarlet yelled. Seconds later her Monferno came running in, Morse right behind him.

"(What's up, Scarlet?" he asked.

"We've got a Team Rocket base to trash," she said. Crazefire smiled and punched his palm with his fist.

"(Oh yeah! Some action!)" he said. Scarlet then turned to Morse.

"You can come if you want," she said. The question, in my opinion, wasn't really necessary. Based on how she was reacting earlier there was no way she was going to leave Crazefire's side.

"(Sure, okay… what are we going to do again?)" she replied.

"There's a Team Rocket facility that's been built near Pallet Town," I said. "We're going to destroy it." That seemed to startle Morse at first, but then Crazefire placed a paw on her shoulder and that seemed to calm her a bit.

"(So, how are we going to get there?)" she asked.

"I don't think Kane and Miora are going to have any problems getting us there," I said. Scarlet agreed with me as our group headed out the front door.

"Good luck!" Michelle called to us. I turned and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks, sis!" I replied.

"I'll look after her until you return," Alexis said.

"I appreciate it," I said. With that taken care of I headed outside where Scarlet and the others were waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Scarlet asked me.

"You know it!" I replied. We took our Poké balls and called on Kane and Miora.

"(What's up?)" Kane asked.

"Team Rocket's got another facility we need to take out," I said.

"(My kind of news,)" Kane said.

"(Where are we heading?)" Miora asked.

"Pallet Town," Scarlet said. "We need to get there without being detected by them."

"(No problem,)" Miora replied. I climbed on Kane's back with Foxy still on my shoulder while Scarlet, Crazefire and Morse climbed on Miora's back.

"Alright! Let's go do work!" I said. With a flap of their mighty wings the two dragons took to the skies, carrying us to our next target.

* * *

A new member to the group is always welcome, though I do wonder what happened to Morse's skull helmet that Cubone always wear. I guess I'll have to worry about that later as Scarlet and I have bigger things to think about, like that Team Rocket base near Pallet Town. I'm sure I don't need to say anything, but stick around as Scarlet and I kick ass and take names in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	7. Moving Out

**Chapter 7: Moving Out**

Under normal circumstances I'd only approach a Team Rocket facility under the cover of night. Unfortunately these weren't normal circumstances. With this new base being built near Pallet Town it had to go down fast. I owed at least that much to Ash while he was off on his journey.

"(So, what the plan?)" Foxy asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied. "I'll have to get a look at the facility before coming up with any sort of attack strategy." Foxy nodded. Then, Scarlet called out to me.

"Hey! I think I can see it!" she called. I looked ahead. There, right in the middle of the forest just north of Pallet Town, was a large facility with a red "R" painted on the side. Man, they didn't even try to hide it.

"What now?!" Scarlet asked.

"Let's land in Viridian City and go the rest of the way on foot!" I replied. Scarlet nodded and motioned for Miora to descend.

"Okay, Kane! Time to land!" I said.

"(You got it!)" he replied. He followed Miora down towards Viridian City. At least this way we could approach them without attracting their attention… I hoped.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Giovanni sat in his office awaiting his daily report from the various facilities had had built all over Kanto. Actually, he was waiting for a report from one particular facility that had just been built. He didn't have to wait long. The screen on his videophone lit up moments later.

"The facility has been completed," the officer on the screen said.

"Good," Giovanni replied. "Keep me updated."

"Yes sir," the officer said. "Umm… do you really think he's going to come?"

"If I know Brian he'll be there soon," Giovanni replied. "Just make sure you're ready for his arrival."

"Yes sir," the officer replied. The videophone shut off, leaving Giovanni once again to his thoughts.

"And now it's only a matter of time before you're back in my possession," he said. "And this time you won't escape."

* * *

After we landed both Scarlet and I agreed to wait until nightfall before we made our move. As I said earlier I prefer to attack under the cover of night. Makes it harder for them to see me. Right now Maggie and I were scouting out the base ahead of time so we'd know what we were getting ourselves into. We were perfectly hidden in the bushes, me in my Vulpix form.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"(Heavily guarded,)" Maggie replied. "(It's almost as if they're expecting you this time.)"

"To tell you the truth I wouldn't be surprised if this was some kind of trap to get me," I replied.

"(Then why come here in the first place?)" Maggie asked. "(If you know it's a trap then shouldn't you avoid it at all costs?)"

"I can't," I replied. "Giovanni knows that I won't ignore a base this close to a city or town, especially towns where close friends live. That's why he built this one so close to Pallet Town. He probably knew it would draw me out, the bastard."

"(He's ruthlessly clever,)" Maggie said.

"But I'm determined," I replied.

"(That you are,)" Maggie said.

"Come on. We need to start planning our attack strategy," I said. Now that we'd seen all we needed to Maggie and I retreated back towards Viridian City.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center Maggie and I relayed all our information to the others. Needless to say they came to the same conclusion we had: it was a trap setup by Giovanni to catch me.

"He sure is going out of his way just to capture you," Scarlet said. "Are you really that valuable to him?"

"I don't know if it's that or if he wants to pay me back for all the Hell I've been putting him through since my escape," I replied. "Either way we need to take this base down, if not for us then for Pallet Town."

"I agree with you on that," Scarlet said. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I'd normally go this alone. But with you here things should go much better," I said. "Still, I'm concerned with the number of sentries Maggie and I saw. That's a lot even for two to handle."

"(I agree. There were many more than what Brian usually says he runs across,)" Maggie added.

"(That just proves that this is a trap,)" Foxy said.

"(What will you do?)" Esther asked. "(The risk is too great for you and Scarlet to go in without assistance.)"

"I agree," I said. "That's why we're bringing two of you with us."

"(Safety in numbers, makes sense,)" Morse said. "(But who's going in with you two?)" I looked towards Foxy and Ivy.

"You two up to the task?" I asked them.

"(Of course!)" Ivy replied.

"(It's about time you brought me along,)" Foxy said.

"Come on, Foxy. You know I didn't bring you along because I didn't want to put you in any danger," I said.

"(So putting yourself in danger is better?)" she asked.

"To me it is because it's not you," I replied. I could tell my response startled her a bit because she immediately let the subject drop.

"In any case we should head out now," I said. "That way we can get our campsite set up before we have to start the mission." Scarlet and the Pokémon agreed with me. With that taken care of Scarlet and I recalled our Pokémon and headed out of the Pokémon Center on our way to the forest where the facility was.

* * *

Once night came Scarlet, I and our Pokémon were gathered in the shadows near the Team Rocket facility. Looking at the facility it appeared as though security had gotten tighter since Maggie and I were there earlier in the day.

"I guess they got more guards in during the day," Scarlet said.

"Looks that way," I said. "Okay, we need to find a way inside. Esther, can you scan the building for an entrance we can use."

"(At once,)" she replied. Esther's eye's glowed blue as she began to scan the building for a suitable entrance for us to use. It didn't take her long to find one.

"(I've located one,)" she said. "(There is a small air vent on the facility's southern side.)"

"That'll be perfect," I said. I was about to sound the call to proceed with the mission when Esther found out one more piece of vital information.

"(What's this?! Do my powers deceive me?!)" she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"(I believe… yes, I can clearly see two generators powering this facility,)" she replied.

"Two! Are you certain?!" I asked, praying that she made a rare mistake.

"(Unfortunately I am,)" my Gardevoir replied. "(Not only are there two generators but they are placed on opposite ends of the facility.)" That's when it all clicked in my head.

"Giovanni, you devious son-of-a-bitch," I said. "He knew that I'd target the generators so he built this base with two. That way when I destroyed one all he'd have to do is have his security waiting for me at the other one."

"Damn! What do we do now?!" Scarlet said.

"We're still attacking," I said. "The only difference is that we're going to split up into groups of two. I'll take one generator and you'll take the other. Once we're in position we'll take them both out at the same time."

"How are we going to do that?" Scarlet asked. "It's not like we can communicate to each other from opposite ends of the facility without attracting unwanted attention."

"(I shall provide the means with which you may communicate,)" Esther said.

"She can keep us liked with her psychic powers," I said. Scarlet still didn't seem too convinced with the plan.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but there's still a lot of guards there," she said. "Are you sure this is still going to work?"

"Absolutely," I said. "He's expecting me to show up alone. He's not anticipating me coming in with help, and that's where we'll get him."

"You do have a point there," Scarlet said. "Okay, how are we splitting up the teams?"

"I'll go in with…"

"(I'll accompany Scarlet,)" Foxy said, interrupting me. Huh, didn't see that coming.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"(Having you and I on the same team would be disadvantageous,)" Foxy said. "(Having type diversity will make things easier in the long run.)" That's Foxy for you, always using her head.

"Okay," I said. "That leaves me and Ivy."

"(That works fine with me,)" my Leafeon said.

"Okay, let's get ready to move," I said.

* * *

_Normal POV_

While Brian, Scarlet, Foxy and Ivy got ready to infiltrate the Team Rocket facility the rest of their Pokémon were preparing to head back to the campsite. Off to the side Crazefire and Morse were engaged in a bit of small talk.

"(So, how do you like being a part of the group?)" the Monferno asked.

"(It's a slow process, but I feel like I'll fit in just fine,)" Morse replied. "(Brian and Scarlet seem very nice, but I can't help but feel like there's something odd about them.)" Crazefire nodded his head in response to her comment.

"(Oh yes,)" he said. "(Those two are very… 'special'.)" Morse looked at him, not quite understanding what he meant.

"(Really? How so?)" she asked. Crazefire shrugged and laughed a bit.

"(Oh, you'll see,)" he replied.

* * *

"So everyone's okay with the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet said. "Esther will inform us when we're both in position so we can take out both generators at the same time. Once we do that we get our asses out of there double-quick."

"You got it," I said. "Okay, let's change." Scarlet and I stood side-by-side. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scarlet's body become engulfed in a white light. Moments later my body was also engulfed in light. The light faded and we stood there in our Pokémon forms.

"Okay, ladies! Let's move out!" I said. "Take care of our things, guys."

"(You got it,)" Kane said. The four of us made our way towards the Team Rocket facility while everyone else wished us luck on our mission.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"(There they go,)" Crazefire said. With Brian and the others gone the remaining Pokémon were about to head back to the campsite. Just as he was about to go follow the others Crazefire noticed Morse was just standing there.

"(Hey, Morse. We're leaving,)" Crazefire said to her. But she still did not move. He walked in front of her to see what was wrong. Her face was one of pure shock. Crazefire waved a paw in front of her face in an effort to snap her out of her trance. When that didn't work he snapped his fingers in front of her face. That finally snapped her out of it.

"(Hey, what's wrong?)" he asked.

"(What's wrong?! Did you see what they just did?!)" Morse asked. "(Brian and Scarlet… they just… they're…)"

"(I told you they were special,)" Crazefire said.

"(What are they?!)" Morse asked.

"(They call themselves Shifters, humans who have the ability to transform between a human and Pokémon,)" Crazefire explained.

"(Were they born that way?)" Morse asked. Crazefire shook his head.

"(They were born normal humans. Giovanni and Team Rocket turned them into Shifters,)" he said. "(To get back at them, and to make sure this never happens to anyone else, they've dedicated themselves to taking down Team Rocket.)" This was quite a bit for the Cubone to take in. She took one last glance towards the facility.

"(I hope they succeed,)" she said.

"(So do we all,)" Crazefire replied.

* * *

This was going to be a bit harder than I thought. If it were just me I could have slipped around these guards no problem. Heck, if it were just me and Scarlet it would have been easy. But with Foxy and Ivy I had to make sure no guards saw us before we got in our the whole plan would be put in jeopardy.

"Okay, so how are we getting inside?" Scarlet asked.

"We have to wait for a break in their guard and then make our move," I said.

"(Wouldn't it be easier to just bust in?)" Ivy asked.

"That would alert them to our presence, and I don't want to do that until after we've taken out those generators," I explained.

"(Oh… right,)" Ivy said.

"_(Can everyone hear me?)"_ I knew that was Esther communicating with us.

"Loud and clear," I said. "What's up?"

"_(There shall be a changing of the guard soon,)" _she said. _"(During that time you should make your way inside. From there you shall find two paths. Each will take you to one of the generators.)"_

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

"_(You're welcome, and be careful,)"_ Esther replied. With that she ended her communication.

"What's the word?" Scarlet asked.

"Esther said they're going to be changing the guard soon," I said.

"(That should give us our chance to get inside,)" Foxy said.

"That's what Esther said," I said. "She also said once we're inside we'll have tow paths to take. Each one will end at one of the generators."

"(A straight shot, huh. Giovanni's almost making this too easy,)" Ivy said.

"Remember, this is supposed to be a trap for me so he's going to make it look easy just so I'll let my guard down," I said.

"(That's not going to happen,)" Foxy said. "(Nothing he can do will make us let our guard down.)"

"That's what I like to hear," I said. Right at that moment the guards stationed along the facility walked away, leaving the air vent unguarded.

"Okay! There's our chance!" I said. Without wasting time the four of us charged towards the air vent.

"Uh-oh! The vent's covered!" Scarlet said.

"Not for long!" I replied. As we were closing in I powered up an Iron Tail and took a swing at the vent. I easily shattered the cover and cleared out way inside.

"Okay! Get inside, quick!" I said. We wasted no time getting through the air vent. Once we were inside I noticed it was much brighter than facilities in the past.

"(Was it always this brightly lit?)" Foxy asked.

"No. He must have done this to make sure the guards could see me clearly," I said. "In any case we need to find those two paths."

"Well you don't have to look that far," Scarlet said. "We're already there." Looking around I noticed we had entered the facility right in the middle of the two paths Esther was talking about.

"So, what group goes where?" Scarlet asked. In the end it didn't really matter. They each lead to one of the generators.

"You and Foxy take the one to the left. Ivy and I will go right," I said.

"You got it," Scarlet said. "Happy hunting."

"You too," I said.

"(Be careful,") Foxy said.

"Same to you," I said. Scarlet and I tapped paws before heading off to take care of business.

* * *

So Giovanni's set up a trap for me. Thinks I'm just going to waltz right in and say "Hey, I'm here! You can come get me now!" ... Just how dumb does he think I am? I don't think I need to say this but stick around and watch me, Scarlet, Foxy and Ivy ruin his little trap in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	8. Sibling Rivalry

Before this chapter gets started I'd like to say that this chapter was written by my co-author (and co-star) scarlet pikachu and is entirely in her POV. Thanks for the chapter, scarlet. And just to let you know this isn't the last time I'll have you write a chapter.

**Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry**

_Scarlet's POV_

The path to the generator was a rather simple one, although I had to watch mystep, but that was not unusual considering the location. I was cautious aboutmy approach. One false move and I'd be caught. I was hoping that this would beeasy, get in and get out. We were halfway there and I almost dreaded reaching the end. I never knew what would or could happen next. These places could have traps, tricks, twists and turns. Getting lost was very easy to do. A strange tingling feeling hit me as we walked. It spread from my tail up my spine and then back down again. When I paused suddenly Foxy glanced at me.

"(What is it Scarlet?)" she asked.

"I...don't know," I said. "_I sense something._ Let's just keep going." Foxy nodded and we continued onward. We were crawling along the edge of a corridor. It was five minutes later when I paused once more.

"That's odd," I said.

"(What's odd?)" The Vulpix asked.

"Look, over there, it's an Umbreon, but something is really off about him," I said, pointing at the Pokémon.

"(I agree, something about him just isn't quite right,)" Foxy said. "(Its almost as if he'swaiting for something, or someone.)" Suddenly he looked straight at me and I gasped.

"He's spotted us! Let's go!" I said and we both ran past the dark type. The Umbreon ran after us, but for some reason he didn't alert anyone else to our presence. We dashed past the guards, forgetting the element of surprise. We swerved around a corner, then around a second corner and crashed into the generator. Rubbing at our sore noses we gazed at the generator as though unaware of what it was at first. Foxy quickly recovered.

"(Hurry! We gotta set it off and get out of here!)" Foxy yelled as she leaped to her feet. I was about to say something when the Umbreon jumped on top of me. I rolled to the side trying to throw his massive body off of my own when I felt jaws clamp around my throat.

"Don't move!" he snapped and I forced myself to relax."Neither of you are going to move, got it?" The Umbreon growled and I nodded. He glanced up at Foxy who sighed.

"(Got it,)" she said. The Umbreon released his hold and chuckled.

"What a sorry creature you are," he said. "So, Scarlet, you are one of the ones responsible for taking the facilities down? Impressive." I paused.

"How the hell do you know my name?! And who are you?! How do you knowme?!" I demanded. The thudding of footsteps rang out faintly in the distance as the guards approached. I figured they would be upon us in eight or so minutes and they would be on us quicker than you could say Dunsparce. The Umbreon smirked.

"I can see it in your eyes," he said. "I can see who you truly are despite the Pokémon facade you are wearing right now." He glanced up and then looked at me once more.

"I'll tell you what," he said. "Just this once I'll let you go. I want to get to know you better before you die. I'll distract them for a few seconds, get out while you still can. Until next time." And with that the Umbreon walked away."Who are you?! Why are you sparing me?" I yelled at the Umbreon. Turning he smiled.

"That's what big brothers do," he said. "They protect their little sisters. As for who I am, my name's Mark." And then he kept walking. As soon as he was behind a few crates containing uniforms he became engulfed in a white light. When he stepped out there was a green eyed redhead standing in his place. He waved and then walked off, clad in the outfit of a guard. I could only stand there, too shocked to speak. I had a big brother?! I hoped it was all a lie, but his eyes said different. And deep down I knew he wasn'tlying about what he said either. Foxy nudged me.

"(...Uh, h-hey, we've got to destroy this generator,)" she said. "(There will be time to ponder about that strange Shifter… I mean, your brother later.)" I stared for a few more seconds before somehow managing to compose myself. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." I said before turning around. "You wanna try a Flamethrower attack with a surge of Thunder added into the mix?" Foxy glanced at me and smiled.

"(I like the sound of that. Let's do it,)" she said. We took a few steps back. I began charging up a whole lot of electricity, while Foxy inhaled deeply, and we both started counting.

"One," I said.

"(Two,)" Foxy added.

"Three!" We unleashed both our attacks at once and the generator went up with a loud deafening explosion. Luckily neither of us got a scratch. We both stood there watching our handiwork smolder before turning tail and exiting the facility. Now everything was riding on Brian and Ivy. I hoped they had an easier time than us. But in the meantime, I had a lot of things weighing heavily on my mind.

* * *

Well who would have figured that? Scarlet has an older brother, though he doesn't appear to be the very brotherly type. I wonder what their history is, and why does he knew about Scarlet but Scarlet doesn't know about him? Guess we'll all find out in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	9. What a Dragonair

**Chapter 9: What a Drag-onair**

So far things were going just as planned. Ivy and I hadn't run into any Team Rocket guards since we arrived and we hadn't gotten any reports of Scarlet and Foxy running into any trouble either.

"(Looks like things are going smoothly,)" Ivy said.

"You won't hear me complaining," I said.

"(So, how much further until we reach the generator?)" Ivy asked.

"If I'm correct the generator should be just around…" I never got a chance to finish because both Ivy and I found ourselves trying to keep our balance as the facility was rocked by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"(You don't think Scarlet and Foxy are in trouble, do you?!)" Ivy asked. I hoped not but she did bring up a good point.

"Only one way to find out!" I said. "Esther! Can you hear me?!"

"_(Yes, I hear you,)"_ she replied.

"Can you tell me what that explosion was?" I asked.

"_(I'm afraid that Scarlet and Foxy ran into some unforeseen complications and had to detonate the generator prematurely,)" _she said. Damn! I was afraid of that.

"Where are they now?!" I asked.

"_(On their way out,)" _Esther replied. _"(I suggest you two do the same. I'm sensing a large group of guards approaching your location.)"_ And that was the last thing I needed at the moment.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up," I said.

"(So, what's the word?)" Ivy asked.

"The word is let's pick up the pace before we're overrun by guards," I said. That was all Ivy needed to hear. The two of us quickly ran the rest of the way until we arrived in the generator room.

"Okay, since we're pressed for time we don't have the luxury of hitting this thing's weak point," I said. "Just blast it with your strongest attack."

"(You got it,)" Ivy said. I saw her begin charging up her Energy Ball. At the same time I started forming a Flamethrower.

"On three!" I said. "One…"

"(Two…)"

"Three… fire!" We both launched our attacks at the same time, blasting a huge hole in the generator.

"Okay, let's get out of here before that things blows!" I said.

"(You don't have to tell me twice!)" Ivy said. Normally I'd have around 15 minutes to get out and get a safe distance away before the facility blew, but since this one had two generators instead of one there was no telling if we had more or less time to escape. Either way I didn't want to take any chances.

"This way!" I said. Ivy and I quickly retraced our steps, making sure that there weren't any guards waiting for us. We were passing by a few rooms when my ears picked up something.

"Ivy, hold up!" I said.

"(What is it?!)" she said. "(We have to get out of here!)"

"I hear voices," I replied.

"(Probably the guards coming for us, which means we need to go!)" Ivy replied.

"I don't think so," I said. I walked over to one of the doors and pressed my ear against it. Even though the alarm was going off my ears were still good enough to pick up even the slightest noise.

"(Come on, Brian! Let's go!)" Ivy said.

"Just a minute," I said. I focused on the door, listening for whatever voice I hear earlier. That's when I heard it. It was faint, but there was a voice emanating from the other side of the door, and I could tell whoever it was needed help.

"Hold on! I'll get you out of there!" I said. I started slamming into the door using Quick Attack.

"(What are you doing?!)" Ivy asked.

"There's someone on the other side that needs help!" I replied. I kept hitting the door, but it was stronger than I thought and refused to give. Not only that by my shoulder was starting to get sore.

"Damnit! The door won't open!" I yelled.

"(Get back!)" Ivy yelled. I looked back and saw her powering up an Energy Ball. I quickly stepped away from the door as she fired. The attack blew the door off of its hinges.

"A little much, don't you think," I said.

"(It got the job done, didn't it?)" Ivy replied. We stepped inside the room and looked around. The room looked like your basic storage room. Boxes were lined up against the wall on both sides.

"(Hey, Brian! Over here!)" Ivy called. She was standing in the back of the room, where a large cage was sitting. Of course I was more concerned with what was inside the cage, a black Dragonair.

"What the?" I said. Upon hearing my voice the Dragonair looked up.

"Hey! You have to get me out of here!" he said. As he spoke I began to notice something about him. I wasn't completely sure, but there was definitely something about him.

"(Hey, Brian! We need to get him out!)" Ivy said. I decided to push those thoughts to the side and focus on getting the Dragonair out.

"Where's the key?" I asked him.

"One of the guards has it," he replied. Damn! And here we are doing our best to avoid them and now we need to find them to get the key… well, not really. I do have other ways to open cages.

"Stand back!" I said. The Dragonair moved away from the door as I powered up a Flamethrower. Once it was fully charged I blasted the cage door, melting the bars enough for the Dragonair to get out.

"Thank you!" he said once he was free.

"Don't mention it," I said. "Now we need to get out of here before those guards find us."

"Just a minute," the Dragonair said. "I need to find something first." The next thing I knew the Dragonair was going through the boxes lined up against the room wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's something here I need to get," he replied.

"(Well you'd better find it fast!)" Ivy said. "(I can hear the guards getting closer!)"

"It should be somewhere around here!" the Dragonair replied. "I think they put it… ah ha! Here it is!" To my surprise the Dragonair took out of the box a backpack and… a belt full of Poké Balls? Just what would a Dragonair need with a belt of Poké Balls? I figured that I'd find out once we escaped, which is what we needed to concentrate on doing.

"Okay, let's make like Michael Jackson and beat it!" I said. My two companions agreed and the three of us ran out of the room. Unfortunately we didn't get far. We managed to turn one corner before running into a group of guards.

"Well well, boys. Look who we ran across," one of them said.

"Shit! We don't have time for this!" I said.

"(Then allow me to open us a path!)" Ivy said. She ran to the front of the group and quickly fired an Energy Ball, causing the guards to jump to the side to avoid the attack.

"Good thinking, Ivy!" I said. "Let's move!" Before the guards could recover we ran between them. From there on we never looked back, focusing entirely on getting out of the facility before we ran into any more guards, or worse, before it exploded.

"Do you know where you're going?!" the Dragonair asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. "The exit is right around this corner!" We turned the corner, and sure enough the entrance we used to get inside was just up ahead.

"What did I tell you!" I said. We wasted no time charging out of the facility. I figured quite a bit of time had passed, meaning this place was close to going up with a bang.

"Let's head back to the campsite! It should be far enough away!" I said.

"(Do you think Scarlet and Foxy are already there?!)" Ivy asked.

"Let's hope so!" I replied.

************************************************************************

That was the hardest I've ever run, as a human or Pokémon. By the time we got back to camp all four of my legs were screaming for me to just stop and fall over, which is just what I did.

"Oh man, that was one Hell of a run!" I said.

"(You said it!)" Ivy said, equally out of breath.

"Do you think we're safe?" the Dragonair asked. Before I could reply…

"(Brian! Ivy! You're safe!)" I barely had enough time to get up before I was tackled to the ground by a very happy Foxy. She threw her paws around me in a crushing hug.

"(Thank Ho-oh you're alright!)" she said. "(You have no idea how worried I was about you!)" Even though I was a bit tired I managed to hug her back, reassuring here that I was okay.

"It's okay, Foxy. We're all okay," I said. We both let go and she stepped back. I looked in her eyes and saw just how worried she was about us… or was it more about me.

"(When Scarlet and I had to blow the generator early I… I didn't know if you two would be okay,)" she said.

"Speaking of Scarlet where is she?" I asked.

"Over here." I looked over towards the tents and saw Scarlet walking over towards us. She was still in her Pikachu form.

"I hope things didn't get too crazy on your end," she said.

"Nah. Nothing Ivy and I couldn't handle," I said. As soon as I said that the entire forest was rocked by a massive explosion, letting us know the Team Rocket facility had blown up.

"(And that's one less Team Rocket facility in the world,)" Ivy said.

"You got that right," Scarlet said. Right then she noticed the Dragonair that was with me and Ivy.

"Who's this?" she asked. That's when I realized that I didn't know who he was even though Ivy and I had just rescued him. In all the confusion I forgot to ask his name.

"My name's Lachy, but you can call me Poka," he said.

"Lachy, huh. That's kind of a weird name for a Pokémon," Scarlet said. Right then I could see him become quite uneasy. Could what I though earlier be true?

"Actually, I'm not a Pokémon," he said. "Okay, I wasn't originally a Pokémon."

"Hold on," I said. "Are you trying to say that…"

"I think it might be better if I show you," Lachy said. With that he slithered back behind one of the tents, taking the backpack and belt with him. Right then my suspicions were all but 100% confirmed. Seconds later a white light emanated from behind the tent. When the light died down a young man stepped out from behind the tent. He had tanned skin, short untamable dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He also had quite a nasty scar through his right eyebrow. He was wearing a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, navy blue track pants and all-terrain runners.

"There," he said. He looked at us, probably expecting a ton of questions.

"As you can see I'm…"

"You're a Shifter too?" Scarlet asked. I could tell he wasn't expecting that. As soon as Scarlet said that he looked at her, his face one of shock.

"Too?" he asked. Just like with him Scarlet and I disappeared behind our respective tents and changed into our human forms. When we came back out I swear his jaw hit the ground.

"You mean… you two are…"

"Yeah. We're Shifters too," I said. "I'm Brian, and this is Scarlet."

"Hey there," Scarlet said.

"Hello," Lachy said. "Man, I thought I was the only one."

"I thought the same thing until I met Scarlet," I said. "Now I'm starting to wonder just how many other Shifters are out there."

"There's really no telling," Lachy said. I was glad to find another Shifter ally, but at the same time I was curious to know why Scarlet and Foxy had to detonate their generator early. I turned to Scarlet to ask her.

"By the way, what happened in there?" I asked. "Esther said you two ran into some trouble." Scarlet looked down away from me, almost as if she was feeling a bit uneasy about something.

"There was… a slight problem," she said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"(On our way to the generator we ran into someone,)" Foxy said.

"One person? That shouldn't have been that big of a problem," I said.

"There was something about him," Scarlet said. "He was… a Shifter." Everyone heard what she said, but no one could believe it.

"(A Shifter? You sure?)" Crazefire asked.

"(But why would a Shifter be working for Team Rocket?)" Miora asked.

"I don't know, but that's not all," Scarlet said. We gave her our full attention, waiting to hear what else she had to say about this new Shifter.

"He… he's my brother," she said. My Pokémon minus Foxy and I were all in stunned silence. Looking around I saw that Morse didn't appear to be too affected by the news. She hadn't been with Scarlet long enough to have an opinion on this. Shocky and Miora were silent, probably out of respect. Crazefire was the one who spoke up.

"(What the hell?! I thought you were an only child! Now you're telling us you have a brother who works for Team Rocket, and to top it all of he's a Shifter as well?!)" he yelled.

"I was just as shocked as you are," Scarlet said. "For years I thought I was an only child. I never knew I had any family." I could only imagine what she was going through, but right now we had to get out of there before any of Giovanni's goons found us.

"Guys, we really need to leave," I said. "Knowing Giovanni he knows about this facility being destroyed and has probably already sent out some troops to investigate."

"You're right," Scarlet said. "Now that Pallet Town's safe we don't have any reason to stick around."

"Wait. Where are we going?" Lachy asked.

"Cerulean City," I said. "I've got a friend there that can help us. You're welcome to join us, Lachy."

"Sure thing, but please call me Poka," he said.

"Alright. Welcome to the team, Poka," I said. We packed up all our equipment and quickly left the forest on our way to Viridian City. One more facility down, one more reason for Giovanni to be pissed at me.

* * *

Well, that facility is history and Pallet Town's safe. On top of that we've got another Shifter among our ranks. Though everything isn't good. Scarlet has a brother who's a Shifter that works for Team Rocket. That's going to make the rest of our missions that mych harder. I don't know what we're going to do next, but you can find out when I do in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

And now, I think it's a good time to welcome poka to the group. Glad to have you onboard.

Please review


	10. He Who Doesn't Want to be Found

**Chapter 10: He Who Doesn't Want to be Found**

_Poka's POV_

I sighed, walking slowly along a beaten dirt path trailing through Viridian Forest. My Pokémon companions were padding along side me… well, walking and flying anyway. Each of my Pokémon were special, and like me had been experimented on by Team Galactic, the organization that original captured us. The first of the trio was a red Luxray that went by the name of Zero. His fur was blood red and his eyes gleamed within the shadows, purple orbs that seemed to pierce your very heart and soul. He is incredibly adept at reading peoples emotions, able to bend emotions to get what he wants - except with me. He also has a knack for being able to tell almost exactly what you were thinking. The funny thing is, he isn't part Psychic - his second element is that of the Dragon type.

The next of the trio was a Pidgeot named Featherblade. He was completely black save for his eyes which had white irises, while the outsides were yellow. Team Galactic's experiments caused him to mutate, changing his feather colors and forcing spikes to grow on his back. They also gave him the abilities and attacks of Shadow Pokémon, though the process itself was thankfully never successful.

The third and final member of the trio was an Arcanine named Inferno. A feisty one if you ever saw her she had a temper that was normally reserved for people with access to hammerspace (when Brian first met her he said she reminded him of his good friend Misty). Her coloring was nothing short of strange either, completely silver save for her neck and tail fur, which were an ice blue. She was also missing the traditional Arcanine stripes, and like the rest she also gained a secondary element - Ice. Predictably Inferno was the first to speak up.

"(How could you?!)" she yelled angrily. "(Why didn't you at least tell us what you were about to do?!)" I sighed again before speaking.

"They saved our lives, Inferno. Couldn't you at least be happy we're out of that goddamned base?" Featherblade and Zero snorted before chipping in with their own thoughts.

"(Remember what happened last time?)" Zero said, slightly annoyed.

"(Mmhmm, that was a disaster. We told you that girl was no good, but you wouldn't listen and look where it got us. Captured in our sleep and more than six months later sold to Team Rocket,)" Featherblade pointed out.

"This will be different!" I said.

"(Oh?)" the trio replied in unison, obviously not believing me. "(Why's that?)"

"Because they're Shifters too." Just as I figured that shut them up.

"(I thought there weren't anymore…)" Zero whispered disbelievingly. "(Those Galactic bastards!)"

"It wasn't them, Inferno. Like us they were genetically modified, but their pain was caused by Team Rocket," I said, trying unsuccessfully to keep my anger at bay. Zero's paw clinched, scrapping against the ground while Inferno tried to refrain from burning the entire forest to the ground. Featherblade just narrowed his eyes.

"I'd heard a rumor that others had tried to create Shifters… never thought it was true until I met Brian and Scarlet," I said, clenching my fist. I had just lost the battle with my emotions. A black aura surrounded my body - the aura of a Dragonair. Wind rustled through the forest, growing in intensity as it went. A storm was brewing, and it would only get worse.

************************************************************************

I looked up at the ominously darkening sky. I frowned. Something about that didn't look, or feel right.

"What's up, Brian?" Scarlet asked, probably noticing the look on my face.

"Take a look at that storm. Does it feel natural to you?" I asked. Scarlet looked up at the storm as well.

"Hmm… now that you mention it something does seem a little off about it… Crap!" she said, her eyes widening. "Hey, Brian. You remember what Poka's Shifter form is, right?"

"Yeah, it's a Dragonair. Why?" I replied.

"Do you remember that Dragonair have the ability to control the weather, and that the ability is controlled by their emotions?" I nodded, not really getting what she meant. Then, it hit me.

"Oh shit."

"You can say that again. Let's just hope that his Pokémon can calm him down," Scarlet said before we both turned to watch the storm once again.

************************************************************************

_Poka's POV_

And indeed they had. Slowly my anger abated, the storm dissipating with it. The entire forest area around us had been completely decimated. All the trees within twenty meters were in splinters and the bushes and shrubs had been torn off their roots. Zero and Inferno were nowhere to be seen while Featherblade sat perched on what was left of a large oak tree. His feather were barely ruffled, having flown in storms much worse. A sharp laugh coming from Featherblade caused me to turn, and the sight that met me was one to behold. Both canine Pokémon stood, tufts of fur sticking out in every direction, leaves and splinters stuck in their fur. They glared at me as Featherblade and I burst into fits of laughter.

Fifteen minutes later, after helping Zero and Inferno get cleaned up, we all came to an agreement.

"So we've agreed that we stay with Brian and Scarlet?" They nodded.

"Alright. We'd better get back. They're waiting for us."

************************************************************************

Once Poka got back we decided that now would be a good time to head back to Cerulean City. None of us wanted to be around when Giovanni's goons showed up to inspect this place. We decided that it was safe for us to fly out on our Pokémon, so that's just what we did. Scarlet was on Miora, I took flight on Kane and Poka was riding on Featherblade. Naturally all of us had something on our minds at the moment.

"(Things have just gotten a bit more difficult, haven't they?)" Foxy asked.

"You can say that again," I said. "If things weren't bad enough with Giovanni looking for me but now we find out that Giovanni has Shifters working for him."

"(I know what you mean,)" Foxy said. "(I wonder if Mark's the only one.)"

"Who knows," I replied. "I certainly hope he's the only one."

"Just where are we heading?" Poka asked me.

"Cerulean City," I replied. "We've got to plan out our next move."

"As well as figure a few things out," Scarlet added.

"Yeah," I said. "Okay, Kane! Let's pick up the pace!"

"You too, Miora!" Scarlet said.

"(Right!)" Kane said. "(Just let me know if I'm going too fast for you.)" I could see Miora look at Kane, smirking.

"(Oh, I don't think I'll have any problem keeping up,)" she replied. With one powerful flap of her wings Miora sped ahead of Kane.

"(Brian… I think I'm in love,)" he told me.

"(Hey, Romeo, your Juliet is getting further ahead,)" Foxy said. I couldn't help but shake my head as Kane sped up to catch up to Scarlet and Miora.

"This is going to be one interesting flight back," I said.

************************************************************************

_Normal POV_

Giovanni sat in his office, his Persian by his side. He had already knew that his plan had failed. Not only was his new facility near Pallet Town destroyed but he had also lost one of his newly acquired test subjects. Right now he was waiting for one of his elite agents to report in. He didn't have to wait long before his videophone lit up.

"Mark reporting in, sir." Giovanni's face showed little emotion as he turned to his videophone.

"What do you have to report?" he asked.

"As earlier reported the facility was destroyed and the target escaped capture," Mark said. "I take full responsibility for the failure." Giovanni folded his arms across his chest.

"He appears to be getting better at taking out my facilities," he said. "I may have to take more extreme measures the next time."

"He, sir?" Mark asked.

"Is that strange?" Giovanni asked.

"I suppose not, but the Vulpix I encountered was a female," Mark replied. "She was traveling with a Pikachu." This interested Giovanni as he was not informed that Brian had any help.

"So, he brought them along to help," he said. "I should have expected this eventually, but I don't recall him having a Pikachu. I wonder…"

"Sir, what is my next assignment?" Mark asked.

"I have an operation in Johto that I want you to oversee," Giovanni replied. "You are to head to Goldenrod immediately."

"I'll head there at once," Mark said. He ended his call with Giovanni and stood up, turning to his three waiting Pokémon.

"Okay, guys. We've our next assignment," he said.

"(Alright! Finally, some action!)" Boomer, Mark's Whismer said. Mark found him outside of an old house with his foot stuck in a fence. He freed him and caught him so he could give the4 Whismer some medical attention. Boomer is really loud and rambunctious and wants to evolve into a Loudred as soon as possible. Mark hopes he'll quiet down when he does, but he knows that's very unlikely.

"(Calm down, Boomer. You have no idea what our next assignment is,)" Aster, Mark's Absol said. Aster has been with Mark since the beginning, having felt some sort of connection with him. He caught her in a Premier Ball after he said it matched her beautiful white fur. Aster is sweet and tends to watch Mark's every move, wanting to help him whenever she can. She also tends to calm down Boomer and Berry whenever they get worked up.

"(I don't care what it is! We were left out of the last one so anything sounds good right now!)" Boomer replied.

"(Where are we going?! Where are we going?!)" Berry, Mark's baby Eevee asked excitedly. Mark found Berry's egg not long after a facility was built. The parents had fled and left the egg behind in the process. Mark took it upon himself to raise whatever hatched out of the egg. What hatched was a baby Eevee with an grey splotch on her forehead that looked like an Oran Berry, hence her name. Berry is an energetic, bambi-eyed ball of fluff that want attention from everyone.

"(Where are we heading?)" Aster asked.

"Goldenrod City in the Johto region," Mark replied. "Giovanni wants us to oversee an operation there."

"(Ah, the Johto region,)" Aster said. "(How soon do we leave?)"

"Immediately," Mark replied. Boomer began running circles around Mark's feet while Berry climbed onto Aster's back.

"(We are ready when you are,)" Aster said.

"Okay then. Let's go," Mark said. He began his trek towards Goldenrod, his Pokémon following close behind. As he walked one thought went through his mind.

"_You had better not die on me, Scarlet. I want to be the cause of your death…"_

************************************************************************

We arrived in Cerulean City much faster than I thought, mostly because Kane and Miora decided to have a friendly race halfway there. Miora won, though Kane argued he let her win. Poka was content with having Featherblade hang back so they could watch. We landed right outside of the Pokémon Center and headed inside.

"We're back!" I called. Shortly after Alexis and Michelle entered the lobby.

"Brian! Scarlet! Thank goodness you're alright," Alexis said.

"Brother! I was afraid you weren't coming back this time," Michelle said. I walked over to her and hugged her, trying to ease her fears.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I told her. "I didn't expect it to take this long."

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're back," Michelle replied. While I was with Michelle Alexis noticed Poka.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she said. "Do you need your Pokémon tended to?"

"Actually I came here with them," Poka replied. Right then I realized that a few introductions were in order.

"Girls, this is Poka. We busted him out of that Team Rocket facility before we destroyed it," I said. Poka, this is Alexis and my sister Michelle."

"Hi there," Michelle said.

"It's nice to meet you, Poka," Alexis said.

"Likewise," Poka replied.

"Hey Alexis, you think you can give us a quick look-over? That last mission was a bit more taxing than I thought it would be," I said.

"Of course," she said. "Just come right back here."

"Alright," I said. "You guys should come along too." Both Scarlet and Poka followed us, though I'm sure they both wanted to know what was going on. Alexis lead us back to a room occupied with only a few resting Pokémon.

"I can examine you here," she said.

"Okay, just let me change real quick," I said. I concentrated and engulfed my body in light. When I emerged I was in my Vulpix form, which shocked all the Pokémon that were watching.

"Hey guys, do me a favor and don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" I said. They were all to shocked to speak and just nodded.

"Thanks," I said. "Okay Alexis, I'm ready." She picked me up and placed me on a table with a scanner on it.

"This will only take a minute," she said. I don't know why she tells me that. I've done this so many times I've got the procedure memorized. I closed my eyes, anticipating the scan. Just as Alexis said (and as I already knew) the procedure only took a minute before she was finished.

"All done," she said. "I didn't find anything wrong with you."

"That's good," I said. I jumped off the table and headed behind a curtain off in the corner of the room. Alexis handed me my clothes and stepped away. A flash of white later and I was back in my human form. I put my clothes back on and stepped out.

"Well, who's next?" I asked.

"Hold on. You get your check-ups as a Pokémon?" Scarlet asked me.

"All the time," I replied. "It's faster that way, trust me."

"Well, if you say so," Scarlet said. She changed into her Pikachu form and went through the procedure as well, Alexis finding nothing wrong with her. With her examination done Scarlet jumped off the table and headed behind the curtain to change. Alexis handed Scarlet her clothes and a few moments later she emerged back in her human form.

"Heh, you were right. That was easy," she said.

"Umm, Scarlet?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Ears," I told her. She reached up and found that she once again forgot to change her ears back.

"Shoot. Hold on," she said. After a few short seconds her ears changed as well.

"I've got to remember to check those more often," she said. That earned a nice laugh out of her, myself, Michelle and Alexis.

"Well, now that that's taken care of would you like me to examine you, Poka?" Alexis asked. We waited for his answer, but Poka appeared to be a bit skeptical.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"Well… it's not that I don't trust you all or anything… it's just that… I'm not too eager to show others my Shifter form," he said. "You understand, right?"

"Completely," I said. "Outside of everyone in this room there are only a handful of other people that know I'm a Shifter."

"Your secret will be safe with us, Poka," Alexis said. Poka still didn't look too sure about revealing his Shifter form, but he agreed and changed into his Dragonair form. The table Alexis used to examine me and Scarlet was much too small for Poka, but like any good nurse she had a larger table ready to be used. Poka floated onto the table and waited for Alexis to begin the procedure.

"Now just relax. This won't take long," she told him. Poke managed to relax, even though he still appeared to be a bit nervous. After it was all over Poka jumped off the table.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I found nothing wrong," Alexis said. "I'll hand you your things behind the curtain." Poka went behind the curtain and Alexis handed him his clothes. While he was changing she walked over to Michelle, Scarlet and I.

"I didn't want to say this out loud, but I noticed something strange," she said.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, his Shifter DNA looked… different than yours," she said.

"Different how?" I asked.

"Well, it's hard to say but it almost looks like a different process was used to give him his Shifter abilities," Alexis said. A different process? That could mean one of two things. Either Giovanni is trying a new method, or someone else was responsible for Poka's Shifter form. But before we could ponder on this further Poka walked from behind the curtain.

"Whew. Glad that's over," he said. "Thanks, Alexis."

"You're welcome," she replied. Now that our check-ups were done we headed back to the main lobby where Foxy, Crazefire and Morse were waiting.

"(I take it everything checked out okay?)" Foxy asked.

"You know it," I replied.

"So, if you don't mind me asking what went down over there?" Alexis asked.

"I'd like to know too," Michelle added.

"We'll tell you everything, but let's go out back and let our Pokémon out," I suggested. Everyone agreed with me as we made our way to the fields back behind the Pokémon Center.

************************************************************************

I tell you, the day couldn't have been any more perfect than it was at that moment. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, letting the sun blanket everything in its warming rays. Like I said, perfect.

"Come on out, gang!" I said. Kane, Ivy, Riptide, Esther and Maggie appeared from their Luxury Balls.

"Let's go!" Michelle said. Starlight, Lancelot and Rosey appeared moments later.

"Let's have some fun in the sun!" Scarlet said. Miora and Shocky appeared and went to join the others.

"What about your Pokémon, Poka. Do you want to let them out as well?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. "Okay, guys! Come out!" He threw his Poké Balls and let out Featherblade, Inferno and Zero. I'm sure that with the new faces our Pokémon would be curious to find out who they were. And speaking of finding things out…

"Hey Alexis, you got a minute?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you could help us with something," I said.

"You know I'm always glad to help a fried. What do you need?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could help us find out some information on someone," I said.

"Okay. Who is it?" Alexis asked. I looked to Scarlet to see if it was okay if I told her. She nodded, giving me the okay.

"Scarlet's brother," I said. Alexis looked to Scarlet. It was clear she was a bit surprised by what she just heard.

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are," Scarlet said.

"Does he know about you?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet replied. "We met during our mission to destroy the Team Rocket facility near Pallet Town."

"Well if you've met then why didn't he come back with you?" Alexis asked. Scarlet looked down. I knew what she was about to say wouldn't be easy.

"Because… he's with Team Rocket." I could hear Michelle gasp and saw Alexis bring her hands to her mouth in shock.

"H-He's… with them?!" Alexis stuttered out. Scarlet nodded.

"I don't know why, but he's a member of Team Rocket," she said. "On top of that he… he wants to kill me." Now that was something Scarlet left out. I've heard of sibling rivalries before, but for one to want to kill the other… I could never imagine me wanting to kill Michelle, or her kill me. That's just something I can't wrap my mind around.

"Oh my… what can I do to help?" Alexis asked.

"Do you think you could try and find out anything about him," Scarlet said. "I… I need to know where he's been my whole life."

"Alright. Let me go get my laptop," Alexis said. She headed back inside the Pokémon Center, leaving the rest of us outside.

"Do you think she can help?" Scarlet asked.

"If anyone can it's her," I said.

"I hope you're right, brother," Michelle said.

"So do I," I added. While we waited for Alexis to get back I thought it was a good idea to find out a few things about Poka and his Pokémon.

"So Poka, how did you become a Shifter?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it shortly after. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zero, Featherblade and Inferno look our way. No doubt they heard me ask him. I was going to tell him to just ignore what I said, but before I could he replied.

"It was a few years ago when it happened," he said. "I had just placed first in the Sinnoh Championships and was getting ready to take on the Elite 4."

"You were going to challenge the Elite 4? That's amazing!" Michelle said. "Didn't you challenge them too, Brother?"

"Yeah, but I never made it past Flint," I said. "They're called the Elite 4 for a reason. How did you fare against them?"

"I… never got a chance to face them," he replied. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. Most people would have jumped at the chance to battle the Elite 4, so I wonder why he didn't.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Before I battled them… my parents were killed by Team Galactic," he said. I heard my sister gasp in shock.

"_This story is starting to sound eerily familiar,"_ I said to myself.

"Oh Poka…" Scarlet said. "I can only imagine how that affected you."

"Believe me, I was pretty messed up by that," he said. "That's why I never got a chance to challenge the Elite 4."

"I can imagine," I said. "Tragedies like that tend to change your life completely, and never for the better."

"What did you do after that?" Michelle asked.

"Finding that out really screwed me up," Poka said. "I was so bad off that it was a piece of cake for Team Galactic to capture me. After they had experimented on me and my Pokémon for a while they sold me to Team Rocket where they continued the experiments. I had been shipped from one facility to another before you guys found me and busted me out of there."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," Scarlet said. "You're with us now, and there's no way we're going to let Team Rocket or any criminal organization get their hands on you or your Pokémon. Isn't that right, Brian?" I could hear Scarlet talking to me, but at the moment I was lost in my thoughts.

"Brian? Hey, are you there?" Scarlet said. She waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Is something wrong, Brother? You were spacing out there for a second," Michelle said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I was just… thinking about how similar Poka's story is to ours."

"Similar to mine? How so?" Poka asked.

"Well, you already know how I was changed into a Shifter by Team Rocket, right?" I said. Poka nodded.

"Well, there's a story that goes along with that," I continued. I then proceeded to tell him how Giovanni had killed our parents, crippled Michelle for life and threatened to kill her if I didn't agree to go with him. When I finished the look on his face could only be described as one of pure rage.

"That no-good son-of-a… How could someone be so heartless!" Poka yelled. I took a glance at the sky. It was starting to grow very dark, similar to what Scarlet and I saw back in Viridian Forest.

"_Oh shit… maybe I shouldn't have told him," _I said to myself.

"Hey, calm down!" Scarlet said.

"There's no need to get upset," Michelle told him. Poka's Pokémon also joined in to try and calm him down.

"Listen, I know you're angry about what he did to me and my sister, but just know that we're going to get him for this," I said. "He'll pay, you can count on that." Poka looked at me, his eyes still filled with rage.

"Just promise me… you'll let me have a piece of his ass!" he said.

"Consider it done," I said. As soon as I told him that he thankfully began to calm down. I then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Right at that moment Alexis came back out, her laptop in her hands.

"Sorry I took so long," she said. "I got an unexpected call."

"It's okay," I said. We gathered around a table that had been setup outside as Alexis sat down and opened her laptop.

"Good thing I decided to upgrade to wireless," she said. "Now, what's your brother's name?"

"Mark," Scarlet answered.

"Okay. Now, let's see what we can pull up," she said. As we watched Alexis search I couldn't help but hope and pray that answers would be found. Unfortunately it appeared as though my prayers wouldn't be answered.

"Sorry, nothing's coming up," Alexis said.

"Try typing in my name along with his," Scarlet suggested. Alexis did what she asked and searched again, but just as before the search came back with nothing.

"There has to be something somewhere," Scarlet said. "Type in my name and Vermillion City." Once again Alexis entered the information and began the search. At first it looked like this search would end up like the previous two. But then something of interest came up.

"Hey! We got something!" she said. We all looked at the screen as Alexis pulled up what looked like a nine-year old news article:

**Kidnapper caught after 7 years. Missing child presumed dead.**

"A kidnapper was caught today. Many of you will recall the kidnapped child belonging to the Waystar family. Scarlet Waystar was exactly eight-months old when she was kidnapped in the middle of the night. The window had been left open and by the time her parents were awake she was long gone. Her parents were devastated as was her older brother, five-year old Mark. No evidence of forced entry and only a few fingerprint fragments were gathered at the scene. After two years the child was presumed dead and the case abandoned, but seven year old Mark Waystar continued to believe his sister was still alive. The offender refused to say whether or not Scarlet could still be alive. Hedied two days later and now it's anyone's guess about Scarlet and whether she still lives."

We were all a bit shocked by what we found. We knew that she had been captured by Team Rocket, but now we find out that she was kidnapped from her family before that occurred. Scarlet appeared to be confused, almost as if she didn't believe the article was about her.

"Is this… is this article right?" she asked. "Is it really talking about me?"

"Hey, Scarlet. I think you should have a look at this," Alexis said. Further down below the article was a picture of a baby. The baby didn't look any older than a few months. But what really stood out was how much she looked like Scarlet.

"That baby looks a lot like you, Scarlet," Michelle said.

"It doesn't just look like me… that _is_ me," Scarlet replied. "My… my name… is Scarlet Waystar." It wasn't the answer we were looking for but at least Scarlet now knew a bit more about herself, and about her past.

"If my last name is Waystar then… Alexis, type in Mark Waystar and see what come up," she said.

"You got it," Alexis replied. She typed in the name and searched. With something a bit more specific to go on we hoped it would lead to better search results. Unfortunately all we got were repeats of the article about Scarlet's kidnapping.

"I'm sorry, Scarlet. It doesn't look like we'll find anything else out about your brother," Alexis said.

"Damn! Team Rocket must have deleted his personal data so no one could track him!" Scarlet shouted angrily. That sounded like Giovanni's style alright. When he doesn't want anyone tracked or discovered he has ways to make everything about them disappear. I'm a bit surprised he didn't do that to me when he captured me, but I guess he never got the opportunity considering…

"So what do we do now?" Poka asked. "Giovanni is going to be pretty pissed that we destroyed one of his bases."

"That's nothing new at this point," I said. "Before we make any kind of move we have to find out what his next move is going to be."

"Then perhaps I can help with that." We all turned to the sound of the voice. There was a young woman standing in the middle of the field, our Pokémon surrounding her. She had dark blue hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a black business suit and had a powerful looking Charizard standing next to her. Scarlet and Poka didn't know who she was, but Michelle, Alexis and I recognized her immediately.

"Long time no see, guys."

"Sonya!"

* * *

Well, things have really taken an interesting turn. We've been introduced to Poka's unique (and often outspoken) POkémon, found oujt that Team Rocket isn't the only organization involved in Shifter research and found out a bit more about Scarlet. Unfortunately we discovered no new info on her brother. Now what are we going to do? I know you all want to know that (as well as who that was that showed up at the end) so stick around for the answers to those questions and more in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	11. Ally on the Inside

**Chapter 11: Ally on the Inside**

I never expect thing to go smoothly when it comes to dealing with Team Rocket, but I'm not sure how many more surprises I can take. First I find out that Scarlet and I aren't the only Shifters out there. Then we discover that Scarlet ahs a brother who works for Team Rocket and is a Shifter on top of that. And then, we discover who Scarlet's family is. I figured by then we were done with the surprises, but then…

"Long time no see, guys." Standing before us, her Charizard by her side, was someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sonya! What brings you here?" I said.

"Just coming to check-up on my favorite little Shifter," she replied. I silently laughed and shook my head. She always did call me her "favorite little Shifter" ever since we first met. Looking at her I could tell she was probably still on the job. After all she hadn't changed out of her Team Rocket uniform… wait a minute! Did I just say Team Rocket uniform?! … oh shit!

"Heads up! She works for Team Rocket!" Poka yelled. Immediately he, Scarlet and their Pokémon sprang into action, stepping between us and Sonya.

"Hold on, guys!" I said.

"Don't worry! We'll have this Rocket running before you know it!" Scarlet said.

"But you don't understand!" I pleaded. "She's…"

"Crazefire, use Flare Blitz!" Scarlet said.

"(Here comes the pain!)" her Monferno announced before launching into his attack. Sonya did appear too concerned, just as I knew she wouldn't be.

"Steel Wing, Inferno," she said calmly.

"(Right,)" Inferno, her Charizard growled. Right before Crazefire's attack landed Inferno brought up one of his wings and effectively blocked the attack. Crazefire was thrown backwards by the force of his failed attack.

"(Damn! That's one strong defense!)" he complained.

"Don't worry! I've got you covered!" Scarlet said. "Miora, get in there and use Seismic Toss!"

"(Right away!)" the Dragonite replied. Taking to the sky she sped towards Inferno, but right before she reached him Kane and I jumped in the way. Miora quickly changed her flight path to avoid us.

"What are you doing, Brian?! Get out of the way!" Scarlet yelled.

"Would you wait a minute!" I begged.

"For what?! Don't you realize that she's working with Team Rocket?!" Poka yelled.

"But she's…"

"It's okay, Brian," Sonya said. I spun around and stared at her.

"But…"

"It's been a while since Inferno battled. Besides, it doesn't look like your friends are going to listen to you at the moment," she said. Glancing back at Scarlet and Poka I realized Sonya was right. Sighing in defeat I motioned for Kane to step back.

"Go easy on her, okay? Kane is… smitten with that Dragonite," I whispered to Sonya.

"Don't worry. I won't rough her up too badly," Sonya replied. I still didn't want them to battle but there was nothing I could do to stop them, I reluctantly I stepped back out of the way and let them go at it.

"Are you sure it's a good ideas to just let them battle?" Michelle asked me.

"No, but how am I going to stop them?" I replied. "My hands are tied. Scarlet won't listen and Sonya seems to want to battle just a badly as Scarlet does."

"That is how things seem at the moment," Alexis said. "I suppose we have no other option than to let them battle." Michelle nodded, though I could tell they both felt the same way I did about this.

"Okay, Miora! Let's try this again! Seismic Toss!" Scarlet said. Miora went right back on the attack, trying her Seismic Toss again. Of course I knew Sonya would have an answer for it.

"Dodge and use Dragon Claw," Sonya said. I knew she'd use Miora's weaknesses against her. With swiftness that I knew all too well Inferno moved out of the way of Miora and her incoming Seismic Toss. He then caught her in her back with a well placed Dragon Claw, sending her spiraling to the ground.

"Damn you! I won't let you get away with that!" Scarlet yelled. "Thunderbolt, Miora!"

"Okay!" Miora replied. She charged electricity between the antenna on her head and fired off a powerful electric shock.

"Steel Wing!" Sonya said. Inferno charged up his Steel Wing, but rather than try to attack he plunged one of them into the ground, a strategy recognized immediately.

"I had a feeling she was going to do that," I said.

"Miora's attack isn't going to work, is it?" Michelle asked.

"Just watch," I told her. We gave the battle our full attention, waiting to see how things would play out. Miora's Thunderbolt hit Inferno, flooding his body with thousands of volts of electricity.

"Yes, direct hit!" Scarlet cheered. Her cheers soon vanished when she noticed that Inferno was taking no damage.

"What the hell?! Why isn't Thunderbolt working?!" she yelled.

"Why isn't it working, Brian?" Alexis asked.

"It's because Inferno grounded himself," I said. "When he stuck his wing into the ground he gave the electricity somewhere to go."

"Oh, I get it. He's transferring the electricity to the ground through his wing," Michelle said. That's my sister. Scarlet, though, wasn't impressed with Sonya's strategy.

"You think you're so smart, huh. Well let's see what you think of this! Twister!" she yelled. Miora stopped her Thunderbolt and began to furiously flap her wings, creating a twister around Inferno. Unfortunately for Inferno he hadn't gotten his wing out of the ground in time and was engulfed in Miora's attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Scarlet said. With incredible speed Miora charged towards Inferno. The twister died down just in time for the Charizard to see her coming but not soon enough for him to dodge. He was knocked to the ground, stunned and at the mercy of Miora.

"Okay, let's finish this with Dragon Claw!" Scarlet said. Miora took to the sky again and flew down towards Inferno, her claw giving off a green glow.

"Quickly! Get up and use your Dragon Claw!" Sonya said. As fast as he could Inferno got up and faced the charging Miora, his own claw glowing green.

"I can't watch!" Michelle said, shielding her eyes from the battle. I couldn't take my eyes away even if I wanted to. The two Pokémon attacked each other, their attacks meeting in a bright flash of light. When the light faded both Miora and Inferno were standing back-to-back, neither one making a move.

"So… who won?" Alexis asked. Then, as if they were answering her, both Pokémon started falling over. They hit the ground, both out of energy.

"Oh no, Miora!" Scarlet cried. Both she and Kane were by Miora's side in moments. On the other side Sonya was checking Inferno.

"(Did… I win?)" Miora asked.

"(You did in my book,)" Kane told her. Miora smiled.

"Okay, now will you listen to me?" I asked. "There was no need to attack her."

"Why not? She's with Team Rocket," Poka said.

"But that's what I've been trying to tell you," I said. "She's not with Team Rocket. She's working undercover."

"Undercover?!" Scarlet and Poka yelled.

************************************************************************

Minutes later we were all gathered in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Our Pokémon had opted to stay outside. During this time Sonya explained why she was with Team Rocket.

"So you work for the Pokémon G-Men as an undercover agent?" Poka asked. "That must be an interesting line of work."

"It is, but it's also extremely dangerous," Sonya replied. "If Giovanni manages to find out who I really am there's no telling what he'd do."

"I doubt he'll find out," I said. "I've known you long enough to know that you can keep something hidden if you have to."

"Speaking of which just how did you two meet?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh man, it's been a few years," I said. "We met when Giovanni first captured me."

"You were a wreck back then," Sonya replied.

"So, what happened?" Poka asked.

"Well, I had already been there for quite some time," I said. "Before I met Sonya I didn't think there was any chance of me getting out of there. Then, one day…"

_************************************************************************_

"_Hey, time to go." I opened my eyes, not seeing much due to the lack of lighting. How long had I been here? Weeks… months… years… hell, I couldn't remember. Of course the passage of time didn't really matter to one who was in captivity like I was._

"_Come on! Let's get moving!" the voice said._

"_Alright… shit!" I replied, finally getting up. It was then I noticed who had come to get me. They had sent a woman, a quite attractive one I must say. I could tell she was one of the higher ups as she didn't dress like either a scientist or one of the lowly grunts. Black skirt that stopped just above her knees and a black jacket sporting a large red "R" on the back. I could just barely make out her nametag which read "Sonya"._

"_Come on," she said. I didn't know why but something told me she was different than the rest. I don't know, maybe it was something in her voice. In any case I did as she asked and followed her. Looking around at my surroundings I saw she was leading me towards the operating room, probably for some more experiments. As I followed I spotted a guard up ahead standing by a door. I didn't know what was in the room, but it had to be important for them to post a guard there. Then, to my surprise, we stopped._

"_Get in," Sonya said, motioning towards the door._

"_What's going on here?" the guard asked._

"_I'm taking him to Giovanni," she replied. "Before that I want him to at least look presentable." I looked down at what I was wearing. Geez, it had been a while since I was in some clean clothes._

"_Alright," the guard said. He stepped away from the door, letting us go inside._

"_I'll be right here if you need me," the guard said._

"_That won't be necessary," Sonya told him. She reached inside her jacket and pulled out a handgun._

"_If he gets too rough I'll handle him," she said. With that the door closed, leaving the two of us inside._

"_So… you plan to kill me if I resist?" I asked. Her answer surprised me._

"_No."_

"_No? Then what…"_

"_I'll explain later. Right now I need you to change," she said. She grabbed a backpack that was sitting by the door and tossed it to me. I looked inside and was surprised to see all my clothes in there._

"_Hurry up," she said. I didn't know why but there was a lot of urgency in her voice. I decided not to ask any questions and just do as she asked. I found a screen to go behind while I changed._

"_Okay, now listen carefully," she said. "When we walk out of here I'll walk ion front of you. When I do that you grab me and take my gun. You did see the gun I had, right?"_

"_Yeah. It's in your jacket, right?" I answered._

"_Right," she replied._

"_But what if they shoot? I don't think Giovanni would think twice about shooting you if it meant keeping me from escaping," I replied._

"_They won't shoot me. I'm too valuable to Giovanni," she replied. By now I had finished changing and walked from behind the curtain._

"_Okay. You ready?" she asked. I shook my head, still wondering why she was helping me, or even if she **was**__ helping me. I didn't have much time to think before she opened the door and we were walking back out._

"_Alright, follow me," she said. She walked in front of me, just as she said she would. I saw her hesitate slightly, like she was giving me the chance to grab her._

"_**Here goes nothing**,__" I said. Without warning I grabbed her, putting my left arm around her neck while I reached into her jacket with my right hand and grabbed her gun. The guard made a move for his gun but I was too fast, pointing my gun at Sonya's head._

"_Don't move!" I yelled. He froze mid-move._

"_Make one move for that gun and I swear I'll spray her brains all over this wall!" I declared. The guard moved his hand away from his gun, just as I wanted him to. Seeing that I was in control I started backing away, holding Sonya in front of me._

"_Where's the exit?" I whispered to her._

"_Just a bit further back," she whispered. "There'll be a hallway to your right. Just go down there and you'll find the exit." I glanced behind me briefly, seeing the hallway she was talking about. I looked back at the guard and saw that he still hadn't moved._

"_Don't you move," I said. "Unless you want her death to be on your head." He didn't say anything, nodding to let me know he understood. We slowly inched our way around the corner, disappearing from the guard's sight. Once we were sure no one would see us I let Sonya go and we made for the door._

"_Okay, so what do we do now?!" I asked._

"_Now we've got to get out of here!" Sonya replied. She placed her hand on the scanner by the door. After taking a few seconds to scan the door opened and we were met with the outside world._

"_Come on! There's a cabin not far from here!" she said. With nothing to lose I followed Sonya as she lead the way. For the first time in a long time I was free, and let me tell you free felt great._

************************************************************************

_We arrived at the cabin a few minutes later. Thankfully it was hidden in a forest which meant that unless someone knew exactly where it was they'd have a hard time finding it. After taking a little time to rest I was ready to get going again._

"_Okay, where do we go from here?" I asked._

"_You go on ahead. I have to go back," Sonya said. I looked at her._

"_What? But why? We just busted out and you want to go back," I said._

"_I have to go back," she replied. "It's my job."_

"_Your job?" I asked. I was growing more confused with each passing moment._

"_That's right. I'm an undercover agent working for the Pokémon G-Men," she explained. "My job is to help the G-Men keep an eye on Team Rocket and their activities." Now I understood why she had to go back._

"_Okay," I said. "I guess this is where we part ways, huh."_

"_Yeah, but first I need you to tie me up," Sonya said._

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_You have to tie me up to make it look like you used me to get out. Otherwise they'll grow suspicious," she said._

"_Okay, makes sense," I said._

"_There's some rope in the back you can use," she said. I went to the back of the cabin and found the rope she was talking about. I tied her hands behind her back, and to make it look more convincing I tied her ankles._

"_Good. That should do it," Sonya said. With that taken care of I headed towards the door, but before leaving I paused and looked back to her._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Why what?" Sonya asked._

"_Why are you helping me?" I asked. Sonya smiled._

"_Because I know what you've gone through," she replied. "I know you have a sister back in Cerulean City who's waiting for you to return, not to mention your Pokémon."_

"_Is that all?" I asked._

"_That, and I wanted to stick it to Giovanni somehow. Helping you escape seemed like the opportunity I needed," she said. We both laughed at that._

"_Well if you really want to stick it to him why don't you help me take him down," I suggested. "After what he did to me I want revenge in the worst possible way. I figure taking down his evil empire is just the payback I'm looking for."_

"_In that case I'll be your contact on the inside," Sonya said. "I'll contact you with any information I think you'll find interesting."_

"_That'll be great," I said._

"_Then it's a deal," Sonya replied. I then stepped out the door, preparing to continue my escape. I paused to glance back at Sonya._

"_Take care, Sonya," I said._

"_You too, Brian," she replied. With those final words I left the cabin. Looking at the sky I determined which was Cerulean City was and took off in that direction._

************************************************************************

"… and the rest, as they say, is history," I said, finishing my tale. "As you can tell it was quite the escape."

"I'll say," Scarlet said. "It's a good thing Sonya was there or you might have still been there."

"You got that right," I said. "So, discovered anything?" It was at that moment Sonya's face grew serious, letting me know that whatever she had to tell us was of the highest importance.

"As a matter of fact, I've discovered what Giovanni's next operation is," she said.

"So tell us. What does that bastard plan to do this time?" Poka asked.

"He's planning to create the ultimate Shifter," she replied.

"That doesn't sound any different than what he's been doing," I said.

"No, but the Pokémon he plans on using is what makes this so dire," she said.

"Why? What Pokémon does he plan on going after?" Michelle asked. No one was expecting the name she spoke.

"… Jirachi."

* * *

Why that no good son-of-a-bitch! Of all the Pokémon for him to go after why Jirachi?! He's one of the strongest legendary pokémon in the world! If Giovanni gets his hands on him there's no telling what the consequecnes will be. Well Scarlet, Poka and I aren't going to let that happen! See what we do in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	12. Trouble Overseas

**Chapter 12: Trouble Overseas**

I should have seen this coming. I should have known that Giovanni would go after a legendary Pokémon sooner or later. I should have expected this, but that doesn't mean it's any easier to accept.

"A… Are you serious?" I asked Sonya.

"I wish I wasn't, but I am," she replied. "According to what I uncovered Giovanni's next target is Jirachi."

"But why Jirachi? No offense to him but he isn't exactly the most powerful legendary Pokémon in the world," Scarlet commented.

"You've got a point there," Poka said. "There are plenty of legendary Pokémon out there that are much stronger than Jirachi, so why choose him?"

"Maybe that's not it," I said.

"What do you mean, brother?" Michelle asked me.

"Maybe it's not the strength of the Pokémon Giovanni's after," I explained.

"Then what is he after?" Scarlet asked.

"Think about it. Every legendary Pokémon has some unique ability, something that only they can do," I said. "Now, what one thing can Jirachi do that no other Pokémon can?" Everyone paused to think for a bit.

"Let's see… what can Jirachi do that no other Pokémon can?" Poka said to himself. "Well, he can… oh shit."

"What?" Scarlet asked.

"The one thing Jirachi can do that no other Pokémon can… let's just say there's a reason he's called the Great Wishmaker," Poka answered.

"The Great… oh no… he wouldn't!" Scarlet yelled.

"I'm afraid he would," I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Giovanni's trying to create the ultimate Shifter using whatever Pokémon he can get his hands on," I explained. "Jirachi, while not the strongest legendary Pokémon in the world, has the ability to grant wishes. Should Giovanni create a Shifter using Jirachi…"

"He'll have access to Jirachi's wish-granting powers whenever he wants," Sonya said, finishing what I was saying. Right then it finally clicked.

"How could he?" Michelle said. "How could anyone be so cruel?"

"Remember, this is the same guy who shot and paralyzed you," Alexis said.

"So what do we do?" Poka asked.

"Well I know for a fact there's no way I'm going to let him get away with this!" I declared. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop him before he gets his hands on Jirachi!"

"Well you can count me in!" Scarlet announced.

"Me too!" Poka added. I smiled at the two of them.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I said. "If anything I'm glad you guys feel the same way I do."

"Why wouldn't we? We want to stop Giovanni just as badly as you do," Poka said.

"Then I guess all we have to do is determine where Giovanni will begin his search for Jirachi," I said. "We know the only place to find him is in Hoenn."

"The only question is where in Hoenn," Scarlet said, finishing my statement.

"I may be able to answer that," Sonya announced.

"That's just like you, always coming through when we need you," I said. "So, where do you think he'll be heading first?"

"I don't have an exact location, but I do know his search is going to be focused in the area around Meteor Falls," she replied.

"Meteor Falls? That's in the western part of Hoenn," Scarlet said.

"There are some deep caves there. If Jirachi is there he'll be able to hide for a while," I said. "If Giovanni beats us there we'll need all the time we can get."

"Providing he's not already there," Scarlet said.

"He's not," Sonya informed us. "He hasn't dispatched anyone yet, but I'm sure he will soon."

"So he's not heading this up himself? Can't say I'm surprised," I commented.

"Well then, that works in our favor," Poka said. "We'll just get there first and find Jirachi ourselves."

"It won't be that simple, Poka," I told him. "If I know Giovanni he's already got scouts in the area looking for Jirachi. Am I right?" Sonya nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"So if would have just charged in we would have been spotted and reported to Giovanni," Scarlet said.

"Bingo," I answered. "That's why we're going in low-profile."

"Meaning?" Scarlet asked.

"We go in while trying not to attract attention to ourselves," I replied.

"How do we do that?" Poka asked.

"We'll have to take a ship from here to the closest port city to Meteor Falls," I said.

"That would be Slateport City," Sonya informed us. From there Meteor Falls is to the north."

"Okay, sounds simple enough," Scarlet said.

"If only it was," Sonya said. "There are two entrances to Meteor Falls. One will take you far to the north and will require a lot of traveling."

"That would give Giovanni plenty of time to get a head start on us," Poka said. "We can't let that happen."

"Then you'll want to take the second entrance along the western shoreline," Sonya said. "It's a bit out of the way but it's closer than the main entrance."

"Well then, that settles it," I said. "We'll take the secondary entrance to save time."

"That might be a bit more difficult that you think," Alexis said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Poka asked. Alexis got up and grabbed a map of the Hoenn region. She spread it out on the table in front of us.

"You see, Slateport City is here but Meteor Falls are all the way over here," she said, pointing out the two locations to us. "You'll still have a long trip ahead of you, and there's a good chance that Giovanni will beat you there." Darn! I can't believe I didn't think of that!

"So that brings us back to square one, huh," Scarlet said.

"Yeah, it looks that way," I answered.

"What about Mr. Briney?" Michelle suggested.

"Who?" Scarlet asked. I slapped my forehead in frustration. How in the world did I forget about him.

"Michelle, you're a genius," I said.

"I know," she joked.

"Wait, who's Mr. Briney?" Scarlet asked.

"He's a ship captain Michelle and I met when we traveled through Hoenn," I said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind ferrying us to our destination, providing he has time."

"Why wouldn't he?" Alexis asked.

"Because he's the captain of the luxury ship the S.S. Tidal," Michelle answered.

"On his off days he likes to sail his own personal boat with Peeko, his Wingull," I said. "I just hope he doesn't mind."

"Why don't you call him," Michelle suggested.

"I'm way ahead of you," I answered as I got up to head to the videophones. I just hope I wasn't wasting my time.

_Michelle's POV_

As I watched my brother get up and head to the videophones I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Brian was always looking out for others more than himself. That landed him in more than a few tight spots but he always managed to get out of them safely. I tell myself that, but I still can't help but worry about him every time he leaves to go fight Team Rocket.

"You okay, Michelle?" Sonya asked me.

"Yeah," I answered half-heartedly.

"You don't sound okay," Scarlet commented.

"It's just that… whenever Brian leaves I have this feeling that this will be the last time, only I don't know if it'll be because he finally brings down Giovanni and Team Rocket or because…" I couldn't finish what I was saying. That last possibility always sent a shiver down my spine. I could tell the others understood my fear.

"I wouldn't worry about Brian too much," Scarlet said. "From what I've seen your brother can handle himself easily. There isn't anyone Giovanni can send after him that will cause him any trouble."

"I agree," Poka added. "Not only is Brian tough but his Pokémon are just as tough if not tougher."

"And no matter what I'll do everything I can to keep Giovanni from capturing him again," Sonya said. "You two have been through enough already." Listening to everyone praise my brother let me know how much they cared and how far they'd go for him, putting my mind at ease.

"Thanks everyone. My brother is lucky to have friends like you supporting him," I said.

"It's not just him we're supporting," Alexis said. I smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant by those words. Indeed my brother and I were lucky to have friends like these.

"That's great, Mr. Briney. We'll see you then," I said. I hung up and headed back to give the others the good news. I could tell by their faces as I got back they were eager to hear what I found out.

"Well, are we in luck?" Poka asked.

"You bet we are," I answered. "Mr. Briney said he's on vacation for a while but he'd gladly come and pick us up. He'll be here in about a two weeks."

"Two weeks? I know it usually takes cruise ships close to a month to sail between Kanto to Hoenn," Scarlet said.

"You've never been on Mr. Briney's boat before. It's one of the fastest vessels on the sea," I said. "For him going from Hoenn to Kanto in a two weeks is nothing."

"Alright! We are back in business!" Scarlet cheered. "Giovanni better watch out!" Scarlet's enthusiasm was contagious. Before long we were all feeling eager to get to Hoenn and show Giovanni that we wouldn't let him get away with this. Of course we had a two week wait before we'd take that first step but at the time we didn't care.

We spent the entire day at the Pokémon Center. By the time we all left the sun was beginning to set. Sonya had decided to remain at the Center for the night before leaving in the morning. Poka had agreed to come stay with Scarlet, Michelle and I at our home. When we arrived home the first thing we did was let our Pokémon out in the fields out back. We only had one guest room, but luckily we had an unused room that we were able to convert into a guest room for Poka. Once that was all done we all agreed to turn in for the night. Michelle had already fallen asleep, but for me sleep wouldn't come. There were too many things on my mind at the time for me to even think about sleeping.

"There should be a law against dealing with this much drama in one day," I said.

"(Sounds like someone's got a lot on their mind,)" Foxy remarked. She was sitting next to me on my bed.

"You have no idea how right you are," I replied. "With everything that happened today and everything that lies ahead I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"(Well, talking about it may help,)" Foxy suggested. I didn't see what it could hurt. I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"Well, you probably know this is the most any of us have had to adjust to in any one day since I first got back here after becoming a Shifter," I said.

"(True,)" Foxy agreed.

"I mean, first off we meet Poka and find out he's a Shifter as well. Then we find out that Scarlet has a brother, who is also a Shifter and wants to kill her. And to top it all off now we find out that Giovanni is going after Jirachi," I said. "I don't know about you but that's a full days worth of drama."

"(And then some,)" Foxy added.

"Of course, that's not all," I said.

"(What else is there?)" my Vulpix asked. I didn't answer, instead looking over at Michelle. Foxy immediately knew what my other concern was.

"I know I may act all cool and such, but it really scares me to leave her every time I go out to fight," I said. "Whenever I leave I'm always scared it'll be the last time I'll see her."

"(You're afraid something's going to happen to her?)" Foxy asked.

"Not her. Me," I corrected. "Giovanni's getting smarter with every move he makes. I'm just scared that one time I'll throw myself into something I won't be able to get out of."

"(Well you're no idiot,)" Foxy commented. "(No matter how smart Giovanni gets you're always going to be that much smarter. And besides, all of your Pokémon will be there to bail you out if things get too tough… especially me.)" I stared at her. Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear what she said.

"(I lost you once before… and I vowed to never let him or anyone take you away again,)" she said. I was shocked to say the least. I always knew that Foxy worried about my safety, but I had no idea she worried this much.

"(I was so scared the day Giovanni took you. I… I didn't think we'd ever see you again,)" Foxy said. I could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke. Right then I wanted to do nothing else but comfort her, so I picked her up and held her.

"I'm sorry to make you worry like that," I said.

"I/m your Pokémon, Brian. I'm going to worry about you,)" she replied. The two of us didn't say anything else. I just held her, trying to comfort her as best I could.

"_Don't worry, Foxy. Once my fight with Team Rocket is over I'll never leave your side ever again,"_ I said. After a few minutes I noticed Foxy had fallen asleep in my arms. I could fell my eyelids growing heavy as well, so I placed her down on the bed and laid down next to her, joining her and my sister in sleep.

_Scarlet's POV_

So many things were happening lately. Things were happening left right and sideways. Poka being a Shifter, my older brother who I never knew existed being a Shifter who works for Giovanni and apparently wants to kill me, and then there's Brian's friend Sonya who not only helped him escape but continues to help him out by being an undercover informant. And now… I just couldn't believe it. Giovanni was going after Jirachi in hopes of making a new type of Shifter. Was my brother involved in this too? Judging by how strong he was I'd have to say that he was. But why was my brother working for Giovanni anyway? He was five years older than me, so how many years had he been involved with Giovanni? Crazefire and my other Pokémon were gathered around, most of them were chattering wildly. The Monferno was watching me, I realized, and when I finally met his gaze he walked up to me.

"(So?)" He asked.

"What?" I replied.

"(What are you thinking about?)" He replied.

"Well, I'm thinking about my brother and whether he's involved in this or not." Crazefire's eyes glittered with an insane insightful shine

"(He is, I'm sure of it.)"

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, eying him angrily. He pointed at my chest, a smirk coming to his mouth.

"(That's where he's aiming. He wants to hurt you, I'm sure. And I know if there's any place to hit that will hurt it's a direct blow to the heart.)" I pondered this for awhile.

"_That is where it hurts the most. I felt a huge pain unlike any other I've ever felt when he told me that he was my brother." _I then looked at Crazefire.

"So what you are telling me is that Mark will do anything if he thinks it will hurt me, is that it?" The Monferno nodded.

"(Exactly. It's just like when you have a fight with a close friend and you say something to hurt their feelings on purpose.)"

"I understand, but what should I do if I don't want to let him get to me?" He shrugged.

"(That I cannot answer, you'll have to figure that out on your own. Mark is your brother after all.)" I gave him snarky glare.

"Your helpfulness sure does have its limits." He just rolled his eyes before walking over to where a rather confused Shocky was sitting. My poor Pichu was completely clueless about how awful the news Sonya had given us was. He jumped up and Crazefire grinned before playing with his youngest team member.

_Poka's POV_

_Needles. They were everywhere. Vials of blood in almost every single one of them._

_Pokémon. My Pokémon, lying helpless, caged, scared and screaming in pain._

_White. From my point of view, that was all I could see. White walls, white roof, everything was so cold, so sterile…_

_The creak of the door startled me as I struggled against the steel bonds keeping me on the operating table. _

_Cyrus…_

I sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, dripping to the soaked sheets that I was sitting on. Each detail of my dream had been so clear, including Miro's death. The Dragonair's scream still echoed loud and clear in my ears as I fell back onto my pillow, still breathing hard. An hour later I was still awake, dreams of my past continuing to haunt me. I could still hear Miro's dying scream as Cyrus extracted DNA from his most vital organ – plunging the oversized syringe straight into his heart. Slowly and painfully he bled to death while I was unable to comfort him as he drowned in a pool of his own blood.

"_I need a walk,"_ I thought, _"maybe that will help me sleep…"_ Quietly, I slipped out of bed, threw on my trench coat, and silently crept out of the house, making sure not to wake any of its inhabitants. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of fierce yellow eyes followed me out of the room.

Outside the air was crisp and cool, refreshing in its own way. A breeze ruffled through the trees, bringing with it a cool change. Soon, I was at the edge of the property. A large tree stood beside the border. I smiled. Climbing was something I had always loved, especially climbing trees. The view at the top was spectacular. The stars twinkled in the sky, seemingly illuminating every corner of the night. At the centerpiece of this display was the moon, radiating a comforting glow. Still, the sight before me was not enough to banish my dark memories, even for a short moment.

"(Hey.)" A voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Featherblade perched next to me, his black plumage blending in almost perfectly with the night sky.

"Hey," came my reply. "I thought you were still asleep when I left."

"(Nah,)" he said, chuckling before becoming serious. "(I saw you leave. You seemed troubled.)" A sigh escaped my lips as I turned away from Featherblade, returning my gaze to the stars. My memories continued to torment me as my Pokémon waited for an answer.

"Do you remember Miro?" Featherblade raised an eyebrow at this, noticing that I'd avoided the question, but he answered anyway.

"(Kinda… I was very young though, just a Pidgey. I don't remember much of her, though I remember that she was always the joker, fun and lovable, but fearless, and a great leader… I don't remember seeing her at the Rocket base when we were transferred though… Why do you ask?)"

"Before I say anything, promise that you won't repeat anything of what I'm about to tell you to the others." He nodded solemnly, and I took a deep breath before starting.

"Miro was murdered by Cyrus the day I gained my shifting abilities. I heard hir scream as Cyrus plunged a needle into her heart. I could see her writhing in her cage, bleeding to death, slowly and painfully while I was bound, unable do console her as she died." I clenched my fist, a tear leaking out of my eye. I was struggling to continue, but Featherblade needed to know.

"The blood taken from Miro was injected into me, changing my life forever. That's how I became a shifter, but I'll always have those memories to haunt me. Miro is literally a part of me now." Featherblade was silent for a moment, trying to digest my story. The look of horror on his face was soon replaced by determination.

"(When this whole incident with Team Rocket is over… promise me that we'll go back to Sinnoh, and end the pain and suffering that Cyrus and the rest of the Galactic crew are spreading once and for all.)" I nodded, my eyes becoming harsh as I glared in to the breaking dawn.

"You better watch out Cyrus… We're coming for you. And this time, there will be no mercy…"

The two week wait went by quickly, and soon I, Scarlet, Poka, Michelle and Alexis found ourselves standing at the port to the north of Cerulean City waiting for Mr. Briney's boat.

"You sure he's going to be here?" Scarlet asked.

"He'll be here," I replied. "Mr. Briney isn't one to go back on his word."

"I'm sure he isn't, but getting here from Hoenn in two weeks doesn't sound possible," Scarlet replied. I was about to reply to her when…

"Hey! I think I see him!" Michelle announced. Looking out over the water I could see the familiar sight of a Wingull-shaped boat quickly approaching us, kicking massive waves up behind it.

"Damn! That boat is flying!" Poka commented.

"Is that him?" Scarlet asked. I smiled as I answered.

"I told you his boat was fast." All of us watched as the boat docked, Mr. Briney coming ashore moments later to greet us all.

"Ahoy there. It's been a long time, my friend," he said, extending his hand.

"It has, Mr. Briney," I said, shaking his hand.

"(Hi, Brian!)" Peeko, his Wingull, said from her perch on his shoulder.

"Hello, Peeko," I said.

"Hi, Mr. Briney. Hi, Peeko," Michelle said.

"Ah, Michelle. Good to see you," Mr. Briney said. When he greeted Michelle I could tell he was shocked to see her in a wheelchair. I don't know why he didn't say anything, but part of me was glad he didn't.

"Mr. Briney, this is Scarlet and Poka," I said, introducing the others. "They're the ones who will be coming with me to Hoenn."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," he said.

"Likewise," Poka replied.

"So, how soon can we leave?" Scarlet asked.

"As soon as you'd like, miss," Mr. Briney replied.

"If you don't object we'd like to leave now, unless you two have something you need to take care of first," I said.

"Not me," Scarlet replied.

"Me neither," Poka said.

"In that case I'd be glad to ferry you there now," Mr. Briney said. "Everyone aboard." Mr. Briney and Peeko boarded his boat, Scarlet and Poke right behind him. I took a bit of time to say goodbye to Michelle.

"I'll call you as soon as we get to Hoenn," I told her.

"Promise me you'll be careful," my sister said.

"I will," I told her. "Watch her while I'm gone, Alexis."

"You can count on me, Brian," she said. I smiled and nodded as I went to join the others on Mr. Briney's boat. I kept my eyes on the docks where Michelle and Alexis watched as the boat sailed off.

"Okay! Next stop: Hoenn!" Mr. Briney announced. His small boat picked up speed as we set sail to Hoenn, where I prayed we'd be able to find Jirachi before Giovanni did.

* * *

We're finally on our way to Hoenn. Mr. Briney's boat is the fastest around so I'm sure we'll get there soon, but I don't know if Giovanni has somehow managed to beat us there. Guess we'll find out when we get there, and you'll find out in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	13. A Race for Time

**Chapter 13: A Race for Time**

We were finally on our way. As I stood on the deck of Mr. Briney's boat I took in the beauty of the sea. The water was a crystal blue color, the shadows of various Water Pokémon swimming just below the surface jetting through. Up above Flying types including Taillow and Pelipper covered the skies. But the one thing that stood out to me more than anything else was the scent. I took a deep breath, taking in the salty sea air. I let the breath out shortly after, letting a relaxed feeling wash over me. Moments later Mr. Briney walked up next to me.

"It's been so long since I've been out to sea I've almost forgotten how wonderful the sea is," I commented.

"Aye, the sea can be quite beautiful," Mr. Briney agreed. The two of us stood there, looking out at the sea for a while, before Mr. Briney spoke again.

"By the way, did something happen to your sister?' he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I don't recall her being in a wheelchair last time I saw her," he said. That's when I realized that was the first time he had seen Michelle since the incident with Giovanni and Team Rocket.

"Oh… yeah, she was," I answered. I hoped he wouldn't go any further than that, and thankfully he didn't.

"I hope she recovers soon," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I replied. He walked away shortly after, leaving me alone with my thoughts of what was to come. I wasn't alone long, for seconds after he left Scarlet walked up to me.

"So, we're really going to meet the legendary Jirachi," she said.

"Providing we can find him before Team Rocket does," I answered. "I really hope we're not too late."

"You almost sound like you're expecting them to be there already," Scarlet commented.

"Knowing Giovanni I'm positive that he's already got goons searching every nook and cranny of Meteor Falls for Jirachi," I replied.

"As much as I hater to say this you're probably right," Scarlet agreed. The two of us stood there looking out over the sea, our thoughts our own but similar. No matter what we had to get there and find Jirachi before Team Rocket did.

************************************************************************

We made landfall two weeks later along a strip of beach to the north of Rustboro City, the closest location to the second entrance to Meteor Falls. Scarlet and Poka had already departed and were on the beach going over the mission with their Pokémon. I was still on Mr. Briney's boat, Foxy sitting on my shoulder, calling home to check on Michelle and Alexis.

"So you made it there safely?" Alexis asked.

"Yup, we made is safe and sound," I said.

"That takes a lot of worry off of my mind," Michelle said.

"I bet it does," I commented.

"(How are Mother, Father and Starlight doing?)" Foxy asked, concerned for her family.

"They're fine, though they are worried about you," Michelle replied.

"As can be expected," I said.

"By the way, Misty called the other day," Alexis said.

"Really? What's up on her end?" I asked.

"Nothing, though she did ask if anything happened over here," Alexis said. "I don't know how but word got to them about that new Team Rocket base that went up near Pallet Town."

"Well with those three idiots still following Ash for his Pikachu I'm sure one of them must have blurted it out," I said.

"More than likely. Anyway I told her you took care of it," Alexis said.

"I'm sure she was relieved to hear that," I guessed.

"She and Ash both," Alexis said. "They wanted me to tell you thanks for them."

"Well you can tell them message received and they're welcome," I replied.

"Hey, Brian! Come on, we've got to get moving!" Scarlet called.

"Okay!" I replied. "Sorry. I've got to get going."

"Okay," Alexis said. "Good luck."

"And be careful," Michelle said.

"I will," I said. I ended the call and hurried to join Scarlet and Poka on the beach.

"Just give me a call when you three are ready to head back to Kanto!" Mr. Briney called.

"We will!" I replied. "Thanks again for bringing us here!" He waved to us as he piloted his ship back out to sea.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Poka asked.

"Well, it's still early in the day so I say we try to find that second entrance to Meteor Falls," I suggested. "Then we need to determine if and how many Team Rocket goons Giovanni has in there."

"And after that we can determine how to best go about searching without being discovered ourselves," Poka finished.

"Exactly," I answered. With our objectives clear we headed up the beach.

************************************************************************

We had been walking along the beach for nearly 10 minutes, but so far had not seen anything that looked like the second entrance to Meteor Falls. All we had seen were rocky cliffs and a few trees here and there.

"Geez… this second entrance sure is well hidden," Scarlet commented.

"That doesn't work in our favor. If we can't find the second entrance then that gives Team Rocket that much bigger a head start on us," Poka said.

"(Why don't you see if Esther can find it for us,)" Foxy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," I commented. I grabbed her Poké Ball and called her out.

"(Are my services needed?)" my Gardevoir asked.

"They are," I answered. "I need you to see if you can find the second entrance to Meteor Falls. It's supposed to be around here somewhere."

"(I shall do my best,)" Esther replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her body giving off a faint blue glow.

"Can she do it?" Scarlet asked.

"I hope so," I answered. Seconds later the glow left her body and she opened her eyes. She looked to the north and pointed.

"(That way,)" she said. "(I detected a small opening in the cliffs just beyond those trees.)"

"Good work as always," I praised. We continued our trek to the north, and just as Esther had said there was a small opening in the cliffs. As we got closer we could hear the sound of rushing water coming from inside.

"Looks like this is it," Poka commented.

"Seems like it," I answered. I then grabbed a second Poké Ball and called out Maggie.

"(I am needed?)" she asked.

"I need you to see if there are any Team Rocket agents inside the falls," I explained.

"(Leave it to me,)" the Mismagius replied. She then disappeared right before our eyes. Being a Mismagius I knew she be able to use the shadows inside the falls to her advantage and remain practically invisible.

"Will she be okay by herself?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't you worry about Maggie. She's more elusive than a greased-up Grumpig," I joked. Scarlet and Poka just stared at me, Esther closed her eyes and Foxy slapped her forehead with a paw.

"(That… was bad,)" my Vulpix commented. "(Do us a favor and leave the jokes to the comedians.)" Oh well. Looks like my little joke is best saved for the birds. Shortly after that Maggie reappeared.

"Well, what's the word?" I asked.

"(There's a lot more than I thought there would be,)" she reported. "(The entire cave is crawling with Rockets. It will be tough staying undetected in there.)"

"(This shall prove to be quite the dilemma,)" Esther commented.

"Even so we have to get in there and get to Jirachi before they do," I said. I then returned Esther and Maggie, after thanking them for the efforts.

"So, how do we go about searching this place?" Poka asked. "If we stick together it might make it easier for them to locate us."

"But if we separate we lose the strength in numbers advantage," Scarlet said. Both had their points, but in the end there was only one way for us to search this cave out quickly a thoroughly.

"We'll have to split up once we get inside," I said. "If we stick together we won't be able to search the caves quickly enough." Scarlet and Poka both agreed as we all made our way inside the cave.

************************************************************************

_Normal POV_

Giovanni sat at his desk, his Persian by his side. With the number of agents he had sent to Meteor Falls he had no doubt that Jirachi would be his soon, and then he'd be able to create his ultimate Shifter. As those thoughts ran through his head his videophone came to life, and Marks' face appeared.

"Mark, reporting," he announced. "I've arrived at Meteor Falls as you requested."

"Good," Giovanni told him. "I don't trust those other fools to find Jirachi. That's why I'm personally tasking you with finding and delivering him to me."

"Yes sir," Mark replied. "I shall not fail you." The screen went black, leaving Giovanni alone to his thoughts.

"Nothing will stop me this time, not even that meddling fool Brian," he remarked.

************************************************************************

Holy crap, I wasn't expecting the inside of Meteor Falls to be this dark. I mean, I was here once before the last time I came through Hoenn, but to me it seemed that there was more light inside that time than now. Despite all that there was a mission we were here to carry out, and carry it out we were.

"Okay, we'll split up and search every cave we come across. We'll meet back here in one hour," I instructed.

"What do we do if Team Rocket discovers us?" Scarlet asked.

"Try to avoid them at all costs, but if you have to fight take them down as quickly and quietly as possible," I replied. "That way we won't alert them to our presence."

"Sounds good to me," Poka said. "Well, I'm off. Good luck."

"You too," I said. The three of us went our separate ways for now. We didn't know how long it would take us to find Jirachi, or even if we would. But the one thing we had to do above all else was make sure Team Rocket didn't find him.

* * *

Well, we finally arrived at Meteor Falls, but it looks like Team Rocket beat us there. Looks like it's a race against time for Jirachi. Will we win? Or did Team Rocket get too great of a head start on us? Oh, who the hell am I kidding?! There's no way we're going to let Team Rocket beat us, so stick around to see us do work in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	14. Not You Three

**Chapter 14: Not You Three…**

"(Can you see where you're going?)"

"Not that well." I expected the inside of Meteor Falls to be darker the further in we went, but this was far darker than I was anticipating. I could barely see my own hand in front of my face.

"(You know, I could always use Flash to light this place up,)" Foxy suggested.

"Can you do that without giving our location away?" I asked.

"(I should be able to,)" she answered.

"Alright. Go ahead," I told her. She concentrated, and shortly after her body gave off a bright glow.

"That's a bit too bright. Tone it down a bit," I said.

"(You got it.)" The bright light soon dimmed down. There was still enough for me to see but not so much that it would give us away.

"That's better. Thanks," I praised.

"(Don't mention it,)" Foxy replied. "(Now, we've got a Pokémon to find.)"

"That we do," I agreed. "I just hope we find Jirachi before Team Rocket does." Now that I could see we continued on deeper into Meteor Falls. I didn't know when or if we'd find Jirachi, but I hoped it would be before Team Rocket did.

************************************************************************

Half an hour had passed and we hadn't seen hide nor Psychic hair of Jirachi. At the same time we hadn't seen any sight of Team Rocket either, which I supposed was something to be glad about. Still, we needed to find Jirachi in order to keep him safe.

"Darn… he's harder to find than a needle in a haystack," I commented.

"(You're telling me. As good as my nose is I haven't been able to sniff him out anywhere,)" Foxy admitted. "(This is going to be a bit harder than we first thought.)"

"We have to find him. If Team Rocket gets to him first then we are officially screwed," I said. We continued our search. Unfortunately our search was turning up nothing. Another fifteen minutes went by with us unable to find Jirachi.

"Oh man. Wherever Jirachi is hiding he's made sure no one finds him," I sighed.

"(Perhaps it's for the best. If we can't find him then you can be sure that Team Rocket can't either,)" Foxy said.

"That's true," I said. "I just hope we find him before someone else does."

"I think you should worry more about yourselves." Crap! We've been discovered! Foxy and I whirled around to face the newcomers.

"Alright, who are you and…" Both of us froze, our eyes wide at the sight of who had found us.

"(No way…)"

"Come on, not you three…" I begged.

"Listen, is that the voice of a disbeliever I hear?

It cries to me loud and clear.

On the winds!

Past the stars!

In your ears!

Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!

Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!

A rose by any other name's just as sweet.

When everything's worse our work is complete.

Jessie!

James!

Meowth, now that's a name!

Putting the do-gooders in their place!

Team Rocket!

In your face!

Wobbufett!

Mime, Mime!"

Foxy and I just stared at them, our mouths hanging open. Of all the people to run into it had to be Team Rocket, but not just any Team Rocket. The bumbling trio of Jessie, James and Meowth.

Well, seems as though we've left them speechless," Jessie gloated.

"You… have got… to be kidding," I sighed. "Here I was thinking you three couldn't get any more pathetic, and here you go and prove me wrong."

"Why you… how dare you call the Team Rocket motto pathetic!" Jessie roared. "Just who do you think you…"

"Hey! I recognize you! You're that twerp that's been attacking our bases!" Meowth yelled. So, even those idiots know what I've been up to.

"Let me guess, getting pounded by Ash constantly has gotten a bit monotonous for you so you decided to try something new?" I teased.

"Hah, you wish!" Meowth replied. "The Boss needed as many agents as possible searching for Jirachi, so he called us in!"

"(Man, he must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel if he needed you three)" Foxy commented. That comment really must have set them off because I saw Jessie and James each grab a Poké Ball.

"That will be the last time you insult us!" Jessie roared. "Get them, Yanmega!"

"Carnivine, attack!" James ordered. Both Pokémon appeared from their Poké Balls, but upon being released Carnivine turned around and bit down on James's head.

"Attack them, not me!" he wailed. He eventually got Carnivine off his head and sent him out to join Yanmega. Looking at our opponents I wasn't too concerned.

"(You know I can take them both by myself, right?)" Foxy suggested.

"I know, but I figure I'd let one of the others help you out just so they don't feel left out," I replied.

"(Very well,)" Foxy said. She stood in front of me and waited for me to send out her battle partner, and I knew just who to use.

"Ivy, battle ready!" I called, sending her out to battle.

"(Time for some action!)" she announced. She looked across the field at who she would be facing and then back at me.

"(Are you serious? You couldn't have sent me out against someone stronger?)" she complained.

"We need to deal with these guys as quickly and quietly as possible," I explained.

"(Fine, fine… let's trash 'em!)" she barked.

"Yanmega, Silver Wind!" Jessie ordered.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" James ordered. Yanmega flapped his four wings rapidly, sending out waves of silver powder in our direction. Carnivine added some firepower by firing hundreds of seed projectiles at us as well.

"Foxy, Ivy, dodge with Quick Attack then fight back with Flamethrower and Energy Ball!" I said.

"(Too easy,)" Foxy said.

"(You said it,)" Ivy agreed. Using speed I knew they both possessed they nimble jumped to the side of the incoming attacks before firing off their own attacks. The Flamethrower and Energy Ball hit home, pushing back Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Don't take that, you two! Fight back!" Jessie ordered. Yanmega and Carnivine shook off the attacks and got ready to fight back.

Steel Wing!" Jessie ordered.

"Another Bullet Seed!" James ordered. While Carnivine powered up his Bullet Seed Yanmega charged forward, his four wings glowing silver.

"Extrasensory, Foxy!" I called. Foxy smirked as her eyes took on a blue-ish glow. Moments later Yanmega was frozen in mid-air.

"Now use him to block that Bullet Seed!" I said.

"(One shield coming up!)" Foxy announced. Using the power from her Extrasensory attack she moved Yanmega in front of Carnivine right as the Bug Catcher Pokémon fired his Bullet Seed.

"No, Carnivine! Stop your attack!" James yelled. But it was too late. Yanmega was blasted with hundreds of seeds and rendered unable to battle shortly after.

"What was that?! You're supposed to attack them, not your own partner!" Jessie yelled.

"I didn't know they were going to do that!" James defended.

"Okay, let's finish them off! Ivy, use X-Scissor!" I said.

"(Right!)" she replied. She charged forward.

"(Need an extra boost?)" Foxy asked, holding out a paw.

"(Sure,)" Ivy replied. She grabbed hold of Foxy's paw.

"(Here we go!)" Foxy announced. She hurled Ivy towards Carnivine, putting everything she had behind the toss. Ivy crossed her front paws in front of her.

"(Time to put you down!)" she declared. Her paws took on a light green glow shortly after. Carnivine could do nothing but stare in fear as Ivy slashed at him in an X-motion. She landed gracefully on the ground behind him, glancing over her shoulder and Carnivine fell to the ground.

"(And that takes care of that,)" she said.

"Nice work, you two," I said, praising them for their efforts. Jessie and James recalled their defeated Pokémon and glared at us.

"You… you think you're going to get away with this?!" Jessie yelled.

"Well, seeing as how you don't have any other Pokémon on the field to battle with… I'd say yes," I answered.

"Well we say no!" James declared.

"We'll show you what it means to mess with Team Rocket!" Jessie declared.

"That's right!" Meowth added. The three of them charged us, not that I wasn't expecting something like this.

"Foxy, Flamethrower. Ivy, Energy Ball," I said calmly. My two Pokémon fired their attacks, catching the trio by surprise and blasting them through the top of the cave to the outside.

"We're blasting off again!" I could hear them yell as they disappeared from sight.

"Just as pathetic as always," I said.

"(You said it,)" Foxy agreed.

"Hey, did you just hear something?" Oh shit! Our battle must have been heard by some of the other Rockets.

"We've got to hide!" I said.

"(Quick, over here!)" Ivy called. Foxy and I followed her as she lead us behind a large boulder, and just in time too. As soon as we were safely behind two Rockets walked into view.

"I don't see anything," the first one said. "Are you sure you weren't hearing things?"

"I could have sworn I heard someone battling over here," the second said.

"Hey, aren't Jessie, James and Meowth supposed to be searching this sector?" the first asked.

"I think so," the second answered. "Maybe that's who I heard."

"Knowing them they probably pissed off a Zubat and got their asses kicked," the first joked. "Seriously though I have no idea why the Boss puts up with those three as pathetic as they are."

"He puts up with Butch and Cassidy, and sometimes they're just as bad if not worse," the second pointed out.

"You got a point there," the first said. "In any case we should get back to work. The Boss is expecting us to find Jirachi for him." After that the two of them thankfully left, allowing me, Foxy and Ivy to come out of our hiding spot.

"Whew… that was close," I said.

"(A bit too close,)" Foxy added. "(That battle was a bit louder than we thought.)"

"And thanks to it our search got interrupted," I said. "It's almost been an hour already."

"(Guess we should head on back,)" Foxy said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Hopefully Scarlet and Poka had better luck than we did." I returned Ivy to her Poké Ball for some well deserved rest and, with Foxy in the lead, headed back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Well, that didn't go at all like I planned. Not only did we not find Jirachi but we ended up in a battle with the three stooges of Team Rocket, almost getting caught as a result. Man I really hope Scarlet and Poka have it easier than I did. I guess I'll find out if they did in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	15. Into the Darkness

And here's another chapter courtesy of one of my very talented co-authors, Scarlet Pikachu.

**Chapter 15: Into the Darkness**

_Scarlet's POV_

Splitting up was a good idea, albeit a rather bad move if one of us should be found and outnumbered. I didn't realize that the further I ventured into the cave the darker it would get. But now after a mere twenty minutes of walking it was to dark to see more than a foot in front of my own two feet. I grabbed a Poké Ball and pressed the button, Crazefire's form appearing before me.

"(What's up?)" he asked, but quickly realized how dark it was.

"(Oh, I see. Well then, let's go.)" I nodded and let him lead the way.

"Listen for any approaching footsteps." He just nodded. The cave was too dark to see at all now, but I had Crazefire's tail to help light my way. Luckily the Monferno could control his fire well enough to dim it down so that if my opponents were nearby we could pass them without attracting their attention. I was walking as fast as I could, the dark scaring me a bit. I hate the thought of someone or something lying in wait, eager to ambush me before I could see them.

"You hear anything Crazefire?" I whispered, knowing his ears were more keen than my own. He craned his head to look at me and shook his head.

"(Nope, nothing so far.)"

"Good. You know how I feel about being blind as a Zubat," I replied. Indeed he did, having been my first Pokemon he had kept my fear of the dark away as a Chimchar, flaring his tail flame up until the entire area was illuminated. Even after he had evolved he still kept my fear under control.

"(Yeah, I know, you make it hard to forget.)"

"This is boring," I said. "Everything looks the same… rocks and boulders, rocks and boulders, and guess what? Even more rocks and boulders!" Little did I know things were going to get a bit more active.

************************************************************************

_Normal POV_

"Hey, Mark! Where the heck do you think you're going?" A grunt called to the red-haired boy. Mark paused briefly.

"Wherever I damn well please." Aster the Absol gave her master a smirk. The grunt held up his hands.

"Okay man, but if you get lost it's not my fault." Mark was already out of earshot before the grunt could finish.

"Jeesh, just because he's Giovanni's pride and joy doesn't mean he can talk and treat us like crap," The grunt muttered.

"Actually, it does," another replied. Meanwhile Mark was petting Aster on the head.

"You sure it's her you smell?" he asked.

"(Positive. It's the same scent you had on you when you first encountered her at that one facility, and as we both know I never forget a scent,)" Aster replied. Mark pulled out a flashlight from his pack.

"Okay then, lead the way. _You hear that sis? You'd better beware because I'm hunting you down,_" he mentally added, his green eyes glinting wickedly.

************************************************************************

_Scarlet's POV_

"So how do we know that we're looking in the right area?" I asked, gazing dubiously at Crazefire. He laughed.

"(We don't.)"

"Swell, this is just swell," I muttered. "If I don't get out of here soon I'll probably go stalk raving mad." Crazefire froze, he turned his head to the left.

"Wha-"

"(Shhh,)" He said. "(I hear something.)" I looked around. Although my vision was hindered by the dark I could faintly make out the rocks and boulders around me.

"Is it friend or foe?" I whispered. He held up a finger, gesturing for me to be quiet.

"(Not sure, but there's two of them, one is a human and the other's a Pokémon.)"

"Could it be Brian and Foxy?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head.

"(The Pokémon is bigger than Foxy, maybe a Ninetales or Arcanine, or an Absol… That has to be it! It's an Absol!)" He suddenly turned and nodded.

"Okay." We kept walking for a few minutes before Crazefire's tail flared up, illuminating the entire area around me.

"Crazefire! Why are you doing that?!" I whispered angrily.

"(Sorry, but we've got to run! Those footsteps are directly approaching us! We've been spotted!)" I felt a knot form in my stomach.

_"Guardian don't let it be Mark,"_ I begged before running, with Crazefire's tail flame illuminating the area I could run without tripping over the rocks. Now even I could hear the following footsteps in the distance.

"Faster, Crazefire!" I called, attempting to get more space between ourselves and the unknown person hunting us.

************************************************************************

_Normal POV_

Mark ran. Aster was sprinting forward.

"(They know we're chasing them!)" she exclaimed. Suddenly Mark's foot caught on a rock and twisted.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. Aster turned and returned to his side.

"(You okay?)" She asked.

"I twisted my foot. Give me a second." He shut his eyes and used Rest to recover from the injury. Then he stood up, placing his weight on the foot gingerly before trying to walk. His foot was as good as new.

"Okay, that should do the trick. I'll just have to watch where I'm going." Aster smiled, happy to know Mark hadn't done anything permanent, but her smile died away as she sniffed the air.

"(Uh-oh,)" she said. Mark's green eyes narrowed. When Aster said 'uh-oh' it usually meant Mark's plans were due in for a flaw.

"What?"

"(I smell others… two of them. They're close to her scent.)" Aster turned to him.

"(Shall we proceed in our pursuit?)" Mark shook his head and ran his hands through his red hair; a habit of his when he was annoyed.

"No, I won't risk being out numbered. I want to get her alone."

"(Very well. Shall we return to where the others are?)" the Absol asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. _"I'll get you later, Scarlet."_

************************************************************************

_Scarlet's POV_

"(That's odd,)" Crazefire said. I gave him a blank look.

"What's odd?" The Monferno stopped walking and turned to listen.

"(They've stopped chasing us, and now they are walking away,)" I wondered what had happened, but I drew a blank.

"Hmm, that is odd," I agreed. We continued onward at a leisurely pace.

"Hey look," I said. There was a Zubat lying in our path.

"Oh, you poor thing!" The Zubat didn't respond when I bent down and picked it up. It was breathing, but appeared to be unconscious.

"(What are you going to do about it?)" Crazefire asked, poking the limp Pokémon.

"I think I have another Heal Ball on me. Let me see… here!" I exclaimed holding the pink and yellow Poké Ball.

"I'll just tap it against the Zubat and… voila!" I had caught a Zubat.

"(Now what?)" Crazefire asked in a bored tone.

"Well, that Heal Ball should restore the Zubat's energy enough that we can avoid rushing it to the Pokémon Center." I realized I was just talking to myself while Crazefire was listening intently to something else. I clipped the Heal Ball onto my belt before standing up and wiping some dirt from my pants.

"(Hey! I can hear the others nearby!)" he said suddenly.

"Really?" I asked. Crazefire nodded.

"(Yeah! Come on! Let's go catch up with them!) he replied and we ran onwards. I figured it would be safer together than apart. After all, there was safety in numbers.

* * *

Darn... that makes two strikes. Hopefully Poka won't share our luck. Guess all that's left to do is wish him luck and tell everyone to stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	16. Poka's Past Reawakened

And now here's the next chapter, courtesy of my good friend and co-author Poka. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 16: Poka's Past Reawakened**

_Poka's POV_

The darkness quickly smothered my sight as the three of us parted ways, each heading into the catacomb of tunnels that ran throughout Meteor Falls in an infinite series of twists and turns. The deeper I went, the darker it became, until finally, the blackness was so complete it swallowed everything in my sight. I could barely see the walls beside me. I shook my head, deciding that it was time to get some help. I could see that I wasn't going to get any further without light.

"Zero, I need your help," I spoke quietly, trying to prevent my voice from echoing around the passageways. "Can you give us a little light?" A flash of red, and the Luxray was out of his Poké Ball before letting out a bright burst of light.

"Crap, Zero, tone it down!" I shouted, momentarily forgetting that I was trying not to be discovered by Rockets as I attempted to rub the stars out of my eyes. "You're gonna get us caught by Rockets."

"My friend, it's way too late for that…" an ominous voice spoke out from behind me. I froze.

"_That voice… so… so cold… so many memories… flashing before my eyes." _I narrowed my eyes, whirling around to face the one who caused me so much pain.

************************************************************************

_(Flashback – two years ago)_

_Trees rustled as the wind breezed through the leaves of Amity Square, Hearthome City. I watched through half lidded eyes as Inferno, Featherblade and Zero had a playful battle, while Miro lay curled up beside me, occasionally calling out instructions and encouragement to each. My only human friend sat on my other side, her golden brown curls waving in the wind as she napped._

_(Flashback – eighteen months ago)_

_Darkness. I lay awake staring through the leaves of Eterna Forest, stroking Inferno as she kept watch for Galactics. They had been hunting us for four months now, after we stopped Cyrus's world domination plans at Mount Cornet's Spear Pillar. A sound from my slumbering companion caused me break from my reverie. I turned just in time to hear her whimper as she tossed and turned in her sleep._

"_**What could she be dreaming about that would make her so restless?" **__I thought, getting up to comfort her._

_(Flashback – sixteen months ago)_

_-Night time – 2:03 AM_

_Gagged, bound and helpless. She stood above me in her Galactic uniform, my Poké Balls in her hand, a cold gleam in her crystal blue eyes. Her cruel laughter echoed across the glade as she kicked at my head, creating a long gash through my left eye. A tear leaked out of my eye. Not from hurt or sadness, but from the pain of her betrayal. She had been my friend throughout the years we had been traveling. Through thick and thin, we had stuck together. She comforted me when my parents were murdered by the very people that she now worked for._

_(End Flashback)_

************************************************************************

"_Why is it that the past always seems to come back to haunt me at the most inopportune moments?"_ I thought coldly as I glared at my former friend.

"You lost the right to call me your friend a long time ago. You're one of the reasons that Miro isn't here today, one of the reasons I am who I am now, and you!" I yelled, abandoning all attempts to keep control of my fury. "You are the SOLE reason that my Pokémon and I have gone through so much hurt and so much torture!"

"(Poka, calm down,)" Zero spoke quietly, soothingly, his purple orbs fixed on the black aura that had begun to radiate from my body. "(Don't do anything that you might regret later.)"

"Trust me Zero… I won't regret killing _her_," I narrowed my eyes, glaring at my ex-best friend.

"(You can't kill her. You'd bring town the entire mountain,)" the Luxray shook his head.

"So what? We'd survive," I said, turning my glare to him

"(It isn't us I'm worried about.)"

My gaze softened as thoughts of my friends ran through my head. I breathed deeply, my glare returning as I returned my gaze to the girl standing meters away, not the least bit fazed by my talk with my Pokémon.

"Zero is right. I can't kill you Aly," I spat her name like a curse. "By bringing down Meteor Falls, I would kill so many more… innocent people, innocent pokémon," I snorted, beckoning to Zero as I spun on my heel and stalked off in the opposite direction – but not before I noticed movement in the shadows.

_How typical…_

"Zero, lights out; and up!"

The glow surrounding Zero's body winked out of existence as we leapt up, an explosion of fire swallowing the ground we had been on just moments ago.

_Clearly, she has no qualms about killing us._

************************************************************************

_Aly's POV_

The heat was intense. I could see the air shimmering as Heat Wave after Heat Wave after Heat Wave flowed from each of my four Pokémon.

"Enough." I said, satisfied. One by one, my Pokémon (two Salamence, a Flareon and a Ninetails) relinquished their assault before lighting up the cavern with a unified flash. I smirked coldly, glowering at the two ash piles – the remains of Lachlan and his Pokémon.

"Dragon Thunder!" The smirk dropped off my face faster than a Pidgeot diving for prey at top speed.

_Shit_.

************************************************************************

_Poka's POV_

"Don't kill them Zero," I whispered into the Luxray's ear. "Just enough power to them out." Zero just grinned, nodding while I shifted. My Dragonair aura engulfed my body. I could feel myself shrinking, my arms and legs melding with my body. Soon, I was a Dragonair, blacker than the night sky. My piercing blue eyes locked with Zero's purple hued orbs.

"(Ready?)" He asked. I merely smirked back at him and cracked my neck.

"(Let's go.)"

"Dragon Thunder!" We bolted off the ledge, the air filled with the sound of crackling electricity that leapt randomly across Zero's body. Multihued rungs formed at the base of my tail, streaking into my open maw, where they sat, forming a rapidly growing sphere. We fired our respective moves simultaneously, the beam from my sphere looping around the lightning bolt. The attack hit the ground and spread out in a shockwave until it hurled each pokémon into the ground. Aly was sent flying into one of her Pokémon, before landing in a heap, unconscious.

"Time to move Zero. That took to long, and we're at risk of being discovered." He nodded, ear twitching.

"(I can hear others close by. It sounds like Scarlet and Brian.)"

"Lets go."

* * *

Man, it seems everyonhe's having trouble with the Rockets, not to mention having no luck with Jirachi. If we don't find him soon we may not be able to protect him from Giovanni. Well, there's really nothing else we can do but keep looking, so join us in our continued search in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	17. A Simple Request

**Chapter 17: A Simple Request**

The three of us met back up just as we planned earlier. I was going to ask how their searches went, but judging by the defeated looks on their faces I had a feeling they didn't fare any better than I did.

"No luck, huh," I said. They both shook their heads.

"I thought for sure one of us would find Jirachi," Scarlet sighed.

"On the bright side, though, if we can't find him then we can guarantee that Team Rocket can't find them either," Poka commented. That was true. Jirachi was making sure Team Rocket didn't find him, which was good, but at the same time we couldn't either.

"So, what do we do now?" Scarlet asked.

"There's little else we can do outside of continuing to look for Jirachi," I answered.

"(Do you think Esther could find him? Since she's a Psychic type maybe she could sense where he is,)" Foxy suggested.

"You know, that's not really a bad idea," Poka commented.

"Yeah, go ahead and try it," Scarlet suggested. Well, what did we have to lose? I got her Poké Ball out and called on her.

"(How may I be of assistance?)" my Gardevoir asked.

"We weren't able to find Jirachi ourselves so we were wondering if you'd be able to use your Psychic abilities to sense where he is," I explained.

"(I shall do my best,)" Esther replied. She closed her eyes as a blue glow emanated from her body.

"Do you think she can find him?" Scarlet whispered.

"I don't know. We can only hope she can," I answered. We all waited to see if Esther would discover anything, but minutes later the glow left her body and she looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"(I am truly sorry, but I could not detect the Pokémon you are searching for,)" she informed us.

"You don't need to apologize. I know you did your best," I told her. I returned her to her Poké Ball and let out a sigh.

"Well either Jirachi is making himself really hard to find or he isn't here anymore," I said.

"I'm willing to believe the former. Team Rocket wouldn't still be here searching if Jirachi had fled elsewhere," Poka explained. "That means he has to still be here."

"But where?" I asked. "Esther couldn't find him and her Psychic powers are unrivaled."

"Maybe, but Jirachi's a legendary Pokémon for a reason," Poka answered. Poka did have a point, we all knew that. But at the same time all this searching without finding anything was getting quite frustrating.

"Gah, this is getting us nowhere fast!" Scarlet shouted.

"Hey, tone it down a bit. Team Rocket's still in the area," I said. She was quick to lower her voice, but the frustration of not being able to find Jirachi still remained.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I just… this is so frustrating."

"I know," I replied. "I wish Jirachi would let us know he's okay."

"_Okay."_

"Okay what?" I asked.

"Huh?" Scarlet asked.

"You said 'okay'," I explained.

"No I didn't," she answered.

"Huh… but I was sure I heard someone say 'okay'," I argued.

"_You did."_

"I did what?" I asked, growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Who are you talking to?" Poka asked.

"I'm not sure anymore. Someone else is hear and it looks like I'm the only one that can hear them," I explained.

"Well whatever voice you're hearing I wish we'd hear it too," Scarlet joked. "That was we'd be sure you weren't going crazy."

"_You got it."_ Scarlet and Poka looked around. I knew they heard the voice just as I did.

"Who was that?" Scarlet asked.

"That's the voice that spoke to me earlier," I answered. "Other than that you two know just as much as I do."

"Well that's a little strange," Scarlet commented. "It'd be better if we could see who, or what, was speaking to us." I had to agree. If we could just see who was talking then… hold on…

"_When I first heard the voice it was after I said 'I wish Jirachi would let us know he's okay', and then when Scarlet wished she and Poka could hear the voice they could… I wonder if…"_ Well, it was worth a try.

"I wish whoever was speaking to us would reveal themselves," I said.

"_Alright."_ Moments later a glowing sphere of energy appeared in front of us.

"What the… what's that?" Scarlet asked. Neither Poka or I answered. We were focused on the orb in front of us. As we stared the glow began to grow brighter.

"Stay sharp, Foxy," I whispered. The Vulpix, who was sitting on my shoulder, nodded and waited. The light continued to grow brighter, forcing us all to shield our eyes. The intense glow died down seconds later, and in the place of the orb hovered a small Pokémon. His head looked similar to a star, with small tags hanging from two of the point. In the center of his small body appeared what looked like a closed eye.

"(Hiya!)" he greeted, smiling the whole time. All of us stared in shock at him, knowing who he was.

"You… you're…" I stuttered.

"Jirachi," Scarlet said, finishing my statement.

"(Yup, that's me,)" Jirachi replied. I was left almost speechless. Here, floating right in front of us, was the very legendary Pokémon we were looking for. I have to say it was a bit overwhelming to be in his presence.

"(So, you guys have been looking for me, right?)" Jirachi asked.

"Uh… yeah, we have," I said, finally finding my voice. "You see…"

"(There's no need to explain. I already know,)" he said.

"You… do?" I asked.

"(Yeah. I knew you guys were here to try and protect me from Team Rocket,)" Jirachi admitted.

"Then why didn't you appear before now? It would have saved us a lot of time and effort looking for you," Poka questioned.

"(Well… you didn't wish me to,)" Jirachi answered.

"What?" Right then I realized what Jirachi was getting at and slapped my forehead in frustration.

"Of course. In order for him to appear before us we had to wish for him to do so. That's why those things happened. It was because we wished for them to happen," I explained.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, when I said I wished Jirachi would let us know he was okay he spoke to me. Then, when you wished you and Poka would hear him he spoke to you. Finally, when I said I wished him to appear he did," I explained.

"So wait… you mean to tell me that Jirachi didn't appear before us because we had to wish it," Scarlet asked, making sure she got this right.

"You got it," I answered. I heard her groan.

"Unbelievable," she sighed.

"So, getting back to the matter at hand, now that we've found Jirachi what do we do next?" Poka asked. All of us thought for a while.

"Well, we can't just leave him here with Team Rocket still looking. We have to take him with us," I said.

"But how? A Poké Ball would be the safest option, but if people found out that one of us caught him it would attract a lot of attention to us," Scarlet observed.

"Well we can't just have him out in the open. That will attract too much attention as well," I said.

"(I may have a solution to this,)" Jirachi announced. All of us turned to him.

"We're all ears, Jirachi," I said.

"(Well, if you want I could disguise myself to look like another Pokémon,)" he suggested.

"(You can do that?)" Foxy asked. Rather than answer Jirachi's body took on a silver glow. When the glow faded he was still there, but rather than his usual form he now looked like a Shuppet.

"(Tada!)" he cheered. All of us were amazed by this.

"Incredible… who knew Jirachi had this ability," Poka said.

"I know," I agreed. Now that we had found Jirachi it was time for us to leave Meteor Falls. Once outside we decided to take a quick trip down to Rustboro City to phone up Mr. Briney and let him know we were ready to leave.

"You think we'll be able to keep him safe from Giovanni?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know. I certainly hope so," I told her.

"So do I," Poka added.

"(Me too,)" Jirachi added. All of us knew the importance of keeping Jirachi hidden from Giovanni and Team Rocket. We could only hope our efforts would be enough.

* * *

Well, that part of our mission has been accomplished. We've found Jirachi and are now ready to head back home. Of course now the hard part begins, and that's keeping him safe from Team Rocket. Can we do it? Who knows, but you can stick around to find out in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	18. Meteor Falls Fallout

**Chapter 18: Meteor Falls Fallout**

After calling up Mr. Briney we decided to wait for him along the beach north of Rustboro City. Our little group, which now included Jirachi disguised as a Shuppet, had decided to discuss our next course of action.

"We have to bring him somewhere he'll be safe," Poka pointed out.

"That much is certain. The only question is where," Scarlet said. Everyone was in deep thought for a while.

"Why not the Pokémon Center," Scarlet suggested. "He would fit right in there."

"That's not a bad idea," I said. "What do you think, Jirachi?"

"(That sounds perfect,)" he commented. "(I will be safe there, won't I?)"

"Of course," I answered. "I guarantee that Alexis will take good care of you and make sure you're well protected."

"(If you say so then okay!)" Jirachi said. I was glad that the little guy was so agreeable. That made things go that much easier.

"Hey! I think I see Mr. Briney!" Scarlet shouted. Looking out over the ocean we could make out Mr. Briney's boat rapidly approaching. We all stood up and waited for him to approach.

"I just hope Giovanni hasn't gotten wind of us being here," I said.

"(I doubt if anyone's reported back yet,)" Foxy reassured me.

"You may be right," I agreed. Still, I couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right. I eventually decided to push the feeling to the back of my mind as the three of us and the Pokémon all boarded Mr. Briney's boat.

************************************************************************

_Normal POV_

Giovanni sat at his desk, staring at his videophone. After dispatching a large number of agents to Meteor Falls, including some he thought would never amount to anything, he knew it was only a matter of time before Jirachi was in his possession. Moments later the screen lit up.

"Reporting in, sir." Giovanni glanced at the screen. Once he saw who it was he sighed.

"What do you three want?" he asked, staring at the faces of Jessie, James and Meowth.

"We're ready to file our report on our mission to Meteor Falls," Jessie declared.

"And… what do you have to report?" Giovanni asked, though he had an idea on what their report would entail.

"Unfortunately, sir, we were unable to find Jirachi," Jessie reported.

"_Just as I expected…"_ he said. "I shouldn't be surprised. You three have failed more times than I can count."

"But sir, it wasn't our fault!" James shouted.

"That's right! We ran into that freaky shape-shifter!" Meowth added. This got Giovanni's attention.

"Shape-shifter?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that guy that can change into a Vulpix," Meowth explained. At the mention of his old nemesis Giovanni grinded his teeth.

"_I should have known he would get involved!" _he grumbled.

"Um… sir? What are your orders now?" Jessie asked.

"Continue your operations in Sinnoh," he ordered. "Do NOT fail me."

"We'll do our best, sir!" the three of them replied. The screen went black.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Giovanni commented. Now that he was done with them he began thinking about what to do next.

"I'll have to prepare an appropriate welcoming party for him," he said.

************************************************************************

We had been out at sea for about a week now. Everything was going smoothly, something I was grateful for. Still, things appeared to be going too smoothly. I always got worried when things went too well. My Pokémon would often tell me I worry too much, but as I stood on the deck of Mr. Briney's boat, looking at the nighttime sky with Foxy in my arms, I couldn't help but feel that way now.

"I'm worried, Foxy. Things are going too smoothly. Something bad is going to happen," I said.

"(Again with the worrying. You really need to learn not to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth,)" my Vulpix told me.

"Can't help it," I responded. "When dealing with Giovanni you always have to be ready for the worst."

"(I'd rather hope for the best,)" she replied. I smiled and hugged her a bit tighter. She was always the one who looked at things differently than I did.

"(Do the others know?)" she asked.

"No, but I think it's better that way. The last thing I want to do is concern them with my worries," I explained.

"(So you'd rather just worry me?)" Foxy joked. I laughed and ruffled the tuft of fur on Foxy's head.

"You got it. I'd rather get you so worried your fur turns gray," I replied. The two of us laughed a bit before settling back into silence.

"(You really think he knows?)" Foxy asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," I answered. I was secretly hoping he hadn't, but I had learned that whenever you think one thing the reality is usually the exact opposite of what you want.

************************************************************************

_Normal POV_

Mark walked down the hall. Giovanni had requested his presence immediately. He knew his boss well enough to know that making Giovanni wait was bad for anyone in the vicinity's health. And so, he quickly made his way towards Giovanni's office. He reached out, twisting the handle before entering. As soon as Mark was inside Giovanni spun around in his chair.

"Ah, there you are," the orange clad male said with a slight smirk.

"You called for me sir?" Mark replied.

"Yes," he paused. "I have a… dilemma on my hands. You see, one of our grunts has turned soft and I'm afraid he might pose a risk." Mark's eyes widened and a sly grin covered his face. He cracked his knuckles.

"You want me to take care of him?" he asked, adrenaline beginning to flow through his veins.

"You seem anxious, Mark," Giovanni said, smiling. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. "But before you can start there's a catch." Mark snorted. There always was.

"And what might that be?" The older male leaned forward before replying.

"I want you to do it in your Umbreon form." Mark didn't even blink. The catch hadn't even fazed him. If anything it only served to encourage him.

"In my Pokémon form, huh? That's a new one. Hmm… I think that would be rather… interesting. So, where is he?"

"In the cleared arena. I told him to wait there for me, even though I won't be the one to greet him. I'll be monitoring you by the way." Mark then turned and reached for the door.

"And Mark," Giovanni added.

"Yes?"

"Make it as painful as possible, you know how I feel about traitors." He nodded. After all, he'd always been the one who got rid of anyone so much as bold enough to sneeze in Giovanni's direction. And with that, he left. As soon as he stood outside he snickered.

"I wonder who the dumb ass that screwed up is this time. It has to be someone stupid. After all, why would they even think of going against Giova…" He stopped mid sentence upon walking inside, for there, standing at the other side of the arena was someone he recognized instantly.

"Alfred, what are you doing in here?" he asked. The blond-haired male named Alfred glanced up.

"Oh, hey Mark. I could ask you the same thing. Anyway, I'm here because the boss told me he would meet me here." The redhead's expression quickly turned sour.

"You mean you are the one I'm supposed to ki…"

"Yes! He's the traitor, Mark!" A voice boomed over the intercom. Mark flinched as if he had just been slapped.

"What is he talking about? Traitor? Who me?" Alfred responded nervously.

"Listen," Mark whispered, "I have to get you out of here…" Suddenly all the doors around them slammed. He faintly heard the latches outside being locked.

"I'm afraid the only way out of here for him is in a body bag," Giovanni's voice boomed loudly. And then in a sinister hiss he added, "or will you defy me, Mark? You should know that anyone who dares to defy me will be punished." He flinched again. There was no way he would be punished. He couldn't afford to get knocked down a notch. He refused to be demoted back to anything lower than his current status! Alfred's eyes were bulging out of his head. It appeared he finally understood what was going to happen.

"W-wait a minute Mark! You can't kill me! I've never been anything but nice to you!" He stammered. Another sigh. Mark shut his eyes, and when he opened them they were blood red. His body quickly warped into the form of an Umbreon.

"I know that, Alfred, and I'm sorry, but Giovanni's word is law," he said. And with that he pounced. He went for Alfred's throat, but Giovanni's voice made him freeze.

"I told you to kill him painfully. Don't you dare make it quick." With a snarl of rage the Umbreon leapt away. Alfred scrambled up to his feet. The male shook with fear.

"Please Mark, don't do this. There has to be another way." The dark type circled him, red eyes narrowed and fangs bared. He lunged and clamped his jaws around Alfred's left leg. His fangs broke the skin and then he tore a chunk of flesh out. The blond screamed in pain before kicking Mark off. The Umbreon skidded away before jumping to his feet.

"Good, Mark," Giovanni's voice said. "Now how about using one of your attacks. I'm thinking a Shadow Ball would liven things up." he added with a bemused chuckle. The Umbreon really didn't like how Giovanni was encouraging him to hurt the male, but he began charging up the attack nonetheless. After awhile he unleashed it. Alfred tried to dodge the attack, but he was clumsy on his injured leg. There is something about a Shadow Ball that sets it apart from other attacks. It's basically spiritual energy, and as such it can pass through solid targets. Most Pokémon are immune to the internal injuries it can cause, but humans are not. And as the Shadow Ball made contact with Alfred, it passed through him and stuck at his internal structure. This one hit him in the side, snapping his shoulder blade and literally smashing all of the internal material in his arm. Bone, muscle, and everything else was torn apart. Alfred hit the ground, clutching at his right side with his good arm. Mark heard his boss applauding.

"Well done. Now, do you know Toxic?" He nodded. Although he hated the foul tasting attack, he'd learned it a long time ago.

"Then use it." He nodded again and approached the downed male. His mouth took on an acidic glow as he closed his eyes and bit down on Alfred's good leg. Mark hoped that the Toxic would be powerful enough to kill his friend soon. As luck would have it, Alfred's body spasmed for a few minutes before going still. After he stopped flailing Mark released his hold on the corpse's leg. The foul taste of poison and death was in his mouth. Turning he quickly morphed back into his human form.

"Bravo," Giovanni said as he clapped his hands. Mark didn't move. He stood there naked, glaring at the speaker from whence his boss's voice came from. He knew Giovanni could see him perfectly fine, but unlike most he did not feel weaker without his clothes on.

"That was good, Mark. You may leave now." The latches on the doors were pulled back. The redhead glanced at his comrade's dead body. He then went over and picked up his clothes before putting them on. He wondered to himself, what might happen if all the secrets he knew got out? Would Giovanni kill him for withholding information? If so he would have to be even more careful from now on.

* * *

I think it's safe to say things have taken an interesting turn. At least I know we're safe... I hope. With the way things are going you don't want to miss what happens next, so stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	19. A Tense Situation

**Chapter 19: A Tense Situation**

"Look alive, everyone! Land approaches!" We were all out on the deck, looking out in the distance as we prepared to make landfall north of Cerulean City. It had been a long two weeks since we left Hoenn, but we were now moments away from being back home in Kanto.

"It's going to feel good being back on home soil," Scarlet commented.

"You can say that again," Poka agreed. I simply nodded, my mind still occupied with how smoothly things were going. In fact I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear Mr. Briney calling me.

"Brian, you have a call!" he shouted.

"I'll be right back, guys," I said. With Foxy on my shoulder I made my way over to the videophone Mr. Briney had on his boat. To my surprise Sonya was on the other end, and by the look on her face she had something urgent to tell me.

"What's up, Sonya?" I asked.

"Where are you now?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

"We're approaching the docks north of Cerulean. Why?" I questioned.

"Don't come back here! Whatever you do stay away from the docks near Cerulean!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, take it easy. Why should we stay away?" I asked.

"I don't know how it happened but Giovanni knows you went to find Jirachi. He's got agents swarming the docks, waiting for you to come back," she warned. Shit! I knew things were going too smoothly.

"Still think I'm worrying too much?" I asked Foxy.

"(Okay, so maybe there is something to your worrying,)" my Vulpix admitted. "(So, what are we going to do now?)" I had an idea, but I needed to clear something with Sonya first.

"Are the docks north of Cerulean the only place he has staked out?" I asked.

"As far as I know," she replied.

"That means we should be able to dock safely in Vermillion City," I commented.

"You should," Sonya said.

"Then that's where we'll dock," I said.

"Okay. I'll keep monitoring things on my end and let you know if anything changes," Sonya said. The screen went black after that.

"So, what was that all about?" Mr. Briney asked.

"That was… a call from home. There's a package for me to pick up in Vermillion City," I lied. "Do you think we could make a detour?"

"No problem," Mr. Briney said. I thanked him before going to rejoin Scarlet and Poka.

"What was that all about?" Poka asked.

"That was Sonya. She said Giovanni knows we were in Hoenn and he's got the docks swarming with agents," I said. Their reaction was the same as mine.

"Damnit! How the Hell did he find out?!" Poka said, staying quiet enough to keep Mr. Briney from overhearing.

"I don't know, but we've got to head to Vermillion City and dock there. It'll take a bit longer but at least Team Rocket won't find us," I said.

"You sure we'll be able to get by them?" Scarlet asked.

"We don't any other option at the moment," I said. It was true that our options were limited at the time, but I still had faith that we'd avoid Team Rocket and arrive home safely. After all, Jirachi was depending on us to keep him safe.

* * *

Thanks to our unexpected detour the trip took longer than anticipated, but we finally docked at Vermillion City. After letting Esther scan the area to make sure there were no Team Rocket agents around (though I told Mr. Briney I let her out for some fresh air) we finally set foot on land.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Mr. Briney asked.

"I'm sure. Cerulean City isn't that far away from here. We'll be fine walking there," I replied.

"If you insist. Give my regards to your sister," he said.

"I will," I replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Briney," Scarlet said.

"You're welcome, my friends. Farewell." And with that his boat sailed off, leaving us to continue our trek on foot.

"I guess we're hoofing it to Cerulean from here," Poka commented.

"Unless anyone knows a different way," I replied.

"We could always fly there using our Pokémon," Scarlet suggested.

"Team Rocket would spot us for sure," I said, shooting down that idea.

"(Why don't you get Esther to teleport us there,)" Foxy suggested.

"She can use Teleport, but I don't think she has enough power to teleport us all," I said. "She does have her limits."

"(True,)" Foxy agreed. "(I guess we have no choice then.)"

"Yeah," I said. "That won't be a problem, will it Jirachi?"

"(Not at all,)" the Great Wishmaker answered. "(I'd like to spend more time with you all anyway.)"

"Well, I guess that settles it then," I said. Our group headed to the northern part of the city. We had a long walk ahead of us to reach Cerulean City, and I was confident that Giovanni would have his agents looking all over for us in no time.

* * *

Days went by without incident. With the exception of the occasional trainer we hardly encountered anyone after leaving Vermillion City. The others were thankful for that, but I found it a bit strange.

"I figured we would have ran into more trainers than this," I commented.

"(Well the Kanto Championships are coming up, meaning that most trainers have either already gotten their required badges or figure they don't have enough time left to do so,)" Foxy said.

"You may have a point," I agreed. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than that, like something or someone was keeping trainers from traveling this route.

"Hey, Cerulean City is just up ahead!" Scarlet called. She was standing next to a sign that read: Cerulean City - 2 miles.

"(We're almost home,)" Foxy said.

"Too bad you'll never get there." Oh shit… please don't let that be who I think it is. But as I turned towards the sound of the voice my fears were confirmed as I locked eyes with the very man responsible for what I was now.

"Giovanni!" I spat. His Persian stood loyally by his side. Four agents also flanked them, each holding a Poké Ball.

"I see you haven't forgotten my face," he said.

"How could I?! You killed my parents, crippled my sister and turned me into a Shifter! It because of you my life is what it is now!" I yelled.

"Ah, yes… your sister. Tell me, how is Michelle these days?" he taunted. I could feel my blood boiling.

"Don't you _**dare**_ speak my sister's name, you bastard!" I seethed. Upon seeing my anger his demeanor changed.

"I suppose the time for small talk is over, especially when you have something I want," he said. He then ordered one of his agents to step forward. He did as instructed and threw his Poké Ball, sending out a Golbat.

"Haze," he instructed. From the Golbat's mouth a thick cloud was emitted, blanketing all of us.

"Damn! I can't see!" Poka shouted. "We've got to get rid of this smoke!"

"I've got this!" Scarlet shouted. I saw her grab a Poké Ball and toss it.

"_She must be calling on Miora,"_ I said.

"Sonar, show time!" Sonar? I don't remember her having a Pokémon named Sonar. Before I could ask her who Sonar was her Poké Ball opened, revealing a Zubat.

"When did you catch a Zubat?!" I asked her.

"While we were in Meteor Falls," she answered. "Now Sonar, blow this Haze away with Gust!"

"(One Gust coming up!)" she replied. Though she was small the Gust she whipped up was anything but. Within seconds the entire Haze cloud had been blown away.

"Wow. Now that's what I call power," I commented. "I everyone okay?"

"I'm fine," Scarlet responded.

"Me too," Poka added.

"(Same here,)" Foxy said. Well this was strange. With that Haze cloud you figure Giovanni would have tried something. I mean, that was the purpose of the cloud, wasn't it?

"(Um, guys? I think we have a problem,)" Jirachi said. We all turned around. Instead of seeing a Shuppet floating behind us there was Jirachi, completely exposed.

"Your disguise! What happened?!" Scarlet shouted. I didn't know at first either, but as I thought it hit me.

"Son-of-a… he used that Haze attack to expose Jirachi!" I yelled.

"Very observant," Giovanni said. "And now that I know you have Jirachi I ask you to hand him over."

"Not on your life!" Poka declared. He, I and Scarlet all stood in front of the Great Wishmaker, refusing to hand him over to Giovanni. The evil tyrant shook his head.

"And here I thought we'd be able to do this the easy way," he sighed.

"The only way to handle things with you is directly!" I replied. He looked up at us, a snarl on his face.

"If that's how you feel then let us deal with this… directly!" He motioned for three of his agents to step forward. They did and each called on a Pokémon, a Machamp, a Rhydon and a Scizor. In response Scarlet, Poka and I each readied our own.

"If that's the best you've got then this is going to be easy!" I declared. "Esther, battle ready!"

"Crazefire, show time!"

"Let's go, Zero!" Within seconds we had evened the playing field.

"(Why didn't you send me out there?)" Foxy whispered.

"Because I need you to guard Jirachi," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Pokémon in question staring wide-eyed at Giovanni. He may be a powerful legendary but even they can feel fear.

"If they manage to get by us…"

"(Don't worry. They won't lay a finger on Jirachi,)" Foxy reassured me. She jumped off my shoulder and took a defensive stance in front of Jirachi.

"You really think your Pokémon can stand up to me?" Giovanni questioned.

"We don't think they can… we KNOW they can!" I declared. An evil smirk came across his face.

"Well then… LET'S FIND OUT! ATTACK!" On his command the agents ordered their Pokémon to charge. We were now in the fight of our lives.

* * *

Oh boy... talk about unexpected circumstances. Just when it looked like we were in the clear Giovanni ambushes us. Now we've got to try and fend him off. I don't know how well the battle will go, but we won't give up. Stick around and watch our fight in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	20. A Tough Fight

**Chapter 20: A Tough Fight**

The battle started off with Giovanni's agents making the first move, sending their Pokémon in on a head-on charge. Of course, given how impatient many of Giovanni's agents were this was expected.

"Okay gang! Let's get them in one-on-one fights and take them down!" I shouted.

"I'm game!" Poka replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Scarlet said. With our game plan set we engaged out opponents looking for some quick knockouts.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

I watched as Crazefire's body materialized as I released him from his Poké ball.

"(What's up?)" he said in a smart tone as he turned around and looked at me. Great… he was choosing to act headstrong at this very moment, of all the inopportune times. I pointed at the Pokémon standing behind him. When he met eyes with the Scizor he began to laugh.

"(A Scizor?! Oh come on, that's a Steel and Bug type. This isn't even a challenge,)" he sneered. Said Pokémon seemed slightly irked at his comment.

"Enough talk, let's battle right now!" the grunt shouted. His voice was obviously male, but other than that his features were hidden beneath the black grunt uniform and large black hat he had on his head. The Montero snickered. I shot him a look that told him to compose himself.

"Don't get too cocky Craze fire. Type disadvantages don't always mean you'll win right off the bat." He waved off my words as though they were just bothersome gnats. Jeesh, I hated it when he acted this way.

"Scizor, use Quick Attack!" The grunt roared and I could barely make out the red blur as it lunged forward.

"Use Flame Wheel, Crazefire!" I shouted and watched as the Monferno went into a spiraling circle that was headed straight at the Pincer Pokémon. Both collided with each other and were sent flying backwards. The Scizor righted itself immediately while my Pokémon did a back flip and landed on his feet.

_"Showoff,"_ I thought. Neither appeared worse for wear however.

"(Ha! Is that the best you've got? I've fought Wurmples stronger than you!)" he said, obviously using Taunt. The Scizor glared viciously at him in response before dashing forward, its claws becoming a shining silver.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Crazefire didn't seem as concerned about it as he should have. He stood there with his arms crossed watching the Steel type Pokémon as it approached.

"I said dodge it, Crazefire!" I shouted once more. He appeared to be ignoring me, but right at the last moment, when the Scizor's claw was about to strike him, he rolled to the side and avoided the attack.

"(There's no use in wasting energy on such a weak opponent,)" he sneered and winked at me. He then took a deep breath and got behind the bug. I could see he was preparing a flame attack of some sort.

"Behind you, Scizor! Quickly, use Iron Defense!" the grunt said. The Pincer Pokémon suddenly stiffened and its whole body was covered in the same shining silver that its claws had been mere seconds later. It just barely got up its Iron Defense before Crazefire unleashed a Fire Spin attack. The flames danced around in a swirling circle, surrounding the Scizor with fire. I could only faintly make out the Pokémon's outline through the flames, but it didn't look like the fire was affecting it. When the attack was over the Fire type stepped back and watched, most likely assuming that the Scizor had fainted.

"(What the hell?!)" He said suddenly as the Scizor appeared perfectly untouched.

"Agility!" I heard the grunt cry out, and in a flash the Scizor was standing behind Crazefire using the same method the male had used mere minutes earlier.

"Now use X-Scissor!"

"Crazefire, behind you!" I hollered, but the Scizor had already raised its claws up, and by the time Crazefire turned around it was too late. It brought its claws down diagonally in the shape of an X. Taking the full blunt of the attack, the Monferno was sent hurtling backward. He grunted.

"(That was a lucky shot.)" He muttered and I felt like bashing my head against a wall.

"Would you just shut up and put up?!" I snarled. "Now, get your head in the game and use Mach Punch." He nodded and ran forward, his right fist pulled back. As soon as he was within striking distance he prepared to strike.

"Dodge it!" I watched closely as the Monferno lashed out, only to have the Scizor side step his attack. Crazefire growled and turned towards the Steel type, and lashed out again. The Scizor side stepped his attack once more, but with a sudden smirk, which I knew meant he was onto something. He lashed out again. It side stepped yet again, but this time it was tripped mid-step by Crazefire's tail as it wrapped around its leg. It fell to the ground and Crazefire immediately began using Close Combat. He kept kicking and hitting the Pokémon over and over. After a few minutes he leapt away, gasping and panting for breath.

"(T-that should do it.)" He replied and gave me a thumbs up gesture. I, however, kept my eyes on the downed Scizor.

"Get up, Scizor! Get up right now!" The grunt bellowed.

"I don't think there's any point in continuing this battle any longer, it's clear that Crazefire's won." I replied, finally taking my attention away from the Pokémon. The grunt muttered something angrily, but didn't call his Pokémon back. Men are so stubborn sometimes. Crazefire turned and began walking towards me, a sly smirk on his face.

"(See, I told you it would be eas-)" He was cut off as a pair of pincers grabbed him by the tail and hurled him to the ground. I muffled a shout of surprise as I saw the Scizor, despite being covered in scrapes and scratches, began slamming him against the ground repeatedly.

"But how can that be? He beat it." I said.

"Don't you know? Scizor's special ability has been triggered." The male sneered, seeming to be easily amused by how dumbfounded I looked.

_"Special ability? What could that be . . . "_ I wondered."Oh no, it's Swarm!" I shouted aloud. _"What do I do? Wait, maybe, just maybe if I . . ."_

"Crazefire, hang in there for awhile, don't try to fight back, just save your strength." He gave me a look that said, 'are you crazy?' but I just winked.

"Trust me on this one." He nodded and it hurt me to know that someone I trusted so much was getting hurt so badly. He was slammed back and forth, over and over, again and again, but he wasn't fighting back. I watched carefully, waiting for the right moment. And then I saw it, the flame on his tail grew larger and larger. His own special ability was coming into play.

"Now, break free!" I cried, hoping he had the strength to accomplish the act. He struggled, but managed to escape the Scizor's grasp. Backing away he gave me a look that told me he'd do anything out of his trust for me.

With tears in my eyes I shouted, "Use Flare Blitz!" With a sudden strength he ran forward, body engulfed in flames right before he collided with the Scizor. There was a huge dust cloud stirred up and both the grunt and I had to shield our eyes. When it cleared Crazefire stood there, kneeling on a knee and panting, but the Scizor was definitely out of commission this time.

"Damnit!" The grunt shouted and recalled his Pokémon back. We had won. I ran forward, scooping Crazefire into my arms, despite the fact he weighed nearly fifty pounds, I found it easy to carry him. After all, he wasn't the only one who worked out.

"I guess I'm going to have to patch you up now." I said smugly.

"(Yeah, but you're good at it.)" He replied with a grin.

I smiled back. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

"(Probably do the fighting yourself more often.)" I couldn't help but laugh, even when he was battered and bruised he was still a smartass.

* * *

Scarlet may have been able to dispatch of her opponent, but Poka and I were finding out opponents a bit more difficult to handle. After seeing their teammate go down they abandoned the one-on-one fighting and teamed up to take me and Poka on two-on-two, a tactic that was surprisingly effective.

"I was not expecting this!" Poka shouted.

"Neither was I!" I replied. "Looks like we'll have to abandon our one-on-one strategy and take these two on together!"

"Agreed!" Poka said. "You hear that, Zero?! Work together with Esther!"

"(Understood!)" the Luxray answered. As he went to stand next to her the two of them exchanged glances.

"(It will be an honor to fight by your side,)" my Gardevior said.

"(Likewise,)" Zero replied.

"Enough talking! Rhydon, use Hammer Arm!"

"Dynamic Punch, Machamp!"

"Dodge it, Zero!" The Rhydon and Machamp charged in with a pair of Fighting type attacks aimed right at Zero, but the Luxray easily jumped over them.

"Now redirect their attacks with Psychic, Esther!" I shouted.

"(At once!)" she replied. She held her hands out in front of her. Seconds later they took on a bluish glow. The glow soon surrounded the Machamp and Rhydon as their attacks were turned on each other. The attacks made contact, sending their respective targets sliding back.

"Hey, watch where your Pokémon is aiming!" one agent yelled.

"Mine?! What about yours?! It wasn't exactly a dead-eye either!" the other argued. Their Pokémon mimicked their actions, the two of them roaring back and forth at each other. This was our opportunity.

"Poka, let's take them down!" I shouted.

"Right!" Poka replied. "Zero, use Thunderbolt!"

"Energy Ball, Esther!" I called. The two attacks flew through the air and hit their intended targets. Esther's Energy Ball exploded against the rough skin of the Rhydon while the Machamp was fried by Zero's Thunderbolt.

"A little advice, guys! You should really fight us more than each other!" I taunted. I wasn't sure if it was the taunting or the surprise attacks that did it, but the two agents turned their focus back on us and the battle at hand.

"Earthquake, Rhydon!" the first commanded. The Rhydon stomped his massive foot, sending shockwaves through the ground. The attack caught us by surprise. I knew Esther was feeling it, but I also knew that Zero was feeling it more due to him being an Electric type.

"Mega Punch, Machamp!" the second ordered. With Esther and Zero both shaken up by the Earthquake the Machamp took advantage, striking Esther with a powerful Mega Punch that knocked her to the ground a few feet away. He then spun around and delivered a massive backhand to Zero, knocking him down next to Esther. Our Pokémon stood up moments later, though both were visibly shaken up.

"Time to put them away! Megahorn, Rhydon!" the first ordered.

"Cross Chop!" the second commanded. Their Pokémon charged again. The Rhydon had his head lowered, his horn giving off a green glow. The Machamp had two of his arms crossed in front of him, the forearms glowing white.

"Time to fight back! Use Psychic, Esther!" I shouted. Her eyes took on a bluish glow. She held her hand out and the blue glow surrounded the charging Rhydon and Machamp, freezing them in their tracks.

"Now hit them with Iron Tail, Zero!" Poka shouted. His Luxray charged them, hit tail glowing white. As soon as he was close enough he swung at them, striking both of them in their guts. The two Pokémon doubled over and fell to the ground, though they were not out of the battle yet.

"Time to put on the finishing touches! Shadow Ball!" Poka shouted.

"Make it a double, Esther!" I said. Our two Pokémon formed a pair of dark orbs and hurled them at the downed Rocket Pokémon. The Shadow Balls hit, creating an explosion that engulfed both the Rhydon and Machamp. Needless to say when it died down neither were able to keep fighting.

"Looks like we win this one," I commented. With our opponents defeated we turned our attention back to Giovanni. Our Pokémon took defensive stances in front of us. They may have won but they did not escape their battles unscathed. All three were covered in scrapes and bruises, though Crazefire was clearly the worst of the trio.

"Well Giovanni, looks like we've weathered the storm," I said.

"Does it now? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the storm is only going to get worse from here on out," Giovanni replied. The next thing we knew three more Pokémon appeared to replace the ones we just defeated. We now stared down a Dusknoir, a Drapion and a Tangrowth.

"Son of a… there's no way our Pokémon can fight in their condition," Scarlet commented.

"She's right. Let's switch them out," Poka suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed. We grabbed their Poké Balls so we could switch them out, but Giovanni was one step ahead of us this time.

"Do not let them recall their Pokémon," he instructed.

"Yes sir," one of the agents replied. "Mean Look!" His Dusknoir glared at our Pokémon, bathing them in an eerie red light. Seconds later the light faded.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Poka asked.

"Only one way to find out," I answered. I pointed Esther's Poké Ball at her and tried to recall her. The red light from the ball struck her but did not return her.

"Damn! They used Mean Look! We can't recall them!" I shouted in anger.

"So we can't bring them back?!" Scarlet asked.

"No. They're stuck out there until the battle is over," Poka explained. "However, that doesn't mean we can't send in reinforcements." That's right! Even if we couldn't recall Esther and the others we could send out others to help them.

"Quick! Let's send them some help!" I shouted. We each grabbed another Poké Ball, but once again Giovanni was thinking ahead.

"You know what to do," he instructed.

"Yes sir. Disable!" The Dusknoir's eye glowed blue, but this time the glow also surrounded the Poké Balls in our hands and on our belts.

"Now what's he doing?!" Scarlet shouted. Just like the earlier Mean Look this attack only lasted a short while before fading.

"Okay, anyone want to guess what that did?" Scarlet asked.

"We can do that later. Right now our Pokémon need help," Poka replied. "Come on, Featherblade!" He tossed his Poké Ball into the air… only to have it land without opening.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "My Poké Ball didn't open!" We were all shocked by this.

"Scarlet, try yours," I suggested.

"Okay. Miora, show time!" She threw her Poké Ball, only to be met with the same results.

"Damnit! Mine didn't open either!" she shouted. This was not looking good for us. I figured I might as well try my luck.

"Kane, battle ready!" For the third time a Poké Ball was tossed that did not open.

"What's going on here?! Why aren't our Poké Balls working?!" Scarlet shouted in frustration. I wondered that myself. As far as I knew our Poké Balls weren't malfunctioning or anything, and they hadn't been disabled or anything… damn…

"That last attack from Dusknoir disabled our Poké Balls!" I shouted.

"That it did," Giovanni confirmed. "Now you have two choices: either surrender to me now or surrender to me after I've crushed your Pokémon." This was looking very bad for us. Giovanni clearly had the upper hand, leaving us with limited options.

"(We'll… fight you,)" Esther said.

"E-Esther!" I shouted.

"(It's alright, Brian. This is the choice we have made,)" my Gardevoir told me. "(We must ensure the safety of Jirachi at any cost. I am confident my allies are of the same mind.)"

"(That we are,)" Zero agreed.

"Zero…" Poka whispered.

"(No matter what… Giovanni… can't get his hands… on Jirachi,)" Crazefire declared.

"Oh Crazefire," Scarlet said. It became clear in that moment that our Pokémon were dedicated to protecting Jirachi. I had to admire them for that. Unfortunately Giovanni could care less.

"Well if your Pokémon want to continue this meaningless fight then who am I to deny them," he said. "Now, crush them! Leave none standing!" With various battle cries Team Rocket's Pokémon charged. The battle for Jirachi just got a lot harder.

* * *

As if things weren't hard enough already. A fair fight was one thing, but we've got three fresh Pokémon going head-to-head with our battered and beaten Pokémon. Not to mention we can't recall them or send out any help. I know I usually soind confident at this point, but I'm starting to wonder if Giovanni's really gotten one over on us this time. Guess we'll find out soon, so stick around and throw your support behind us in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	21. Our Last Shot

**Chapter 21: Our Last Shot**

"What do we do now, guys?" Scarlet asked. Truthfully I didn't know what to tell her. If the previous battle was difficult then this one was damn-near impossible. Not only were our tired and weakened Pokémon now facing three fresh opponents but Giovanni had made it impossible for us to switch out by using Mean Look and then using Disable to keep our Poké Balls from working.

"I'm open to suggestions," I said.

"Right now I think fighting back isn't a suggestion but our only option," Poka called.

"Agreed," I said. "Esther! I know you and the others are tired! If we could get you three out of there we could but Giovanni…"

"(You don't… need… to explain,)" Esther said. "(We… understand… the circumstances… and are ready… to play… the hand… fate has dealt us.)"

"(Besides… it's not like… we have a choice here,)" Zero agreed. Crazefire simply nodded in agreement with the others.

"Okay, guys. I know it's going to be difficult but let's win this!" I shouted. Even in their weakened state all three managed to assume battle positions. Giovanni snickered at the sight.

"You really think your weakened Pokémon stand a chance?" he asked. Their three Pokémon sneered at ours. I didn't want to say it out loud, but I had a feeling that our Pokémon wouldn't get out of this battle the winners. Still, I had to remain confident.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there," I answered.

"Indeed there is," Giovanni agreed. "Now… ATTACK!" We barely had any time to react. Team Rocket's Pokémon attacked so fast the looked line nothing more than blurs on the battlefield. Luckily for us our Pokémon were able to dodge in time, but after that things started going downhill. Esther was standing off against the Tangrowth while Crazefire and Zero faced off with the Drapion. Somehow during the confusion we lost track of the Dusknoir.

"Anyone know where the Dusknoir went?!" Scarlet asked.

"I didn't see it!" I answered. "Poka?!"

"Me neither! Stay sharp! That thing could attack from anywhere!" he shouted. Great! That's the last thing we needed. Unfortunately we couldn't worry about that now, or else we'd risk being defeated by the other two.

"Okay, guys! Let's take these two down! We'll worry about the Dusknoir when it reappears!" I shouted.

"That's what you think!" one of the agents said. "Vine Whip!" It became clear that he was the Tangrowth's trainer. Seconds later the Grass type lashed out at Esther with two vines.

"Dodge them and fight back with Shadow Ball!" I shouted. Esther ducked around the incoming vines and fired off the dark orb. I could tell she was low on strength based on how slowly the Shadow Ball was traveling.

"Stop that with Protect!" the agent ordered. I gritted my teeth as I saw the shimmering protective shield form around the Tangrowth, effectively blocking Esther's Shadow Ball.

"Now attack with Energy Ball!" the agent ordered.

"Counter with your own Energy Ball!" I shouted. Esther put everything she had left behind her Energy Ball, managing to match the power the Tangrowth's Energy Ball. The two green orbs collided and exploded. The shockwaves barely budged the Tangrowth, but because of her weakened state Esther was blown back quite a bit.

"Are you alright, Esther?!" I called.

"(I'm… alright,)" she answered. Whew… that took a load off of my mind. Now it was time for us to counter-attack.

"Okay, Esther! Show him your Will-O-Wisp!" I shouted.

"(At once!)" Esther replied. She charged towards the Tangrowth, two small orbs of fire in her hands. Just as she was about to hurl the orbs a ghostly hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her leg, causing her to stumble and drop the Will-O-Wisp.

"(What is this?!)" she questioned, looking down at what grabbed her. Unfortunately this took her attention off her opponent.

"Tie her up!" the agent ordered.

"Look out, Esther!" I shouted. I didn't warn her soon enough and could only watch as the Tangrowth tied her up in his Vine Whip. Seconds later the Dusknoir emerged from beneath the ground.

"So that's where he was hiding!" I shouted. Moments later a second agent, clearly the Dusknoir's trainer, stepped forward.

"I think it's time we dished out a little punishment on that Gardevoir," he said. "Shadow Punch!" The next thing I knew Esther was being ruthlessly pounded by a barrage of Shadow Punches, and with her being tied up by Tangrowth's Vine Whip there was no way she could defend herself.

"No, Esther!" I cried. As I watched I could almost feel each and every blow, a fact that apparently didn't escape the notice of Scarlet and Poka.

"We've got to save Esther!" Scarlet shouted. "Let's go, Crazefire!"

"Hurry, Zero!" Poka shouted. Their Pokémon sprang into action to try and save Esther. At first I thought they'd succeed, but that was before the Drapion stepped between them and Esther.

"(Out of the way, bug-brain!)" Crazefire shouted.

"(Move or we'll go through you!)" Zero threatened. The third agent, who also happened to be the Drapion's trainer, snickered at their threats.

"I think not," he said. "Show them what I mean, Drapion! Use Cross Poison!" The Drapion spread his arms wide, his claws giving off a purple-ish glow. He then slashed at Crazefire and Zero, making an X-pattern slash. The attack struck them hard, sending them sliding back a few feet.

"Now follow up with Earthquake!" the agent ordered. The Drapion slammed his claws on the ground, sending out powerful shockwaves. The Dusknoir hovered above the ground to avoid the attack while the Tangrowth used Protect. Unfortunately the rest of us had no protection. We felt the full force of the Earthquake, barely managing to remain standing. The attack was over within a few seconds, but our bodies were still trembling.

"Now, toss that pathetic Pokémon!" the first commanded. His Tangrowth lifted Esther over his head before hurling her at Crazefire and Zero, the three of them kicking up a dust cloud as they collided.

"This isn't good," I commented, watching as our three Pokémon struggled to their feet. "At this rate they won't have enough strength left to defend themselves."

"If only there was a way to restore their energy," Scarlet said. At that moment I noticed Poka appeared to be in deep thought.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"It may be a long shot… but I may know a way to restore their power," he said. That was some of the best news I've heard since this battle started.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark. What is it?" Scarlet excitedly asked.

"It's an experimental attack Zero and I have been working on," Poka explained. While promising I didn't like the sound of that word 'experimental'.

"Experimental? You mean…" Poka nodded without having to hear me finish.

"We haven't tested it that thoroughly, especially not in a real battle like this, so I have no idea if it'll even work the way it's supposed to," he explained. From what I could tell going through with this would be a huge risk. The only question being was this a risk we were willing to take.

"Let's do it," Scarlet said.

"Are you sure?" Poka asked, giving Scarlet a look of concern.

"Whatever this experimental attack is and whatever risks are involved can't make things worse than they already are," she said. They way she said it made me realized she was right. Our current situation was as bad as it could get.

"Do it," I said. Poka gave me the same concerned look he gave Scarlet.

"You agree with her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Like she said things can't get worse than they already are," I answered. "Besides, if we do nothing then we've lost anyway." He really looked to be considering going through with whatever he had planned.

"Are you sure you're both okay with this?" he asked one more time.

"What have we got to lose?" I replied. With Scarlet and I both agreeing Poka finally gave the order.

"Okay, Zero! Use Static Drain!" he shouted. That must be that experimental attack he was talking about earlier.

"(Are you sure you want to go through with that? We haven't finished testing that attack yet,)" Zero warned.

"I know, but right now we're out of options," Poka replied. "If we don't try something, anything, then we're done for." Okay, now I getting worried. If even Zero wasn't sure then this must have been a huge risk. In the end though Poka managed to convince him to go through with it.

"(I need some time to prepare,)" he said. Unfortunately time wasn't something we had a lot of at the moment, meaning we had to buy him as much as possible.

"Esther, we need you and Crazefire to buy Zero as much time as you can!" I said. "Can you do it?!"

"(We… shall do our best,)" she answered. I really hated doing this to them and I knew Scarlet felt the same way. Our Pokémon were already worn out from all the battling they just did and now they had to try and keep the enemy from getting to Zero while he prepared the one attack that could either give us a miracle win or push us that much closer to defeat.

"Knock those weaklings aside!" Giovanni ordered. With their orders clear the agents commanded their Pokémon to attack. For the lack of a better term it was now 'Crunch time'.

"(Let's do this!)" Crazefire shouted.

"(I shall back you up,)" Esther said. The Monferno looked to her and nodded before turning his attention back to the charging Pokémon. The Drapion was the first to attack, swinging one of his massive claws at Crazefire. The Monferno jumped back to avoid the attack and retaliated with a Flame Wheel, knocking the Drapion back a bit. That victory was short-lived for moments later the Dusknoir launched a surprise attack, catching Crazefire off-guard with a Shadow Punch and knocking him to the ground.

"(Crazefire!)" Esther shouted.

"Esther, look out!" I warned. I thought I had warned her in time, but that was not the case. She looked just in time to receive a harsh slap across the face from one of the Tangrowth's vines. She too was knocked to the ground.

"Esther!" I shouted.

"Are you okay, Crazefire?!" Scarlet yelled. The two of them barely had the strength to get up to their feet without having to try and answer us. The Tangrowth, though, wasn't finished with them yet. Two more vines extended from his body, one wrapping around Crazefire's tail and the other around Esther's legs. The Tangrowth then lifted them into the air, hanging them upside-down.

"(Hey. Let me go!)" Crazefire demanded.

"(Release us at once!)" Esther shouted. The Tangrowth smirked. He swung them apart before violently bringing them together, our two Pokémon crashing into one another. With the two of them stunned the Tangrowth then slung them to the ground right in front of Zero.

"This isn't looking good!" I shouted. "Our Pokémon are getting creamed out there!"

"How much longer until Zero's ready, Poka?!" Scarlet asked. Poka looked to his Pokémon.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"(Almost… ready,)" his Luxray answered. There was a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach, for I knew that our Pokémon were now at the mercy of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"I'm through playing games. Finish them off!" Giovanni ordered. As I watched their Pokémon advance on ours I knew our chances were slowly slipping away. If Zero didn't get his attack off soon… I didn't want to think about that.

"This is it!" Scarlet shouted. It certainly looked like our time was up, but right before their Pokémon were upon ours Zero gave off a bright yellow glow.

"(I'm ready!)" he declared.

"Alright! Do it!" Poka shouted. A loud roar emanated from the Luxray's throat as Static Drain went into effect. Bright yellow streams of energy shot from his body, crackling as they flew through the air towards Team Rocket's Pokémon. The beams of energy quickly surrounded and engulfed them.

"What the?! What is this?!" Giovanni shouted.

"Just watch! You'll find out soon enough!" Poka replied. The attack swirled around them, draining them of their energy. In my opinion it looked like an electric version of Giga Drain. I would soon find out that was where the similarities ended. The energy swirled back towards Zero, but to my surprise it then started swirling around all of our Pokémon.

"What's happening now?" Scarlet asked.

"The tricky part. You see, Static Drain can be used to heal not only Zero but his partners as well," Poka explained. "Unfortunately that's the part that's experimental."

"You mean it might not work?" I asked.

"There's a chance it won't," Poka answered. "Like I said, we haven't tested this move in a real battle situation like this." I didn't feel good about knowing this could fail, but I also had faith that it _would_ work. With that in mind we could only stand and watch as Static Drain ran its course. The swirling energy soon faded out, revealing our Pokémon. At first it seemed like nothing happened, but then Esther and Crazefire slowly stood up.

"Are… Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"(Yes, we are. I can't explain it but somehow my strength has been restored,)" Esther said. "(Tell me… what happened? How has our strength been returned)"

"You can thank Poka and Zero. They did it," I explained.

"(How'd they do that?)" Crazefire asked.

"(I'll explain later. Right now we have to finish this battle,)" Zero said. True to his word Team Rocket's Pokémon were still standing, though thanks to Static Drain they had lost a considerable amount of energy.

"Get up and finish them off… NOW!" Giovanni demanded. Whether it was out of fear for what Giovanni would do or what we were going to do I didn't know, nor did I care. But what I did know was that they had Dusknoir, Drapion and Tangrowth ready for round 2.

"Okay, they're weakened! Let's put them away for good!" I shouted.

"Right!" Scarlet agreed.

"Let's end this!" Poka shouted. Our Pokémon shared our mindset and readied themselves for battle once more.

"Get moving, Dusknoir! End this!" The Ghost Pokémon bellowed in rage, charging towards us.

"Freeze him in his ghostly tracks, Esther!" I said.

"(With pleasure!)" With a quick movement of her hands Esther froze the Dusknoir on the spot using Psychic. The Dusknoir frantically thrashed about as Esther held him in her psychic grip.

"(I think it's time to pay you back for that earlier assault,)" she calmly said. Her calm demeanor soon turned viscous as she violently slammed him to the ground. She then lifted him off the ground, only to slam him once more. She then tossed him to the side, the Ghost type landing in a heap beneath a tree.

"(I believe we are now even,)" she declared. One down, two to go.

"Grr… Drapion! Get that Gardevoir!" The Ogre Scorp Pokémon wasted no time carrying out his orders, charging right for Esther with a claw drawn back. He was just about in range when he was violently jerked back.

"(Didn't your mama ever teach you it's not polite to hit a lady!)" Crazefire scolded.

"Let's show them some real power! Use Strength!" Scarlet cheered. Despite the Drapion being considerably bigger than him Crazefire had no problems lifting the large Pokémon over his head. Then, in what I learned was typical Crazefire fashion, he pressed the Pokémon over his head a few times.

"(One… two… three!)" he counted before slamming the Drapion to the ground.

"(I call that my Slaking press slam,)" he bragged. He then grabbed the Drapion's tail and started swinging him around and around.

"(And now for my Mankey swing!)" he shouted. He had to have swung him around at least seven or eight times before finally releasing him. He landed right next to the Dusknoir, both of them in no condition to keep fighting. Crazefire beat his chest.

"(Me strong like Tauros!)" he bellowed.

"Showoff," Scarlet sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead. That just left the Tangrowth, who no longer looked like he wanted to battle. Unfortunately for him there was someone who hadn't had his turn yet. He found out who as he started to back away. He only took two steps before he bumped into someone. Turning around he stared right into Zero's eyes.

"(Boo,)" he said. The Tangrowth was so startled that he tripped over his own feet trying to get away. Of course Zero couldn't let him leave without a parting gift, and that's just what that Iron Tail was. Moments later the Tangrowth found himself among Team Rocket's other defeated Pokémon.

"That's showing them, guys!" I cheered. I didn't know how but we managed to repel another attack.

"Man, talk about pulling one out of the hat," Poka commented.

"The three of us are real 'Cardiac Trainers'," Scarlet joked. We all had a good laugh at that one. Too bad Giovanni didn't feel the same way.

"Laugh while you can," he spat. "I can guarantee you won't survive this time." This time?! You mean there was more?! In a flash the three defeated Pokémon were replaced by three more. This time we faced off against a Sableye, a Raichu and a Rampardos. Not good.

"Oh man… just how many more Pokémon do they have? I don't think we can handle another battle like the last one," Scarlet groaned. It was true. Though Zero's Static Drain restored their energy they had used some of it up during our last offensive. Their breathing was quite heavy, indicating how exhausted they were.

"So, now what do we do?" Scarlet asked.

"Now that we've defeated that Dusknoir shouldn't the effects of Mean Look have worn off? We should be able to switch our Pokémon out now," Poka explained. I hadn't thought of that but he's right. With that Dusknoir defeated Mean Look shouldn't be in effect anymore.

"Okay, let's get them out of there," I said. "Esther, return!" I pointed her Poké Ball at her and tried to recall her, but nothing happened.

"Hold on! Mean Look isn't in effect so why can't I recall her?!" I shouted.

"Did you forget about what else Dusknoir did?" Giovanni asked. What else he did? What else did that Dusknoir… oh shit.

"Our Poké Balls are still disabled!" I yelled.

"Damn! That means they still can't be recalled!" Scarlet shouted.

"Which means that your weakened Pokémon must try and survive another round, though I doubt if they can," Giovanni taunted. That did not bode well for us.

"Looks like we've got no other choice but to stick with Esther and the others," I said.

"As much as I hate that idea you're right. Without being able to switch them out that's our only option," Poka agreed.

"I just hope they have enough strength to win," Scarlet said.

"So do I," I told her. "Okay! Let's start off on the attack! Shadow Ball!"

"Use Flamethrower, Crazefire!" Scarlet shouted.

"Thunderbolt, Zero!" Poka shouted. Our three Pokémon launched their attacks, intending on ending the battle with one blow.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" We thought we had them, but that changed once we saw their Rampardos charging through our attacks, his head glowing with psychic energy. He tore through our combined attacks and went for the first Pokémon he saw, which unfortunately was Crazefire. The Monferno took the devastating attack, forcing a painful grunt out of him. He doubled over in pain, clutching his gut and gasping for air.

"Crazefire!" Scarlet screamed.

"(Are you okay?!)" Esther asked.

"Esther, look out!" I shouted. Before she could react the Sableye slashed her with Shadow Claw, the dark energy from his claws tearing at her.

"(Gah!)" she cried.

"Fury Swipes!" With a mischievous glint in his eyes the Sableye began slashing at her, his claws raking across her body.

"Quick, Esther! Get out of there!" I shouted. The only thing that happened were her cries of pain becoming louder.

"Now finish her with Shadow Ball!" The Sableye held his hand in Esther's face, an orb of dark energy beginning to form. As time went by the orb grew larger and larger until it finally exploded, harshly knocking Esther to the ground.

"No!" I yelled. That left Zero as the only Pokémon on our side that could still battle, and with the Raichu the only one of Team Rocket's Pokémon that hadn't fought yet it looked like things were slowly slipping away from us.

"Okay, Raichu! Use Mega Punch!" The Electric type Pokémon ran towards Zero, his fist giving off a white glow.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Poka shouted. Before the Raichu's attack landed Zero swung his tail at him, the clanging sound of fist on steel echoing all around.

"Whew… stopped him," Poka sighed.

"But not for long! Thunder!" Normally an Electric attack wouldn't do much damage to an Electric type Pokémon, but given the condition of Zero that logic did not hold true. The Luxray was blown back by the powerful Electric attack.

"Now use Mega Kick!" Without missing a beat the Raichu swung his foot, making solid contact with Zero's gut. Zero gasped in pain, all the wind having been knocked out of his body.

"Now put him down with Focus Punch!"

"Zero, fight back!" No matter how loud or urgent our cries Zero did not have the strength to stop the Raichu's attack. His Focus Punch charge unhindered and was delivered with malicious intent. With that attack Team Rocket's assault was finished, leaving our Pokémon down and in no condition to fight.

"Oh no…" I gasped. Both Scarlet and Poka were left speechless. With them down our chances of getting away with Jirachi were slim-to-none, and as the old saying goes slim was packing his bags.

"Now, bring me Jirachi," Giovanni ordered. Their three Pokémon began making their way towards the Great Wishmaker, but bravely standing in their way was Foxy.

"(If you want him you'll have to go through me!)" my Vulpix declared. Giovanni merely chuckled.

"My dear, that's the idea," he said.

"_Over my dead body!"_ Without any concern for my own safety I jumped in between them and Team Rocket's Pokémon, quickly adopting my Shifter form.

"Plan on getting your own paws dirty, I see," Giovanni taunted.

"Whatever it takes to make sure you fail!" I growled. As I stared down the opposition two flashes of light caught my attention. The next thing I knew Scarlet and Poka were by my side in their Shifter forms.

"Don't forget about us!" Scarlet shouted.

"If one of us fights then we all fight!" Poka announced. "We're a team!" Hearing that really made me feel good. Perhaps we stood a chance after all.

"Alright you sadistic bastard! Give us your best shot!" I challenged.

"With pleasure," he replied. With Esther and our other Pokémon down it was up to us to continue the fight, and I knew this would be the fight of our lives.

* * *

This is getting real intense, real fast. With our Pokémon defeated we've been forced to fight ourselves. Well there's no way in Hell we're going to let Giovanni win and get Jirachi, so join us next time as we bring the fight to Giovanni and Team Rocket in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	22. My Sacrifice

**Chapter 22: My Sacrifice**

Okay, the pressure was definitely on. Our Pokémon had been taken down, meaning it was up to us to defend Jirachi from Giovanni and Team Rocket. It was going to be tough, but there was no way in Hell we were going to let them win.

"Okay guys. We've got a tough fight ahead of us, but I know we can win," I said.

"I agree. So who's fighting who?" Poka asked.

"If it's okay with you guys I want the Raichu," I answered.

"Give me the Rampardos," Scarlet said.

"Guess that leaves me with the Sableye," Poka commented. Now that we had determined who would fight who all that was left was figuring out how we were going to handle them. Unfortunately we weren't given the chance. Before we could formulate a battle plan Team Rocket's Pokémon went on the attack, forcing us to respond or risk being defeated early. Looks like we'll have to strategize on the go. Easier said than done.

"Whoa! It should be against the law for a Pokémon your size to be this damn fast!" I shouted. Turns out that, despite what I thought, this Raichu had some training in the speed department. More times than I would have liked he nearly nailed me with either a Mega Punch or an Iron Tail.

"(Is dodging the only thing you can do?!)" he taunted. Of course I could do more than just dodge. It's just that at this point in time I had to focus on dodging or risk being creamed.

"(Come on! Fight back!)" the Raichu challenged while continuously throwing Mega Punches and Iron Tails at me.

"I will… as soon… as I… find… an opening!" I replied. I knew I'd eventually have to fight back, so I began to look for my chance, which unfortunately kept me from being able to avoid that incoming Mega Kick. Let me tell you, getting hit with a Mega Kick hurts. As I sat there holding my gut the Raichu stood over me.

"(Hah, and to think I thought this would be a challenge!)" he spat. It's official. My blood was boiling (a little Fire humor for you).

"That's it! You're going down!" I barked. I tried to ignore the pain in my gut as I went on the attack, though looking back throwing random Iron Tails at him in a mad rage wasn't the best tactic.

"(Is this your best? Pathetic,)" he taunted. If I wasn't angry before I was now. It was one thing to beat me, but I do not tolerate being berated. Adding insult to injury is just asking for trouble. Well, this guy got himself in a load of trouble.

"I'll show you!" I summoned up all the power I could and hit him with my strongest Fire Blast, forcing him to cover up in defense. When the flames from my attack died down the Raichu uncovered his face. His fur was singed in many places, but outside of that he was mostly unharmed.

"(Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!)" the Raichu shouted. Then, before I could react, he struck me with a Thunder, and holy shit did it hurt.

"Oh damn… that hurt," I groaned. I looked over towards Scarlet and Poka, hoping that they were doing better than I was. They were, but only to an extent. Poka was managing to hold his own, though because of the Sableye's speed he hadn't been able to land any hits. Scarlet, on the other hand, was surprisingly going toe-to-toe with the much larger Rampardos thanks largely to her superior speed. The Rampardos had insane attacking strength, but that meant nothing if he couldn't hit his opponent. Scarlet didn't have the same hitting power her opponent did, but she was incredibly elusive, and all the minor hits she was landing were starting to build up.

"At this rate he's going to be too tired to stand!" she bragged while connecting with another Thunderbolt. By now the Rampardos appeared barely able to remain standing.

"Okay, time to go for the jugular!" Scarlet shouted. She charged towards him, her tail glowing white. But before she could get in range to use her Iron Tail the Rampardos did something neither of us were expecting. He opened his mouth and spat out a Flamethrower, forcing Scarlet to abandon her attack and jump out of the way.

"Damn! I didn't know he could do that!" she shouted. While still stunned by the Flamethrower Scarlet didn't see the Raichu's Thunderbolt until it had hit her. Though she was an Electric type herself she was still hurt by the attack.

"Scarlet!" I shouted. Unfortunately all my outburst got me was a painful strike from the Raichu's Iron Tail. As I sat there cringing from the attack I knew I'd somehow have to get more power if I wanted to at least damage him, but at the moment there wasn't anything that could give me more… or was there.

"Scarlet… can you get that Rampardos to use Flamethrower one more time?" I asked.

"I… could try," she answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"A power boost," I replied. She didn't get it at first, but seconds later a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Leave it to me," she said. With that she went back top firing Thunderbolts at the Rampardos, which left me with the task of making sure the Raichu didn't try anymore sneak attacks.

"Hey, battery-brain! You running low on juice?! I thought we were here to fight!" I taunted. That got his attention.

"(I'll show you who's low on juice!)" he growled. Now all I had to do was dodge his Thunder attacks until that Rampardos fired his Flamethrower, which I hoped was soon.

"_Come on! Hurry up and use Flamethrower already!" _I growled. All this dodging was starting to get a bit tiring.

"(Now who's the one running low on juice!)" the Raichu taunted. If I wasn't so focused on dodging his attacks I probably would have had some kind of witty response. I stole a glance in Scarlet's direction, seeing that she was still using her ranged-offensive against the Rampardos.

"Come on! You're not going to beat me if you don't attack!" she taunted, trying to get him to use Flamethrower. The large dinosaur was breathing heavily as he glared at her.

"What's wrong? Did I make you angry? Well do something about it!" she shouted. The Rampardos's glare turned into a hate-filled scowl as he breathed in heavily.

"_This is it!"_ I said. Seconds later a bright orange flame spewed from the dinosaur's mouth.

"Okay, time to move!" The Raichu didn't know what I was planning, so he was unprepared as I planted my feet against him and used him to propel myself at the Flamethrower. My intercept path was perfect. I could feel my energy coming back as the flames danced over my body, Flash Fire kicking in.

"Oh yeah, now we're in business!" I cheered. I turned to the Raichu, a confident smirk on my face.

"And now, you're going down!" I informed him. The Mouse Pokémon laughed at my declaration.

"(Is that a fact?! Well then why don't you show me how I'm going down!)" he challenged.

"With pleasure," I replied. I knew he thought I was bluffing, and I'm confident those thoughts went away once he saw me fire my Fire Blast at him. The attack hit him hard, sending him crashing into the Rampardos.

"Let's double up!" I suggested. Scarlet agreed as we stood side-by-side.

"Let's light them up!" Scarlet shouted. She followed that up with a Thunderbolt. I added a little more firepower with a Flamethrower. Our attacks swirled around each other, combining into a fire/electric beam attack. Our combo attack hit, engulfing the duo in a painful fire and electric blast.

"That's two down!" Scarlet shouted.

"You need any help over there, Poka?!" I asked.

"That's okay! I've got this!" Poka answered. The Sableye was still attacking, but he was quickly wearing himself out. His attacks had lost speed and were becoming very sloppy. This gave Poka his opening, and he was quick to jump on it.

"Time for the clean sweep!" he shouted. Before the Sableye could get a breath Poka went on the attack, engulfing the Ghost-and-Dark type in a Dragonbreath. As the silvery flames danced over his body Poka continued with an Iron Tail, knocking the Sableye away.

"We are on fire!" he cheered. Now it was us who had the upper hand.

"Face it, Giovanni! No matter what you try we'll always come out on top!" I declared. Our confidence was running on high right then, but for some reason Giovanni didn't look concerned.

"You really think you have the advantage now?" he asked.

"Are you blind? Your Pokémon can barely stand and we've barely got a scratch on us! Why don't you tell me!" Scarlet replied.

"Fine, I will. You three… are about to be crushed," Giovanni said. He motioned for one of his agents to call out an attack, and the agent knew just which one to use.

"Pain Split!" The Sableye jumped up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Seconds later a black aura surrounded him and the other two Pokémon.

"What are they doing?" Scarlet asked.

"All that damage they took… they're about to share it with us!" I yelled. My warning came a bit too late. Before we could make a move the black aura had engulfed us as well. The pain… oh man, I've never felt pain like that in my entire life. It almost felt as though something was trying to tear my body apart. I'm sure Scarlet and Poka felt the same way. The attack lasted only a few seconds, but when it was over the tide of battle had definitely turned. We were the ones running on empty and Team Rocket's Pokémon were back to fighting strength.

"Damn… that hurt," I said.

"Believe me, you haven't felt pain yet," Giovanni announced. Unfortunately he was right. When their Pokémon went back on the offensive they hit us like a herd of stampeding Tauros. It all started with the Raichu using Mega Kick to kick up into the air. All the wind got knocked out of me when he did that. I didn't have time to get my breath back, for when I came back down I was the recipient of a Thunderpunch. I hit the ground hard, clutching my stomach. Scarlet and Poka didn't fare any better. The Rampardos took Scarlet out with just a single Head Smash while the Sableye tore into Poka with a furious Fury Swipes assault. They were tossed aside moments later, landing in a heap next to me.

"Damn… we've definitely got problems now," I wheezed.

"You said it. That Pain Split was bad, but the beating afterwards was worse," Scarlet groaned. "Somehow we've got to get the momentum back."

"The only question is how," I replied. Unfortunately neither of us had an answer. It started to look as though we would lose, but then w noticed the weather began to change. The wind had picked up a bit and a few raindrops began to fall.

"That's strange… it was so clear and sunny earlier," I commented.

"I wonder what made the weather change so suddenly," Scarlet said.

"I did." The two of us spun around and stared at Poka.

"You… but how?" I asked.

"A special technique of mine," he answered. "If we're lucky this'll take them out in one hit."

"Well if it's that strong then why didn't you use it earlier?" Scarlet asked.

"Because this attack is also incredibly risky," Poka answered, his voice as serious as it could be. "Unless executed perfectly the results could be catastrophic, maybe even fatal." That fact sent shivers down my spine.

"So… just what is it?" I asked.

"It's called Dragon's Wrath," Poka said.

"And you're sure this will KO all of them?" I asked.

"It should. There's a slim chance one of them might remain standing once it's done, but if there is they won't be in any shape to fight back," he answered. Normally I'd stay away from high risk - high reward tactics, but in this case I was willing to make an exception.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" I asked.

"The attack itself is a three-stage affair. I'm just about done with the first stage," he said.

"What about the second?" Scarlet inquired.

"You'll know when it starts," he told her. "For now let's focus on weakening these guys as much as we can."

"Which in our current state should be about as rough as a Sharpedo's skin," I commented. We were still sore from the last short scuffle, which meant that the next one wouldn't be much better.

"Well, let's get this done!" I shouted, trying to boost our morale. We engaged our opponents once again, finding things going just as badly as last time. Due to our weakened states we were lucky just to be able to defend ourselves properly, let alone mount some kind of offensive. I found out the hard way as I tried to hit the Raichu with a slower-than-normal Quick Attack.

"(Not that 'quick', is it,)" he taunted. He jumped into the air, sailing above me. Then, right as I was beneath him he came crashing down, the entire weight of his body coming crashing down onto mine. A painful gasp escaped my body as all the air was forced from my lungs. He got off me seconds later, but to me it felt like an eternity.

"(Like taking Pokéblock from a baby Pokémon,)" he spat before kicking me in my gut, sending me rolling across the ground in pain. By now my lungs were screaming for air, but each breath sent a sharp pain through my body. I didn't know if I had internal injuries or not, but I was in some serious pain.

"Brian!" Scarlet shouted. She took her eyes off the Rampardos, a big mistake.

"L-Look out, Scarlet!" I yelled. Unfortunately due to my condition I couldn't get the warning out in time. Before she could do anything the Rampardos slammed his tail down on her, flattening her to the ground. He then lifted his tail off her and did a swift 360, slamming his tail into her and knocking her in my direction. She collided with me, knocking us both down. Needless to say that didn't help my injured ribs any. While we were on the ground in pain the Raichu and Rampardos stood side-by-side.

"Teach those fools a lesson in pain they'll never forget!" Giovanni ordered.

"At once, sir," his agent replied. "Thunder, Raichu!"

"Stone Edge, Rampardos!" a second ordered. I cannot even begin to describe the amount of pain those two attacks caused us. The thousands of volts of electricity from Raichu's Thunder combined with the razor-sharp stones from Rampardos's Stone Edge was so intense I was sure we'd be killed before it was over. Thankfully we were able to endure the attack, but afterwards we were in so much pain we could barely move.

"Oh man… that hurt," Scarlet groaned. I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to speak.

"You okay?" she asked me. I tried to tell her I was fine, but when I opened my mouth all that came out were violent coughs with a bit of blood.

"Oh man, you're in bad shape," she commented. I looked up at her with pain-filled eyes and a bit of blood trickling from my mouth. The next thing I knew the Raichu and Rampardos were advancing on us.

"Time to put these two out of my misery," Giovanni sneered. That could only mean one thing… this was to be the killing blow. With Scarlet and me down the only one of us who could fight back was Poka, and he was currently trying to fend off the Sableye.

"L-Looks like… this… is it," I managed to get out.

"Despite how things turned out I'm glad we met," Scarlet said. The two of us, having accepted our fate, waited for the inevitable.

"Guys, no!" Poka shouted.

"Thunder, Raichu!"

"Flamethrower, Rampardos!" Electric bolts exploded from Raichu's body while intense flames erupted from Rampardos's mouth.

"(Brian! Scarlet!)" Foxy screamed. We braced ourselves, waiting for our end to come, but after a few seconds we noticed nothing happened. Opening our eyes we were met with a sight that we couldn't explain.

"B-Brian! Your body!" Scarlet stuttered.

"Yours too!" I added. For some strange reason our bodies were giving off an aura, mine red and Scarlet's yellow. Looking around we saw that everyone except for Team Rocket and their Pokémon were all giving off various colored auras.

"What's happening?" Scarlet asked. I couldn't answer, for I wasn't sure myself. I had an idea, but the only one who could confirm it was Poka, so we turned to him.

"Poka… is this the second stage of your attack?" Scarlet asked.

"It is," he answered. We noticed his body was giving off a black aura. Seconds later we noticed the weather was beginning to get worse. The wind had picked up considerably and the rain was getting heavier. Giovanni also noticed and seemed to have an idea about why it was happening.

"Are they doing this?" he questioned.

"Your orders, sir?" an agent asked.

"Stop them! Whatever they are doing ends here and now!" he told him.

"At once, sir!" the agent acknowledged. He gave out the order to stop us. The Raichu, Rampardos and Sableye all lined up, preparing to attack.

"Oh crap! What do we do?!" Scarlet shouted.

"You don't need to do anything," Poka replied, sounding strangely calm.

"I don't know about you but… gak!" I couldn't finish, another blood-filled cough escaping my mouth.

"Now finish them off!" We looked just in time to see three attacks get launched our way. Raichu was using Thunder, Rampardos Flamethrower and Sableye a massive Shadow Ball.

"Still don't think we need to do anything?!" Scarlet shouted in a panic.

"Trust me. We'll be fine," Poka told us. I wanted to believe that we'd be okay, but there was something about the look of three powerful attacks that made that a bit difficult. As the attacks closed in I began to think about how crappy it was that this was how it was all going to end…

Or so I thought…

"Farewell, Brian. You shall trouble me no… what?!" I was just as shocked as Giovanni was when I saw what happened. When the attacks hit our auras they vanished.

"What the hell happened?!" Giovanni roared.

"W-What did h-happen?" I asked.

"Those auras absorbed the attacks," Poka answered.

"Absorbed them?! Are you serious?!" Scarlet asked. Poka nodded.

"The auras act like protective shields, absorbing any attack thrown their way and adding their power to the power of the attack," he explained.

"So it's kind of like Bide, but you don't take any damage," I commented.

"Exactly," he answered.

"Cool. So, what happens now?" Scarlet asked.

"Now I need complete concentration for the final stage. If I lose concentration for even a fraction of a second the results could be catastrophic," he replied. This must be the risky part he was telling us about. Still, I had confidence in his abilities.

"Alright Poka… bring it home," I said. He nodded and began concentrating.

"Attack now! Don't let them recover!" Giovanni ordered. Damn! We were still too weak to fight back effectively, and Poka needed to focus on his attack.

"No, don't do it!" Scarlet yelled.

"Stop… or we're all going to die!" I shouted. The Pokémon seemed to hesitate, almost as if they believed me.

"What re you waiting for?! Attack them now!" Giovanni demanded. Leave it up to the demanding voice of a ruthless tyrant to convince those who work for him to do his bidding no matter how dangerous it is. After hearing him demand they attack the three Pokémon shook off any trepidation they originally had and prepared to carry out their orders.

"Damn! We have to… gah!" Again a sharp pain through my mid-section halted any attempt I made to try and move.

"Brian!" Scarlet yelled. I knew she was concerned with my condition, but right now I was more concerned with making it out of this in one piece, and if they managed to disturb Poka during his preparations we wouldn't be doing that… none of us would.

"Go… Scarlet… You… h-have to… p-protect Poka," I said.

"But what about you?! I can't just leave you here to fend for yourself!" she argued.

"Protecting Poka… is more important," I told her.

"But…" A loud battle cry caught our attention. Team Rocket's Pokémon were within striking distance and looking to crush us where we stood.

"Damn! They got the drop on us!" Scarlet growled. Okay, now I was absolutely positive that this was the end. There was now way we were getting out of this alive. This… was… it…

… and yet sometimes I love being wrong.

"Time to bring this to an end!" Poka announced. Almost immediately something strange began to happen around him, catching the attention of everyone there. One by one mysterious orbs began to materialize around him. The first appeared to be clear, though it upon closer inspection was revealed to be tinted sky blue with white mixed in. The second one was brown colored. After that a bluish/aqua one, a reddish/orange one and a yellow one appeared. Seconds later they began slowly rotating around Poka.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Scarlet asked me.

"No clue," I answered. The attacking Pokémon were a bit hesitant to keep advancing on us, backing up out of fear.

"I did not order you to stop! Attack!" Giovanni demanded.

"That's not going to happen!" Poka retorted. The next thing we knew the orbs flew over to Team Rocket's Pokémon and began spinning around them. As the orbs continued to rotate they began to pick up speed and… well I guess the best way to describe what else happened would be to say they began to gather mini-disasters. Intense rain, savage lightning and hurricane-force winds were among the disastrous weather conditions that were gathering. As the orbs continued to pick up speed they began projecting a dome over the three trapped Pokémon.

"Holy… glad I'm not caught in that thing," Scarlet commented. I had to agree with her. I didn't know what that attack was supposed to do, but it looked frightening enough that I didn't want to know.

"Don't just stand there! Break free!" Giovanni ordered. Unfortunately the Pokémon were too scared of what was happening to obey, not that I blame them. If I were in their place I'd be scared too. As we kept watching the dome began to shrink, almost as if it was collapsing on itself.

"I think this is it," I said. Indeed it was, for within seconds the dome had completely imploded. All that was left were the defeated forms of the three Pokémon, meaning we had somehow repelled yet another offensive.

"We… We did it!" Scarlet cheered. I was just as relieved as she was. Of course I had to give credit where it was due, so I turned to Poka and nodded.

"Thanks, man," I said.

"No… problem," Poka replied, out of breath due to his attack. The sound of Team Rocket recalling their defeated Pokémon caused us to glare at Giovanni, smirking the whole time.

"When are you going to learn?" Scarlet asked. "You can't beat us."

"We've defeated three waves of Pokémon, each one being tougher than the previous. It should be clear that you can't win no matter what you try," Poka commented. I could tell he was listening, but then he grinned maliciously at us.

"What's with that grin?" I asked.

"I thought it would have been clear by now," he sneered. "No matter how strong you three are in the end you can't win the numbers game." No… don't tell me… he can't have more. And yet, he did. To our horror three more Pokémon were called on, two Golem and an Alakazam.

"Aw shit… how are we supposed to push them back now?" Scarlet asked. There was no way we could. I was in no condition to fight, Poka was still recovering from using Dragon's Wrath and Scarlet was too concerned for my health to even think about leaving my side. Yup, it was official. We were screwed.

… wrong again.

"Finish them!" Giovanni ordered. As their Pokémon advanced on us an orange blur sped past us, coming to a stop in between us and the advancing Pokémon.

"(If you want them you'll have to go through me!)" Foxy barked.

"F-Foxy!" I shouted.

"(Don't worry! I'll hold them off!)" she said. Before I could protest she charged them, an Iron Tail powered up.

"So, the little fox thinks she's tough enough to stop me. Very well. Squash that pest!" Giovanni demanded. The Golem and Alakazam engaged her, each one readying an attack. The two Golem tried to hit her with Mega Punches while the Alakazam tried Thunderpunch. Thankfully Foxy's superior speed made hitting her easier said than done. While they continued to miss she kept hitting them with Iron Tails whenever the opportunity arose.

"That's it, Foxy! Show them what you're made of!" Scarlet cheered. I was proud to see her holding her own, but at the same time I knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. I soon felt a new presence next to me. I turned to my left and saw Jirachi floating next to me, his usually cheery demeanor replaced by one of great concern.

"(Are you okay?)" he asked.

"I've… been better," I groaned.

"(This is all my fault. You and your friends are getting hurt because of me,)" he said. "(I want to help, but I don't know how.)" I could tell this was bothering him a lot, and there was nothing I wanted to do more than to make him feel better. Right then I heard Foxy yelp. I turned my attention back to the battle and saw her trapped in a Psychic field being generated by the Alakazam.

"(Let me go!)" she shouted.

"Teach her a lesson!" Giovanni ordered. With Foxy at their mercy the two Golem proceeded to get on with the 'lesson', taking turns striking her with Mega Punch. I didn't need to be hit to know how much pain Foxy was in.

"No… stop!" I shouted. My words fell on deaf ears. Giovanni simply watched, almost as if he was taking pleasure in seeing one of my Pokémon getting hurt. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Scarlet staring angrily at them. The next thing I knew she was charging.

"If you won't stop them how about I make you!" she roared. Her outburst caught the attention of one of the Golem. The Megaton Pokémon swung his arm and backhanded Scarlet, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"No, Scarlet!" I shouted. With her out of the fight, me in bad shape, Poka still recovering and our other Pokémon still out of commission Foxy was in this all alone. At that point I knew I had to figure out something or else Foxy would get seriously injured. After more agonizing moments of listening to Foxy's cries of pain one idea came to mind. I turned to Jirachi, ready to explain my plan.

"Listen Jirachi… I need you to do something for me," I said.

"(W-What is it?)" he asked.

"We can't beat Team Rocket like this. We have to get out of here somehow," I told him. "That's why I need you to teleport everyone to the Cerulean City Pokémon Center."

"(That won't be a problem,)" he answered. "(Just say the word and I'll get you and everyone else out of here.)"

"No, not me. Just everyone else," I said. Just as I expected Jirachi was shocked by that.

"(What?! But why?!)" he asked.

"Someone needs to stay behind as a distraction. I'm the main one Giovanni's been after so I'm the most logical distraction," I explained.

"(But Brian…)"

"Please, Jirachi… let me do this. Let me protect everyone," I begged. I knew it would be hard to convince Jirachi to leave me behind with team Rocket, but I was determined to do what it took to get the others out of here. Finally, Jirachi gave in.

"(Okay… but promise me you'll be careful,)" he said.

"I will," I said. An ear-splitting scream brought my attention back to Foxy. One of the Golem had her pinned beneath him while the other patiently waited for his turn. The Alakazam was standing next to Giovanni.

"Shit! If I don't so something… Jirachi!"

"(Right!)" he said, knowing what needed to be done without me saying anything. Ignoring the pain in my ribs I inhaled deeply and fired off the most powerful Fire Blast I could muster. The five-point fire star hit both Golem, engulfing them in flames and freeing Foxy.

"Now!" I shouted. While I charged forward Jirachi went to Foxy, picking her up and moving her out of danger. That just left me and the Golem… or so I thought. Funny how I forgot about that Alakazam so fast. Well I got reminded when I was caught in the same Psychic field that trapped Foxy earlier.

"Damn… let me go!" I demanded. Giovanni just laughed at my demands.

"From where I stand it doesn't look like you're in any position to give any orders," he said. He then snapped his fingers. The next thing I knew the Golem charged in a dead sprint, crashing into each other. Unfortunately I was right in the middle, their massive bodies crushing me like a Bug Pokémon. I was confident that right then and there my ribs had been completely crushed.

"I will admit you have been a most worth foe, but this is where your resistance ends," Giovanni informed me. "I suggest you surrender."

"I'd… rather… d-die…" I spat.

"Hmm… not a bad idea," Giovanni said. Through blurry eyes I could see the Alakazam putting up a Protect barrier around himself and Team Rocket.

"_What the Hell is he doing?" _I questioned. I got my answer when I saw the two Golem building up power.

"_Shit! They're using Explosion!" _I exclaimed. I squirmed as best I could, but nothing could dislodge me from in between the two Golem. My struggles having been proven to be useless I looked over at Jirachi.

"Now, Jirachi! Hurry!" I shouted.

"(But…)"

"Just do it!" I interrupted. Jirachi hesitated, but in the end he did as I instructed him to. Within seconds a greenish glow enveloped them. Right before teleporting I heard Jirachi speak to me in my mind.

"_(I'm sorry…)"_ Moments later they vanished. I managed to smile as I watched them leave.

"At least… they'll be okay," I said. Seconds after that there was a huge explosion and pain like I've never experienced before in my life.

… after that… darkness…

* * *

Dark... so dark. I don't know what's happened to me... or what will. I just hope... I survived. Find out if I did in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	23. Those Who Remain

**Chapter 23: Those Who Remain**

_Scarlet's POV_

I awoke with a pounding headache.

"Oof… wh-where am I? Wh-what happened?" Glancing around I realized I was laying in a bed. My eyes gazed blankly at the wall until everything came into focus again.

"A Pokémon Center… but how?" I groaned, the light feeling extremely bright on my eyes. I writhed around beneath the blankets, kicking my feet at the blankets until they finally ended up in a crumpled heap a few inches away from me. Immediately I saw the bandages covering my body. What had happened to me? That's when I remembered Giovanni! My heart pounded harder and harder as I relived the memory. I saw me, Brian, and Poka in our Shifter forms fighting against the Rocket's Pokémon. I felt every blow that was dealt upon me and my comrades. With a cry of rage I dug my paws into the mattress beneath me. But then I felt dread coil around me. Where were my friends? That's when another memory stuck. I saw myself charging towards a Golem as it pummeled Foxy over and over with multiple Mega Punches. I shouted something at it. Then, right as I was within striking distance, it looked up, and firmly backhand me. And then… nothing.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" I asked myself, nervously fidgeting. I felt a bad feeling and knew something wasn't right.

"(Oh, you're awake,)" a familiar voice said. I jerked and gazed at the star-headed Pokémon who had spoken.

"Jirachi," I said.

"(I'd better go tell the others.)" he said. At that moment I knew he was avoiding something. I jumped up, feeling the blood rush to my head, nearly making me collapse.

"Wait!" He stopped. I gazed at him, his eyes told me that something was wrong indeed.

"Jirachi, how did I get here? Are Poka and Brian okay?" I saw him wince at the mention of Brian's name, but he began to answer me anyway.

"(Brian had me teleport you guys here. Poka's fine, but Brian… he…)"

"He what?" I demanded. "Is he alright? He didn't get too hurt did he?" Jirachi looked away.

"(I don't know.)" I froze.

_"What does he mean? How could he not know? He said Brian told him to teleport us here…" _I began to go over what Jirachi had told me, examining every detail, and finally, it began to add up.

"He… no… he didn't? He couldn't do that. Jirachi!" I barked. "Tell me he didn't stay behind!" The Wish Maker Pokémon didn't meet my gaze.

"Damnit to hell!" I screamed, my cheeks sparking. My exclamation must have been too loud because Crazefire came running in.

"(Whoa, shit!)" he exclaimed before tackling me. "(Sweet Groudon, Scarlet, calm down!)" All Crazefire could do was hold me back and cringe every time I shocked him.

"No! Get off of me Crazefire! I'm going to… I'm going to…" The damn broke, but Crazefire knew I wasn't going to cry, and I felt him brace himself. I felt myself collapse into a fit of electricity. Through the physical contact, Crazefire took the brunt of it all, but no matter how hard I shocked him, he held on. Finally my attacks wore down into dim sparks and I collapsed in a heap of exhaustion. Finally the Monferno released me. He winced and cringed with every movement he made. I gasped and panted and finally gave him an apologetic look.

"S-sorry." He gave me a cocky smirk.

"(I've been through worse,)" I winked at him coyly.

"The hell you have." Glancing at Jirachi I said, "Could you give us a few moments?" He nodded and left. After he left I asked Jirachi to fill me in, which he did. Afterwards I looked just as miffed as earlier.

"(Should I, uh, call Crazefire back in here?)" he asked nervously.

"No," I sighed, putting my fists down. "I'll be fine. I guess I should go see the others now." I stood up, but before I could leave the room, multiple ideas hit me. I turned to Jirachi.

"Can I ask you a few things?"

"(Sure.)"

"Well, I know you grant wishes and all… so could I wish that this hadn't happened?" He quickly shook his head.

"(There's to many flaws. For one thing, I may be able to grant wishes, but certain wishes go out of my boundaries.)" I scratched my head.

"How so?"

"(Well, I'm not the only legendary Pokémon, and… well, wishing to undo something like the past, no matter how recent, is trespassing into Celebi's domain.)" I inhaled softly.

"I see… so you can't do things that involve another legendary's special powers?"

"(Not without their permission, but Celebi's currently time traveling around and…)" I interrupted him.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You can't undo what's happened. Could you at least do me two other favors?"

"(I can try,)" He replied.

"First off, could you tell me if he's alive?" The Wish Maker Pokémon closed his eyes.

"(Yes, although his presence is extremely faint, but I can detect life in him.)" He opened his eyes. "(What was the second thing you wanted?)"

"A wish."

"(Well that's easy, if it's within my limits, of course,)" he said, and I detected a hint of smugness. I then smiled.

"But I don't want it now."

"(Oh?)" He replied, dumbfounded. I nodded.

"I'll make my wish later, much, much later. You'll probably be gone by then, but I'll still be able to make it right?"

"(Yes, but why are you waiting?)" I held back a smile.

I can't tell… it's just something I'll wait before doing. Are you okay with this?"

"(Yes, I trust your judgment.)"

"Thank you," I replied and headed outside to see the others, grateful that the legendary had complied so easily.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

Flashes of yesterday's battle with Giovanni raged within my head as I floated through the Pokémon Center's back halls. Zero paced silently beside me, occasionally shooting me a worried glance.

"How could I let this happen…" I muttered, lashing my tail from side to side. "I should have been there."

"(Brian did what he had to do. He saved us all. Besides…)" he said, changing the topic, "(You were to worn out from that last attack. What the hell was that anyway? I know it was you.)" I stayed silent, thoughts floating through my mind. Zero's question floated in one ear and out the other.

"(Poka?)"

"Hmm?" I shook my head. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"(I asked what that attack was. It was definitely you… the others had no clue what was to expect.)" Sighing, I looked over to Zero.

"That move is one that I've had for a while now. It was born when Miro died."

"(Miro's dead?!)" I nodded, my mind still on Brian and how we could help him.

"(How?)" the Electric Dog asked.

"Ask Featherblade. I don't want to talk about it," I replied quietly, shaking my head before continuing. "The attack is one that can only be born when a Dragonair is murdered. The move is potentially lethal. I won't go any further into the details, but long story short, it is a high risk, high return elemental attack. You saw that yesterday." A small frown flickered across my face.

"Even though I didn't use it at full power, I was still wiped out from the after effects of the attack. Maybe, just maybe, I could have stopped those Golem…" Silence enveloped us again. The only sound was the clicking of Zero's claws as he padded through the linoleum corridor. Thoughts darted through my head so fast that I consciously only caught bits and pieces. Finally, we reached the end of the hallway. There lay the door to Scarlet's room. I knew we had to rescue Brian. Even if I had to do it alone. He rescued me from that prison, and I was going to repay the favor, with or without Scarlet. Question is, would she come?

* * *

Things certainly seem to be at an all-time low. With the group still recovering what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	24. Despair Sets In

**Chapter 24: Despair Sets In**

_Foxy's POV_

"(Oh… my aching head…)" I had no idea where I was, or even how I ended up here, but what I did know was that my head felt like it had been stomped on by a herd of Tauros. I slowly opened my eyes to give them a chance to adjust. Once I did I saw that I was lying in a bed.

"(W… Where am I?)" I asked no one in particular.

"(You are back inside the Cerulean City Pokémon Centre.)" Looking over I saw Esther standing next to my bed. She was bandaged up pretty heavily, as was I.

"(It is good to see you awake,)" she said.

"(How long have I been out?)" I wondered.

"(A few hours, I believe,)" Esther responded.

"(I see,)" I said. I tried to think back to what happened before I blacked out. I remember seeing Brian, Scarlet and Poka fighting against Team Rocket. I recalled jumping in when they were too worn out to fight. I also remembered being beaten to a pulp by a pair of Golem. But after that… nothing.

"(What… What happened after I lost consciousness?)" I asked.

"(Brian jumped in and fought them while everyone else was teleported to safety,)" Esther explained. Hold on. That last part didn't make any sense.

"(What do you mean he jumped in while everyone else was teleported? Where's Brian?)" I asked. Esther just looked down, as if she were avoiding my question. I stood up, trying to ignore all the pain coursing through my body.

"(Tell me, Esther! Where is he?!)" I pleaded. When Esther looked up I saw sadness in her eyes. Something told me I wasn't going to like the answer.

"(He… stayed behind,)" she said.

"(H-He what?!)" I gasped.

"(The Golem were preparing to use Explosion. He had Jirachi teleport us away while he stayed behind,)" Esther explained. He… He couldn't have… there's no way…

"(I don't believe you,)" I said.

"(It's the truth,)" Esther argued.

"(No… that's not true.)"

"(Please, Foxy, listen to me…)"

"(No, it's not true!)" I screamed. Despite what I wanted to believe I knew deep down that Esther was telling the truth. She wouldn't lie, not about something like this.

"(Damn them! Damn them to Hell!)" I cried, tears pouring from my eyes. "(Brian, you fool! Why do you always have play the hero?! Why do you always have to give yourself up to protect us?! Why?!)" I knew everyone else in the Pokémon Centre had probably heard my cries, but at that moment I didn't care. Brain… my trainer… my friend… had been taken from us… from me… again. I was completely unaware of anything around me until I felt Esther wrap her arms around me and pull me into a comforting hug.

"(It's going to be okay, Foxy,)" she whispered. Her words did little to ease the pain in my heart. I felt so weak, so powerless. Overcome with emotions I cried into her chest.

"(It's not fair! Why does he always have to suffer?!)" I cried

"(That's right… let it all out,)" Esther cooed, gently rubbing my back in an attempt to ease my crying. At that moment I was glad she was there to give me a shoulder to cry on as I let my tears flow freely, not caring who saw me in my weakened state.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

"(Damn she's pissed,)" Crazefire cursed. "How would you feel if it were me instead of Brian?" I asked. He suddenly looked like he regretted speaking.

"(I'd go bananas, freaking tear everything up and probably attack anyone who tried to stop me, but I see what you mean.)" I looked down at him and a memory came to mind.

"Amigos for life," I said, quoting him. He glanced up at me.

"(That's what I said when you came back after being captured, and I meant it.)""I know. I meant it too." But now, gazing at Foxy, I wondered: How hard was it going to be to get Brian back?

* * *

_Foxy's POV_

I don't know how long it took before my crying finally settled down, but when it finally did I was more depressed than I had ever been in my entire life. This was even worse than the first time Team Rocket took Brian from us.

"(Are we better now?)" Esther asked.

"(Depends on what you mean by better,)" I told her. "(Right now I… I feel like I let Brian down.)"

"(You didn't let him down,)" Esther told me.

"She's right." I looked towards the door and saw Scarlet and Crazefire standing there.

"If anyone let him down it was us," Scarlet admitted. "We couldn't do anything to stop Team Rocket from taking him. I'm sorry."

"(Do not blame yourselves, friends. I am certain that Brian would not,)" Esther said. "(It is my belief that, should things repeat themselves, Brian would not do anything differently. He would sacrifice himself again and again if it meant we remained safe.)"

"(That's Brian for you. He's always putting himself at risk to keep everyone else safe,)" I sighed. "(I guess that's what I admire about him.)"

"Agreed," Scarlet added. Right then Poka entered the room.

"It's good to see everyone awake," he said.

"(That it is,)" Esther agreed. "(Now we may begin planning our next course of action.)"

"(Right. Anyone have any ideas?)" I questioned. I wanted to get this done as quickly as we could. The sooner we came up with a plan the sooner we could go rescue Brian.

"(This would be less difficult if we knew where Giovanni took Brian,)" Esther declared.

"True, but how do we find out where they took him?" Scarlet wondered. "I doubt if they left anything behind we could use to track them with." This was the last thing we needed, and with each second that ticked by our chances of getting Brian back grew slimmer and slimmer.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

Meanwhile, I was also thinking about getting Brian back. And though I knew it would be hard, and a long shot, I was beginning to formulate a plan. And this time, Disable won't be a problem. I chuckled underneath my breath, causing Foxy and Scarlet to turn and stare.

"What?" I asked innocently, grinning.

"(Brian is gone, and all you can do is _LAUGH?_)" Foxy stood up slowly, her fur bristling and eyes blazing.

"I don't think he's laughing at our situation Foxy…" Scarlet said, raising an eyebrow in my direction. My grin only became wider and more predatory. I nodded.

"I have a plan..." Foxy's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"(Spill,)" she growled. By the time we'll be done, those Rockets will wish they never messed with us. Oh yes… payback can be a real bitch.

* * *

_Normal POV_

At an undisclosed Team Rocket facility two guards stood watch outside of a locked door. Of course neither of them wanted to be there at the time.

"Man, just what does the Boss think he'll do? He's sedated for crying out loud," one complained.

"I know, but this guy is supposedly real tough," the other said. "I heard he's the one who's been taking out our other facilities."

"That little thing?! Are you serious?!" the first exclaimed.

"Dead serious," the other replied. "If what I'm hearing is right he's single-handedly taken out least 10 of our facilities." The first guard glanced back at the locked door.

"Just what the Hell is he?" he wondered. Inside the room crates lined the walls. A single light was turned on, shining down into a small cage… and held within that cage was an unconscious Vulpix.

* * *

Looks like a rescue plan is being formulated. I just hope whatever they come up with works. The only way to find out if it will is to stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	25. Finding the Enemy

**Chapter 25: Finding the Enemy**

_Foxy's POV_

Man, did I ever hate waiting. Unfortunately at the moment that was all we could do while we waited for Sonar, Maggie and Scarlet to return. The three of them had volunteered to return to the sight of the battle in hopes of finding anything that would lead us to wherever Team Rocket took Brian. What if Giovanni sent some more agents? What if they were laying in ambush, waiting for one of us to return?

"(Do you think they're okay?)" I asked.

"(I'm sure they're fine,)" Esther reassured me. "(We all know Maggie can take care of herself, and Scarlet and Sonar are very capable.)" I smiled at my Psychic type companion. No matter how worried I was she managed to ease my fears and put my mind at peace.

"(You're right. They're fine,)" I agreed. "(In fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were already on their way back right now.)"

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

So here we were, searching for some clue as to where Brian had been taken. Well, Sonar and Maggie were searching. I, on the other hand… er paw, I was laying on a rock in my Shifter form watching the two lazily.

"Find anything yet guys?" I asked.

"(Nope,)" Maggie replied.

"(Perhaps we would if you got off of ya tail, ya mangy fur-ball!)" Sonar snapped, and her tone made up for the lack of eyes. I flinched. Why had I captured a foul tempered female? I wondered how much more motivated I would have felt if she had had eyes. The Zubat and Mismagius were scoping the entire area out. I shrugged.

"Easy for you to say." Would I tell them? Would I mention the fact that despite having been fully healed my entire body lacked energy?

"No." I had to be strong. Brian's life was at stake.

"Alright. You know what? I'll get off of my tail." I stood up, fighting to keep my trembling legs steady.

"There, happy?"

"(Ya. Perhaps if ya looked around I wouldn't have to chide ya so much,)" She retorted. I sighed and began pacing around, kicking up dust. When I had first awoken, adrenaline was still pumping fiercely through my veins. But now, I was void of the pain numbing hormone.

"Crap, I don't think there is much for us to find," I muttered. Sonar twilled and swooped down in front of me, her wings stirring up the dust.

"(Ya just have to look harder.)" She picked something up in her mouth, and I gazed blankly at it.

"Well, look at that, an ID Card." Sonar nodded and spat the rectangular plastic card out. She then picked up a corner of a map.

"Pay dirt," I said and suddenly realized that I had always felt weak, even after being healed completely, but I had never given it a second thought.

"This is not good," I told myself, knowing that I would keep the knowledge to myself still.

* * *

_Foxy's POV_

When the three of them got back they shared with us what they had found. Apparently the found an ID card and a corner of a map showing a location near the Johto region. Unfortunately the torn corner didn't provide enough information for us to determine the location.

"(This is indeed quite frustrating,)" Esther sighed. "(To be so close to finding Brian, and yet so far away.)" The rest of the gang, who had been filled in while Scarlet and the others were gone, agreed with the Gardevoir.

"(Damn! If only he had called on us we wouldn't be in this mess!)" Riptide growled.

"(He couldn't. Giovanni disabled our Poké Balls. There was no way Brian could have called us out,)" Ivy reminded him.

"(Oh yeah…)" Riptide dejectedly sighed.

"(Come on, guys! Think! We've got to find out where Giovanni took Brian!)" I shouted, trying to motivate the others.

"(Foxy's right. Getting Brian back should be the only thing on our minds right now,)" Kane agreed.

"(But all we have to go on is a discarded ID card and a piece of a map,)" Shocky pointed out. "(That's not much to go on.)"

"But it may be enough," Alexis announced. "I might be able to use one of the Center's computers to determine what part of the world that piece of map shows."

"(Can you really do that?!)" I asked, hoping filling me for the first time.

"I can certainly try," Alexis replied.

"Well if you think you can do then go for it!" Scarlet declared. Everyone else agreed with her. This was our best chance to find out where Team Rocket took Brian.

"Okay. Give me the map piece and I'll do what I can." Scarlet handed Alexis the torn map corner. She then went to one of the computers located in the room and began searching for whatever location the map showed.

"(Okay, while she's doing that let's go over this plan of yours, Poka,)" I suggested. Everyone focused their attention on Poka, waiting to hear his plan.

"Okay, so we know that Giovanni took Brian to one of Team Rocket's bases, right?" Poka pointed out.

"(That much is obvious,)" Kane agreed.

"And I'm sure we can all agree on the fact that whatever base they have him at will be heavily guarded," Poka added.

"(Naturally,)" Esther said.

"(What are you getting at?)" I inquired.

"Well, I was thinking that if we could somehow get inside the base and find the security room we could broadcast a sleep-inducing attack over the loudspeakers and put everyone there to sleep. That would give us enough time to find Brian, get to him and get out," Poka explained.

"(That could work, as long as someone here knows an attack that induces sleep,)" Sonar said.

"(I know Grasswhistle,)" Ivy announced. "(Would that work?)"

"That'll be perfect," Poka said.

"(Great! We're that much closer to getting Brian back!)" I cheered.

"(But we still don't know where they took him,)" Crazefire said. That brought everyone back down to Earth. Even if we had a plan to rescue him if we didn't know where Giovanni had taken him any plan would be useless.

"(Great… now we're back to square one!)" Riptide roared in frustration.

"(Calm down, Riptide. We'll find out where they took him,)" I said in an attempt to calm my much larger ally.

"(But there's no telling how long that will take!)" he argued. "(It could be days, weeks, months…)"

"Or maybe just a few minutes," Alexis announced. Upon hearing this we all gathered around her, eager to see what she discovered.

"What did you find out?" Scarlet asked.

"It took a while but I finally pin-pointed the location in that torn map corner," she informed us. Everyone looked at the computer screen.

"That looks like… the border between Kanto and Johto," Poka observed.

"The Silver Mountains to be exact," Alexis said. "It's a mountain range that separates Kanto and Johto." As I continued to look at the computer screen a feeling of dread began to come over me. Minutes later it dawned on me why.

"(Oh no… not there!)" I cried.

"(What?! What is it?!)" Crazefire inquired.

"(That place… I… we know that place!)" The rest of Brian's Pokémon looked at the screen and soon realized the same thing I did.

"(Shit! Of all the places to bring him why there?!)" Ivy griped.

"Hold on. Just where is that place?" Scarlet asked.

"(Team Rocket's main headquarters,)" Kane growled. Now Scarlet and the others knew why we were so bummed out.

"(Infiltrating that place will prove to be a challenge, even for us,)" Maggie commented.

"(True, though we must attempt regardless of the difficulty. Brian is depending on us,)" Esther said.

"That he is," Scarlet agreed.

"(So I take it we're going anyway?)" Morse asked.

"(Of course. He'd do the same for us,)" Maggie answered.

"(Now that we've established that we will go through with our rescue mission we must now determine who will go and who will stay,)" Esther announced.

"(Why can't we all go?!)" Riptide demanded.

"(A smaller group will be more difficult to detect than a larger one,)" Maggie explained.

"(I shall remain behind,)" Esther announced.

"(Are you sure?)" I inquired.

"(I am. My injuries would be a hindrance to the operation,)" she explained. "(For that reason I believe it is better if I remain.)"

"(I understand,)" I said to her.

"Alright, who else is staying behind?" Poka asked.

"(I'm coming with you guys,)" I announced. All eyes turned to me. It was clear that no one was expecting me to say that.

"(Are you sure? You haven't fully recovered yet,)" Zero questioned.

"(Oh, I'm positive. The way I'm feeling right now not even Kyogre would want to get in my way,)" I declared. No one objected. Out of everyone here I knew Brian the longest and was the closest to him.

"(Just promise us you'll be careful,)" Esther pleaded.

"(I will,)" I promised. After that was resolved we got back to the task of determining who would go and who would stay. After a lengthy debate we finalized the team. Poka would be bringing along Inferno and Featherblade, Scarlet would be accompanied by all her Pokémon and from Brian's team Ivy, Maggie and myself would go.

"(Okay. Is everyone ready to get going?)" I asked.

"(Ready, willing and able!)" Ivy announced.

"I'll be praying for your safe return," Alexis called. With everyone ready we headed outside the Pokémon Center. Scarlet called out Miora while Poka called Featherblade. Ivy and I climbed onto Miora with Scarlet. Maggie would fly along side us.

"I suggest we fly to Blackthorn City and land there. We'll go the rest of the way on foot to avoid being detected," Poka suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Scarlet commented. "Okay, Miora! Let's take to the skies!"

"(Hold on tight!)" With a flap of their wings the two Flying types took to the skies. As my gazed was focused in front of us one thought kept going through my mind…

"_(Wait for me, Brian… I'm coming…)"_

* * *

Looks like the cavalry is on the way, and not a moment too soon. I don't want to stay in this hellhole any longer than I have to. I'm sure everyone here is as eager as I am to see if they succeed, so stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	26. The Price of Freedom

**Chapter 26: The Price of Freedom**

My eyes slowly opened, but quickly shut at the sight of a bright light. I had no idea where I was, or how I got there. All I remembered was fighting against Team Rocket. Speaking of which just how the Hell did I survive that double Explosion. I should be dead… unless I was and this was my trip to the other side.

"Am I… dead?" I wondered out loud.

"No. You survived, but barely." I looked towards the voice and saw a welcome sight.

"Sonya!" I exclaimed. I tried to get up, but the minute I did pain like I've never experienced shot through my body, paralyzing me with pain.

"Ah, shit!" I groaned.

"Whoa, take it easy," Sonya exclaimed. "You're lucky to be alive right now."

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "Just how did I survive? Being sandwiched between two exploding Golem should have killed me."

"Under normal circumstances you'd be right, but when they brought the two Golem in they both were badly burned," Sonya explained. Now it all made sense. A Burn status reduces the physical attack strength of a Pokémon, which meant that when I hit them with Fire Blast I must have burned them and thus weakened their combined Explosion attacks.

"Someone up there must like me. Those Golem getting burned by my Fire Blast was nothing more than pure luck," I laughed, though a sharp pain reminded me of what I had went through.

"Maybe, but you're still nursing some serious injuries. I wouldn't do anything too strenuous for now, like trying to escape," Sonya suggested.

"You know… I'm going to try eventually," I told her.

"I know. Just… don't push yourself too hard," she warned.

"Yes, dear," I joked. We both chuckled at the joke.

"Sonya, report in." Guess it was time to check in. I saw her grab her radio from her belt and reply.

"Sonya here," she replied.

"It's time for your shift. Report to the security room."

"Understood." She clipped her radio back onto her belt.

"Looks like you're on the clock," I commented.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Listen. I don't know what I can do but I'll try to get you an opening to escape. Just try to be a little patient."

"That's never been one of my strong points, but I'll try," I said. Sonya gave me a nod before leaving to start her shift. As I laid back down I began to wonder how the others were doing. Little did I know they were closer than I knew.

* * *

_Foxy's POV_

We landed in Blackthorn City a few days earlier and, after receiving a brief check-up at the local Pokémon Center, made our way east through the Silver Mountain range. Now Scarlet, Poka, Maggie, Shocky and myself were standing about 100 yards away from the main gate at Team Rocket's HQ. The base, as we had predicted, was heavily guarded. At least four guards were posted by the main gate, and we could see numerous security cameras posted along the perimeter. It wasn't going to be easy getting in.

"(Damn. Well, we figured they'd have plenty of eyes watching this place,)" I said.

"Yeah, but how do we get in without those eyes spotting us?" Scarlet questioned. We turned to our Ghost type ally.

"(Do you think you could find us a way inside?)" I asked.

"(Let me give the place the old one-over. I'll be back in a flash.)" With that the Mismagius vanished.

"I hope she finds a way inside," Scarlet said.

"(So do I,)" I added. About a minute later Maggie returned.

"(So, what did you find?)" I inquired.

"(Well, there is a possible way inside,)" she reported. (Only…)"

"Only there are guards and security cameras to deal with, right?" Poka guessed.

"(That's not the problem,)" Maggie corrected. "(The problem is the entrance is an air duct that only a small Pokémon can fit into.)" This did sound like it would be a slight problem.

"(Where is the air duct?)" I asked.

"(Follow me.)" With Maggie in the lead we carefully made our way through the trees, making sure to stay out of sight of the Team Rocket guards and security cameras. She lead us around to the back of the building, where a small air duct entrance was clearly visible.

"(There. That's the way inside,)" she said.

"That is a tight fit," Poka commented. He was right. The entrance was just big enough for a small Pokémon to squeeze inside.

"So, who's going in?" Scarlet questioned. Almost immediately Shocky jumped forward and volunteered.

"You sure about this? This isn't going to be easy," Scarlet warned.

"(I know, but I want to help! Please, let me help,)" the Pichu begged. It was kind of cute to see him acting this way, but deep down I knew he really wanted to help. After a minute or so Scarlet finally agreed to let him handle this.

"(Okay! Leave it to me!)" he boasted.

"I know you'll do your best, but it would make me feel better if someone went with you," Scarlet admitted. Among the Pokémon that came along Ivy and I were the only ones who could fit in there with him, and because Ivy was an important part of our plan that left us with only one option.

"(I'll go with him,)" I announced.

"(Are you sure? Your injuries still haven't completely healed yet,)" Maggie said.

"She's right. It might be a strain on you in your condition," Poka agreed. True, I still wasn't 100%, but there was no way in Hell I was going to let that stop me. We were this close to rescuing Brian and I'll be damned if a few injuries are going to keep me from saving him.

"(I'll be fine as long as we avoid any confrontations with the guards,)" I explained. I'm sure they heard the confidence in my voice because they all agreed to let me go with Shocky.

"(Be careful, you two,)" Maggie said.

"(We will,)" I told her. "(You ready, Shocky?)"

"(Yup!)" the Pichu excitedly replied. The two of us waited until the coast was clear. Then, once we were sure it was safe we sprinted towards the air duct.

"(Time to make an entrance,)" I declared. I charged up an Iron Tail and smashed the grating on the duct, breaking it open and clearing us a path to get in. I let Shocky go in first and followed shortly after. Just like Poka said it was a tight fit. There was barely enough room for me to move.

"(Hey, you okay back there?)" Shocky called.

"(It's a bit tight but I'll manage,)" I told him. "(Can you see a way out?)"

"(Can't see much of anything, to tell you the truth,)" he replied. "(Hold on… I think I see an opening ahead.)" Looking ahead I could make out a bit of light up ahead. This could lead us to wherever they were keeping Brian.

"(Okay. Can you knock it open?)" I asked.

"(I can try.)" I saw him start backing up like he was about to charge the air duct cover. In response I backed up as much as I could to give him some room. Once he was a good distance back he charged the grating. He hit it as hard as he could, but all he did was bounce right off.

"(Are you okay?)" I asked.

"(I'm fine. Just a slightly sore shoulder,)" Shocky replied. "(That grating's on tighter than I thought. It might take more than I can muster to get it off.)"

"(What if we both hit it,)" I suggested. Sure I still wasn't 100% and couldn't move as freely as I'd like, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to do what I could to get Brian out.

"(That might do the trick,)" he said. The two of us stood side-by-side, though as small as the space was it was incredibly tight.

"(Okay. We go on three,)" I said. "(One… two… three!)" On three we ran at the grating as fast as we could, hoping to smash the thing open. What we weren't expecting was for the grating to be removed right before we hit it.

"(Oh crap!)" I shouted right before we went tumbling into the room. I braced myself for the impact with the floor, but that never happened. What did happen was us landing in someone's arms.

"(Hey! Put us down!)" Shocky demanded.

"Foxy? Shocky? What are you two doing here?" Hold on! I know that voice! I glanced up and was met with a nice surprise.

"(Sonya! Man are we glad to see you,)" I exclaimed.

"I can tell, but what are you guys doing here?" she asked us, setting us down.

"(We're here on a rescue mission!)" Shocky declared.

"(We're here to get Brian out. Scarlet, Poka and the others are waiting outside for us,)" I explained. "(I don't suppose you know of a way they can get inside without being detected, do you?)" I saw Sonya begin to think. Hopefully she knew of a way.

"Hmm… maybe… I think that just might work."

"(You thought of something?)" I questioned.

"It's a long shot, but I think it's possible for them to get in here with a bit of help," she announced. "Do any of them have Ghost type Pokémon?"

"(Maggie's with them. Why?)" I wondered.

"Well, the reason I say this is a long shot is because I think she can sneak them in here if she knows the move Shadow Sneak," Sonya said. I wasn't sure if that was something she knew.

"(I'll have to ask her if she knows it. I can't ever remember Brian ever teaching her that move,)" I said.

"It would really help if she did," Sonya said.

* * *

_Foxy's POV_

Once Shocky and I got back outside I explained what Sonya had said to the others.

"(… and that's the idea. She said that if you knew Shadow Sneak you could possibly use it to get everyone inside undetected,)" I finished.

"(Shadow Sneak, huh,)" Maggie pondered.

"(Do you know it?)" I inquired.

"(I do, but it's been years since I've tried it,)" Maggie explained. "(You see, my father was a Gengar who knew the move, so naturally I was born knowing it as well. The only problem was I never could get it to work properly.)"

"Did your father help you?" Scarlet wondered.

"(Oh yes. He and I spent hours a day practicing it, but no matter how much effort I put into the training it never seemed to be enough,)" Maggie explained. "(Eventually he left to become one of the Gym Leader's Pokémon. I still saw him occasionally and we did still practice together, but I still never got Shadow Sneak to work right.)" This created quite the dilemma. If Maggie used the move there was the possibility that something could go wrong, but if we didn't we'd have to find another way inside.

"(So what do we do now?)" Shocky asked. It was a tough call, but if there was one thing Brian taught us it was to have faith in each other.

"(Let's do it,)" I announced.

"You want to go with Sonya's plan and use Shadow Sneak?" Poka questioned.

"(Yeah. I know you said you never got it to work properly, but I know you can do it,)" I declared. Maggie's face went from doubt to confidence.

"(Leave it to me,)" she said. Everyone gathered around her, making sure to remain in the shadows.

"(Okay… here we go.)" She took a deep breath and began concentrating. Moments later the area around us began to grow even darker than it already was.

"What's happening?!" Scarlet asked in a slight panic.

"(I think… I think this is Shadow Sneak,)" I answered. By now it was getting so dark we could barely see. Even I was having trouble seeing and I could easily see in the dark.

"_(Okay, let's hope this works!)"_ Maggie said. Right after that it almost felt as though we were moving, and yet none of us could see where we were going. The sensation lasted only a few seconds before we were brought back into the light.

"Where are we?" Poka asked. Looking around Shocky and I immediately recognized the room.

"(We're in the security room! Maggie, you did it!)" I cheered. Though she, like the rest of us, were happy about the results the effort she put forth must have drained her. She was hovering close to the ground and was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Poka inquired.

"(I'll… be fine… once… I… catch… my breath,)" the Mismagius gasped. Scarlet nodded and returned her to her Poké Ball. After that Sonya addressed us.

"Looks like everyone got in okay," she commented.

"(Yeah. Now comes the second part of the rescue operation,)" I said.

"And that would be?" Sonya wondered. At that point we went over our plan to get Brian out with Sonya, hoping she'd be able to lend a hand.

"Okay, so you want to broadcast Ivy's Grasswhistle over the base's speakers and put the guards to sleep so you can find Brian and get him out. Do I have that right?" she pondered.

"(That's the idea,)" I confirmed.

"Well, I can link the microphones here with the speakers throughout the entire base," Sonya suggested.

"(That's just what we need,)" I said.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes to set the link up." While she got to work on that Scarlet took out Ivy's Poké Ball and called her out.

"(Is it time for my solo?)" she joked.

"(Not yet, but keep that voice warmed up. You'll be on in five,)" I added, continuing the performance.

"(Just make sure the spotlight's ready for a star of my caliber,)" she demanded. Oh, that Ivy. She always did like to put on a performance.

"The stage is ready for you." And speaking of performing it was time for her number. But first I needed to make sure her song didn't affect us too.

"(A little Safeguard will make sure we stay awake for this number,)" I commented. Moments later I flooded the room with a green light, protecting everyone from the sleep-inducing effects of Ivy's Grasswhistle.

"(Okay, girl! Whistle your heart out!)" I cheered. With a flick of her tail she produced a single leaf. She caught it in her paw and brought it to her mouth.

"(I call this one 'Dreamtime Serenade'.)" And with that she began to play. I must admit the song had a beautiful sound. Too bad for the guards they wouldn't be awake long enough to enjoy it. Looking at the monitors we could see them falling asleep one-by-one.

"Look at them all. They're dropping like Venonat," Scarlet commented.

"Now to find out where they're keeping Brian," Poka said.

"No need. I can take you right to him," Sonya told us. Well, that made thing a lot easier for us.

"(Okay. Lead the way,)" I said.

"Follow me." With Sonya guiding us we left the security room and headed towards the room they had Brian in. With any luck we'll all be out of here before the guards wake up.

* * *

As you can imagine there wasn't much I could do in my cage. The damn thing was barely big enough for me to stretch in. The one thing I could do was lay down and try to get some sleep. At first that didn't seem like it was going to happen, but then I heard something playing over the speakers.

"Hey… that sounds like…" The more I listened the more familiar it sounded. I also noticed my eyelids were getting a bit heavy. Sleep was slowly taking over, and as I slowly closed my eyes I couldn't help but smile and let one thought go through my mind.

"_What took them so long?"_

* * *

_Foxy's POV_

As we traversed through the halls we passed plenty of sleeping guards. I had wondered if we should have shut off the security cameras as well, but then I thought about it. With all the guards sleeping who would be left to spot us?

"(Are we almost there?)" Ivy asked.

"Just a bit further," Sonya told us. We had been running for quite a while, or so it seemed. All the hallways looked the same to me. Good thing we had Sonya here to lead the way or we'd have gotten lost for sure.

"It's just around this corner," Sonya announced. With Brian so close we picked up our pace. Soon we were standing in front of a metal door.

"Brian's just beyond here," Sonya said.

"(Well what are we waiting for?! Open it up!)" Ivy demanded. Under normal circumstances I would have scolded Ivy for that, but truthfully I was just as impatient as she was right now. Sonya must have realized this for she had the door open in a matter of seconds. Everyone burst into the room. It was mostly dark, but the part of the room that was lit showed a small cage, and inside that cage was Brian, sound asleep.

"(How could he be sleeping at a time like this?)" Ivy groaned.

"(Because you put him to sleep. He wasn't protected by Safeguard like we were, so it's only natural that Grasswhistle put him to sleep like it did with the guards,)" I pointed out.

"(Oh,)" Ivy groaned after realizing what happened. "(So how do you suppose we wake him up? I doubt if calling him will do the trick.)"

"(Oh, I know,)" I said. I approached the bars, my six tails giving off a white glow.

"(Rise and shine!)" I shouted, striking the bars repeatedly with my Iron Tail.

* * *

"Gah! What the…" My surprised yells were brought to an end when I jumped up in surprise and struck the top of my cage with my head.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I groaned, clutching the top of my head in pain. "Don't you think you overdid it a bit?!"

"(Not at all,)" Foxy smirked. "(It woke you up, didn't it?)" I sighed. Though I wished she would have been a bit more delicate I was glad to see them.

"So, you just going to stand there or are you going to get me out of here?" I questioned.

"(A bit impatient, aren't we?)" Foxy teased. I gave her a look that said 'Hurry up and get me out of here', getting a laugh out of my Vulpix.

"(Okay. Let him out, Sonya.)" Reaching into her pocket Sonya took out the key to my cage and opened it up. As I jumped out I stretched, enjoying my new freedom.

"Ah… Now this is much better," I said. I glanced at Foxy, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, knowing exactly what was up.

"(Uh… n-nothing,)" she stuttered. "(I-I just think you should hurry and change so we can get out of here before the guards wake up.)"

"There are some clothes hidden in the back of the room," Sonya said. As much as I loved teasing Foxy I really wanted to get out, so I hurried to the back of the room and changed into my human form. I then quickly put on the clothes before coming back out.

"Okay, let's get the Hell out of here!" I said.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Scarlet commented. All of us left the room and quickly made our way towards the closest exit. As we made our way through the many halls I could see that effects of Ivy's Grasswhistle were lasting much longer.

"I wouldn't have expected Grasswhistle to keep them out this long. You're getting better, Ivy," I complimented.

"(Thanks,)" she said. "(I wouldn't have gotten this good if it weren't for you.)"

"(Let's do less complimenting and more running,)" Foxy suggested. I for one couldn't agree more.

"How much further?" I asked Sonya.

"Not much. We should be just about…" Her sentence, as well as our progress, came to a screeching halt once we rounded the next corner. None of us were ready for what, or who, awaited us.

"How disappointing… to get so close, and still fail."

"Giovanni! How the Hell are you still awake?!" I demanded.

"You assume I was here for that weed's little performance," he sneered. If I knew one thing it was that Ivy hated being insulted.

"(Why you… please tell me I can rip him a new one!)" she begged.

"I don't think you'll be doing anything, especially when I have this." Moments later her took out a handgun and aimed it right at us. Needless to say we were all fearing for our lives.

"Now… who should be the one? Should it be… you?" He pointed the gun at Poka, who didn't even so much as flinch.

"Or maybe you." This time it was Scarlet staring down the barrel. She stood her ground, but she did show a bit of fear.

"Or perhaps I should take care of that thorn in my side once and for all." This time the gun was pointed at me, something that brought back memories of my first encounter with this bastard. Let me tell you, if looks could kill then Giovanni would be six-feet under right now.

"Now that I think about it, the first bullet should go to… you." In a move that surprised us all he pointed the gun at Sonya.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come now. You didn't think you kept that little secret hidden from me, did you? I know you're an undercover agent for the Pokémon G-Men," Giovanni revealed. "In fact, I've known all this time." Sonya gasped at the revelation.

"I-If you knew… then why…"

"Didn't I stop you? Simple… I wanted to see how useful you would prove to be before I killed you," Giovanni explained. "And now, you've outlived your usefulness." Right then we all knew what was coming.

"No!" Despite my protests Giovanni pulled the trigger. We all watched as the bullet entered her chest, striking her heart.

"Sonya!" I cried. While we were in shock Giovanni was preparing his next shot.

"Don't worry. You will all be joining her soon," he said. Right before he took aim at one of us Foxy and Ivy went into action, firing off a combination of Energy Ball and Fire Blast. The two attacks struck the ground in front of Giovanni, knocking him off balance and creating a dense smoke cloud.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" I recalled Ivy and then Poka and I grabbed Sonya as we ran through the smoke cloud. Thankfully it was only a short run to the exit. Once we were outside we knew we had to make a quick getaway. Scarlet and Poka called on Miora and Featherblade while I called on Inferno.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted. We mounted the Pokémon. Foxy rode with Scarlet on Miora while I managed to get Sonya on Inferno's back with me.

"Head for Kanto, quick!" The Pokémon wasted no time in taking to the skies, quickly flying towards Kanto.

* * *

We managed to make it to the Viridian Forest when Sonya's condition took a turn for the worst. We made an emergency landing so we could try and help her. Unfortunately we had no experience in this matter, meaning there wasn't much we could do for her.

"Oh Sonya… I'm sorry," I said, my voice filled with sadness. Though she was in great pain Sonya managed to look at me with a smile.

"It's… okay. I… knew… the… r-risks… going… in," she gasped.

"But if it hadn't been for me you… you could have gotten out alive," I argued.

"I… w-wasn't… going… to… l-leave… you… behind," she gasped, each word sapping more and more of her strength.

"But…" Before I could argue further she handed me two objects. One was a small data disk. The other, Inferno's Poké Ball.

"S-Sonya?"

"T-Tell Michelle… to take… g-good… care… of him," she said. At that moment I knew she only had a few short moments left to live.

"I will," I promised. She flashed one last smile before closing her eyes for the last time. I hung my head and let a few tears fall. Foxy, who was sitting next to me, placed a paw on my leg in support.

"It's my fault… it's all my fault," I wept.

"(No… it wasn't your fault,)" Foxy argued.

"That's right. If anyone's to blame it's Giovanni and Team Rocket," Scarlet added. Giovanni… Team Rocket… I swear they were going to pay for this. If it was the last thing I do they were going to pay.

"Come on. Let's get back to Cerulean. At the very least we should give Sonya a proper burial," I said. No one argued as we headed back to our respective Pokémon. We carefully placed Sonya's body on Inferno and, once I was properly seated on the Charizard's back, slowly flew off towards Cerulean City.

* * *

I may have been free, but right now I don't feel free. My freedom came at the cost of Sonya's life, a price that was much greater than I wanted to pay. And speaking of paying Giovanni would pay for this. For now stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**.

Please review


	27. In Mourning

Sorry for taking so long. My co-authors and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Chapter 27: In Mourning**

The morning after the day we got back we held a private funeral for Sonya. Alexis, Michelle, Scarlet, Poka, myself and our Pokémon had all gathered beneath a lone cherry blossom on the outskirts of Cerulean City, where a lone headstone stood. This was where we decided to bury her. Everyone was visibly upset over her death, but I believe I was the most affected. She died getting me out of that hellhole, making me feel responsible for her death.

"_This is all my fault," _I told myself. _"If only I hadn't got caught Sonya would still…"_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a slight squeezing of my hand. Looking down I saw Michelle holding my hand and looking up at me, her eyes red from crying.

"Are you… going to be okay?" she wondered. I put my arm around her and hugged her.

"I'll be fine," I told her, though I wasn't sure myself. I think I was busy trying to convince myself that I'd be alright. Of course, at the moment, I didn't believe that one bit.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Pokémon Center. The trainers will be coming in soon," Alexis said. One by one everyone left the gravesite until I was the only one left. Before leaving I placed my hand on top of the headstone, a single tear escaping my eye.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before leaving to catch up with the others.

* * *

We were thankful that not many trainers came to the Pokémon Center, and those that did didn't notice the dreary mood that was hanging around the Center. Alexis had managed to fake her usual happy demeanor whenever a trainer came.

"Thank you. Please come again," she said as she handed a young trainer back his Poké Ball. Once he left the Center was empty save for all of us. It was then that Alexis was able to drop her façade.

"That was harder than I thought," she sighed.

"I don't know how you did it," I commented. "There's no way I would have been able to act so cheery… especially after what we just went through."

"It wasn't easy," she replied. I sat there, my mind still replaying the events that took place back at Team Rocket HQ. The more I thought the more I felt it was my fault. Without saying anything I stood up and headed outside.

"(Brian… where are you going?)" Foxy inquired.

"Out. I need to clear my head," I answered emotionlessly. I had hoped to be alone, but I could hear Foxy's footsteps as she followed me outside.

"(Is something wrong?)" Foxy asked. I just kept walking.

"(Something is wrong, isn't it?)" she persisted. I continued on, still not answering her.

"(It's Sonya. You feel like it's your fault she's dead.)" That one comment caused me to stop. She hit the nail right on the head.

"Isn't it my fault?" I retorted. "If it hadn't been for me getting captured she wouldn't have been killed."

"(Of course it's not. You couldn't have known that was going to happen. None of us did,)" Foxy argued.

"But still, all of you were put in danger," I retorted. "You were put in danger and Sonya was killed… all because I wasn't strong enough to take down Giovanni on my own like I should have. If I was… if I had… maybe Sonya would still be… ow!" My thoughts were interrupted when something hard slammed into the back of my head. Once I recovered I looked down and saw Foxy glaring at me, powering down an Iron Tail.

"Geez, Foxy! What the Hell was…"

"(You idiot! When the Hell are you going to learn that this isn't a one-man fight?)" she barked, catching me off-guard a bit. "(This isn't your fight alone! We're all in this together!)"

"I know, and it's not that I don't appreciate all the help. It's just that… I don't want to put anyone's life in danger by letting them fight this battle when they don't have to," I argued.

"(Look! We took on this battle the same time you did! When Team Rocket came, killed your parents and crippled Michelle for life we made it our battle!)" Foxy declared.

"And I understand that, but what'll happen if one of you doesn't make it? That'll be another lost life on my head," I argued.

"(Us? What about you? Have you thought about what will happen if you die? What will Michelle do? What are… What are we supposed to do?)" It was at that time I noticed something. Foxy… was crying.

"Foxy… I…"

"(I've never… felt so helpless in my life,)" she admitted, her tears rolling down her muzzle. "(That was the second time… we almost lost you. I… I don't know… what I would have done if… if…)" That was all I could bear to hear. I had no idea my actions frightened her so much. Without a second thought I reached down and picked her up, holding her close as she cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Foxy. I had no idea," I whispered, stroking her fur gently.

"(Just… promise me that… you'll stop trying to do this… on your own,)" she pleaded. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I promise. From now on we work as a team," I said. That seemed to satisfy her, but rather than put her back down I kept holding her. I didn't know why. Somehow… it just felt right.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

My day couldn't get much worse. I was stunned at the death of Brian's friend, but I now had a problem of my own, one that was persistently getting worse. I wanted to feel bad, but I felt bad enough as it was, this was a real dilemma.

"Ugh," I groaned as a searing pain hit my head. Over the last three or so days I had tried to hide my obvious weakened state, but now I had no strength left to hold the facade up. Suddenly my body glowed and I became a Pikachu.

"Shit!" I couldn't change back. Even worse, unlike usual I was still as exhausted. Usually I felt at least a bit better, but now… I was possibly even more exhausted than before.

"(What the hell?)" Crazefire exclaimed when he walked in. He had seen enough to know something was up. He kneeled before me, eying me expectantly.

"(Why'd you Shift?)" I failed to respond, instead choosing to cough my lungs up as what felt like an asthma attack hit me. My entire body shook.

"(Oh, what's wrong?)" He murmured, holding me upright. I gasped and tried to speak.

"I-I don't know." I was happy to see his soft side, the moments he had behaved like this was precious and few. "I keep feeling weak. I can't even stay human now, I haven't got enough strength to do anything." Shocky ran into the room.

"(Hey, there's a bird looking for you, Scarlet, he says he has something to give you,)" he grinned and left to fetch the bird. I nodded. A Natu flew in with a envelope in his beak… wait flew?

_"Natu can't fly!"_ I thought bewildered. He perched upon Crazefire's tail and muttered with the paper still in his maw.

"(I am Lolani.)" He glanced at me, clearly interested.

"(Is this her? She looks like a common Pikachu.)" He snipped. Crazefire snarled in annoyance.

"(She's a Shifter you dolt!)" With a understanding twill he nodded.

"(Oho! She's just like master then.)" He offered the letter. With shaky paws I took the letter and opened it, my mind screaming as I realized who had sent it.

_To my little sis,_

_I saw that you were weakened. I could see it in your eyes, even from afar it was obvious. I have a feeling you're curious as to how I know about this ailment? I saw you at a distance on my way back. Giovanni is very annoyed with your companions, but I am almost impressed with your nerve. The courage you've shown will ensure an epic battle when the time comes. But with your current health it won't be possible. I can tell you what is, wrong with you, but you'll have to come alone, absolutely alone, none of your Pokémon, if you don't . . . well, you'll see._

_Signed, Mark._

"(Wait… Mark's aware of your location? He knows what's wrong with you?)" Crazefire asked, his eyes glinting with anger.

"(Hmm, I'm to ask if you'll agree to this?)" Lolani asked, eying me curiously.

"(Of course no…)"

"Yes," I answered, cutting the Monferno off.

"(Did you just… Tell me you didn't.)" He released me. "(What the hell is wrong with you, you'll be killed, he plans on killing you, why agree?)" His tail flame was larger, more intense, like his anger. I gave him a weak look.

"I have nothing else to lose now."

"(You're life!)" he shouted back, fists clenched.

"And what life will I have if I'm too weak to hold a spoon long enough to feed myself?" I retorted.

"(A shitty one, but a life's a life. Besides, what if we found a cure?)"

"You don't even know where to look," I muttered, turning to Lolani I nodded. "Tell Mark that I accept." The Natu nodded, he was very patient.

"(Then I'll give you the directions, but remember, if you aren't alone he won't show.)" I nodded and allowed him to whisper the directions into my ear, Crazefire scoffed in contempt.

"I'll be there, at that time, alone." I promised. After he flew off, Crazefire erupted.

"(I won't let you do this!)" I fought back a cough I snarled.

"I am your trainer, you are not the boss of me!"

"(But I am your protector, your partner, your friend! Just listen to me, you are delirious if you think he'll let you live.)" With a growl I stood up and turned my back to him.

"Then call me insane, but I've made my decision."

"(I was a fool to think you'd trust my judgment! Why can't you just listen to me for a change?)" He screamed. "(Why can't you see how much I care?)"

"Because you can't make me see something I don't want to!" I snapped. There was a thick blanket of silence. When I looked over my shoulder, he was standing there, looking utterly devastated. I had just said one of the worst things possible to him.

"Craze…" I began, but he ran out before I could apologize. Alone, I gazed at my trembling paws and lowered my head, the tears that filled my eyes wouldn't be shed, not here, not now.

_"I'm sorry. I wanted to listen, but I'm so scared. If Mark does let me live, then I can find the cure," _I thought, wishing he could hear these thoughts aloud. I bet Morse was probably making another attempt to get him to notice her affection for him by now. What a fool that Cubone was. Crazefire never noticed anyone's emotions unless he chose to. It would be a cold day in Hell before either her or my own feelings would be requited by him.

_"All I want is to spend more time with the one I love, even if you don't love me back… Crazefire. I'm sorry."_

* * *

_Poka's POV_

I watched as Brian exited the centre, with Foxy trailing behind him. Knowing him, he was thinking the same things I myself had gone through many, many times. Thinking he was responsible for yet another life being taken.

"_Foxy will sort him out though,"_ I thought to myself with a slight smile on my face. The scene brought many memories back to me – none of them comforting. Still, to this day, I wonder whether I had made the right choice. I closed my eyes, scratching Inferno behind the ear as I attempted to calm my hyperactive mind. Inferno shifted beneath my hand, and I cracked open an eye, wondering what she was doing, only to find her golden hued eyes staring straight into my own.

("Poka, I know something is troubling you. Tell me what's wrong.")

"Those memories are haunting me again, Inferno. I can't get them out of my head after seeing Sonya die. Look how it's affecting Brian. I can see he's going through what I have many times before. That feeling that you have another death on your head… feeling like you're the reason why she died." I glanced through the window to see Brian rubbing his head, glaring at Foxy, who had quite obviously hit him in the head. I chuckled softly, before sobering. Those memories continued to plague me.

"You were there when she died Inferno. I killed her…" I muttered, closing my eyes again.

("Don't start this again. We've gone through this before. **You did not kill her**. Cyrus did.")

"He wouldn't have killed her if I had been just a split second faster!" My reply was met with silence as moved my hand down to rub the Legend Pokémon's neck. Then…

("Poka… What's done is done. You cannot change the past.")

"I know that…"

("Besides, do you really think that she would have wanted you to be doing this to yourself?") I shook my head slowly, knowing that the dog was right.

"Still…"

("Remember the good times you had with her. Keep those in your memory and you'll be okay.")

"Thanks, Inferno," I said, smiling softly.

("Any time. We're with you until the end,") she replied.

"Come on, we should see how Brian is. No doubt he's taking Sonya's death badly." As we headed to the exit, a voice floated through one of the open doors to a room. I stopped, recognizing The voice of Crazefire, Scarlet's Monferno.

"(Why'd you Shift?)" he asked. I tilted my head to listen better, and heard her gasp as if she couldn't breath.

("Oh, what's wrong?") the monkey asked

"I-I don't know. I keep feeling weak. I can't even stay human now; I haven't got enough strength to do anything." I frowned and glanced at Inferno. The Legend Pokémon glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged in response. The sound of somebody approaching told me it was time to go. I started walking again, just as Shocky came rushing around the corner and into Scarlet's room. Something was wrong with our friend, but I wasn't going to push her into telling us.

"_She'll do it in her own time,"_ I thought. "_At least, I hope she does…_"

* * *

As you can tell it'll be a while before things get back to normal (or as normal as they can). With me still blaming myself, Poka reliving bad memories and Scarlet having a feud with her own Pokémon it's starting to look like Team Rocket will soon have the upper hand. To find out if they do stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	28. My Brother Holds the Cure

Once again it's Scarlet's time to shine

**Chapter 28: My Brother Holds the Cure**

_(Scarlet's POV)_

I was already off before anyone could notice my current state. I felt as light headed as a Slowpoke and at this rate, one could beat me in a race. I tried to pick up the pace, but damnation I was exhausted.

_"No, don't stop now, you're going to get there, find out about the cure, and get your ass back and then you can sneer at Crazefire and tell him he was just being a worrywart," _I told myself. I kept on, my eyes resting upon the dead tree that stood near the forest. It had outgrown all the others, and now it stood there proudly as if to say "dead or not, I'm still touching the clouds". I saw something sitting up upon one of its barren branches. It was hard to see from where I was standing, but a faint golden glow was around the appendages. The last time I checked Umbreon had rings that glowed, so that was most likely Mark watching me up there. The Umbreon seemed to nod before leaping down. As soon as its paws hit the ground it went behind the tree trunk, turned human and returned. He stood there, placid, as if this was some hum-drum occasion. His bright red hair and appearance was a constant reminder to me that, despite how much we didn't want to be, we were still siblings. As soon as I was within earshot he narrowed his eyes and snarled.

"You're late."

"I'm tired," I snapped back. Tired and pissed was more like it. He walked around me, eying my weakened form.

"Looks like this has been going on longer than I thought, I'll bet you started feeling this way no more than five months after you escaped." I shrugged.

"I don't know, mind filling me in?" He seemed to revel in the fact that he was under my skin, agitating the Hell out of me. I felt my anger flare, but I was so weary. He glared daggers at me, leaning down so he was nearly nose to muzzle with me.

"You're lucky you are this far gone. If you were up to par I'd fight and kill you right here right now. But to fight your pathetic yellow-furred form would be unsatisfying given your current state." I glared back, unwilling to reply to his insults. I knew now that if I showed my anger openly would only give him satisfaction.

"So?" He mulled, eying me carelessly. He stepped away and sat down, still eying me.

"So what?"

"I see you came, so you must want answers." Rolling my eyes I said, "No duh, how long did it take for you to catch on, jerk face?" He smirked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well," I said, my voice becoming overly cheery to the point it was obvious I was blatantly being a smart ass, "I want to know the meaning of life, what happens to our souls, and why the FUCK I'm like this!" He leaned back and laughed sardonically, oh how I wanted to ring his neck.

"Well, aren't you bubbly today." I turned away.

"Either you tell me now or I'll limp my way home," I threatened. He sobered instantly, eyes hardening.

"You suffer from the same thing I suffered from. Your Shifter half is at war with your human half." I turned and stared at him.

"Why?" He pulled out two pictures, they were like the kind you see in science magazines where the bacteria are magnified ten thousand times their usual size or whatever. In both of them red dots and blue dots were present, but in the first one they were pressed together, like as though they were joined at the hip. The other one showed the blue dots enveloping the red ones and turning purple.

"This," he pointed to the one where they were joined together, "is what a normal Shifter's DNA looks like. Red is human, blue is the Pokémon. That other picture is a sample of my DNA when I first lost my ability to switch between my forms."

"None of my friends have had this problem though, why am I the only one?" He shook his head.

"It's a special defect. You and I are perhaps the only two who have it, there has never been any other Shifters who have shown this genetic defect."

"Why us?" He grinned and snatched the pictures from my paws, waving them as though I had made them unnecessarily filthy.

"Our DNA is unique because it submits to the Pokémon we're destined to shift into. Unlike other Shifters, our genetic code is passive, so it's easily dominated. If I hadn't of been under Giovanni's care I would have suffered the consequences."

"Consequences?" I echoed. _"This is so unreal, what's up with our DNA?" _I wondered to myself silently.

"Yes. If you stay stuck in your Pokémon form too long when your affected by this defect, you won't be able to shift back to normal. You'll still speak and act human, but you'll be stuck in a Pokémon's body for the rest of your life." I shook my head in disbelief.

_"No way! How can that be possible? … But I can't change my form anymore, and I am really weak, so does that mean he's telling the truth?" _He reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe.

"This is the cure, but it will only work for a year at a time,""How does that work?" He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They told me it strengthens the DNA and makes it so they only stay joined with the Pokémon's, that way they coexist without being overtaken." I stared at him. How could I trust him about that? What if that was really some type of poison? What would happen then?

"You expect me to believe you?" He gave me a look.

"There's no reason for you to, but I expect you to know that the fact that you don't have much of a choice." He sat the syringe down.

"Besides, I want an epic fight, and right now," he pointed at me as though I was a prime example, "you'd fall over right now if the wind was blowing any harder."

"Hey!"

"Don't bother denying the truth," he said, placid and he almost seemed bored by my outbursts now.

"So, how long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will it take to work?" He mulled the numbers in his head, before finally answering.

"For you, I'd say an hour, maybe two. I was lucky. I only took half an hour to recover." I wanted to ask him a few things, but the less time I was around him the better. If he was going to kill me in a fight, I couldn't allow myself to associate with him too much, otherwise… I would care about him. I picked up the syringe.

"Thank you." He turned away, waving me off.

"Gratitude isn't necessary, just don't disappoint me when we finally fight." I watched him walk off, seeming to have a path chosen, but I couldn't tell where he was heading.

_"He hates me enough to try and kill me, but he won't kill me if I'm unfit to fight back. What kind of twisted relationship do we have?" _I wondered. I grabbed the cap of the syringe in my teeth and removed it, the needle glinted in the light and I shivered. I hated shots, absolutely hated them. I leaned against the tree's trunk and felt my left arm for a vein. Once I found one I shut my eyes a bit and pushed the point in. Pushing down I felt a fiery burning sensation shoot through my veins. The plunger went down, until there was nothing left in the syringe. A few seconds later the burning intensified. I groaned. He had lied and poisoned me! The bastard had gone ahead and poisoned me! I started home, hoping to at least drop dead among my friends. A little less than an hour later I stumbled into my room and curled up beneath the sheets. I felt weary, but a little bit better now. Without realizing it, my body glowed and expanded, and I found myself laying there, entirely human. A small pair of concerned eyes stared at me and I stared back at them.

"(Are you okay?)" Shocky asked, pressing his nose against my cheek. I realized then that Mark hadn't been lying. I was human and it had been almost an hour since I had injected myself with the cure. I smiled thinly.

"I'm fine, what's Crazefire doing?"

"(Trying to avoid that Cubone, she sure does like to follow him.)" he said. It was cute how naive he was.

"Yeah, she's always in his hair."

"(Damn it Morse! Let go of my leg!)" The Monferno's shout reached my ears.

"(But Craze-ey, I want you to stay out here.)" Her reply was laced with charm.

"(No, no, no! A thousand times no! And stop calling me that, it sounds like you're calling my crazy!)" He yelled, rage apparent in his voice. I tried not to laugh. Shocky giggled a bit. Suddenly, the Monferno bolted inside and slammed the door shut. There was a scratching and a lot of banging on the other side of it, Morse wasn't finished trying to follow him yet.

"Hey there, Craze-ey." I said, making him gawp at me in surprise.

"(Not you too? Ugh, what happened to just calling me Craze?)" I moved a bit, glancing around before looking for something to wear.

"I'm just teasing you, the name isn't really becoming."

"(Tell that to my personal stalker. Could you put her in her ball or something for a while?)" He then caught sight of me, "(Oh… I take it he didn't kill you and cured you instead?)"

"Yeah, uh, where are all my clothes at?" I asked.

"(…)" Shocky glanced away, his eyes getting a look I recognized well. It meant that something had been broken, gotten lost, or any other possible unfortunate event had taken place in my absence.

"What happened?"

"(Sonar was bored, so she kind of hid your clothes,)" Shocky said. I gave him a curious look before bursting out laughing.

"(What's so funny?)" Crazefire asked, eying me as if I were a mad woman.

"I just realize I saw a pair of undergarments hanging from a tree branch on the way here! I thought they looked familiar!"

* * *

Just what kind of relationship does Scarlet have with her brother? He wants to kill her, and yet he's here helping her? Maybe we'll get some answers (while Scarlet searches for the rest of her clothes) soon, so stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	29. No Rest

**Chapter 29: No Rest**

I don't know how long we were out there, but after a while Foxy's crying settled down. Rather than head back inside we sat there, just the two of us. It was strange. Out of all my Pokémon Foxy was the one I felt the most comfortable around. Maybe it was because she had been with me the longest, I don't know.

"You going to be okay?" I absentmindedly asked.

"(Yeah. I think I just needed to get that out of my system,)" my Vulpix replied. "(Sorry about that Iron Tail earlier.)"

"Don't worry about it. I think that was a much needed wake-up call," I joked. We both got a good laugh out of that. Soon after Poka and Inferno approaching us.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. We just needed to get some things sorted out," I explained.

"That's good," Poka replied. "We were worried that… well, after everything that happened you'd…" I knew where he was going with this, so before he could get too far I held up my hand and motioned for him to stop.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm really okay," I said. "At first I felt as though I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, but now I realize that I have friends who are there to help take some of the weight off." As I said this I looked down at Foxy, who was looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"How about you guys. How are all of you holding up?" I asked.

"It's been a rough few days, but we'll manage," he told me.

"That's good. You never know when we'll have to take the fight to Giovanni again," I said.

"(Hopefully not too soon,)" Foxy commented.

"(I agree. After everything we just went through we all deserve a break,)" Inferno added. There was nothing more I'd love to do than take a break from all the fighting, but I knew we had to be on constant alert in case Giovanni made a move. Speaking of him…

"What do you think is on that disc Sonya gave us before she died?" I wondered out loud.

"(Who knows. Maybe we could ask Alexis to take a look,)" Foxy suggested.

"Good idea," I replied. Still holding Foxy I got up and headed back towards the Pokémon Center's front entrance, Poka and Inferno right behind us. Hopefully Alexis's computer skills could give us some much needed answers.

* * *

We entered the Pokémon Center and found Alexis standing at the front desk. I could tell she still wasn't back to her cheery self, not that I could blame her. I could only hope that she would be able to do what I was about to ask her. As I approached the front desk I cleared my throat, getting her attention.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I may not have known her as well as you, but going through this wasn't easy," she said.

"I know, and that makes what I'm about to do that much harder," I commented. I could see she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You remember that disc Sonya gave us?" She nodded.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see if you can find out what's on it," I requested. "I'll understand if you don't feel like it right now, but…"

"No… I'll do it," she interrupted. "I may not have been able to stop her death, but I can at least try to use my talents to help prevent future deaths." I smiled as I handed Alexis the disc.

"Please… do what you can," I said.

"I will," she replied.

"By the way, has anyone seen Scarlet around?" I asked.

"I saw her leave earlier. It looked like she was searching for something," Alexis responded. I didn't know what she could have been looking for, but I figured she'd return soon so I let it drop.

"I'm going to see how the rest of my Pokémon are doing," I called.

"Okay. They're all out back," Alexis told me. I waved to let her know I heard and made my way to the fields behind the Pokémon Center. When I walked out back I found the rest of my Pokémon all huddled together. Even Jirachi was there with them, but as expected their mood was anything but cheerful.

"Hey, gang," I called, getting their attention.

"(Are you well?)" Esther asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Foxy's little pep-talk," I replied. "What about the rest of you?"

"(It is difficult to have a positive outlook in light of everything that's happened recently,)" Maggie replied. I knew just what she meant. Even though I had somewhat gotten past it Sonya's death was still on everyone's mind.

"Listen. I know you're all still upset about Sonya's death. Believe me, it may not look like it but it's still on my mind too," I told them.

"(Damn that no-good son-of-a-bitch! When I get my claws on him he'll wish he'd never been born!)" Riptide roared.

"(Just make sure to leave some for the rest of us to tear apart,)" Ivy barked.

"Don't worry. When we finally get him I'll make sure everyone has a turn at his ass," I promised. "Right now, though, we have to determine what his next move is and stop him."

"(And by 'we' he means all of us. No more solo missions,)" Foxy announced.

"Right," I agreed.

"(I know you'll stop him. From what I've seen all of you are capable of great things,)" Jirachi said.

"Thanks, that means a lot," I said.

"(By the way, what will you do now, Jirachi?)" Foxy asked. "(Will you remain here until Giovanni and Team Rocket are finished for good or will you return to Hoenn?)" It didn't take him long to answer.

"(For the time being I shall remain here. I feel safer around all of you. And besides, I like it here. I have so many wonderful friends.)" Now that was something that put smiles on all our faces, hearing Jirachi regard us as his friends. To tell the truth I've never had a legendary Pokémon see me as a friend, but it sure feels nice.

"Hey! Alexis found something!" The mood quickly turned serious the minute Poka ran outside and made that announcement.

"Okay, gang. This may be the moment we've been waiting for," I told them. "I'll let you know what we find."

"(Hold it! I'm coming with you,)" Foxy declared.

"(I'd like to come too,)" Jirachi said. I could tell by the sounds of their voices that there was no changing their minds.

"Alright," I agreed. "And the rest of you?"

"(We shall await here for any news you may discover,)" Esther said, speaking for the rest of the group. I nodded to them and, with Foxy on my shoulder and Jirachi following close behind, I made my way inside to see what Alexis discovered.

* * *

The three of us rushed to the Pokémon Center's lobby where we found Alexis, Poka and Scarlet huddled around the front desk. Scarlet looked up in time to see the three of us come running in.

"Come on! Alexis thinks she may have discovered Giovanni's next move!" she urged. We ran over to them and stood around the computer.

"So, where did you run off to earlier?" I asked Scarlet. For some strange reason the minute I asked her that she became slightly nervous.

"Oh… I was just, uh… l-looking for something," she replied, her voice a bit jittery. I had no idea what made her so nervous, but at the moment we had bigger issues to deal with, so I let it drop in favor of focusing on Alexis's discovery.

"Okay, what did you find?" I questioned. Alexis leaned to the side and pointed at the computer monitor.

"If I'm not mistaken these appear to be mission layouts for their next operation," she said. We took a look at the monitor and read what it said.

**Sinnoh… Mt. Coronet… Spear Pillar… Time and Space…**

"Umm… does any of this make sense to anyone here?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm sure we've all been to Sinnoh at one point in time, which means we all know that Mt. Coronet splits Sinnoh in two halves," Poka explained. Both Scarlet and I nodded.

"And what about the Space-Time Legend that speaks of the two Pokémon that govern those dimensions," Poka wondered.

"You mean Dialga and Palkia?" Alexis questioned.

"That's them," Poka confirmed. "It's said they can be summoned in a place called Spear Pillar, which is rumored to be somewhere in Mt. Coronet."

"But what would Giovanni's interest in that be?" Scarlet asked. I wondered that too… unless…

"Guys… what if he's after Dialga and Palkia."

"But why would he be after them?" Scarlet questioned. "He has no reason unless… no way! You don't think…"

"I do," I interrupted.

"You really think he's going to try and make Shifters out of them?" Poka questioned.

"Well, when you think about it, it does seem possible," Alexis commented.

"Think about it… Dialga and Palkia govern space and time. If Giovanni were to make Shifters using their DNA he'd have the ability to control time and space as well," I explained.

"(And that would make him a much more dangerous for than he already is,)" Foxy growled.

"We can't let him do that! We have to stop him before he can get his hands on Dialga and Palkia!" Scarlet shouted.

"Well, we may be in luck. These plans don't give the exact location of Spear Pillar, so it's possible that he doesn't know where it is either," Alexis pointed out.

"Then we have to get there before he does find it," I declared. "Look sharp, everyone! We've got another road trip to embark on!"

"No rest for the weary, huh?" Scarlet commented.

"Not when it comes to us, at least," Poka replied. Truer words have never been spoken. With our objective clear we prepared to hit the road one more time. Hopefully this one will be the one where we finally put Giovanni and Team Rocket down for good.

* * *

We were fortunate enough to get Mr. Briney to ferry us to Sinnoh. With his boat I was sure we'd make it to Sinnoh soon enough to put a stop to Team Rocket's plans. Alexis, Michelle and Jirachi, who was disguised as a Meowth, had come to see us off.

"Will this be the last time, brother?" Michelle asked me.

"I hope so," I told her. "Watch after he for me, Jirachi."

"(I will,)" the Great Wishmaker replied.

"Be careful out there," Alexis warned.

"You know me," I answered. After hugging my sister one final time I joined the others on Mr. Briney's boat.

"Take care! See you when you get back!" Michelle called.

"(Be safe!)" Jirachi added. All of us waved to them as the boat sailed out to sea.

"I must say, you kids seem to be off on some kind of adventure every few weeks," Mr. Briney commented.

"Such is the way of a Pokémon trainer," I replied, being careful not to reveal our reason for departing to Sinnoh. Mr. Briney agreed with me and went back to piloting his boat. From her spot on my shoulder I could feel Foxy tense up slightly.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"(Slightly. Do you… Do you really think this will be the final time we face off against him?)" she wondered. I reached up and scratched her behind her ears.

"I hope so," I told her.

* * *

_Normal POV_

High in the skies over Sinnoh a fleet of black helicopters with red 'R's emblazoned on the sides flew in the direction of Mt. Coronet. In the lead helicopter Giovanni patiently waited for news of their imminent arrival.

"Sir, we shall be touching down in one hour," the pilot announced.

"As soon as we land I want search teams out looking for the entrance to Spear Pillar," he ordered.

"Yes sir." As the pilot resumed his duties Giovanni began to think about the power he would attain.

"Once I have harnessed their power no force on this planet will be able to stop me… not even Brian and his meddlesome friends, but should they try I'll have a… special little surprise waiting for them…" His helicopter remained on course, leading the Team Rocket fleet to their final destination… and possibly their future.

* * *

Well, this is it. Hopefully we'll be able to reach Mt. Coronet and stop Giovanni before he can use Dialga and Palkia to create more Shifters. If not... well then, the world will be in serious danger. Stick around and see if we succeed in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	30. Evolving Feelings

**Chapter 30: Evolving Feelings**

"Here we are! Sunyshore City!" The three of use disembarked from Mr. Briney's ship and set foot on the beach in North Sunyshore, taking our first step onto Sinnoh soil.

"If you need me just give me a call," he said.

"We will. Thank you," I replied. We waved goodbye as his ship sailed off in the distance. Once he was out of sight we focused our attention on the task we had ahead of us.

"(Okay, so now that we've arrived where do we head first?)" Foxy inquired.

"I say the Pokémon Center so we can come up with a proper course of action," I suggested. "That sound good to the rest of you?"

"Sure, but we can't take too much time. Who knows if Giovanni is already here," Poka warned. That was something we were all aware of. Giovanni more than likely had a head start on us, but like us he probably didn't have an idea just where on Mt. Coronet Spear Pillar was.

"Alright, let's go. The sooner we get to the Pokémon Center the sooner we can figure out what our next course of action should be." We started making our way across the beach en route to the Pokémon Center. No matter what we had to stop Giovanni before he found Spear Pillar.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

I was almost perfectly content. Ever since Mark had given me that remedy I had felt a sudden boost in energy. I actually wondered just how gosh darn stronger I was now that my energy was restored, either that or how damn weak I had been for so long.

"Hey, youse three!" All my contentment evaporated as a green-eyed brunette ran up, wearing swim trunks and the cockiest smile imaginable. He struck a pose and reached down for a Poké ball, his eyes smugly narrowed.

"I want a battle. Would one of youse be brave enough to take me on, or what?" he said, and I tried not to let my irritation show. I swear, no one was that cocky, not even Crazefire. For instance he didn't use the idiotic word "youse" or act at all as dense as this guy. Speaking of the Monferno, I eyed him carefully, he looked bored and uninterested in this guy.

"We don't have time for this," Brian said.

_"Thank you, Brian!" _I thought to myself, trying not to laugh at the strange guy's shocked expression.

"Oh, so none of youse are bold enough to challenge me? I bet you wouldn't stand a chance against me. I am after all, the unbeatable Artemus!"

"Tch, even your name is lame," I snapped, instantly regretting the insult because I was now the target of his cocky stupidity.

"Oh, so you're going to rip on me? I suppose youse have a much better name, eh?" I groaned and glanced at Brian, who gave me a 'I think he's freaking lost it' look.

"The name's Scarlet, Scarlet Waystar." He grinned.

"Ah, not too bad, although it's no where near as cool as Artemus. So, wanna battle? I might even take it easy on youse."

"Seeing as I really have no other choice, I guess so." Suddenly, Artemus' eyes zeroed in on Crazefire. He seemed to find my partner amusing as he busted out laughing.

"What's that puny little scrap of a Pokémon there?"

"(Puny, scrap? I'll show you-)" I had to grab Crazefire and hold him back as he tried to lunge at the guy.

"Easy Craze. Getting angry like this is really bad for your health." The male sighed, but still tried to escape my grasp. Artemus sneered and threw a Poké ball. A Machoke came out, flexing its two muscular arms vainly. I took a step back and gazed at the big Pokémon in shock.

"Holy shit, that's a…" I took another step back, noticing that Crazefire had stopped struggling in my arms and was now gazing at the Machoke as well.

"(Whoa, that Machoke looks really buff!)" Crazefire said. Suddenly one of my Poké Balls opened and Morse appeared. She crossed her paws and stepped forward.

"(A Machoke.)" she growled.

"Morse, what are you doing?"

"(I want to take this guy on,)" she growled with hate in her voice all the while staring at him with angry eyes.

"(But Morse, you're at a type and a size disadvantage. Let me fight him,)" Crazefire said, but the Cubone held up a paw and shook her head.

"(He's mine, advantages or no. I have my own reasons for doing this. My skull that I wore was stolen from me by a gang of Machop. They beat me up. That all happened on the day you found me. I know I won't get my skull back, but I want to at least get revenge on one of the brutes who did it.)" The Machoke sneered suddenly.

"(So that's why your pathetic little face looks so familiar. Tch, still sore over your skull? Well, tell it to someone who cares.)" Artemus shrugged his Pokémon's words off as though he couldn't care less one way or another.

"Alright, well this should be a quick, easy match to win. One-on-one, let's go!" I glanced at Crazefire. The male nodded his head in faint agreement.

"(Heh, let her try. Perhaps she's been hiding her inner strength from us.)"

"Alright then." I quickly thought of all the attacks I remembered that Cubone usually knew.

"Use Double-Edge!" She grunted and ran forward, eager to attack the burly Pokémon.

"Stop her mid-run and use Brick Break!" The male nodded and reached out. He used his fists to stop her mid-run and then began hitting her with Brick Break.

"Morse, get out of his reach!" I called out and the Cubone tried her best to escape the Superpower Pokemon's barrage of attacks. Finally she rolled away from the fray, her body a bit bruised, but she got up and stared at the male with determination.

"Okay, that's good, now use Dig!"

"(I can do that!)" She said, digging underground in no time.

"Where is she? Where did she scurry off to now?" Artemus exclaimed. The Machoke glanced around, uncertain as well. Suddenly the Cubone appeared and launched herself at the male, her tail glowing silver as she hit him in the side with an Iron Tail.

"(You little-)" He was cut off by a second Iron Tail, this time though he caught Morse before she could get away from him.

"That's it, now use Seismic Toss!" The male grabbed Morse by her tail and started swinging around and around in a circle. Once he had enough momentum he leapt up high and threw her down. I couldn't watch. I covered my eyes. That just looked painful when I thought about how small she was. When the dust cleared she was laying there. I thought we'd lost.

"Okay, that was a good try Morse…" I said, reaching for my Poké ball. Crazefire stopped me, shaking his head.

"(She's not through yet, Scarlet,)" he said. When I looked up I was shocked. The Cubone was pushing herself back up to her feet. Her body was covered in bruises, but as she stared defiantly at the Machoke, we could only gawp in shock.

"(I… I'm not down, yet you bastard…)" She spat, her eyes filled with anger.

"(She's going to use Rage…)" Craze murmured. I gasped. Rage was a move to be used in full health. It made dodging nearly impossible, and it was very stressing on the body.

"(You want to pick on innocent little Pokémon, eh?)" she shouted as she rammed him full force. "(You want to take the skulls us Cubone wear, the skulls of our ancestors!)" She hit him again, only this time he retaliated with a Dynamic Punch to her shoulder. The female clutched her shoulder, but didn't hesitate to attack again. It was Rage. Rage wouldn't wear off for several minutes. She'd only get injured worse if I let this happen.

"Seismic Toss, Machoke, do it, now!" Artimus commanded.

"No!" I cried out. The Machoke, unwilling to back down, and equally unwilling to ignore his trainer's commands, grabbed her with both hands, pinning her arms at her sides. He began spinning around for a second Seismic Toss, one that would more than likely put Morse out of commission, if not send her into a coma.

"(For a runt you put up a decent struggle,)" The male taunted, only for the Cubone to spit in his face. Suddenly she started glowing, and as her body grew larger, a storm of sand spun around her, battering the male. The Sand Storm attack made his grip loosen enough for her to wiggle more. Then, she freed her arm and struck the Machoke with a powerful Return. Her other paw pulled free and she pressed against the male, using Strength to make him release her.

"(Morse… she just…)"

"She evolved into Marowak!" I heard Brain shout behind me. As soon as she was down on the ground, she started powering up an energy attack in her mouth.

"What's that?"

"(I don't know, it could be Giga Impact, or Hyper Beam, or something else…)" Crazefire answered. His voice was odd. It had softened. I glanced at him in confusion before shrugging and watching for what would happen next. I gazed at her, intrigued. The beam began to grow. As it grew it glowed light blue and I racked my brain to remember what the name of the attack was.

"Wait, Marowak don't learn Ice Beam, do they?"

"(I think they do…)" He whispered gleefully. The Ice Beam, if that's what it was, suddenly shot forward, striking him full force in the chest and making him fall over. I watched in awe as the Pokémon collapsed and fainted. Morse collapsed to her knees, panting wildly. Despite evolving, she still had a multitude of bruises, cuts, scuffs, and scratches.

"What? No way! Youse can't win!" he shouted.

"Well, she just did," Poka declared. Morse smirked at the human's response, stood up and walked back over to us weakly. Halfway back she stumbled and fell forward, her legs unwilling to hold her up any longer. I then saw Crazefire speed over and catch her before she hit the ground. A sense of foreboding struck me, and it did not improve when the male said several things I didn't pick up on, and then helped Morse back to her feet.

"(That was pretty bold of you. Even I'm not that brazen,)" he said and my dread only increased.

_"So she was brave. Why are you suddenly so nice to her?" _I wondered. Then I realized. Morse had evolved, only as she was nearing evolution had Crazefire seemed genuinely interested… Was it because she had evolved that he noticed her? The Marowak smiled, but didn't seem as smitten with his attention as she had, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Crazefire was paying so much attention to her health and treating her so sweetly it made me feel envious. And I shouldn't have had to feel jealous of Morse. I had known Crazefire longer! Suddenly I decided something. I was going to go to the store, and I was going to get a Thunderstone. If I evolved in my Shifter form, and became a Raichu, maybe then he'd notice me. It wasn't too late. He hadn't fallen in love yet, but time was of the essence. I couldn't stand this feeling of contempt. I wanted Crazefire to notice me, to see the real me, even if I had to change on the outside. I raised my eyes up and saw that Artemus had already recalled his Machoke and was stomping off angrily. I couldn't care less. All he'd brought me was problems. This battle had made one of my closest friends notice another, and now I was threatened… I knew what to do. Sneak off later and purchase that stone. Once I had it I'd come back, set it down, shift into my Pikachu form, and evolve. Then… I would finally be noticed. I couldn't help but wonder in my mind though, _"Why did you have to notice her now, Craze? Why not me? Why not me?"_

* * *

"(Well… that was an interesting little sidetrack,)" Foxy commented. "(Still, seeing the way Morse took it to that Machoke and making that Artemis goof eat his words was worth it.)"

"You said it," I agreed. With the battle over we resumed our trek to the Pokémon Center, but along the way I couldn't help but notice a change in Scarlet. I couldn't put my finger on it but something seemed different, as if that battle had affected Scarlet in some way. I wanted to find out what was wrong, but at the same time I didn't want to pry, so I tried my best to ignore it for now. When the time was right I'd ask her about it, and see what I could do to help.

* * *

We ran into a little hiccup with that Artemis goof, but Scarlet handled him easily enough. But now I'm starting to wonder what happened during that battle that has Scarlet so concerned. To find out stick around for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	31. Desperate Measures

Sorry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 31: Desperate Measures**

After our little distraction at the beach we made our way to the Pokémon Center so we could discuss our next course of action. Of course it was to stop Giovanni from reaching Spear Pillar, but we couldn't just walk in without a plan. That's why we were currently gathered in the lobby of the Sunyshore City Pokémon Center.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to approach Mt. Coronet without getting noticed by Team Rocket," I announced.

"(That's going to be easier said than done,)" Foxy commented. "(I'm sure Giovanni has agents crawling all over the place looking for the location to Spear Pillar.)"

"I don't doubt that," I agreed. We sat in silent thought for a bit before Poka spoke up.

"I may know a way," he announced. This got my undivided attention.

"Go on," I urged.

"Well, last time I was there I stumbled upon a small cave. There was a small opening in there about halfway along. I used to stay there. No one knows about it except for me," he explained. "I decided to turn it into my own little abode after a few months. I explored the labyrinth for a while and eventually found a tunnel that took me right to Spear Pillar."

"(Now that's what I call a lucky find,)" Foxy commented.

"Would you be able to find it again?" I inquired.

"Yeah. I marked it on my way back," Poka replied. "I traversed it a few times, though on my last trip Cyrus was there."

"I wonder what he was doing there," I pondered.

"I don't know. He captured me before I could find out," Poka said. I sat there thinking for a bit before coming to a decision.

"Okay, we know Team Rocket is probably scouring the place looking for Spear Pillar, but thanks to Poka we not only know where it is but how to get to it," I announced.

"So does that mean we're going with Poka's hidden path?)" Foxy questioned.

"Yeah. With any luck Team Rocket didn't find it first," I said.

"Sounds like a plan. When do we leave?" Poka asked.

"Tomorrow. Today we'll rest and purchase supplies," I said. "Did everyone get that?" Foxy and Poka nodded, but Scarlet seemed preoccupied with something. She was staring towards the medical room where Nurse Joy was currently examining Morse. Crazefire was back there with her, but she still appeared worried.

"Scarlet? Is something wrong?" I asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh… what?" she exclaimed, a bit startled.

"I was asking if you were okay. You looked a bit out of it there," I explained.

"Oh… y-yeah. I'm just fine," she replied, though I could tell there was a bit of worry in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry about Morse. She's a strong girl," I said.

"(On top of that she has Crazefire with her. I guarantee that he'll make sure she's okay,)" Foxy added. Scarlet gave us a weak smile and nodded.

"Yeah… you're right," she said. With that taken care of I stood up.

"I'm going to check the stores for anything we may need. You guys coming?" I asked. Poka stood up and joined me.

"Sure," he replied.

"What about you, Scarlet? Want to come?" I offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here and wait for Morse to get out," she answered.

"Alright. We shouldn't be too long." We bade farewell to Scarlet as we left the Pokémon Center.

"(Scarlet really seemed out of it. You'd think she lost that battle back there,)" Foxy commented.

"Well even if she did win Morse was pretty banged up afterwards," Poka said.

"(Maybe, but…)" Foxy paused, almost as if she didn't believe that was the real issue.

"You don't think it's something else, do you?" I questioned.

"(I don't know, but whatever is bothering her we need to let her know she can come to us for help,)" Foxy stated.

"Of course," I agreed. With that the three of use continued towards the Poké Mart.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

I still couldn't control my feelings over how Craze had reacted to Morse's evolution. I couldn't control my feelings hardly at all no matter the circumstance, not that I ever had been able to. I had always been good at hiding my feelings, but that didn't mean I could control them. Crazefire was suddenly so focused on Morse, and I still felt jealous, only even more-so as the minutes ticked by. There was something about him now, the fact that up until now he had avoided the female like she was the plague. I still ran the plan through my head over and over: at dusk I was going to sneak out and buy a Thunderstone. I already kind of knew it would work on my Shifter form. I recalled vaguely that if what Mark had said about my DNA, my Pokémon side was much more stronger and dominant. I would be able to change and evolve like a normal Pikachu. At least, that's what I believed. I was perfectly willing to find out.

"(Wow Morse, you were awesome out there!)" Crazefire said. I blinked and crept closer to the doorway, my ears shifting from human to Pikachu.

"(It was a good fight, wasn't it. So, how do I look now? I mean, how good does my evolved self look?)" The Monferno stammered a bit, and I bit my tongue to keep from hissing loudly in irritation.

_"Crazefire, goddammit, stop acting so bashful, you're not like this, what is wrong with you? She's not meant for you, she doesn't like you the way I do!" _I thought, my fingernails digging into my palms.

"(W-well, you look very n-nice,)" He said and I turned my ears back to their human forms. I wasn't going to listen to him become a stammering dolt when he was not one.

"(Okay, that's good,)" Morse replied. She didn't sound interested in him at all anymore! Why was it she'd stopped chasing and fawning over him after evolving, but he had started acting mushy? What the hell was wrong with this picture? I had told myself many times that it would be a cold day in hell before he'd return either my or Morse's feelings. Now that Morse's feelings appeared to have changed he wasn't requiting them, but I would freeze Hell solid if I had to just to have him. I sighed… well… I still had my plan. If that didn't work, then I'd be forced to accept Craze's decision. I tilted my head and sighed.

_"Please, please let him love me. I'll change my entire appearance, I'll change myself entirely inside and out, just let him love me… I've waited for a long time and never told him. I mean, what is the point? He's never really even given a sign of liking me more than a friend."_

* * *

In less than an hour we had purchased all the supplies we would need for the trek to Mt. Coronet. While we were out we discussed in further detail our plan of approach and decided it would be in our best interest if Poka guided us through.

"You sure about that?" he questioned.

"Yeah. You're the most knowledgeable of us when it comes to the different paths within Mt. Coronet so it makes perfect sense to have you guiding us," I explained.

"(Besides, if anything happens we'll be there to back you up,)" Foxy reassured.

"Well… if you're absolutely sure about this then I'll be glad to take on the lead role when we arrive," Poka said.

"That's good. With you in the lead there's no way Giovanni will beat us to Spear Pillar," I announced.

"(Provided he's not there already,)" Foxy pointed out. As soon as we finished out conversation we found ourselves walking through the front door of the Pokémon Center. Scarlet was still sitting in the same spot, looking more down then before, but to our surprise Morse and Crazefire weren't with her.

"Still with Nurse Joy?" I inquired. Scarlet nodded. I went over and sat by her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay," I reassured. "Morse is a tough Pokémon. It'll take a lot more than what that Machoke dished out to stop her." She appeared to cheer up a bit, but she still looked a bit depressed.

"So, what do we do now?" Poka wondered.

"Well, since we got all our supplies there's not much else we can do except make sure we're physically prepared for the trip, which means making sure we get plenty of rest before heading out," I spoke.

"So whatever we decided to do we just need to make sure we don't wear ourselves out, right?" Poka assumed.

"Right," I answered. With that said Poka and I headed for the door. When we reached it I paused and turned to Scarlet.

"You going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me," Scarlet answered.

"Okay. We'll be close by if you need us." With that said Poka, Foxy and I left the Center.

* * *

By the time we got back the sun was beginning to go down. I didn't know what Poka and Scarlet did, but I spent my time getting in a bit of training with the gang. The training went really well, but it had left me exhausted.

"Oh man, now that's what I call a workout," I panted.

"(I'll say. You really got into this one,)" Foxy commented.

"Well, I want to make sure we're really ready for anything Giovanni may throw at us," I replied. I walked up to the front desk and handed my Poké Balls to Nurse Joy. Foxy had declined, stating that all she'd need was a good night's rest.

"They'll be ready for you to pick up in the morning," Nurse Joy stated.

"Okay. Thank you," I replied. After that Foxy and I scanned the lobby and found Poka and Scarlet sitting at one of the tables. We approached them and sat down.

"Well, we'll be out of here in the morning," I stated.

"Next stop: Mt. Coronet," Poka said. Foxy and I nodded in agreement. It was then I noticed Scarlet was unusually quiet.

"Everything okay, Scarlet?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I've just got some things on my mind," she replied. I offered to listen, but she politely declined.

"Well if you feel like talking I'll be in my room," I said. At that moment a loud yawn escaped my mouth.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to turn in for the night," I stated.

"I hear you. I think I'm going to call it a day myself," Poka said.

"What about you, Scarlet?" I asked.

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer," she answered.

"Okay. Don't stay up too late. We'll need to get an early start in the morning," I said. After bidding our companions goodnight Foxy and I headed up to our room to get some sleep. With the trip we had ahead of us we'd need it.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

Dusk… Night time. I looked around and then looked at my feet.

"Is this really a good idea?" I asked myself, but then I nodded my head sharply.

"I don't care what happens. I just can't stand the thought of losing him to another!" My hand slipped into my pocket, feeling the folded up wad of cash I had there. I looked around. Hopefully Shocky and the others were nowhere where they'd see me. As I snuck out I almost hesitated, almost stayed, but then I steeled my nerve and left. I knew the store wasn't far. I had seen several maps before and remembered where it was at. I headed there. It was a relatively easy task. I pointed to the stone behind the display case, and the cashier and I made the mundane exchange: my money for the Thunderstone. Even though I knew I wouldn't evolve until I actually shifted into my Pokémon form, I still felt a small twinge of power hit my palm.

"Like it knows what I am on the inside." I pocketed the stone and the receipt before turning around and heading back home. It was odd to feel the energy that was in my pocket. It was there… it almost felt alive and there was a small shock-ish feeling it gave me through the fabric of my pocket. I felt that maybe, somehow, someway, it was reassuring me that this was a good decision. Sneaking back inside was easy. This had all been so easy… terribly easy. I wondered if sneaking was becoming too good of a hobby of mine. I mean, it felt dirty to slink around like a Linoone, going about under the noses of my friends. I sat down in my room and stared at the amber-colored reflection of my human form in the Thunderstone.

"I guess it's time…"

* * *

_Normal POV_

Crazefire sighed, his eyes half-shut. What was he doing thinking about that Marowak? Why was she constantly on his mind so much? Why did he like that annoying female? Was it even liking? What was it all about anyway? He couldn't help but feel like the way he suddenly just noticed her was wrong, like he was interested in her only after she had evolved.

_"(Crazefire.)" _A telepathic voice spoke, causing the Monferno to sit upright and glance around in confusion.

"(Huh?)" He muttered, slightly startled and his thoughts about Morse were discarded.

_"(Psst, it's me, Jirachi. Go stop Scarlet. She's about to do something foolish.)"_ The male scratched his head and then sighed.

"(Doesn't she usually do foolish things? What else is new?)"

_"(This involves a Thunderstone.)" _There was a deadpan tone in Jirachi's voice, a tone that made the Monferno's fur bristle.

"(A Thunderstone? What could she possibly…)" Crazefire's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, curses and exclamations of shock escaping his mouth in a jumbled mass. He almost forgot to ask, but then he managed a tangible response.

"(Shit! Where is she right now?)"

_"(In her room. Hurry!)" _Jirachi replied.

"(No need to tell me twice!)" he shouted. Crazefire's eyes were wide If Scarlet used that stone, he had a feeling she'd regret it for her entire life. He almost forgot where her room was, but then he remembered. He tried to keep a level mind, but then he saw Scarlet sitting cross-legged on the floor with the stone in her hands.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

I took a deep breath, my pulse quickening as I ran a finger over the Thunderstone, feeling the energy from it shock my skin softly. Not a painful shock, more like an energizing one. I sighed softly and then my body began to glow as I began to shift, but I had no more began when I was cut short.

"(NO!)" Crazefire shrieked and he leapt to snatch the Thunderstone away. I glared at him, my anger and rage I had held inside suddenly surfacing. I shoved him away roughly.

"Craze, leave me alone! This is my choice!" Wasn't it? I no longer knew. I mean, I was doing this for myself, right? Or was I doing this for him?

"(No, you can't evolve! Please don't! Why would you want to evolve anyway?)" He persisted, trying to pry the stone from my hands.

"Maybe I'm just tired of being a Pikachu!" I snapped, trying to glare at him with hatred, but there was no hate in my eyes, only hurt.

"(But… why? I plan on staying a Monferno for the rest of my life and would never want to evolve again, so why do you want to evolve now? I thought you liked being a Pikachu.)" He now held both of my hands with his own, gazing curiously at me, begging with his eyes for an answer.

"Because… because I want you to notice me!" I shouted, then I shut my eyes and started to shift once again, quickly taking on my Pikachu form. Almost immediately I felt the Thunderstone trigger my evolution. In about twenty seconds I'd be a Raichu. Unlike a normal evolution I knew there was no stopping this one. It was too drastic of a change for me to stop by my own will. I suddenly heard Crazefire shout out.

"(But I do notice you! I have always noticed you! I have loved you all this time, but never shown it!)" My eyes widened. My pulse, already sped up from the evolution, increased tenfold.

_"Crazefire… l-loves… me? He has been in love with me all this time?" _I felt sudden remorse at the realization that I was unable to stop this evolution. Now I was doomed to live knowing I had evolved in vain.

_"(You still have that wish you asked for,)"_ Jirachi's voice said and I felt a sense of hope. I blinked.

"What about not being able to change the fate and time of people?"

_"(Celebi has permitted it this once, but there's a catch. You'll never be able to evolve if you change things.)"_ I could live with that. If Crazefire was happy with me how I was, then I had no need to ever change.

"Then I wish that I was no longer evolving and was still a Pikachu!"

_"(Wish granted.)" _Suddenly time froze, and I blinked. My eyes widened as I saw the light that had engulfed me dim. My body was half Raichu, half Pikachu, but as I gazed at it I saw it was becoming less Raichu. As the seconds passed all of the energy, all of the Thunderstone's effect upon me was being sapped out of me. And then, the stone grew dim and cold and the energy was left there in my paws. The energy was like a small sphere of yellow, almost exactly the shape and size of a marble. I stared at it and then it faded into gray and crumbled into what looked like ashes. Then time was no longer stopped and I was standing there, my Pikachu paws still being held in Crazefire's hands. He blinked in shock and then smiled before hugging me.

"(I don't know how you stopped it and I honestly don't care! I'm just glad you're still a Pikachu! I was so scared that you would change!)" I blinked a bit, my naturally red cheeks tinged with a bit darker crimson as I hugged him back.

"I only did it for you. I only wanted to make you happy. I have always wanted you to show me something more than just friendship, Crazefire. I almost thought you had forgotten me when you fell in love with Morse." He seemed to think to himself for a few seconds and then suddenly a light of knowledge filled his eyes, as though he had found an explanation.

"(But I never fell in love with her. I tried to, but she's not you. I could never bring myself to like anyone the way I liked you!)" I smiled and hugged him more.

"I see. So all this time you've been hiding your feelings from me?" He nodded.

"(I was your partner, your companion. If I let you know, I was worried my feelings of love would ruin our relationship or cause us to fight more.)"

"I think the fact we fought to hide them made us fight and bicker more. You know, I thought if I evolved it would make you notice me more, like how you noticed Morse after she evolved." He laughed a bit, chuckling mostly to himself. I had a feeling he felt like an idiot. Then again, I felt pretty stupid myself.

"(I was mostly attracted to her battle style. I wanted to give her a few pointers and I was also trying to figure out if I could ever love her. But I only love you, Scarlet.)" I blushed and hugged him affectionately.

"I love you too, Crazefire! You and only you, and I'm so glad you like me for who I am!"

* * *

Looks like things worked out just fine for Scarlet and Crazefire, and with those two back to their old selves again it's time we focused on putting the hurt on Giovanni and Team Rocket. I'm ready, and I know my partners are, so join us as we seek them out in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	32. Almost Giving In

**Chapter 32: Almost Giving In**

"Alright, let's get moving! We've got a long trek ahead of us!" After a good night's sleep we were finally ready to head to Mt. Coronet and put an end to Giovanni's plan once and for all. But before that we needed to decide from which way we would approach.

"We've got two possible routes. We can either head for Veilstone City, then Celestic Town and make for Mt. Coronet that way, or we can head for Pastoria City and then Hearthome City," I commented.

"So, which way is faster?" Scarlet asked.

"(From the looks of it I'd say going through Veilstone City and then Celestic Town would be faster,)" Foxy commented. For confirmation I turned to Poka.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Absolutely. It'll take us much longer through Pastoria and Hearthome than Veilstone and Celestic," he confirmed.

"Then that's the path we'll take," I announced. "Do we have everything?" We took a few minutes to check our things. We had already collected our Pokémon from Nurse Joy, so all there was left to check was what we had packed in our bags.

"Let's see… first aid, map, compass, food and water… looks like we've got everything," Scarlet said. We packed everything back up and headed out of the Pokémon Center.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" With our destination and path set we left Sunyshore City on our way to Mt. Coronet. With any luck we'd arrive before Giovanni and Team Rocket could find Spear Pillar.

* * *

After leaving Sunyshore City we made very good progress, and within a couple of weeks we found ourselves inside the Veilstone City Pokémon Center. From here it was only a short trek to Celestic Town.

"So far so good," I commented. "We've made it to Veilstone City ahead of schedule in my opinion."

"At this rate we may make it to Mt. Coronet before team Rocket does," Scarlet said.

"Now that would be something," I said. "Unfortunately I think they may already be here."

"What makes you say that?" Poka questioned.

"Call it a hunch," I answered.

"(So… what do we do?)" Foxy asked.

"What we've been doing. Approach, but remain cautious. The last thing we want to do is tip off Giovanni that we're coming," I explained.

"(If he doesn't know already, that is,)" Foxy added. This caused a bit of concern amongst the group.

"You think he already knows," Scarlet wondered.

"Part of me doubts if, but if I've learned anything over the years it's that you never can tell with that bastard," I spat. Everyone nodded in agreement with me.

"So when do we move out?" Scarlet asked.

"Tomorrow. We'll rest here today," I announced. I wanted nothing more than to hit the road as soon as possible and get to Mt. Coronet, but I also knew that we needed our strength, and though we've been getting good rest out on the road there are certain comforts that you can only get at local Pokémon Centers.

"Sounds good," Poka said.

"Me too," Scarlet added. No that it was decided we'd be staying I headed towards the front desk to ask for some rooms.

"I just hope Giovanni hasn't gotten too big of a jump on us," I whispered to myself.

* * *

We were off early the next morning. Though we only stayed one night in Veilstone City in my mind that was long enough to give Giovanni time to locate Spear Pillar.

"I hope stopping off in Veilstone City didn't cost us too much time," I worried.

"(Relax, Brian. If they did somehow manage to find Spear Pillar then we'll just go in there and rip them all a new one!)" Foxy barked.

"Someone is energetic today," Scarlet commented.

"I'll say," I agreed.

"Just make sure you save some of that energy for kicking Team Rocket's collective asses later," Poka advised.

"(Trust me, I'll have plenty of energy left over for that,)" Foxy responded. As I watched my Vulpix run energetically ahead of us I couldn't help but smile. No matter what the situation or who worried I was she always managed to put a smile on my face, something I admired about her and was thankful for. In fact it had gotten to the point where I couldn't see myself without her by my side.

"(Hey! Hurry up, you Slowpoke!)" Foxy called.

"Forget her wearing out. At this pace we'll be running on empty long before she will," Poka commented.

"Maybe she'll be willing to share her energy with us," Scarlet joked. We all laughed as we hurried to catch up to the energetic Vulpix.

* * *

We arrived in Celestic Town in a little more than a week, and just like with Veilstone City we decided to stay overnight at the Pokémon Center. With the town being so close to Mt. Coronet I figured that we'd be able to strike against Team Rocket if they tried anything. After settling in earlier in the day we all spent our time making sure we were prepared for what was to come. By the time the sun went down we were all exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep. As everyone settled in for the night I was annoyed to find that sleep didn't come as easily for me.

"Of all the damn nights to have insomnia," I groaned. Since it was clear I wasn't getting to sleep I decided to get out of bed. I went over to the window of my room and gazed out. It was a beautiful night. There were no clouds and the moon shone brightly in the sky, a perfect night to take a stroll.

"I'm sure no one will mind if I step out for a bit," I assumed. I opened the window, changed into my Shifter form and hopped out the window. The town wasn't that big, and thankfully no one else was out and about, which meant that I didn't have to worry about someone mistaking me for a wild Pokémon. As I walked through town I passed by the shrine which spoke of the Space-Time Legend involving the two Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. This of course immediately made me think of Giovanni and the fact that he was searching for Spear Pillar so he could obtain both of them.

"Giovanni… if it's the last thing I do I will stop you," I vowed.

"(Don't you mean _we'll_ stop him?)" I spun around and was surprised to see foxy standing behind me.

"Foxy? What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"(I saw you leave, so I followed you to see if there was anything wrong,)" she answered. I found it strange that she was following me and I didn't notice, but then again she does know how to follow someone without being detected.

"I have got to figure out how you do that," I joked. The two of us enjoyed a good laugh before Foxy joined me to gaze at the shrine.

"(The Sinnoh Space-Time Legend… I remember meeting Cynthia here and listening to her speak about it during our Sinnoh journey,)" Foxy commented.

"So do I, and now Giovanni is here looking to seize the power of both Dialga and Palkia so he can use them to gain absolute control over the world," I said with a serious tone. "No matter what it takes we have to stop him.

"(And we will,)" Foxy assured me. I looked at her and nodded. Somehow, whenever I'm doubting myself, she always knows what to say to get my confidence back up. It's times like this that make me glad I picked her as my first Pokémon.

"Thank you, Foxy," I suddenly said. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her staring at me with a confused expression.

"(What are you thanking me for? I haven't done anything… at least I don't think I have,)" she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Whether you know it or not you're always doing something that deserves thanks," I told her. "You're always there to make sure I stay focused, to bring me up whenever things get me down, basically just being there whenever I need you, and for that I want to thank you." As I said this I could see a slight blush make its way to her cheeks.

"(Aw… well, it's nothing really,)" she stuttered.

"That's where you're wrong," I corrected. "Even the smallest gesture means a lot to me. Just knowing you care makes me feel so at ease." As I spoke to her I started feeling… a bit strange. I didn't know why but I was starting to get a strong feeling for Foxy. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was… falling in love with her.

"(But… we all care about you, not just me,)" Foxy retorted.

"And I appreciate everyone's' concern, but with you it's… something special," I admitted. At that moment Foxy got a knowing expression on her face.

"(Okay, now I know you're just messing with me,)" she said. "(I don't know why I didn't…)" I suddenly silenced her by planting a kiss on her lips. The surprised expression on her face was only matched by my own surprise. I have no idea what possessed me to do that, but for some reason it felt right. As I broke the kiss Foxy stared at me.

"Still think I'm messing with you?" I asked her.

"(B-Brian! W-What are you…)" I silenced her once again, this time by placing my paw on her lips.

"Don't think. Just let the moment happen." I had no idea what the Hell I was saying, but for some reason those words felt right passing through my lips. I continued what I could only describe as the seduction by burying my nose in her neck. Because of my heightened senses in my Shifter form I was able to pick up her scent, and in my opinion her scent was nothing short of intoxicating. I removed my nose from her neck and stared into her eyes. The look she was giving me told me she was beginning to feel the same way I was.

"Do you… want me?" I questioned. I didn't need to ask for the look in her eyes told me everything. Still, I wanted to hear her say it.

"(Yes, oh Mew yes!)" she gasped, her voice filled with lust.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Things happened so fast right then. I was aware of what I was doing, yet I had no control over it. Foxy and I were grappling with each other, both of us trying to assume a dominant position on the other. And the heat… my word the heat she was giving off… I've never felt so aroused in my life. The next thing I knew I had Foxy beneath me on her back.

"(Take me, Brian! Take me now!)" she begged. At that moment my mind was becoming nothing but a blur, the instincts of my Shifter half taking over. As I stared down at her I knew what I wanted to do.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I growled. I buried my nose in the fur on her chest, causing Foxy to let out a groan of pleasure. As I sniffed up and down her body I lost more and more control over myself, and to be honest it was starting to scare me.

"(Please, Brian! I can't wait anymore!)" Foxy whined.

"Nor can I," I replied. I could feel it. Foxy wanted this even more than I did, and I wasn't about to deny her.

"_Wait… this is wrong! I can't go through with this!"_ My mind was begging me to stop, but my body refused to listen.

"(Yes… yes… yes!)"

"_No! Stop!"_ Mere seconds before crossing the line I stopped. At the same time Foxy snapped out of her lust-induced trance.

"(B-Brian? What are we… oh Mew! What did we almost do?)" I quickly got off Foxy as she scrambled to her feet. Both of us refused to look the other in the eye, too ashamed by what we almost let happen.

"Foxy… I…"

"(That was too close,)" she interrupted. I could only nod in agreement with her.

"I… I don't know what came over me. I was aware of what I was doing but I couldn't do anything to stop myself," I explained.

"(I noticed, though that's not what's concerning me right now. What is concerning me is the fact that… I didn't do anything to stop you either. I was… enjoying myself too much,)" she admitted.

"I noticed that too," I told her. We sat in silence for a bit. It was Foxy who spoke up first.

"(Brian… I think we should keep away from each other for a while.)" That was not what I was expecting her to say.

"What? But why?" I inquired.

"(If we have another episode like this we might not stop until…)" She didn't finish, though we both knew she didn't have to.

"There's no guarantee that there'll be a next time," I argued.

"(I don't want to take that chance,)" Foxy stated. Before I could argue further she turned and began walking back towards the Pokémon Center.

"Foxy, wait!" I called.

"(I'll be staying in Scarlet's room tonight,") she stated.

"Just wait a minute! Let's…" She ignored my calls and ran away from me. I could only sit there in shock, one thought repeating itself over and over again in my head…

"… _what have I done?"_

* * *

Oh no... This is bad. Foxy and I... we almost... I don't even want to think about it. But now... I don't know what'll become of me and Foxy. I guess we'll all find out in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	33. Homecoming

Thanks for this chapter, Poka.

**Chapter 33: Homecoming**

_Poka's POV_

Once again, I was having another sleepless night. Thoughts tumbled through my head like a boat in a hurricane as I lay in bed, trying unsuccessfully to get some shuteye. Finally, I gave up. With a sigh, I heaved myself out of bed and strapped my Poké Balls to my waist before leaving my room and the Pokémon Centre behind.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

Celestic Town is a beautiful place late at night. The sky is clear and stars litter the atmosphere like splattered paint on a canvas.

"_It reminds me of home…" _I thought with a sigh as I sat on the roof of the town Shrine. Leaning back on the sloped roof, I turned my thoughts back to what had kept me up in the first place. I hadn't been entirely truthful when I said I didn't know what Cyrus had been trying to do.

"_Oh the irony… First Cyrus and now Giovanni… what is it with those two? Cyrus wanted to create shifters out of them too. Least we managed to stop him,"_ I reflected, pulling a single Poké Ball off my belt.

"_I'm sorry Mirora… if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have been captured at Spear Pillar… and you wouldn't have died…" _A tear slid down my cheek before I finally fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Scarlet knocking on my door.

"Rise and shine Brian! We have to get a move on!" she called, her voice muffled by the closed door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I replied. With a groan I heaved myself out of bed and turned to rouse Foxy from her slumber only to find her not there. As the haze of sleep slowly dissipated from my brain the events of last night flooded back. My thoughts on Foxy, I left the room.

I stood alone in the Celestic Town Pokémon Centre foyer munching on my breakfast as I struggled to understand the feelings I felt for my Vulpix and what the hell happened last night.

"Brian, have you seen Poka?" Scarlet's voice broke through my reverie as she, Foxy and Crazefire walked in. I shook my head as mouth was to full to speak, avoiding eye contact with my Pokémon.

"Give him a couple of minutes. He'll be here," I finally said after swallowing.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

"Ugh…" I groaned as sunlight flooded my closed eyes. My stomach rumbled and I groaned again before opening my eyes and standing up. The sight above me was not what I wanted to see. Ominous clouds covered the sky as oddly lightning shot through them with a loud crack.

"_That's not good. We're running out of time," _I thought with a grimace. _"Time to haul ass." _And off the roof I leapt.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

"Brian, Scarlet, you two ready?" I called as I strode through the Pokémon Centre doors.

"Yep, we're ready," Brian said, tossing me two slices of toast, which I swiftly snatched out of the air and bit into. Scarlet simply nodded in affirmation and together we walked outside.

"Then let's go. Featherblade, you're up!"

"What are you doing? I thought we didn't want to be spotted!" Scarlet exclaimed at the sight of the flying type.

"We're out of time. Giovanni has started already."

"How do you know?" everyone shouted in unison. I pointed up.

"Those clouds aren't natural. I've seen this before when I last went to Spear Pillar." Foxy swore and Brian clenched his fists tightly while Scarlet and Crazefire stared in horror at the blackening sky.

"Guys, seriously, we need to go!" I urged again, leaping onto my Pidgeot's back while Brian and Scarlet called out Kane and Miora. Strangely, Foxy leaped on behind me. With a raised eyebrow, I looked between Brian and Foxy who were avoiding all eye contact with each other. I turned to Scarlet and Crazefire to see whether they knew what was going on, but neither seemed to notice. For now, I put this troubling situation to the back of my mind.

"(Where to, Poka?)" Featherblade queried.

"Home buddy… we're going home." With a quick glance behind me, the three of us shot into the sky on our respective Pokémon.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

Less than half an hour later, and we had travelled over 600 kilometres - just under halfway to Mount Coronet. Then a dull thudding sound echoed across the sky. A sound I recognised.

"What is that?" Scarlet shouted. I grimaced, and then yelled back, trying to be heard over the noise.

"It's a pack of Ch-47s. Giovanni's transport helicopters! Reinforcements no doubt! If memory serves, they'll have radar on board!"

"Any ideas?" Brian called as both he and Scarlet rolled in towards me.

"Just one!" With that, I angled Featherblade straight down and we plummeted, Foxy shrieking in surprise, before pulling out just above the treetops. Once again, I checked to see whether Scarlet and Brian followed me. Sure enough, they did, though at a slightly slower pace.

"Are you MAD?" they bellowed simultaneously.

"Nope!" came my reply. "Radar finds it harder to track objects when there are things blocking its 'sight'! It works by sending out a series of waves that bounce off of whatever it hits! However, if we follow the terrain we can, in a sense, blend in and avoid its sight!"

"(Just warn us next time you do something like that would you?)" Foxy grumbled from behind me, the descent giving her that windswept look.

"Will do!" I said with a smile as Crazefire and Scarlet chuckled at Foxy's appearance.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

Finally, our diminutive group arrived at Mount Coronet's midsection and we recalled our flying types for a good rest.

"Right. Spear Pillar is through here, at the peak of the mountain."

"So why didn't we just fly to the top?" Brian spoke up.

"You can't access Spear Pillar by air as some sort of energy prevents anyone from finding it by air. Those helicopters that we heard on the way will have no doubt have had another way in." My reply came accompanied with a shake of my head.

"Let's keep going." I said, before I started off into the maze of tunnels. Soon, we were nearly at my hideout. With a left and another right turn, the tunnels opened up into a gaping cavern filled with seemingly impassable fog.

"(You sure we're in the right place?)" Crazefire asked. I nodded and held up a hand, which flashed momentarily with my black aura. The fog dissipated, and everyone gasped in shock.

"Welcome to my home guys," I said as lights flickered on within the cave.

"What the hell?" Brian muttered as everyone looked around in awe. On our right was a large lake. A small water wheel spun a turbine on the island in the centre of the lake. That was where the electricity came from. To the left was a bed a storage rack and a high grade healing centre, equipped with just about everything a Pokémon Centre could need or want.

"Whoa…" Crazefire said as he gazed around in wonder.

"You got that right," Brian agreed. "How did you get all of this stuff?"

"I bought it using the prize money I won from the Sinnoh league. Well… the parts anyway. I put it all together myself. Trust me - it was a nightmare trying to bring everything in."

"No kidding," Scarlet commented.

"You guys take a moment to rest up. I just want to collect something. I have a feeling we'll need it. You can heal yourselves using that," I said, pointing to one of the machines shaped like a box before turning on my heel and walking to the storage shelves on the other side of the cave. Once again, I raised a hand, this time placing it on the wall next to one of the shelves, and ignited my aura briefly. A section of the wall shimmered and vanished, opening up a small room. Inside, lay a sword unlike any other. The blade was about one and a half metres long and sharpened to the point where it could literally slice through anything, minus its scabbard. The sword had a dual handed hilt, coloured black. Connecting the blade and the hilt was a square, black in colour. In the centre of the box, a blood red X sat on each side, reaching out to the corners. On either side of the box, two curved blades stuck out, pointing forward. The titanium that secured them to the box was embedded with three fire orbs each. This was the X Blade - the weapon I crafted with my own hands, and the blade touched by the gift of Dialga and Palkia as a gift to me.

"_Nearly ready to go,"_ I thought as I exited and resealed the chamber. Scarlet and Brian walked up.

"You ready to go yet?" Scarlet asked.

"Almost. Just need to get an old friend." With that, I placed two fingers in my mouth and gave two short sharp whistles. Suddenly, the water in the lake started bubbling and boiling. A head topped with a horn rose out of the depths of the water, followed soon by a body under a shell. It was a Lapras, though slightly smaller than usual. A smile on my face I walked up to the Water/Ice type Pokémon and wrapped my arms around her neck in a hug. Despite being small for her species, she was still large when compared to me - and I was 6'1".

"Hey," I said softly as I rubbed her neck.

"(Hey yourself. It's been a while Poka. How is everyone?)" she said, leaning into my touch.

"They're doing well. Sorry about the long time between visits. There's… been a lot going on."

"(Am I coming with you this time? I know you're on a mission. You never could sit still. Nor could you ever get a break.)" she said with a smile, her melodic voice ringing across the cavern. I laughed softly.

"Yes. You're coming along this time. I'm taking you with me from now on." Someone grunted behind me, and I remembered Brian and Scarlet were there. I turned to face them.

"Guys, meet Tara. Tara, this is Brian, Scarlet, Foxy and Crazefire," I said, pointing to each in turn.

"Chat for a couple of minutes. I'm going to heal my Pokémon and myself quickly." They nodded, and soon, conversation was flowing easily within the group while I left to do what I needed.

* * *

_Poka's POV_

"We're ready Poka." I nodded and climbed onto Tara's shell then scrambled onto her head while the others climbed onto her shell.

"The quickest way to get to Spear Pillar is through the waterways from here," I said for Brian and Scarlet's benefit. "Tara, you know the way. Let's go." Finally, we left the cave and entered the waterways. Many twists and turns later and we were at the entrance to Spear Pillar. I released the rest of my Pokémon, not wanting Giovanni to use the same trick twice. The others followed suit.

"You ready guys?" Brian asked. I nodded, feeling the cool weight of X Blade across my back.

"Yep." Scarlet replied.

And together we stepped through to Spear Pillar.

* * *

We've finally arrived at Spear Pillar, meaning it's time to put an end to Giovanni's plans. But first I need to do something about getting me and Foxy on the same page. See if I succeed in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	34. Putting the Past Behind Us

**Chapter 33: Putting the Past Behind Us**

"(So this is Spear Pillar,)" Kane commented. Upon entering we found ourselves in a place vastly different from the cave we were just in. A vast area stretched on as far as the eye could see. Massive boulder floated in the air as if they weighed nothing. Even the air felt different. To say this was a strange place would be a huge understatement.

"Okay, Giovanni and Team Rocket are around here somewhere," Scarlet commented.

"(Then what are we waiting for? Let's start cracking some skulls!)" Riptide roared. Down by his feet Ivy was shaking her head.

"(Typical. All you want to do is rush in without thinking things through,)" she sighed.

"(Who needs to think when you're smashing worthless Rockets?)" the Feraligatr argued.

"Ivy's right this time, pal. If we're going to bring down Team Rocket once and for all we'll need to have a plan in place," I said, agreeing with my Leafeon.

"What did you have in mind?" Poka asked.

"First we'll need to scout the area and see what we'll have to deal with," I answered. "That's where you come in, Maggie. Can you take care of it?"

"(Consider it done,)" my Mismagius replied. With that she vanished to carry out her task.

"While we're waiting for her to get back I suggest we check or gear to make sure we're prepared for anything. The last thing we need is for Giovanni to get the upper hand on us," I suggested. We didn't have much else to do, so everyone agreed with my suggestion. I didn't need to check my gear, for all I needed were my Pokémon. Speaking of them I glanced over at Foxy. The Vulpix still refused to have anything to do with me, deciding instead to stay by Scarlet's side.

"Foxy…" I sighed. Not having her by my side was really starting to affect me. We had minor disputes and incidents in the past, but nothing like this. At that moment I wished there was something I could do, or at least someone I could ask for advice.

"(Brian… are you okay?)" Ask and you shall receive. I turned to face Esther, seeing her looking back at me with eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Is my grief that noticeable?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"(I sensed that your mind was in a state of turmoil,)" she explained. "(Is there anything I can assist you with?)" Well, this is what I wanted.

"Actually, there is. I need some advice," I told her. I then went on to tell her what happened that night back in Celestic Town, making sure not to leave out any details. If she was to help me then she'd need to know everything that happened that night.

"… and since then she's been avoiding me," I said, finishing the retelling of that night. Esther was visibly shocked by what I told her, and who could blame her, but at the same time I knew she wouldn't judge neither me or Foxy.

"(I see. It's no wonder that the two of you have been estranged lately,)" she commented.

"I know, and it's tearing me up inside," I sighed. "I want to talk to her about it, but I can't get even get her to look at me let alone talk to me."

"(A troubling situation indeed,)" Esther commented.

"I know. What should I do?" I asked.

"(The air between the two of you needs to be cleared, but for that to happen you must first be on speaking terms,)" Esther said. "(Perhaps if you could ask someone to convince her to talk to you.)"

"That would be a start," I commented. "But who could I ask to talk to her?"

"(If I'm not mistaken I believe that task has taken care of itself.)" Esther pointed over behind me. Turning around I saw Foxy slowly approaching Scarlet, and by the look on her face the Vulpix apparently had something on her mind.

"(Perhaps Scarlet could be the one to convince Foxy to speak with you,)" Esther assumed.

"I hope you're right," I said.

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

Since it looked like we'd be waiting for Maggie to get back I decided to make sure I was prepared. I knew I could count on Crazefire and my other Pokémon, but what I was unsure of was what I'd do if I ever met my brother. Would we really fight? Could I really defeat him? Do I even want to fight him? These questions and more flooded my mind.

"(Umm… Scarlet?)" My mind was so occupied that I didn't even notice Foxy had approached me until she called my name.

"What's up, Foxy?" I wondered.

"(Can I… talk to you?)" she asked. At first I thought she just wanted some friendly talk, but upon closer inspection I noticed she seemed a bit nervous. Right then I realized that this was going to be anything but casual talk.

"Sure," I replied. The two of us walked a bit away from the group to give ourselves a bit of privacy.

"What's on your mind?" I inquired. I waited for the Vulpix to give me an answer, but rather than do that she looked down and started brushing her paw across the ground. Whatever she wanted to talk about must have been something that she felt embarrassed about.

"If there's something on your mind then you need to tell me," I urged.

"(I… I know. It's just… it's not something I'm really proud of,)" she stated.

"Well whatever it is I won't judge you for it," I promised, hoping that would get her to open up a bit more.

"(Well… okay,)" she agreed. "(You remember that night we spent in Celestic Town?)" I nodded.

"(Well… that night… Brian and I were out and… well… things got… a little…)" Okay, so she didn't open up as much as I had first hoped.

"Got a little what?" I questioned. Despite my concern Foxy was hesitant to reveal the true nature of this conversation.

"Please, Foxy… tell me," I urged.

"(We… We almost went… too far,)" Foxy said. That was a bit more, but it still didn't tell me what I wanted.

"Too far with what? You have to tell me everything if I'm to help you," I said.

"(Well… you know how Brian likes to tease me whenever he catches me staring at him whenever he's in his Shifter form, right?)" Again I nodded, knowing full well how much Brian loved to tease his Vulpix.

"(Well, that night I thought he was doing it again… but then he… he… kissed me,)" she said in a way that made it seem that she didn't even believe what was coming out of her mouth. "(H-He had never done that before and I… I didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew I… I felt an odd sensation in me. I didn't know what it was. All I knew is that I wanted Brian to take me right then and there.)" By now I had no idea what to think. The things Foxy was telling me was so outrageous that they didn't seem real, but I knew better than to doubt her word.

"(The two of us had lost control of ourselves, as if our instincts had completely taken over. By the time I snapped out of it I was on my back with Brian straddling me. We thankfully snapped out of our trances in time to avoid anything we may have regretted later… but just the thought of what might have happened… it still scares me even now…)" That wasn't something she needed to tell me. I could not only hear the fear in her voice but also see it in her body. The poor Vulpix was shivering uncontrollably from the mere thought of what might have been. Seeing her in this state I knew I had to do something. With that in mind I picked her up and held her.

"It's okay, Foxy. It's going to be okay," I told her.

"(Maybe this time, but what about the next? What if we can't stop ourselves in time? What if Brian and I go too far?)" Foxy questioned.

"Listen to me. I have complete faith in the two of you that you'll never make that mistake," I reassured her. "I may not know Brian as well as you do, but I know him well enough to know that he'd never do anything to hurt you."

"(T-That is true,)" Foxy agreed. "(Of course things between him and I still need to be cleared up. I wonder if he feels like talking to me.)"

"I'm sure he does," I told her. "If anything I think he wants… no, needs to talk to you now more than ever."

"(You really think so?)" Foxy asked me, to which I nodded. After taking a moment to think Foxy looked up at me, her eyes filled with determination.

"(Okay, I'll go talk to him,)" she said. I set her down and watched as she started walking towards Brian. She only took a few steps before stopping and looking back at me.

"(Thanks, Scarlet,)" she said. I smiled.

"Anytime," I told her. As I watched her continue on towards her trainer I began to think about the relationship Crazefire and I had… and what it could eventually lead to.

* * *

"Maggie should be getting back anytime now," I commented to myself. My Mismagius had been gone for quite some time. Despite the fact that Spear Pillar was crawling with Rockets I knew she was good enough to remain undetected.

"(Hey Brian?)" I turned around and was met with a sight I had been hoping to see for a while now.

"(We need to talk,)" Foxy informed me.

"I know," I agreed. The two of us walked away from the group a bit. After we were a sufficient enough distance away we stopped.

"Listen, Foxy, about that night in Celestic Town…"

"(It wasn't just you, Brian. I was a bit at fault, too,)" she said, interrupting me.

"True, but it's my responsibility as a trainer to make sure nothing happens to my Pokémon. Not only that, but I have your parents' trust and faith in me to consider as well. I never would have been able to face them if I had let anything happen that night," I explained.

"(Well, to be honest Father would have roasted you with his Fire Blast the minute he saw you,)" Foxy admitted.

"And no amount of Shifting would have saved me from that," I added. The two of us shared a short laugh before the mood once again turned serious.

"All joking aside, though, I hope you know I never intended things to go that far," I said. "The last thing I want to have happen is for us to grow distant. I don't want to think of what it would be like without you by my side."

"(There's nowhere else I want to be, Brian. I was afraid that things had changed between us… that you wouldn't want me anymore,)" Foxy told me. I had no idea she was that afraid of what happened. At that moment I was compelled to pick her up and hold her.

"I'd never want you to leave my side. We're a team, now and forever," I told her.

"(Do you mean it? Nothing will ever change that?)" Foxy asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Nothing will ever change that, I promise," I reassured her. That's when I saw something I had been hoping to see for a while…

Foxy smiled at me.

"(Thanks, Brian,)" she said, nuzzling her head under my chin. I hugged her and stroked the back of her head. Whatever uneasiness that had been between us was now gone.

"(I'm back!)" And not a moment too soon. Now that Maggie had returned everyone gathered around to hear her report.

"What are we up against?" I asked.

"(Well, Giovanni has Rockets crawling all over the place, but so far they don't seem to have found anything,)" my Mismagius replied.

"Then we still have time," I mused. "Thanks, Maggie."

"Alright! Time to give Giovanni the ass-kicking he deserves!" Scarlet cheered. Naturally she was right. Now was the time to bring down Giovanni and Team Rocket for good.

"Let's go! It's time to end this!" With a resounding cheer from the group we headed deeper into Spear Pillar. Our war with Team Rocket was coming to an end.

* * *

Man, it feels so good to have my little Foxy back where she belongs... by my side. And now it's time to settle things with Giovanni and Team Rocket, so stick around and watch as the final battle begins to unfold in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	35. To Each Their Own

**Chapter 35: To Each Their Own**

_Poka's POV_

Spear Pillar… It hadn't changed at all since I had last been here more than a year ago. The ethereal feel that the place possessed was still there. Off in the distance I could see Scarlet talking to Foxy, a serious look on their faces. Further away Brian and Esther seemed to be doing the same.

"_Must be about what was happening earlier…"_ I thought, remembering that Foxy had jumped up behind me when we flew to Mount Coronet. She had steadfastly refused to meet her trainer's eyes.

"_Wonder what caused this little rift between the two?" _With a sigh and a shake of my head I banished that train of thought, instead turning to memories long past. I could see it all before me, a vision of my younger self walking through the mists of Spear Pillar, Mirora floating along beside me and the X-blade on my back, though at the time it was no more than an ordinary sword.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_**There."**__ I motioned silently to Mirora, signaling for her to fly overhead. Leaping onto a nearby pillar I followed the serpent dragon on higher ground, moving from pillar to pillar without a sound. It looked like we were almost too late already. The Galactic idiots had set up already and the mechas hummed with power as they pumped electricity to the center of the monument. The artifact that they were using to attempt to summon Dialga and Palkia sat there absorbing the energy like a sponge._

"_**Miro, it's time – now or never!"**__ I said, using the connection between my Pokémon and myself to let her know what I wanted. Without hesitation I drew the X-blade and leaped off the top of the pillar and buried the sword into one of the generators supplying energy to the ruby chain, and quickly took my leave._

_BOOM!_

_The machine exploded, sending white hot shards of metal hurtling in every direction. Simultaneously, Mirora fired off a Dragon Pulse and caused the other generator to blow._

"_**Well, if they didn't know we were here before, they do now,"**__ I thought, a grim smile etched on my face as I released my other four Pokémon. Featherblade took to the skies, and with a quick flip the Pidgey settled next to the golden Dragonair. Inferno and Zero stood side by side in front of me, the Arcanine and Luxray alert and raring to go. Tara took the only section of water on Spear Pillar, a surprisingly large lake that emerged from a tunnel behind me. I twirled my blade as the Galactic idiots became visible through the mists. Hundreds and hundreds of them. How predictable…_

"_GO!" I shouted, and together, my Pokémon and I charged into the midst of battle._

* * *

"To think we're back here all over again," I muttered. "Let's just hope it doesn't end the same way…" With a grunt I leapt off the pillar and landed lightly on my feet, heading over to where Maggie had appeared. I could see Foxy and Brian's happy smiles as they walked together. It seemed that they had resolved their problems. Allowing myself a small grin for their sake, I turned my attention back to the Mismagius in front of me.

"What are we up against?" Brian asked.

"(Giovanni has Rockets crawling all over the place, but so far, they don't seem to have found anything.)"

"Then we still have time," Brian mused. "Thanks, Maggie."

"Alright! Time to give Giovanni the ass-kicking he deserves!" Scarlet cheered. Naturally she was right. Now was the time to bring down Giovanni and Team Rocket for good.

"Let's go! It's time to end this!" With a resounding cheer from the group we headed deeper into Spear Pillar.

"Hey, Maggie?" I asked as we headed further into Spear Pillar. "Did you spot any generators?" The ghost Pokémon looked thoughtful for a second as she sifted through her stealth mission.

"(Now that you mention it, yeah, I did. Two actually. Why?)" she replied. I swore violently before bolting ahead without replying.

"Guys, we have to move! We're almost out of time!" I said to Brian and Scarlet, who sprinted after me.

"How do you know?" Scarlet called. Skidding to a halt I swore as the path split into three different directions.

"I asked Maggie whether she spotted any generators. She'd spotted two." I turned to Scarlet and Brian. "Those generators are of the utmost importance. The longer they're running, the less chance we have of success. Destroy them if you find them."

"What do they do?" Brian looked worried by what I had revealed. With a grimace, I replied as I turned back to the three tunnels ahead.

"They open a portal to the place in the time-space continuum within which Dialga and Palkia reside."

"Split up. By the sounds of it, we don't have enough time to choose," the Vulpix Shifter said.

"Brian!" I called out to him.

"Don't get yourself killed, maimed or injured beyond help." I smiled slightly. "Good luck buddy."

"You too. Both of you," he said solemnly before running down his chosen tunnel and vanishing from sight.

"I expect you to come back too, Scarlet. Whatever happens." With that I whirled around and bolted into the darkness. We had wasted enough time already.

* * *

"Let's move, guys! If what Poka said is true then borrowed time here!" I urged. Each one of my Pokémon realized the importance of taking out those generators just by picking up on the urgency in Poka's voice, making our mission that much more important.

"(Oh man… I can't remember when the last time I got a workout like this,)" Riptide panted.

"(Suck it up, Riptide! If I can make it then I know damn well you can!)" Ivy shouted. This seemed to lite a fire under him, for he immediately picked up his pace.

"(You bet your ass I can! No way I'm gonna let you outdo me!)" the Feraligatr roared.

"(That's the spirit, you two!)" Kane praised. I was glad to see them urging each other on, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but be concerned with what we'd find at the end of this tunnel. Would we reach Giovanni in time to stop him, or would we be too late?

"(Don't worry, Brian! We're going to stop that psychopath no matter what!)" Foxy barked. I looked down at her and nodded. She was confident that we'd stop him, so I had to be as well.

"(I can see the tunnel's end ahead!)" Esther announced. Sure enough there was a light up ahead, signaling that we were moments away from reaching our destination.

"Okay, guys! Be prepared for anything!" I instructed. With my Pokémon at the ready we charged forward and burst into a large cavern at the end of the tunnel.

"(That looks like one of the generators Poka spoke of,)" Esther said, pointing to a large machine at the other end of the cavern.

"(And looks who's standing in front of it,)" Kane growled. Everyone got ready to fight once we laid eyes on the very son-of-a-bitch we came to stop.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up."

"Giovanni…" I seethed, my voice laced with poison. The head of Team Rocket glared at us, his ever-loyal Persian at his side.

"I see all the players are present," he observed. Strange. He wasn't even curious about the absence of Scarlet and Poka, which worried me.

"I take it you noticed that I'm not the slightest bit concerned with your allies," he stated. "By now they should be encountering my… 'special guests'."

"Oh shit," I gasped as I realized what we had just done.

He had been waiting on us… and we played right into his hands…

* * *

_Scarlet's POV_

Was I ready for this? I had my doubts. I couldn't fight my own flesh and blood… could I? What was the point? He was evolved, he was stronger. Giovanni would not make Mark his right hand man for nothing. An Absol was watching me as I walked. It walked behind me, and I had a feeling by the grin on its face it was sensing a disaster. That didn't reassure me much. Nothing reassured me. I let Crazefire out of his Poke Ball. He eyed me blankly, noticing the Absol out of his peripheral, but doing nothing and refusing to acknowledge it. I sighed. I could see him ahead. Mark was waiting. I swallowed. As soon as I was before him the Absol moved to stand beside him. He smiled at her before turning and giving me a harsh look.

"You certainly dragged your heels. I was afraid I'd have to have Aster use a few Razor Winds to get you here." His green eyes narrowed. "You ready for this?"

"I won't fight you!" I shouted, putting my hands up defensively.

"You have no choice."

"Says who?" Mark's smile widened.

"You can't leave, if you do…" He smiled, holding up several Poke Balls. "I'll wear you down, Pokémon by Pokémon." I glared angrily and reached down, realizing suddenly that my Poke Balls were gone.

"What the…?"

"Ha! Aster used Thief and stole them all. It's only you and Crazefire. Do you honestly think he stands a chance on his own? And if you try to help him I'll kill you both. You are playing by my rules now." Crazefire growled angrily. He was ready to lunge at Mark and attack him if it meant protecting me.

"Don't, Craze."

"(But Scarlet…)" I cut him off.

"This is my decision to make. Even though I have been forced to make it." I looked at Mark.

"I'll fight you… even if it's to the death."

"Glad you saw things my way." He started to glow as he shifted. When he was finished I gazed into his green eyes, and saw the hatred and jealousy and knew… there was no way I'd get out of this unscarred. And chances were one of us would be dead by the end of this fight. Crazefire stepped aside, watching and knowing he had to let me do this myself. He lowered his eyes and his tail flame died a bit down as he calmed himself. I shut my eyes, and prepared to shift into my Pikachu form.

_"Let's get this over with… "_

* * *

_Poka's POV_

"_There." _The end of the tunnel was in sight. Slowing slightly as I reached the exit, I motioned for my Pokémon to get ready. Featherblade, Inferno, Zero and I passed through the tunnel exit and stopped dead.

I swore. Violently.

A single generator sat at the opposite end of the battle ground. The reason for the profanities spewing from my mouth was not that, however. Rather, it was the fact that the one person who ruined my life sat on it… surrounded by an army.

"Hello Poka," the blue haired man gave a manic grin. "Long time no see!"

"_Oh__**.**__**FUCK,"**_ I thought.

"Cyrus," I growled, glaring at the leader of Team Galactic as I drew the X-blade from its scabbard. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Giovanni and I have a… mutual interest… in this endeavour. He and I have agreed to share the 'profits' of this little… expedition… of ours." He smirked. "But enough time has been wasted with idle chit-chat. COME AND GET ME!" he finished with a roar, and the army in front of him surged forwards. In response I threw Tara's Poké Ball into a nearby waterway.

"Don't hold back guys! They're aiming to kill, so let's give them the same welcome!" With that, we hurtled ourselves into battle. It was slaughter. Completely and utterly. Like a hurricane battering a boat from all sides, my Pokémon and I tore through the opposing army. There was no stopping us. The snick of the X-blade sliding through the flesh of the Galactic and Rocket Grunts… Well, I'd killed before. I was used to it.

"_Hmm… what does that say about me?"_ I wondered as I disembowelled another grunt and spun underneath their Pokémon, snap-kicking the Mightyena in the head and knocking the dark type unconscious. Slowly but surely, the army was falling to pieces and we had barely a scratch on us. Back flipping onto the head of a Gyarados, I slashed the X-blade and ripped a hole in space, leaping into it as Zero hit the Pokémon with a Thunderbolt attack, sending the water/flying serpent into convulsions and frying it to a crisp. From inside the Spacial Rift, I sealed the entrance and tore open another portal, emerging right beside Cyrus.

"You guys hold them off!" I called to my Pokémon who were still engaged in battle. "Cyrus is mine."

"Not bad." the blue haired leader said, before smirking again. "But it's not over yet!" With that, he plucked a single Poké Ball of his belt and spun it on his finger before releasing the Pokémon inside. My eyes widened in surprise.

"_No… Dear sweet Arceus NO!"_ I thought, backing away in shock.

"It… can't be…" I muttered in disbelief. In front of me was the last Pokémon I expected, my first friend, my best friend. And the one who was supposed to be dead.

Mirora was alive. And worse, she was a Shadow Pokémon.

* * *

The stage has been set. The final battles are quickly approaching us. I don't know how crazy things will gety when the fighting starts, but I do know we cannot afford to be defeated here. Stick around and cheer us on in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	36. Poka versus Cyrus

Time for the next chapter, and more of Poka's creativity.

**Chapter 36: Poka versus Cyrus**

_Poka's POV_

"_No… Dear sweet Arceus NO!"_ I thought backing away in shock.

"It… can't be…" I muttered in disbelief. In front of me was the last Pokémon I expected, first friend, my best friend. And the one who was supposed to be dead.

Mirora was alive. And worse, she was a Shadow Pokémon.

"Kill him," Cyrus commanded, and with a roar, the Shadow Pokémon surged forward.

"Shit." I leapt backwards as the Dragonair crashed into where I had been standing less than half a second ago.

"Miro, it's me! Stop attacking!" I called out to my first Pokémon, trying to get through. No matter what I did, however, I couldn't seem to get through.

"Shadow Rush." The serpentine dragon seemed to absorb the light as she flew forward. Black flames surrounded her as hurtled herself at me repeatedly.

"_Argh! I'm going to have to do something! I can't keep this up forever."_ I dodged again, but wasn't quick enough, and was hurtled into a pillar.

"(Poka!)" Inferno cried out as I hit the stone.

"Inferno, stay back!" I wheezed as I clutched at my chest. Okay, that kinda hurt… With a grimace, I put away the X-blade as the Shadow Dragonair rushed me again. This time, I took the hit head on. Unlike last time however, I used her momentum against her, spinning around and throwing the serpent into the same pillar I had hit. A loud crack was heard and the column was obliterated as she was thrown through it, completely shattering the stone.

"I'm sorry Mirora. I'm sorry it turned out this way. If only things had been different…" Turning back to Cyrus, I stalked towards the man who had made my life hell. My rage was slowly rising with each step I took.

"Cyrus, you will die today, by my hand."

"It's not me who's going to die today. It's you – and by the hand of your best friend too. Oh how ironic!" the blue haired man replied, with a mad grin, before laughing cruelly.

"Wha -?" was all I had time to say before an earth shattering roar sounded from behind me, and the shadow Dragonair ploughed into me from behind. Taken by surprise, I was unceremoniously slammed into the stone ground, bouncing like a ball across the battlefield. With a groan, I rolled onto my front and pushed myself to my feet.

"I can't hurt you Miro. I WON'T hurt you," I coughed, turning to face the serpentine she-dragon.

"She can't here you Poka. She's lost all reasoning," Cyrus said with a smirk. I spat out a glob of blood in reply.

"I can live in hope."

"No, you can't live at all." He gestured, and once again, I was thrown across the battlefield, flipping end over end over end and landing in a heap.

"(No!)" Inferno roared, dispatching her opponent with a swipe of her claws and running towards me. Zero looked over too, swore and ripped off his foe's head, following the Legend Pokémon's lead. Cyrus just laughed as the two canine Pokémon stopped in front of me, facing the dragon type protectively.

"Dispose of them." In the blink of an eye, Miro moved behind the two, blowing them both away with a Dragon Pulse and leaving them unconscious.

"No…" I said as I watched helplessly as the two canines were hurtled unceremoniously to the sides, fur singed and smoking. They weren't moving.

"Kill him." Once again, the golden Dragonair made to attack, charging a ball of energy in her mouth. A Hyper Beam. Cyrus smirked.

"Do it." Miro's aura flickered. The Hyper Beam continued to charge. All around us, the battlefield had fallen silent, each combatant watching… waiting… wondering… How would this end?

And then I saw it.

Time seemed to slow for an instant. A brief flicker of emotion behind her eyes.

Miro was fighting back.

The air began to crackle with power, and I forced myself to my knees, then to my feet. And hugged her. Our auras flared and blasted outwards, and the ground beneath us was torn asunder.

And then everything exploded in a brilliant white light.

* * *

Pain. There's nothing quite like it. An almost sweet sensation, one that is an almost distant memory for me. Pain reminds you that you are still alive, reminds you that you still have things to live for, to protect. It's only till you lose that ability to feel pain that you can't help but wonder – is this all a dream? Am I still alive?

I haven't felt pain for at least three years. Not until today.

Pain was all I could feel in my body, my nerves experiencing something for the first time in a long while that they hadn't been able to feel for many a year. Despite the amount of pain I was in, I couldn't help but revel in the feeling. I was alive. I was still here, still fighting. For myself, but most of all, for my friends. Scarlet and Brian. Inferno and Zero and Featherblade and Tara.

I cracked open an eye. Mirora lay still in front of me, a white aura surrounding her. The slow rise and fall of her chest indicated that she was still breathing. Still alive. The Shadow had been purged.

Rolling over, I took in my surroundings. We lay in a smoking crater. Rubble littered the ground around us. Bodies lay broken and bleeding. Slowly, my hearing returned to me, and I could still hear the roar of battle surrounding the two of us.

I got to my hands and knees before pulling a single Poké Ball off my belt. It was Miro's Poké Ball. I had kept it as a reminder of her. Making my way over to the golden Dragonair, I tapped the Pokéball against her, pulling Mirora inside.

"_I'm not letting you go again. I thought. I can't fail you again." _With that thought, I stood up. Battered and bruised though I was, I stood tall, though my head was bowed. The battlefield was in chaos. Quietly, I took note that Zero and Inferno had rejoined the battle, thankful I hadn't lost them. My tattered trench coat flapped in the wind as I walked forward.

The fighting stopped.

I looked up at Cyrus, my eyes narrowed. My aura, blacker that the darkness itself flared and became visible, writhing around me like flames. I shifted into my Dragonair form and my eyes went from their piercing blue to a deep blood red, glowing with power and insanity.

"Cyrus, I'm coming for you," I growled. In an instant, the battle restarted all around me. Foes charged from all sides, yet I merely floated by, my aura blasting them away.

"Fuck," Cyrus swore. I cackled madly and bolted forward obliterating any foe stupid enough to get in my way. The blue haired leader began to glow, before suddenly shifting himself. I took no notice of this, slamming into his midsection as he grew, and threw him backwards. Cyrus landed on his feet, powerful claws digging into the ground. Fins had sprouted on his arms and back while his skin became purple and his front turned a deep red.

He was a Garchomp, and a mean one at that.

With a roar, he dashed forward in a Dragon Rush and ploughed into me, wrapping his claws around my serpentine body and driving me into the ground. His claws began to glow with blue flames. Over and over he slashed at my body tearing at my skin with his Dragon Claw attack. Finally, he stopped.

"Hmph. Pathetic. After that display, I expected much better from you," he spat. I cackled, floating up from where he had left me.

"And here I was thinking you might actually hurt me," I replied, my aura visibly knitting the flesh back together. "You don't see it, do you? You don't see what's happened? You've pissed me off." He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"You slaughtered my family and tortured my friends." My eyes flashed and the ground underneath him exploded throwing him into the sky. Instantly, I vanished and reappeared above him, smashing him in the head with an iron tail and sending him back to the ground.

"What you have done – it's unforgivable." I appeared below him and hit him again, sending him flying sideways.

"Ack!" he cried out, spitting up blood as he hit another pillar, obliterating it. Wind began to blow and it began to rain. Hard. Lightning crackled overhead, followed closely by the boom of thunder.

"And now... I'm going to make you pay for everything that you've done, for everyone you have harmed," I said, grinning sadistically.

"Fuck you," he spat.

"Payback is a bitch Cyrus," I replied, firing off an Ice Beam which he narrowly dodged, only to get hit in the face by a Flamethrower. And all the while, the storm continued to grow. The rain bucketed down and froze turning into miniature ice spears which impaled the army over and over again, eliciting screams of pain from them. Inferno revelled in the cold and ice while Zero simply ignored it. Tara laughed, enjoying the change in weather as Featherblade wheeled and dove in the sky above, easily dodging the falling ice spears. Hurricane force winds blew across the battlefield and lightning struck the ground at random intervals, becoming more and more frequent.

"Look around you Cyrus! This is what happens when you piss me off!" I roared. He chose to attack me in response, attempting to hit me with attack after attack after attack, only for them to be absorbed.

"You can try and try, but now, it's time to end this." My aura flared and five spheres appeared around me, one of each element, circling my body before rapidly picking up speed, throwing Cyrus into the generator which was so necessary to their plan.

"Dragon's Wrath!" I cried, and unleashed orbs. The spheres quickly surrounded the Garchomp shifter, creating a black dome around him and the machine which imploded spectacularly, leaving him unconscious and the generator destroyed, bits of debris scattered within the implosion radius. Shifting back to my human form, I drew the X-blade again and moved towards the tyrant leader.

"Goodbye Cyrus. See you in Hell." With that last parting sentence, I sliced open his throat. Imagine my surprise then when his head came off and a hologram appeared.

"Hello Poka, congratulations on defeating the mech." I growled threateningly.

"Cyrus, when I find you, I'm going to kill you." The hologram waved its finger in my face.

"No doubt you're threatening to kill me now but I can't hear you. This is merely a recording. You see, I wanted to test you. To see whether you will live up to my expectations. This," He gestured to the battlefield. "This is all part of a bigger plan. Even Giovanni fits in some way, though he has his own plot to fulfil, his part will soon be over, be it through you or your friends, he has played his part. I leave you now, with this parting gift." The mech began to beep, and I narrowed my eyes, annoyed.

"Oh goody. An explosive. How original," I growled, before picking it up and throwing it off the side of the mountain where it exploded in mid air, raining debris on the ground below. With an annoyed sigh, I dispelled my aura and reigned in my emotions and by extension, the storm, before looking around the battlefield. Turning at the sound of fluttering wings, I spotted Featherblade landing beside me. Soon, Zero and Inferno walked up and Tara surfaced in the lake nearby before swimming over.

"Come on guys. Let's go help our friends."

* * *

Looks like Poka's battle with Cyrus isn't over yet, but at least he was able to save Mirora and take out those generators. That just leaves me and Scarlet to take care of our buisness, and you bet we will, so join us for the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	37. Scarlet versus Mark

And now another Scarlet Pikachu chapter.

**Chapter 37: Scarlet versus Mark**

_Scarlet's POV_

As I shifted into my Pikachu form I couldn't help but grit my teeth in annoyance. I was annoyed at both myself and at Mark. I didn't want to fight. Truth be told I would have preferred to talk. Less blood would be shed that way, but he wanted a fight, and had forced my hand. If I ran away or didn't fight back I just knew Mark would harm my Pokémon. I could not bear that, and would not stand for Shocky or Crazefire to be left in Mark's hands. The others would fare decently without me, but those two depended on me so much. I opened my eyes, noticing the place we stood. It was a bare path of packed ground, surrounded by a ring of grass. I didn't get it. Why was there a ring of grass like this? I looked up at my brother and then looked behind him where Aster sat to the side, watching with a wry smile, as if she wanted the battle to commence immediately.

"We don't have to fight," I said to my brother. He bared his teeth as his rings glowed a bit.

"My rules, Scarlet, and this time we are going to finish it all." Crazefire moved beside Aster, glaring daggers at her.

"(If she dies,)" he said to the Disaster Pokémon, "(I'll kill you and Mark.)" She just tilted her head, her red eyes gleaming in amusement.

"(That's more cute than threatening.)" And then she suddenly head-butted him, knocking him unconscious. As soon as his tail touched the ground, his flame caught a trail on fire. It ran to the ring of grass and I smelled it before it all went on fire.

"Gasoline." Fire surrounded us both and I gazed at Mark in horror.

"You set this all up?" He just grinned back.

"I'll give you the first move. Don't disappoint me." I was horrified, absolutely horrified. What could I do? Fire burned all around me, no escape, no way out. My brown eyes filled with panic. What if he killed me and burned my body so there was nothing left? I bordered on breaking down, but at the last minute I steeled my mind and glared at him. It didn't matter if he was my brother, it didn't matter if he was related to me. He was my opponent. And I had to fight him. I felt electricity building up as I prepared to strike. It was really strong, almost like the rush of adrenaline had powered it up and made it even stronger than before. And when I unleashed a huge Thunderbolt, Mark didn't even move. He just took it and shook it off, grinning widely.

"You're so weak, I barely felt that!" He snarled, charging up a Shadow Ball. He fired it, and it went over my head, making me look towards it. I took a second Shadow Ball to the back. It didn't hurt as much as it surprised me.

"You bastard!" I snarled. "All you are is tricks, deception, lies, and hate! Not an ounce of honesty in you! You never play fair! You're probably lying about hating me!" I declared in anger, Iron Tailing him in the shoulder. He recoiled with a hiss, his teeth grabbing my tail and he twisted it, making me trip and fall forward. I could sense he was charging up another Shadow Ball, so I quickly rolled over, and it narrowly brushed my fur. It singed it a bit, but among the heat of the fire all around me it was nothing but a graze of warmth.

"Oh, I hate you, sister," he said. His voice was low, full of hatred. It was obvious how he felt." I hate you because of many reasons." I felt the air around me shift. The fire rose higher and I felt myself being picked up. I looked at him, and saw his glowing eyes before realizing he was using Psychic.

"I HATE YOU MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW!" He yelled and flung me through the fire into a tree. He then moved me back inside the ring and slammed me against the ground. I coughed and jerked a bit in pain, the wind having been majorly knocked out of me. It really was a bad idea to provoke his anger. I decided it might be best to just shut up. But that wasn't like me to just drop things. So with a shaky cough I opened my mouth.

"W-Why…?" The glowing died down, and now all he did was glare at me, Shadow Ball charging up. I fought to get up, and had to struggle to dodge as he fired multiple Shadow Balls at me. I used Thunderbolt to deflect several, but occasionally they'd still damage me, causing me to slow down and be hit more often.

"I hate you because they cared about you, but they never cared about me!" I shocked him good and hard in retaliation, but it only singed his fur. It was hard to tell anymore. Was he even hurt by my attacks? Or was he hiding the pain under hate?

"They?" I asked, wincing as my tail briefly got burned by a flame.

"Our parents. You being kidnapped ruined my life. All they did was worry about you. Years and years later they still talked, and I was cast aside… ignored… neglected!" I gasped, not sure what to say really.

_"But even if that's true, it's not MY fault they acted that way!"_I told myself mentally. But I didn't dare say it to Mark. He was too angry.

"I was a child!" I saw flickers of purple right before he slammed into me using Quick Attack and then used Psychic to slam me against the ground. It was really hard to keep a steady breathing rate with the breath being knocked out of me every other minute, and all this tossing and tumbling was making me dizzy. I was so angry, all that anger, it built up until finally I couldn't handle it anymore. I snapped and attacked him, clawing and tearing at him, knocking him off balance and then Thunderbolting the hell out of him over and over again, not caring if he felt it or not. In return he shot Shadow Balls at me from close up, hitting me hard due to how close we were. I smacked him across the muzzle with an Iron Tail, watching as one of his teeth got knocked out. But it also made him cough and snarl at me.

"You're blaming me for what our parents did after I was kidnapped? You're so stupid, you know! I don't care what they did, at least they were there! I grew up alone!"

"So did I! They were always ignoring me! They weren't there! They were off in a faraway place, talking about life with you and forgetting about me! They loved you more! I hate you for that!" he yelled back at me.

"Hate me all you want, I had no control over the situation and it's not MY fault that it happened!" He growled angrily and I saw Mark start charging up a Hyperbeam. I got scared, the flames rose up more, and his eyes were glowing as he made the fire become like a dome around us. I instantly freaked out, and charged him head on. I slide under him, Thunderpunching him in the gut. This caused the Hyperbeam to detonate prematurely, and we were both caught in the blast. He took the brunt of it, but I only got my tail and sides injured after being underneath him. I heard him coughing and suddenly was flung out from underneath him. Mark glared angrily, still coughing. One of his legs seemed severely injured and he was starting to show signs of bruising and wear all over. I stared at him and prepared to attack him again, hoping to get in a few more shots before he could retaliate. But right as I got close enough to hit him in the side with an Iron Tail, he grinned deviously.

"You'll die with me today, sister!" he said and his eyes glowed as he prepared to use Psychic to hold me back while charging up a second Hyperbeam. I prepared the most powerful Thunderbolt combined with an Iron Tail and charged at him, fighting and struggling against his Psychic attack. Our attacks canceled out and we were thrown to opposite sides. The fire was dying down and as we both stood there, staring at each other and sweating, bruised, battered, and damaged…

I heard the sound of laughter. I heard it before he did, because he showed no sign of having heard it. My eyes flickered as I glanced about to see where the noise was coming from.

It was Shocky. And an Eevee. They were playing and laughing a good distance away from us.

"Mark…" I said, surprised by how happy they were when they weren't far from this violent scene. "Is that your Eevee?" My eyes turned back to look at him in time to briefly see and quickly feel something stab me in the throat. I fell back, too shocked and injured to compute what had happened at first. For a few seconds it was all a rush, then my mind sharpened and I focused a bit. Whatever had hit me was hard, and full of energy. Eyes rolling as I struggled to figure out what had happened, I vaguely glimpsed a slight yellow color and my paws touched it as I began to bleed from the gash it had caused. It had a rock-like feel to it.

_"A-A Thunderstone?"_I thought in pure shock, unable to speak. It was hard enough to breath let alone speak. Suddenly, with shocking clarity, I realized why he'd done that. He had expected me to evolve on contact, but due to Jirachi granting my wish and it costing me my only ability to evolve… instead he'd just slit my throat. His plan on forcing me to take my stronger evolved form had ended up causing me to lay there on my back, dying. I could hear him shouting in surprise. He had not expected this I was certain. He'd expected spontaneous evolution. He had no way of knowing this would happen. My mind raced, or at least I think it raced. It's hard to tell if it was racing or just spinning in circles from the pain. I was so disoriented. Breathing was almost impossible. I wasn't choking or inhaling my own blood surprisingly. I had always believed that's what tended to happen when you took an injury to your throat.

_"I suppose I was wrong about that…"  
_  
I had no idea how much I was bleeding, but my paws were covered with blood. I was lucky I wasn't dead yet, but I knew soon I would be dead. Most surprisingly, it wasn't even meant to happen this way. Mark had no idea I couldn't evolve, so this was all just a mistake really. He wanted me dead later on after we fought to the death. And now he'd lost that opportunity.

Suddenly I heard Crazefire curse at Mark. It was hard to tell what he said, but he was mad, and he had every right to be angry. I heard several footsteps getting closer. My eyes were getting heavy. I didn't like how heavy they were so I shut them. Vaguely, I heard other voices, and I felt the stone being yanked out of my wounded throat while things got fuzzier behind my closed eyes. Now even with shut eyes things were blurring and getting fuzzy in my head…

The last thing I felt was a searing pain as something blazing hot was pressed against my throat. The pain and blood loss was far too much for me to handle. I couldn't stand it. That was all I could feel and think about was the pain.

And then blackness and peace overcame me as I slipped away…

* * *

No... not Scarlet... She can't be dead... not after everything we've been through. Come on, Scarlet! You can make it! Please make it! Join us (hopefully all three of us) as we continue our fight in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	38. Brian versus Giovanni

**Chapter 38: Brian versus Giovanni**

I didn't know how my friends were doing at the moment, and as concerned about them as I was I also knew I couldn't let that dominate my thoughts, for I had a much bigger obstacle in my path.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Giovanni offered. My blood boiled as I glared at the man who single-handedly destroyed my life.

"You want to go? Fine. Let's do this!" I prepared to shift when Giovanni raised a hand to stop me.

"Come now, there's no need for that," he said. "Let us settle this like true trainers… with a Pokémon battle."

"(The nerve of that bastard. After everything he's done to us he has the nerve to pull this shit,)" Ivy growled, making sure to keep her voice down.

"Actually, I think we should accept his offer," I announced, causing my Pokémon to stare at me as if I had just lost my mind.

"(Are you crazy? Why should we trust him?)" Foxy quietly barked.

"I never said trust him. We'll go with a traditional battle, but I want everyone who isn't battling to keep a close eye on him. If he tries anything… take him out," I instructed. This was something I knew none of them had any problem doing. With that taken care of I turned my attention back to the tyrant standing across from me.

"What are the rules?" I asked.

"Three Pokémon each using a best two-out-of-three format," he replied. This actually worked in my favor. If I only had three of my Pokémon battling then the other three could act as lookouts.

"Fine," I agreed. With an evil smirk Giovanni grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it out, calling on his Golem.

"A heavy-hitter right out of the gates," I commented. Well two could play at this game. I glanced back towards Riptide and nodded.

"(You got it,)" my Feraligatr responded.

"(Give 'em Hell, big guy,)" Ivy urged. He looked back at her and smirked.

"(You know it,)" he replied. He lumbered onto the field and stared at his opponent. I know he wanted nothing more than to tear right through that Golem and get to Giovanni, but I knew we had to be careful. If we let our emotions get the better of us we'd lose this battle.

"I think I'll make the first move," Giovanni announced. "Golem, Rollout!" The Megaton Pokémon barreled towards Riptide, picking up speed as he rolled along the ground.

"Intercept with Aqua Tail!" I instructed. Twisting his body Riptide called for a column of water to start swirling around his tail. Then, once Golem was in range, he swung and made solid contact. Golem's Rollout wasn't stopped, but he was sent horribly off-course, slamming into a wall.

"Keep up the pressure with Ice Punch!" I shouted. The Feraligatr drew his fist back as frigid air began swirling around it.

"(You need to chill out, boulder brains!)" he roared. He then broke out into a charge towards the Golem, intent on putting the Rock-and-Ground type on ice. As he swung his fist Golem intercepted the attack, catching Riptide's fist in his hand.

"(Not this time, loud-mouth!)" the Megaton Pokémon taunted.

"(That's Mister Big Jaw to you!)" Riptide roared. He formed a second Ice Punch in his free paw and tried to attack with that one, but the Golem blocked that one as well. Both Pokémon were locked in a test of strength, neither one giving an inch. Riptide, however, had other methods of attacking.

"Hydro Pump!" I instructed. With a smirk Riptide opened his massive jaws and prepared to spew forth his Hydro Pump.

"Sandstorm!" Giovanni shouted. I swore loudly as his Golem whipped up a massive Sandstorm attack. Not only was the sandstorm damaging Riptide, but it caused him to cancel his attack and attempt to cover up.

"(Damn! I can't see anything!)" he roared.

"Stay calm!" I instructed, though I doubt if he could hear me over the swirling winds.

"Mega Punch!" Giovanni ordered. Even though Riptide couldn't see very well in the sandstorm Giovanni's Golem had no trouble with his vision, and though I couldn't see I could clearly hear the Golem's Mega Punch make solid contact with Riptide.

"Again!" Again the sound of Golem's Mega Punch making solid contact echoed loudly over the sandstorm.

"Don't let up!" Giovanni ordered. As the sound of repeated Mega Punches rang in my ears I couldn't help but worry for Riptide's safety. I knew Giovanni wouldn't hesitate to tell his Golem to kill him.

"Concerned? You should be," Giovanni said, noticing the look on my face. Oh, how I wanted to just go over there and rip his damn throat out, but as much as I wanted to I needed to stay focused on the battle.

"Riptide, try and get out of there!" I shouted, hoping he heard me. Seconds later he did emerge from the Sandstorm, but not in the way I had hoped. His exit was due to one powerful Mega Punch from Giovanni's Golem. As my Feraligatr collapsed the Sandstorm subsided, revealing the Golem with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I think it's time to end this little battle," Giovanni stated. "Golem, Body Slam! Crush his skull!" If it were anyone else I wouldn't believe they meant that, but considering that this was Giovanni I knew for a fact that if he ordered his Golem to kill Riptide then that's just what the Megaton Pokémon would do. As I saw the Golem launch himself into the air I knew I had to act fast. Unfortunately Riptide was in no condition to comply, meaning his only option was a powerful counter-attack.

"Quick, Riptide! Use Hydro Cannon!" I shouted. It would leave him exhausted but it was the only choice I had.

"(One… Hydro Cannon… coming up…)" Riptide gasped. He opened his jaws and fired a concentrated ball of water at the Golem. The water ball exploded, sending the Golem hurtling through the air. He came crashing down moments later, the impact creating a small earthquake. In the end, even though Riptide was low on energy the gamble paid off. Giovanni's Golem was down for good.

"Oh man… that was too close," I sighed, wiping my brow. I almost allowed myself to smile as I heard Giovanni curse as he recalled his Golem. Kane took it upon himself to retrieve Riptide and bring him over to our side.

"(Did… Did I… get him?)" Riptide panted.

"(You whooped his ass, big guy,)" Ivy said as she fanned him with her tail. The Feraligatr, through his exhaustion, managed to smile.

"(Heh… That'll… teach that bastard… to mess… with us…)" he stated. Thanks to him we were up 1-0.

"Brian!" And even more good news was coming our way.

"Poka! You made it!" Man, was I glad to see that he and his Pokémon made it back in one piece. As we hi-fived each other I could see the scowl on Giovanni's face grow more displeased.

"I take it things went well for you," I assumed. As soon as I said that Poka frowned.

"Not really. That son-of-a-bitch Cyrus was too much of a coward to face me himself," he swore. "All that coward did was send a mech in his place." That sounded real shitty to me, but the main thing was Poka was okay. Still…

"Have you heard anything from Scarlet?" I asked.

"Not since we first split up," he replied. This didn't leave me with a good feeling. In my opinion this mission of ours would only be a success if we all returned alive in the end, which meant that I had to hurry up and finish Giovanni off here and now.

"So what's the plan?" Poka asked me as we both glared at the tyrant.

"I'm going to finish this battle and put an end to him. All I need to do is take sown one more of his Pokémon," I explained.

"What should I do?" Poka asked.

"Keep an eye on him. If he tries anything… take him out," I said. Poka nodded as he and his Pokémon joined mine in watching Giovanni.

"If you're done over there we have unfinished business," the Team Rocket leader stated.

"I know, and I plan on finishing it, and you!" I declared. I was about to send out my next Pokémon when Giovanni sent out his next Pokémon, a Machamp. This worked in my favor, for I had three Pokémon that matched-up well with him. The only question was who to send out against him?

"(Brian, allow me to face him,)" Esther offered. I turned to my Gardevoir.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Esther nodded.

"(I am. With my Psychic powers I should be able to defeat him quickly,)" she stated. I knew she spoke the truth, but at the same time I knew Giovanni would do anything to come out on top in this battle. As reluctant as I was to send her out there the confidence that Esther was showing at that moment made me believe that she would be true to her word and end this quickly.

"Alright. This is your battle," I agreed.

"(Take him down, girl,)" Maggie cheered.

"(I shall do my best,)" Esther replied. As she stood across from her opponent Giovanni quickly ordered his Machamp to attack.

"Stone Edge!" he shouted. With a loud battle cry Machamp called forth hundreds of razor-sharp stones and sent them hurtling towards Esther.

"Send them back with Psychic!" I instructed.

"(At once,)" she complied. Her eyes took on a bluish glow, and with a simple flick of her wrist she sent the Stone Edge right back towards Giovanni's Machamp.

"Dynamicpunch!" Giovanni ordered. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it, but his Machamp managed to obliterate every one of those stones with just one punch.

"_This won't be easy,"_ I thought. "Esther, use Teleport!" In the blink of an eye the Gardevoir vanished from sight. I thought I might have had the element of surprise on my side, but then I saw Giovanni smirk.

"She's behind you!" Giovanni shouted.

"What the?" I was floored when I saw his Machamp turn around just in time to catch Esther in a powerful bearhug. Just how in the Hell did he know what was coming? Giovanni must have known what I was thinking.

"Come now, Brian. Did you really think I wouldn't know about your little tricks? Remember, I've been watching you for years," he explained. Damnit! I should have known!

"What now?" Poka wondered. I knew there was no way Esther could overpower that Machamp physically, but he couldn't match her when it came to her Psychic powers.

"Esther, use Psychic to break free!" I shouted.

"Don't you dare let her get away!" Giovanni warned. Before Esther could attempt to break free the Machamp used his two free hands to grab her around her neck.

"No!" I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Giovanni was intent on not only defeating me, but he wanted to break my spirit by killing my Pokémon. Well there was no way I was going to let that happen.

"Come on, gang! Esther needs our help!" I was about to lead the charge when Esther motioned for us to remain where we were.

"(P-Please… l-let me… handle this,)" she pleaded.

"But Esther…"

"(T-Trust… me… I… can… d-defeat… him…)" Every fiber in my being was telling me send the cavalry out there, but for some reason I decided to do as she asked and called the others back.

"(Are you sure about this? That Machamp can kill her at any moment,)" Foxy argued.

"I know, but I also know Esther wouldn't have held us off if she didn't believe she could win," I retorted. "Call it a hunch but I think she's going to come out of this okay." I could tell my Vulpix didn't 100% believe me, and to be honest I didn't fully believe myself either. All I could do was hope I made the right call.

"(Hah! Little weakling thinks she can beat me!)" the Machamp taunted. "(You no strong enough to hurt me!)" Despite her predicament Esther managed to smile.

"(That's… where you're wrong,)" she argued. "(I… am m-more… than capable… of hurting you.)"

"(You think you can hurt me? I like to see you…)" His boasting was brought to an abrupt end by a rather un-Esther-like move. He released her and doubled over in agonizing pain.

"Oh man…" I commented.

"That had to hurt," Poka added.

"(I hope I never have to experience anything like that… ever,)" Kane said. While it wasn't a very dignified tactic it did get the job done, and like the old saying goes 'Desperate times call for desperate measures', and this certainly were desperate times.

"Okay Esther, use Psychic before he can recover!" I instructed. By now the Gardevoir had recovered from her ordeal and was more than willing to comply.

"(At once!)" Her eyes once again took on a bluish glow. Moments later Giovanni's Machamp was enveloped in a similar glow.

"(I'm afraid our confrontation is at an end,)" she declared. Then, with a motion of her hand, the Machamp was sent crashing into the wall. She then motioned the other way, sending him crashing into the wall on the opposite side. She then motioned upwards, sending the Machamp into the ceiling. Then, to finish him off, she swung her hand down and slammed the Machamp into the ground. Needless to say Giovanni's Machamp was in no shape to continue, meaning we had won the battle.

"Whew… we did it," I sighed.

"(That was a bit too close for comfort,)" Maggie commented. I completely agreed with her. Riptide and Esther had to really work for those wins, but in the end I was proud of their efforts. Giovanni, on the other hand, was furious that he had been defeated. He recalled his Machamp and glared daggers at us.

"I will not stand for this!" he roared. "Persian, teach them a lesson!" I should have known he wouldn't play by the rules, even if they were his to begin with. I was about to issue an order when Kane sprang into action, catching the incoming Persian with a Dragon Claw. The Classy Cat Pokémon was knocked into one of the side walls, but Kane wasn't done yet. To guarantee that Giovanni's Persian would no longer be a factor he attacked him with a Dragon Pulse, knocking him out.

"Thanks, Kane," I praised. This only further fueled Giovanni's rage.

"I… have been humiliated by you… for the last time!" He reached into his suit pocket for what I believed were more Poké Balls. What he took out, though, was much worse than I anticipated.

"Bastard…" I heard Poka say under his breath.

"Now this brings back memories, doesn't it?" I could only stare down the barrel of Giovanni's handgun, the fear of what he would do next rooting me to the spot.

"I seem to recall someone losing their life the last time I had to resort to taking this out," he commented. I had to resist the urge to charge him for speaking of Sonya's death so nonchalantly.

"I wonder… whose life should I bring to an end this time?" I watched as his eyes surveyed the group. No matter who he chose to shot it would be a huge loss.

"If you're going to shoot someone then why don't you shoot me," I seethed.

"Oh no no no, that would be too easy," Giovanni refused. "I want you to suffer before I kill you… and I know just how to do that." I looked on in horror as he trailed his aim downwards… right at Foxy.

"What better way to break you than to make you watch as I kill you precious Pokémon one at a time… starting with the one you're closest to." I had to do something, but what? If I told Foxy to run he'd shoot her before she could move. If I tried to make a move he'd more than likely shoot one of my other Pokémon… or worse yet, he could turn his aim at Poka or his Pokémon. For the first time in a long time my hands were tied.

"Say goodbye to your beloved Vulpix!" I saw him start to squeeze the trigger, but before the shot was fired a Shadow Ball and Flamethrower flew by my head.

"What?" The next thing I knew the attacks struck Giovanni, blowing him back into the generator. The impact caused the generator to start sparking.

"It's gonna blow!" Poka warned.

"Esther, shield us with Protect!" I shouted. In the blink of an eye a Protect barrier was formed around us, and not a moment too soon. Within seconds the generator exploded, showering us with deadly shrapnel. Thankfully Esther's Protect held strong, keeping us safe. When it was safe she allowed the barrier to fall.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. Looking around it appeared as though everyone had escaped injury.

"(Yeah, we're all fine,)" Ivy announced. That put my mind at ease for a moment. During that time I wondered about those attacks that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Who launched those attacks?" I wondered.

"(Yo!)" Turning towards the voice we were all met with a very welcome sight.

"Scarlet!" The third member of our group had finally arrived, as had Crazefire. With them was someone I didn't recognize, along with an Absol and an Eevee. Foxy, however, recognized him immediately.

"(Hey! That's Scarlet's brother Mark!)" she barked.

"Him?" I asked. I remember Scarlet saying he wanted to kill her, but then why was he here with her? Before I could ask her about that Poka noticed the condition Scarlet was in.

"By the Guardian, what happened?" he asked.

"Let's just say things got a little out-of-hand," she replied. I noticed her voice was very raspy.

"(Scarlet! Your throat!)" Foxy gasped. That's when we all saw the bad scar on her neck.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she said. I was still concerned about that injury, but Scarlet knows her body better than anyone. If she says she's going to be fine then I'll trust her judgment.

"(So, what happened during your battle? Did you win?)" Ivy asked.

"Not exactly," Scarlet replied. "We never got finished."

"(Huh? What happened?)" Maggie wondered. I was wondering the same thing. Right then I saw both her and Mark glance over at Shocky and the Eevee.

"They happened. During our battle we saw them laughing and playing with each other, even though they were technically supposed to be enemies," Scarlet explained.

"Seeing that made us realize that out true enemy wasn't each other, but the man who's at the center of all the pain and heartache we've suffered over the years," Mark finished.

"Well we won't have to worry about him anymore," Poka announced. All of us looked at the now destroyed generator. Nothing more than burning, mangled scrap metal we knew that buried somewhere in there was Giovanni. A fitting grave if you ask me.

"It may have taken us a long time… and cost us many lives… but I can now say we can live without the fear of him or Team Rocket," Scarlet solemnly said.

"Yes," I agreed. "It's over. It's finally over." With nothing left to do we prepared to leave Spear Pillar when…

"It's not over… until I say it's over!" We all stared at the generator wreckage.

"(You have got to be kidding me! There's no way he survived that!)" Crazefire gasped. As much as we wanted to believe him what happened next shocked us all. Not only had Giovanni survived the generator explosion, but he emerged with only his suit being damaged. Other than that he was perfectly fine.

"(Just what the Hell is he?)" Maggie gasped.

"(To survive an explosion of that magnitude at such a close range… he possesses abilities not of this world,)" Esther commented.

"You'll have to do more than that to stop me!" the Team Rocket tyrant declared. As he looked our group over he spotted Mark.

"I'm disappointed in you, Mark! I thought you were loyal to team Rocket!" he boomed.

"That was before I realized my mistake!" Mark countered. "It's like they say… blood is thicker than water!"

"Is that so? Then you can die along with your sister and the rest of those pests!" he declared.

"(Um, newsflash, dumbass! We destroyed your generators! There's no way for you to capture Dialga and Palkia, which means no new Shifters!)" Ivy shouted.

"Face it, Giovanni! We've stopped you from realizing your dream of creating the ultimate Shifter!" I declared. I was feeling pretty confident, until Giovanni started laughing.

"You haven't stopped anything!" he declared.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet challenged. The next words out of his mouth sent a shiver up my spine.

"The ultimate Shifter… has already been created…"

* * *

No... we were too late. Everything we've done to prevent this from happening... was all for nothing. No matter what we can't let Giovanni's ultimate Shifter defeat us, so join us for our most difficult battle yet in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	39. The Ultimate Shifter Rises

**Chapter 39: The Ultimate Shifter Rises**

No… We were too late. The one thing we were fighting to prevent… and it was all for nothing. Giovanni had created the ultimate Shifter before we could stop him.

"(No way! He's lying! If he really did create the ultimate Shifter then he would have already sent it out to deal with us!)" Riptide roared. My Feraligatr had a point. If Giovanni really did create the ultimate Shifter then why would he be keeping it hidden.

"Trust me, my aquatic friend, I am not lying. The ultimate Shifter has been created," Giovanni stated. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, so I turned to the one person I hoped would be able to shed some light on this subject.

"Well Mark, is he telling the truth?" I asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't share information like that with grunts," he answered.

"But you're one of his top agents, aren't you? Surely he would have told you something," Scarlet argued.

"As true as that is I'm still just a grunt to him," Mark explained. "Information about the Shifter project is restricted to those who are actively involved with the project." Can't say I was surprised by that. If Giovanni is known for anything other than being a heartless bastard it's for being extremely cautious about sensitive information.

"He is correct. Not everyone within Team Rocket knows about the Shifter project. The less people that know the less of a chance that some unwanted ears hear something they shouldn't," the tyrant explained.

"(Even so there's no way you can expect us to believe you're telling the truth,)" Foxy barked.

"But I assure you I am," Giovanni promised. "In fact… he's right here in this room with us." That one statement put everyone in the room on high alert.

"Stay sharp, everyone! He could attack from anywhere!" I warned. Everyone looked around, trying to see anything that would give away the location of whoever Giovanni had brought with him.

"(I don't see anything,)" Foxy said. Out of all the Pokémon I had she had the best eyes, which meant that if she didn't see anything then whoever Giovanni brought with him was hiding real damn well. But I had other options.

"Esther! Maggie! Scan the area!" I called.

"(Got it!)" Maggie replied.

"(At once!)" Esther added. The two of them immediately set about using their abilities to search the area. If Giovanni did have someone hiding here they'd find him. I thought we were finally going to have the upper hand, but one look at Giovanni's evil smirk put doubts in my mind. He was hiding something, and I wasn't talking about his ultimate Shifter.

"(Brian… we are alone,)" Esther reported.

"Wait a minute. That can't be right," Poka argued.

"(Esther's right. There isn't anyone hiding here,)" Maggie stated. "(If he is hiding someone then they're able to hide themselves from any form of detection.)" Damnit! That's just another advantage that bastard has on us.

"Alright! Out with it, Giovanni! Where are you hiding him?" I demanded.

"Hiding? He's not hiding anywhere," Giovanni answered. "In fact… he's been in plain sight this whole time." In plain sight? Did he mean that… could the ultimate Shifter be? I could tell the others had the same idea, for we all looked back towards Mark. Once he saw us all looking at him he held his hands up in defense.

"It's not me. I swear," he stated. At that moment Giovanni's maniacal laughter filled the air.

"Once again Mark is correct. He is not the ultimate Shifter," he stated. Okay, so if it's not Mark then who is… oh shit!

"Guys! It's him!" I shouted.

"It's who?" Poka wondered.

"Giovanni! He's the ultimate Shifter!" I exclaimed. All eyes were on him as his smirk became even more twisted.

"It took you long enough to figure it out," he stated, confirming what I feared. "And now… meet the instrument of your destruction!" We were forced to shield our eyes as Giovanni shifted. I could only imagine what Pokémon he had chosen. Perhaps Mew… or worse yet, Mewtwo. I would have thought on it some more, but the light finally died down, which meant that Giovanni had completed his shifting.

"And now… it's time for you to die!" he declared. I didn't want to look. I was afraid to see what form Giovanni had taken.

"(Um, Brian… you should take a look at this,)" I heard Kane say. Despite my trepidation I did as he suggested and looked. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. As the others saw what I did many reactions went throughout our group. But there was one that was clear over the rest…

And that was the sound of Riptide's thunderous laughter.

"(Oh man! Are you kidding me? That's his idea of the ultimate Shifter?)" he laughed. To everyone's surprise Giovanni's Shifter form, and the identity of the ultimate Shifter, was that of a Ditto. Admittedly not the most imposing sight, but when it comes to Giovanni there's always an ulterior motive.

"(If no one minds I'm going to go stomp this little pest out real quick.)" With those words Riptide advanced on Giovanni.

"No, Riptide! Don't!" I called, but my Feraligatr was set on his decision.

"(Just wait a minute! We don't know if he has anything up his sleeve!)" Foxy barked. Riptide looked back towards us, a look of skepticism on his face.

"(Come on! Do you really think he's a threat to us in that puny body of his?)" he roared.

"(He's always been a threat and you know it!)" Ivy chastised.

"Ivy's right. We need to approach this cautiously," Poka warned. Naturally he was too stubborn to listen to us, fully believing that he could handle the situation on his own.

"(Have a little faith in me, guys. I'll have him down and out before he can do anything,)" he insisted.

"(Umm… Riptide? I don't think that…)" The Feraligatr cut-off Crazefire mid-sentence.

"(I know what I'm doing. Just give me a second and I… I'm not going to like what I see when I turn back around, am I?)" He must have noticed the expressions on our faces. With a rather loud sigh he turned back around to face Giovanni. Instead of a little Ditto he was face-to-face with a Raikou.

"(Aw shit…)" he groaned. Those were his last words before he was struck with a point-blank Thunder. The powerful attack threw Riptide back towards us. He landed in a crumpled heap amongst the group, sparks still dancing over his body.

"(Riptide!)" Ivy screamed. At that moment something snapped inside of her. Though she and Riptide argued almost non-stop there was one thing that held true… if you hurt one, the other would rip your ass apart.

"(You no-good son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill you!)"

"No, Ivy! Don't!" My warning fell on deaf ears. She was too enraged to listen as she charged Giovanni. As she closed in I saw her tail begin to glow, signaling that she was preparing to use Leaf Blade.

"(Eat this!)" she barked, swinging with all her might. The impact of the attack kicked up a large dust cloud that obscured everyone's vision briefly. When the cloud dissipated Giovanni was nowhere to be seen.

"(Where the Hell is he?)" Ivy growled, looking around for the Team Rocket tyrant.

"(Above you!)" Kane roared. Looking up Ivy's eyes were instantly filled with fear, for hovering above her was Giovanni in his new transformed form… Ho-oh.

"Ivy, run!" Scarlet shouted. It was pointless, though, as her fear had her paralyzed.

"I think it's time for you to feel the burn!" Shortly after that a column of flames erupted beneath Ivy. Her ear-piercing screams filled the air as she was tortured by Giovanni's Sacred Fire.

"Ivy!" I panicked.

"That's enough, damnit!" Poka declared.

"It's enough when I say it is!" Giovanni stated. He further enforced his point by increasing the intensity of his attack. If this lasted too much longer there wouldn't be anything left of Ivy, not even ashes.

"(That's it! I've had enough of this!)" Kane roared. He sprang into action by flying up towards Giovanni and firing a Dragon Pulse at him. In order to dodge the attack he had to cancel his Sacred Fire, finally ending Ivy's torture. While the two of them battled I ran out and grabbed Ivy, carrying her back to the safety of the group. Once she was out of harm's way I got a good look at her, and what I saw broke my heart.

"Oh Ivy…" The others gathered around and soon felt the same way I did.

"Sweet Heavens… how could he be so cruel?" Scarlet commented. Ivy's body was covered in severe burns. Her leaf-like tail was nearly burnt black and looked like it would wilt with just the slightest touch. Her breathing came in short and ragged gasps. In short it pained me to see her in this condition.

"(It… h-hurts… M-Make it s-stop… P-Please…)" she whimpered, tears streaking down her muzzle.

"That heartless son-of-a-bitch," Poka seethed.

"(I swear I'm going to rip his ass apart,)" Crazefire growled. Our attention was soon diverted by a roar of pain followed by Kane crashing to the ground.

"No, Kane!" I shouted.

"(Damn bastard froze my wing!)" he roared. Just as he said his right wing was completely frozen, explaining why he was no longer airborne. If left unattended to it could cause permanent damage, possibly grounding him for good.

"We need to get his wing thawed out," I said.

"(Leave it to me,)" Crazefire announced. He immediately used a weakened Flamethrower to start melting the ice encasing Kane's wing. It would take a while, but it would guarantee that there would be no damage done by the fire.

"(Thanks,)" Kane said. Crazefire nodded. With that taken care of I turned towards Giovanni, seeing that he had transformed himself into an Articuno.

"Pathetic," he spat before changing back into a Ditto. "Is this the best you lot can offer? I must say I'm disappointed." Right then Maggie started to approach him.

"(I think it's time someone knocked that cocky attitude right out of your ass.)" Before she could get too close I held my arm out to stop her.

"(What are you doing? We need to take him out,)" she argued.

"I know, but a head-on attack isn't the way," I retorted. "Like he said, he's created the ultimate Shifter."

"You can say that again," Poka agreed. "As a Ditto he can transform into any Pokémon he wants, complete with their moves and abilities."

"Not just that, but he can transform into anything he can think of, not just Pokémon," I said. "Because of that he's the most dangerous opponent we've ever faced."

"(Then how do we defeat him?)" Foxy asked.

"I wish I knew," I replied. By this time Crazefire had melted the ice from Kane's wing, meaning the dragon was now good to go.

"(Okay, time for Round 2!)" he roared.

"Hold on, Kane. We need to think of a game plan first," I stated. Even though he wanted badly to engage Giovanni in battle once more he knew I spoke the truth.

"(Okay. So what do we do?)" he inquired.

"Well, since Giovanni can transform into any Pokémon he wants he'll be able to gain an advantage in a one-on-one fight," I explained.

"Then we'll need to double team him then," Scarlet suggested.

"Right, but that alone won't be good enough," I said. "We need to do it in a way that won't give him any kind of advantage."

"Like using two Pokémon that can cover each other's weaknesses," Poka stated.

"Exactly," I said. With our game plan set we prepared to engage Giovanni. However…

"I know you are all eager to get the final battle underway, but I feel there is something that needs to be addressed first," Giovanni stated. What in the world could he be talking about? Then, almost as if he read my mind he transformed into a Rayquaza and began gathering energy, forming it into an orange sphere.

"There are Pokémon here who do not belong!" he roared. I still had no idea who he was talking about, but then I followed his eyes. He was looking back behind us, right at...

"Shocky! Berry!" Mark shouted. The young Pichu and Eevee were frozen to the spot.

"Time to die, little ones!" And then, he fired his Hyper Beam.

"Move, you two!" Poka yelled.

"There's not enough time!" Scarlet screamed. I knew they only had once chance.

"Esther, Teleport and then Protect!" I instructed. In the blink of an eye my Gardevoir had vanished and reappeared in front of the two frightened Pokémon. Then, as quickly as she could, she erected a Protect barrier. Unfortunately in her haste the barrier wasn't very strong. The Hyper Beam easily ripped through it, engulfing the three Pokémon in the deadly blast.

"No!" Scarlet screamed.

"Esther!" I shouted. The attack lasted only a few seconds, but to us it felt like an eternity before the attack had run its course. Once it had finally died down the three Pokémon were revealed. Shocky and Berry were only shaken up a bit, but Esther had taken the brunt of the blast. Once it became clear that her Protect barrier wouldn't hold she used her body to shield the two younger Pokémon, but it had taken its toll on her. Severe burns and bruises covered her body, leaving no doubt that she was unable to join us for the final battle.

"Hmm… not my original target, but I suppose that will do," Giovanni casually commented. That was it. Giovanni had crossed the line there. It was one thing to engage us in battle, but to attack those who were too young to fight… there was no way in Hell he was getting away with this. As I glared at him with hatred in my eyes I knew one thing was certain…

I was going to make sure Giovanni died here… even if it killed me.

* * *

The final battle hasn't even started yet and already our loses are piling up. With Esther, Ivy and Riptide out of the battle that leaves it up to Scarlet, Poka and Mark to pick up the slack. I hope they're up for it. Find out if they are in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	40. The Fight of our Lives

**Chapter 40: The Fight of our Lives**

"Maggie, Shadow Ball!"

"Crazefire, Mach Punch!" So far our battle with Giovanni was as tough as I knew it would be and then some. Because he could transform into any Pokémon he wanted thanks to his Ditto Shifter DNA we couldn't have an advantage for very long. Hopefully the strategy we came up with would work. So far it was.

"Damnit!" Giovanni roared. Every time he transformed into a different Pokémon we'd make an attempt to hit him with an attack he was weak against, which we were doing rather well.

"He's changing again!" Mark announced. We watched as he transformed into an Alakazam.

"A Psychic type!" Poka called.

"I got this! Aster, Night Slash!" Mark instructed. Another painful grunt escaped Giovanni's mouth as Mark's Absol slashed at him with the super-effective attack. Naturally he transformed again, this time into a Beedrill.

"He's going Bug! Foxy, Flamethrower!" Before Giovanni knew what to do Foxy's Flamethrower made solid contact. He glared at my Vulpix and transformed into a Blastoise.

"Water type!" I shouted.

"I got this! Thunderbolt, Zero!" Poka called. I couldn't help but smirk as Poka's Luxray flooded Giovanni's body with a few thousand volts. It felt good to know that I had friends that could bring the pain just as well as I could.

"D… Damn you… all!" he panted. By now it was clear that Giovanni was running low on energy. His transformations were coming at a much slower rate, and his breathing was becoming heavier and heavier.

"He's wearing out! Let's keep the pressure on!" Scarlet shouted. Shortly after saying that Giovanni transformed into a Steelix. Even though it was a Ground type, meaning that he would be protected from Miora's Thunderbolt, he was also a Steel type, which made Foxy and Crazefire very happy.

"Flare Blitz!" Scarlet and I shouted. Because Steelix was such a big Pokémon our two Fire types had no trouble making solid contact. Giovanni crashed to the ground, kicking up a massive cloud of dirt and dust.

"That's showing him, gang!" Scarlet cheered.

"Way to go, everyone," Poka praised. I too shared their enthusiasm, but after dealing with Giovanni for as long as I have I learned that any celebration of victory was premature until it was confirmed that the Team Rocket tyrant was indeed down for the count, and as the dust settled we saw that Giovanni was indeed still standing, though just barely.

"I won't go down… that easily," Giovanni stated.

"Easily or not, it doesn't matter to us! You're going down all the same!" I declared. Right then he smirked.

"Confident… aren't we," he spoke.

"(What do you think? We've been kicking your ass for the last half hour!)" Foxy barked.

"True, but I seem to recall easily dispatching a number of your Pokémon before the battle even begun," Giovanni retorted.

"And we've still found a way to pound your sorry ass," Poka argued.

"Face it, Giovanni! There's no way for you to win! Together we're too strong for you to defeat!" I declared. I truly believed that, and our battle against Giovanni so far only supported it. For the most part we were able to keep him in check, using his transforming against him. By forcing him to transform so often he was expending all his energy. I was confident we were on the verge of victory, but that all changed when I saw Giovanni flash his trademark sinister smirk.

"You should know by now, Brian… it's not always the strongest who wins. Most of the time… it's the smartest." Smartest? I don't know how smart it is to just sit there and flap your gums. I mean, it doesn't take much effort to do that… oh shit.

"Guys, we have to hit him now!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Poka asked.

"He's been stalling! He's been using this time to get his strength back!" Unfortunately I realized this all too late. With a fiendish smirk Giovanni transformed into a Bronzor and used Flash, temporarily blinding all of us.

"Is everyone alright?" I called.

"Shit! I can't see!" Poka yelled.

"Mark? Where are you?" Scarlet called.

"I'm here, sis!" Mark responded.

"(Damn him! I swear I'm going to rip his throat out!)" Foxy barked. Our vision returned to us seconds later, though to us it felt like forever. When we could finally see again the sight that met us was not a pleasant one.

Giovanni… was gone.

"Son-of-a-bitch! He got away!" Scarlet swore.

"No he didn't. He's still here," I stated.

"But where?" Mark asked.

"That's the scary part… we don't know." All of us were on high alert as we waited for Giovanni to make his move.

"(I'm sensing something,)" Maggie announced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"(Movement,)" she answered.

"Is it Giovanni?" Scarlet wondered.

"Who else would it be?" Poka asked.

"Can you tell where he is?" I asked. The Mismagius focused on the movement she sensed. Seconds later he eyes went wide with shock.

"(Right below us… and approaching fast!)" she warned.

"Shit! Everyone move!" As quickly as we could we jumped away just as the earth exploded upwards, giving way to the head of a Steelix.

"How did he get down there?" Poka yelled. I didn't have time to answer, for Giovanni chose at that moment to go on the attack, and he already had his target in his sights.

"Too slow, my dear!" he declared. He opened his massive jaws and bit down on Maggie with a painful Crunch attack.

"Maggie, no!" I screamed. My Ghost type let out a painful shriek as Giovanni dove back underground, Maggie still in his mouth. As quickly as we could we all gathered around the hole the two of them disappeared down. Panic griped me as I worried about my faithful Ghost type.

"(Let me go down after them!)" Kane suggested.

"That won't work," I argued. "Down there you won't be able to battle at full strength. Giovanni will have the advantage."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Poka wondered.

"There's nothing we can do outside of waiting for them to resurface," I said. What none of us knew was that that would happen much sooner than we thought. A few feet behind us a large rock burst from the ground and shattered against the ceiling. Amongst the rocks that fell from the impact was an unconscious Maggie.

"Maggie!" I ran to her side, the others close behind me. She was in bad shape, covered in bruises and scars, but at least she was still alive. Even so this left us down one more Pokémon, and since Giovanni was sill underground we had no idea where, or when, he'd strike next.

"Stay sharp, everyone," I advised, though there was really no need to say that. Because of what just happened everyone was already on high alert. Even so we were not prepared to feel the ground shake beneath our feet.

"H-He's using E-Earthq-quake!" Foxy shouted. We soon found out she was wrong when a Hyper Beam erupted from the ground… right beneath Mark's Absol. An eerie chorus of the Hyper Beam's roar and Aster's screams filled the air as the deadly beam continued upward, impacting against the ceiling. Moments later the Dark type fell to the ground, her body badly battered and bruised. Mark was by her side immediately, his face etched with grief and concern.

"Aster! Aster, speak to me!" he begged.

"(At this rate he's going to pick us off one at a time!)" Crazefire growled. Seconds later Giovanni finally surfaced.

"(Alright, you son-of-a-bitch! Time for you to… get… yours…)" Unfortunately for Crazefire Giovanni had transformed into a Rayquaza.

"Who will be getting what?" he growled.

"Get out of there, Craze!" Scarlet screamed.

"(Oh shit.)" Those were his last words before Giovanni slashed him with a massive claw, tossing the Monferno to the side.

"No!" Scarlet cried. She tried to run to his aid, but Giovanni would have none of that.

"And where do you think you're going?" he roared. He raised a claw and prepared to give Scarlet the same treatment he just handed out to Crazefire.

"Move, Scarlet!" Mark shouted. He moved to try and protect her, but given the distance he would have to cover he wouldn't make it in time. However…

"Get in there and protect Scarlet, Featherblade!" Poka instructed. With speed that Pidgeot were known for Featherblade swooped in to try and intercept Giovanni's attack. Unfortunately all that earned him was a painful strike from Giovanni's Dragon Claw and a quick exit from the battle. His efforts, however, did by mark the time he needed to go in and drag Scarlet to safety. With her out of the way I knew we had to act fast.

"Kane, Dragon Pulse!" I shouted. As quickly as he could my Salamence fired his attack. Giovanni, however, heard my command and was prepared, easily dodging the super-effective attack. I swore under my breath and prepared to call out another attack, but Giovanni was quicker on the draw. He lunged towards Miora, intending on making her his next victim. She tried to fly away but Giovanni moved quickly, grabbing her foot.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" he declared.

"(Miora!)" Kane called.

"(Help me, Kane!)" Miora screamed. As fast as his wings would carry him he charged towards Giovanni.

"(Let her go!)" he demanded.

"As you wish!" The tyrant swung his arm and hurled Miora towards Kane, sending the two dragons crashing to the ground.

"(Are you alright?)" Miora asked with great concern.

"(I am if you are,)" Kane replied. Despite the urgency of the moment Miora smiled. It was a scene that would warm anyone's heart, but at that moment I saw something that sent a pang of fear through mine.

"Look out!" I shouted. Looking up we all saw a single Draco Meteor orb burst into multiple orbs and begin to plummet.

"Get out of there!" Scarlet shouted. We could tell Miora and Kane wanted to, but they were still a bit shaken up by their recent crash. As the orbs neared them they suddenly came to a stop in mid-air, almost as if something had taken control of them.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"I believe I can answer your question," Giovanni stated. As soon as I looked at him my stomach turned.

"Rather appropriate, wouldn't you say?" Of all the Pokémon he could have transformed into he chose Mew. I suppose he was right when he said it was appropriate, considering how his fascination with legendary Pokémon first got started.

"I find attacks such as this are more powerful when given a bit of focus," he said. Focus? What did he mean by that? There's no way to focus a Draco Meteor… unless…

"Ah, I see you're beginning to understand," he said once he saw the look of realization on my face. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. He was using Psychic to control the attack, which meant he could have it hit wherever he wanted.

"Kane! Miora!" There was little I could do as Giovanni commanded the Draco Meteor to strike the two dragons. The roar of the explosions was muffled by the pained screams of the two Pokémon being tortured by the deadly attack. When it was all over with both Scarlet and I were horrified by what was left. Both Kane and Miora were covered in scars, but Kane had the worst of it. It appeared that, right before the blast hit, he threw himself on top of Miora to try and shield her from the majority of it. A noble move, but ultimately one that proved to be fruitless.

"Zero, Inferno! Hit him together!" Poka called. Immediately his Luxray and Arcanine sprang into action, charging towards Giovanni. It was a crude tactic, but at this point we didn't have the luxury of being able to formulate any kind of battle plan, so we had to go with whatever we thought would work.

"_Please let this work,"_ I prayed. My prayers, unfortunately, went unanswered, for right before they got within striking range Giovanni used Psychic to freeze both Inferno and Zero where they stood.

"No, I don't believe that's going to work," the tyrant commented. Shit! Was there anything we could do now that would work? Before I could come up with an answer Giovanni went to work on taking out Zero and Inferno, in the most painful way he could possibly think of. Still trapped in his Psychic control he began slamming them all over the room. The walls, the floor, the ceiling… over and over he sent them careening wherever he wished, each time resulting in a cringe-inducing collision.

"And now for a meeting of the minds!" For the final hit he sent them crashing into each other. After that he finally released them from his Psychic hold, but by then the damage had already been done. Neither Pokémon was in any condition to continue battling.

"No… This can't be happening," Scarlet gasped. Unfortunately it was. After such a good beginning to the battle we now stood on the verge of defeat. Just about all of our Pokémon had been defeated, leaving us with just one Pokémon still standing.

"Well well… who though it would come down to this," Giovanni stated as he locked eyes with Foxy. "To think, Brian's most precious Pokémon is the final one standing." I saw Foxy's glare harden as she took a more aggressive battle stance.

"(If you think I'm intimidated by you then you're even dumber than I thought,)" she growled.

"Is that so? From where I'm standing you appear to be very afraid," he assumed.

"(Why don't you bring your ass over here and see how afraid I really am,)" Foxy challenged. At that point it became clear that no more words needed to be said. All that was left was to engage in battle.

"Hey, Brian… what do you think?" Poka asked me.

"It's simple: either Foxy wins… or we all die," I stated. As we watched and waited I couldn't help but feel both proud and afraid. On one hand I knew just how strong Foxy was, but on the other hand I also knew hos ruthless Giovanni could be.

"_Good luck, Foxy…"_

* * *

Things started off so well, but in the end Giovanni still managed to get the upper hand on us. Now that Foxy's our only remaining Pokémon we have to be that much more careful. See if my little Vulpix can pull off the upset in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

please review


	41. Foxy's Final Fight?

**Chapter 41: Foxy's Final Fight?**

I've often been told you never know what fear really is until you experience it first-hand. Many times during my travels I've experienced what I believed to be fear, only to have it dispersed through the support of my family and friends. I knew then, no matter how afraid I was, they would be there, and because of that I knew I had nothing to fear. Only now did I realize a horrible truth…

What I experienced back then wasn't real fear. This was.

The panicked feeling that gripped me was unlike anything I had ever experienced. For the first time I could say I was truly afraid, and the worst of it was that it wasn't me who needed the support. It was Foxy. She was the one who was about to engage in the most dangerous battle any of us had ever experienced. Despite how strong Foxy was, and believe me we all knew how strong she was, we were also aware of just how ruthless Giovanni could be. And then, there was the unknown factor…

His Shifter ability.

With Giovanni's vast knowledge of Pokémon there was no limit to what he could do, no limit to the torture he would undoubtedly inflict on my Vulpix. That is what truly scared me.

"Do you think Foxy stands a chance?" I heard Scarlet ask.

"We have to believe she does," Poke replied. "If we don't stop him here then the world is in grave danger." Poka couldn't have been more right. If we didn't stop Giovanni there wasn't anyone left in the world who would be. Not even Ash, as many times as he's stopped them over the years. As unfair as this was we had no choice but to put it all on Foxy's shoulders. This was her fight, and hers alone.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"So, the little fox thinks she can best me in battle," Giovanni scoffed.

"(I don't think I can. I KNOW I can,)" Foxy corrected.

"Is that a fact? Well then… let's test that theory!" The next thing we knew Giovanni was charging, his tail giving off a silver glow. Thankfully Foxy was able to show off her speed as she easily jumped out of the way as Giovanni's Iron Tail.

"(Not fast enough!)" she barked, going on the offensive with a Flamethrower. Giovanni had no time to dodge as the flames danced over his body.

"Gah! Damn you!" he roared as he jumped from the flames.

"(What's the matter? Too hot for you?)" Foxy taunted.

"I wouldn't boast too loudly if I were you. This battle had only just begun!" Giovanni transformed once again, this time into the legendary Pokémon Moltres. This would prove to be a difficult battle for my Vulpix. Not only would her Fire attacks not be of any use, but because Giovanni had the advantage of flight he would be harder to hit and avoid.

"What will you do now?" Giovanni questioned.

"(What I planned to do all along… beat your worthless ass!)" Foxy declared. She fired off a Flamethrower and watched as the attack struck Giovanni in the chest. None of us were surprised to see the attack did little, if any damage.

"Not a bad attempt, but allow me to show you the power of a real Flamethrower!" He took a deep breath and spewed forth a massive Flamethrower. As the attack neared I couldn't help but smirk.

"He screwed up this time," I commented as the massive Fire attack engulfed Foxy. Behind me Scarlet, Poka and Mark also shared my sentiments. Within a few seconds the flames were drawn into Foxy, giving her body a distinct red glow.

"(Thanks for the power boost, dumbass!)" she called. It was only then Giovanni realized what he had been goaded into.

"That's right! Now that Foxy has a boost from Flash Fire your ass is toast!" Scarlet spat. Giovanni had no time to respond to Scarlet's declaration, for shortly after she said that he felt the unmistakable burn from Foxy's Flamethrower. The attack still did not cause much damage, but one look at Giovanni's face showed that he felt something from it.

"That's it, Foxy! Make him feel the burn!" Poka cheered.

"Keep the pressure up!" Mark urged. And that's just what she did. Before Giovanni could recover from the Flamethrower she shot upwards, her body cloaked in flames. I wasn't sure if it was the flames or the force of the impact that did it, but once her Flare Blitz made contact Giovanni dropped like a stone.

"Oh yeah! You've got him on the ropes now!" Scarlet shouted. Her enthusiasm must have been contagious, because I was starting to feel more confident. So far it appeared as though Foxy had Giovanni's number.

"Damn you! Try this on for size!" Giovanni roared, transforming into a Swampert. Despite the obvious type advantage he had there was one thing he didn't count on.

"(Have a taste of my Energy Ball!)" she barked. Everyone but me was surprised when Foxy hurled the green sphere at Giovanni, striking him for super-effective damage.

"I had no idea Foxy knew Energy Ball," Poka exclaimed.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy to learn. We had to work real hard to get that move down, but once we did we caught a lot of trainers with Water types by surprise," I explained.

"I can imagine you did," Poka agreed. With Giovanni still reeling Foxy kept up the assault, repeatedly firing off Energy Ball after Energy Ball. Even though this was causing a great deal of damage to Giovanni I could tell it was slowly wearing Foxy out. When she was done with her onslaught she was breathing heavily.

"That may have done some damage to Giovanni, but look at the toll it took on Foxy," Mark stated. He didn't really have to say anything. We all saw how much strength it took out of my Vulpix.

"Wearing out, are we," Giovanni remarked.

"(I've still got… enough energy to take you out,)" Foxy declared.

"Is that so? Let's just test that theory, shall we." Giovanni transformed yet again, this time taking on the form of a Milotic. Then, three rings of water began circling him.

"Shit! He's using Aqua Ring!" I cursed. This was not something we needed right now. Because of Aqua Ring's restorative abilities any damage Giovanni sustained during the battle would be healed, meaning it would be difficult for Foxy to cause enough damage to him to defeat him.

"Still think you can defeat me?" Giovanni taunted.

"(You bet your ass I do!)" To emphasize her point she fired another Energy Ball. Despite her efforts this one didn't seem to have much strength behind it, a point further proven when Giovanni easily slapped it away with his tail.

"If that's all you can muster then this will be no challenge at all," he declared. Foxy glared sat him before preparing her next attack. Before she could launch it, though, Giovanni acted first and spewed a massive Hydro Pump at her. Thankfully Foxy was able to jump out of the way, but we quickly realized the Hydro Pump was just a diversion.

"I find it difficult to hit what one cannot see," Giovanni stated. Once again he transformed, this time into a Sandslash. Then, he burrowed underground. Unfortunately we were the only ones who noticed this. Foxy was still recovering from her dodge and didn't see him vanish.

"Be careful, Foxy! He's underground!" I warned. Normally I wouldn't worry about something like this. Over the years Foxy and I have found ways to account for her weakness to Ground attacks, including strategies designed for Pokémon who prefer going underground. But considering this was Giovanni we were talking about made it something to worry about. Add to that Foxy's exhaustion and you could see how concerned I was.

"This is so unfair. We don't know where he's going to attack from," Scarlet griped.

"Just imagine how Foxy feels right now," Poka said. "She doesn't know where he's going to attack from either, but unlike us she's actually out there battling him."

"Right, so we've got to provide her with some extra eyes and ears to make sure he doesn't get the drop on her," I advised. That would be easier said than done, however. Even if we did spot him before she did our warnings would take precious seconds that Giovanni could use to either attack quickly to retreat back underground. I had little time to ponder that, though, for within the blink of an eye a Sandslash claw shot from the ground right next to my Vulpix.

"(Damn!)" Foxy yelped as she barely dodged the attack. Then, as quickly as the claw appeared, is retracted back underground. As Foxy recovered from the narrow miss she instinctively brought a paw to her cheek. Instantly I saw her eyes widen. Only one thing could bring up that reaction, and my fears were confirmed once I got a better look at what happened.

Giovanni hadn't missed completely.

"Shit… looks like he got her good," I groaned upon seeing the bleeding cut on Foxy's cheek.

"That psycho's out for blood," Scarlet gasped.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, given how he spoke of you all," Mark commented.

"He really hated us that much, huh," Poka inquired.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Mark replied. I didn't say anything, being too focused on the battle taking place, but I'd have to disagree with him on that. As big of a pain as I had been to Giovanni over the years I had a pretty good idea on the amount of hate he had for at least me.

"Foxy! Behind you!" Poka warned. She barely had enough time to turn around and jump away as Giovanni once again slashed at her.

"He almost got her there," Poka commented. Giovanni must have sensed that he got close that time for he continued his onslaught, continuously slashing at Foxy from underground. We could all tell that Foxy was growing weaker with each dodge. If something didn't happen soon Giovanni was sure to deliver a fatal blow.

"He's overwhelming her! We've got to do something!" Scarlet shouted. I agreed with her and was about to tell everyone to Shift and back her up, but Foxy must have known what I was thinking because she held up a paw to stop us.

"But Foxy…"

"(I've… got this!)" she argued. I wanted to dispute her statement, but before I could Giovanni burst from the ground, having transformed in to an Arbok. Then, in the blink of an eye, he lunged and bit down on the back of Foxy's neck. Then, before Foxy could try and free herself, he coiled his body around her, using his overwhelming strength to try and squeeze the life out of her.

"No!" I yelled. That was it. I didn't care how badly Foxy wanted to try and win this on her own there was no way I was going to sit on the sidelines and watch Giovanni kill her.

"Let's move, gang!" I shouted. The four of us were preparing to Shift when Giovanni made his next move.

"No you don't!" The next thing we knew he looked up at us as his eyes flashed yellow. At that moment we were frozen in place.

"What the?! I… can't move!" Poka groaned.

"Son-of-a-bitch! He used Glare! We're paralyzed!" I swore.

"That's right. I want you to watch as I kill your precious Vulpix," Giovanni said. I don't know how or why but I couldn't believe just how evil he could be. Thanks to his Glare there was nothing I could do but watch as he slowly squeezed the life out of Foxy. My Vulpix looked at me, nothing but pain filling her eyes. The look I gave her sent out a message I couldn't bear to speak…

"_I'm sorry…"_

"Oh, how I've longed to see that look of despair in your eyes, Brian," Giovanni taunted. "Tell me, how does it feel knowing that very soon another death will be on your head?" I didn't want to listen to his words, but deep down I knew he was right. The situation Foxy was in… the fact that in a few short minutes he was going to kill her… it was all my fault.

"(N-No, Brian… don't listen to him.)" Given her current situation we were all surprised to hear Foxy speak, none more than me.

"(This… isn't your fault. If anything i-it's… mine,)" she spoke. "(T-The one thing… I c-constantly… told you… n-not to do… is just what I d-did. I tried… to take him… on my own… and l-look… where that got m-me.)"

"Listen to me, Foxy. You're going to be okay. I'll find a way to save you," I argued, though I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself of that. Given the predicament I and everyone else was in that didn't seem too likely.

"(I know… you mean that… b-but I don't think… that's going… to happen,)" Foxy retorted.

"I will, Foxy! I promise!" I shouted.

"(Brian… I'm sorry… I couldn't… d-do more,)" Foxy said. The more I listened to Foxy the more it sounded like… oh no!

"Foxy! Don't you dare give up on me! You're stronger than he is!" I demanded.

"(Tell my parents… and my sister… that I love them… and… I'm s-sorry… for not… c-coming… back…)"

"Foxy! Stay with me, Foxy! Foxy!" Despite my pleas I saw her eyes start to roll into the back of her head. Sensing that her end was near Giovanni tightened his coils.

"And now… to put this pest out of her misery!" he declared. He squeezed as tightly as he could, forcing a scream of pain out of my suffering Vulpix.

"No! Stop!" I cried.

"Damnit, that's enough!" Poka shouted.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Scarlet demanded. Despite our pleas Giovanni continued to crush the life out of Foxy. We knew the only way to stop him was to somehow change into our Shifter forms and battle him ourselves, but because we were still under the effects of Giovanni's Glare we couldn't. Still, that didn't stop us from trying.

"We've… got… to… Shift!" Scarlet said. As we struggled to free ourselves of the paralysis my mind was filled with thoughts of what would happen once the battle was over. We may very well end up defeating him in the end, but at what cost? What would life be like if I lost Foxy to him? What would I say to her parents and sister upon returning to Cerulean City? How would I be able to face them… and tell them that Foxy had died under my watch? The more those thoughts floated around in my head the more determined I was to not let Foxy die. I redoubled my efforts to free myself, determined to make Giovanni pay for harming my Vulpix. During my struggles my body gave off a red aura, something I'm sure my allies noticed right away.

"Take a good look, Brian! I'm about to end the pathetic life of your equally pathetic Pokémon!" Giovanni declared.

"Not… while… I… live!" At that moment a rage I never even knew existed overcame me. I wasn't entirely aware of what happened, but at that moment an intense flame engulfed my body, turning my clothes into nothing but ash. Thankfully my backpack and Poké Ball belt were blown away, though neither were in pristine condition anymore. Another thing was I managed to not only free myself from Giovanni's Glare, but I also Shifted into my Vulpix form.

"Get off her now!" Before Giovanni could react I slammed into him with a Flare Blitz. The attack naturally caused some damage to me as well, but I didn't care as long as it got him off Foxy. Now that she was free I cradled Foxy's limp body in my paws, praying to whoever would listen that she was alright.

"Foxy! Speak to me, girl! Please!" I begged. As I held her I felt her breathing, but each breath was shallow as if she was having difficulty getting air into her lungs. As I stared at her I could feel Scarlet and the others gather around me. Like me they too had changed into their Shifter forms.

"Next time you decided to do something like that give us a warning so we can brace ourselves," Scarlet commented.

"I'll do that," I half-heartedly replied.

"How is she?" Poka asked.

"Barely holding on," I answered. "That asshole really did a number on her."

"He'll pay for this, trust me," Scarlet promised.

"I know he will," I said. At that moment the sound of movement caught our attention. Giovanni had recovered from my surprise attack and looked ready to continue.

"That… was a one-time shot, Brian. I assure you there won't be another," he declared. Poka and Mark kept their eyes on Giovanni while Scarlet and I moved Foxy somewhere relatively safe. As we set her down off to the side I brushed my paw against her blood-stained cheek.

"He'll pay for what he did to you, Foxy… I swear," I vowed. With those final words I joined my allies as we prepared to engage in the most difficult battle of our lives.

"So… it's come down to this, has it," Giovanni assumed.

"That's right, and I plan on making sure this place is your grave… even if it costs me my life," I declared. I was 100% serious. One way or another Giovanni wasn't leaving there alive, and if it cost me my own life in the process…

… then so be it.

* * *

This is it. The final battle. No matter what happens we can't let Giovanni live. He has to die here. Find out if we succeed in the next chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	42. Going AllOut

**Chapter 42: Going All-Out**

"Watch your back, Poka!"

"Whoa! That was too close!"

"I've got him, guys!"

"I'll back you up!" The battle was chaotic from the word 'go'. With Giovanni constantly transforming we were kept on our toes the entire time. Our only option was to constantly bombard him with different attacks and hope that one would score with big damage. So far, though, we hadn't been that lucky.

"Stand still, you pests!" Giovanni roared as he, in the form of a Groudon, tried to crush me underneath his massive claw. As soon as I was safely away Poka whipped up a Twister, catching Giovanni before he could recover.

"Damn you!" he bellowed. He swiped at Poka, who easily dodged his attack, leaving him open for an attack from me.

"Eat this!" I shouted, spewing a Flamethrower that was further boosted thanks to the Drought condition brought about by Giovanni's Groudon form. Needless to say that gave my Fire attack some extra power, but it still wasn't enough to cause major damage to the bastard, and with Aqua Ring still in effect what little damage we were doing to him was getting healed almost instantly. Next it was Scarlet and Mark's turn to get some shots in.

"Time for you to take a trip on the headache express!" Scarlet declared, using her speed to scale Giovanni's massive form quickly. Once she reached the top of his head she quickly charged up an Iron Tail and brought it down. Based on how much Giovanni flinched I could tell that attack did some damage.

"You little…" Unfortunately with Scarlet still in the air it was impossible for her to dodge anything he may have thrown at her. The rest of us could do nothing as he grabbed her, intending on crushing her body in his claw.

"N-No!" Scarlet screamed.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

"Of course… once her body is nothing more than a mangled mess in my… ack!" He never got finished because he forgot to factor Mark into the equation. While he boasted Mark moved in and latched onto Giovanni's leg with Toxic. Once the toxins were injected Mark let go and spat out the rest of the attack. I never knew how to use Toxic, and based on how Mark was acting I never wanted to either. At least the attack did its job, for Giovanni had released Scarlet in order to transform into a Miltank.

"A good effort… but not good enough!" Shortly after that a chime rang out inside the cavern. At the same time Giovanni became enveloped in a greenish glow.

"Heal Bell!" Poka gasped.

"Shit! No matter what we do he has a damn answer for it!" I cursed, slamming a paw down on the ground.

"That I do, my dear Brian," Giovanni sneered. "And now… I think it's time I brought about your end!" With those words he transformed into a Regigigas and began gathering energy in his hands.

"He's trying to use Hyper Beam!" Scarlet shouted.

"Quick! Stop him before he gathers enough energy!" I shouted. Right then we all unleashed our most powerful attacks. Scarlet's Thunderbolt, Mark's Dark Pulse, Poka's Dragon Pulse and my Flamethrower all pounded Giovanni in an attempt to stop his Hyper Beam.

"Attack me all you want! It will do you no good!" the tyrant taunted.

"Don't listen to him! Keep the pressure up!" I urged. We poured our all into our attacks, but it did no good. Within seconds Giovanni had gathered enough energy for Hyper Beam.

"Die!" As he unleashed his attack we all dove for cover. The subsequent blast was nothing short of epic. For a moment I feared that the roof of the cave would come crashing down on all of us, ending our lives. Thankfully, though, we somehow survived.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Poka answered.

"Me too," Mark added.

"All things considered I'd say we're pretty damn lucky," Scarlet commented. None of us argued that, for we all felt the same way she did. We had been lucky so far, but luck would only get us so far. We needed to come up with some kind of plan.

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Scarlet inquired.

"Well, since Drought is still in effect my Fire attacks have more power. Maybe if I can get in one solid shot I can damage him to the point where we can just swarm him and take him down," I suggested.

"A risky plan. Do you think it'll work?" Mark wondered.

"Honestly… no, but right now we don't have many options," I replied. A long paused followed before Poka spoke up.

"What do you need us to do?" he asked.

"Just keep him busy long enough for me to find an opening," I said.

"We'll try," he said.

"Just don't wait too long," Scarlet advised.

"I won't," I promised. With our plan set Poka led the others back into battle while I waited for my opportunity.

"Okay, gang! Let's hit him with everything we got!" Poka shouted. Right then a flurry of Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse and Thunderbolt attacks were launched. The explosions were so numerous they blanketed Giovanni in a thick smoke cloud.

"Jeez guys, back off on the fireworks. I won't be able to see him otherwise," I whispered. On one hand I knew I needed to see him in order to launch my sneak attack, but on the other if they managed to bring him down here then that would be even better.

"Enough! It's time to show you the real meaning of power!" Giovanni roared. Right then a massive Giratina emerged from the smoke cloud.

"Oh shit! Watch out!" I warned. My warning wasn't necessary. I knew they had all seen him. Giovanni's first target was Poka.

"You'll be first!" Giovanni declared.

"Not on your life!" Poka stated. Right then he went into rapid-fire mode, launching a multitude of Dragon Pulse attacks at Giovanni. Many of them made solid contact, but Giovanni didn't appear to be bothered by them at all.

"Let me show you a real Dragon attack!" Poka's eyes widened as he stared down Giovanni's Draco Meteor.

"Move, Poka!" Scarlet screamed. In the face of such a powerful attack Poka was frozen, making it much easier for Giovanni's attack to strike with deadly accuracy.

"Poka!" I cried.

"One down, three to go!" Giovanni declared, turning his attention to the brother-sister duo. As much as I wanted to go help them I knew they needed me to execute my part of the plan.

"Scatter!" Mark shouted. He and Scarlet split up and tried to escape, but Giovanni would have none of that. He transformed into a Palkia, reached out and grabbed Scarlet's tail, hoisting her into the air.

"Scarlet!" Mark called.

"Let me go!" Scarlet demanded.

"I don't think so, my dear. What a better way to punish insubordination then by destroying your precious sister," Giovanni spat.

"You asshole! Let her go!" Mark emphasized his point by firing a Shadow Ball. The dark orb exploded against Giovanni's face, but caused little to no damage.

"You'll have to do much better than that," Giovanni declared.

"Okay then… how about this!" Right then Scarlet unleashed a Thunder attack, flooding Giovanni's body with more electricity than he could handle. He quickly released her, letting her fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Now, Mark!" she shouted. Once she was clear Mark unleashed another Shadow Ball barrage. Scarlet added to this with another round of Thunder. The two attacks took their toll, but that bastard managed to weather the storm and fight back with Spacial Rend. The signature attack tore through the air, tossing both Scarlet and Mark to the side violently.

"Now to end your miserable lives!" Before Giovanni could make good on that promise he was struck with a Dragon Pulse.

"Don't forget about me!" Poka declared. He had recovered from the Draco Meteor and was ready to continue the fight. Giovanni turned his attention solely to him, allowing Mark and Scarlet to shake the cobwebs out of their heads.

"I should have made sure you were dead before moving on to the other two,' Giovanni sneered. With his attention 100% on Poka I knew my time was coming. But first…

"Come on… transform into something I can hit hard," I said. Because Palkia was a Dragon/Water type my Fire attacks wouldn't do much good, even with the boost from Drought. If I wanted to get maximum damage I needed his to transform into something I could do at least neutral damage to.

"If you think you can take me then bring it on!" Poka taunted.

"Very well." As he approached him Giovanni transformed into a Registeel.

"Perfect," I murmured. It was now or never.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Giovanni asked.

"Just one… now!" On his cue I charged, my body enveloped in a Flare Blitz.

"You're mine now!" I barked. This was it. I knew our sneak attack strategy had to work. Too bad no one told Giovanni.

"Not good enough!" he roared. Before I could hit him he backhanded me, sending me hurtling through the air. I came crashing down… right on top of Foxy.

"No!" Scarlet screamed.

"Hmph… a fitting end," Giovanni spat. I couldn't hear them as they resumed their battle. I couldn't see them through the flames that came as a result of my failed Flare Blitz. All I saw was Foxy's unmoving body in front of me. As I looked at her memories of our travels together began flooding my mind. The good times… the bad times… the friends we've made… the battles we fought… all those memories and more. Remembering them gave me a sudden surge of power. Pushing myself back to my feet I looked at Foxy.

"Don't worry, girl. He's not going to stop me," I declared. I charged back out onto the battlefield, ducking a wayward Shadow Ball from Mark.

"Brian!" Scarlet cheered.

"You alright, mate?" Poka asked.

"Never better!" I declared before sending a Flamethrower Giovanni's way. The tyrant transformed into a Swampert and slammed his hands on the ground, sending out a massive Earthquake that threatened to shake us apart.

"S-Shit!" I stuttered, my Flamethrower dissipating before hitting its target. While we were experiencing the shakes Giovanni transformed into a Lucario and unleashed a Close Combat on us. He started off by delivering an uppercut to Mark and then spinning around to strike Scarlet with a roundhouse kick. His onslaught continued with a flurry of punches to Poka before he unleashed Hell upon me in the form of a furious assault of kicks and punches before finishing up with a devastating headbutt.

"Ow… anybody get the number of that truck?" Scarlet groaned.

"When you find out tell me. I think I got hit by the same one," Poka added. We were all feeling the effects of Giovanni's assault, but unfortunately for us the worst was yet to come.

"Enough fooling around. It's time to bring this battle to an end," Giovanni declared. He once again transformed, but what he chose this time left us all fearing for our lives.

"Sweet Guardian, no…" With fear in our eyes we looked upon the form Giovanni had chosen…

Arceus.

"I must say, Brian, I almost hate to see our little game end," Giovanni admitted. "You have been a most worthy opponent."

"Gee, I'm flattered," I said.

"Alas, all good things must come to an end, and your end is now." I looked around to my allies. They had all given everything they had to defeat Giovanni just as I had, and just like me their efforts came up short.

"Do not be afraid. Though you may be the first to die you won't be alone for long." I wanted to keep fighting, I really did, but I was beginning to think further resistance was pointless. Everything we had done up to now was for nothing. In the end Giovanni was going to win.

"Goodbye, Brian. May you be a thorn in my side no longer." I was prepared to die right then, but before Giovanni could finish me off he was struck in the face with a Fire Blast. Shortly after that another hit him, followed by another.

"What the?"

"(You won't lay a finger on him while I draw breath!)" I must have been hearing things. There was no way that was who I thought it was, and yet when I turned in the direction the voice came from I was met with a sight that sent my heart through the rafters.

"F-Foxy! You're alright!" The others followed my gaze and were just as surprised as I was to see my Vulpix back on her feet, looking better than ever.

"Impossible! You were all but dead!" Giovanni roared.

"(And I'd still be almost dead if you hadn't decided to knock Brian into me!)" Foxy declared. It took me a while to realize what she meant, but once I figured it out I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Poka asked.

"When I tried to hit him with Flare Blitz earlier he knocked me away and I crashed into Foxy. My Flare Blitz was still going, so when I hit her I activated her Flash Fire and gave her a power boost that got her back up on her feet," I explained.

"(Bingo,)" Foxy confirmed.

"It doesn't matter how you got back up! I'll gladly put you back down, along with the rest of you vermin!" Giovanni declared. He transformed once again into a Regigigas and prepared to attack us.

"I think it's time to slow your ass down!" Scarlet declared. As Giovanni lumbered towards us Scarlet zapped him with a streak of blue electricity. It did no damage to him… but then it wasn't supposed to.

"W-What?! I… c-can't… m-move!" he stuttered.

"Thunder Wave… gets them every time," Scarlet stated. Hearing that meant one thing…

It was time to bring the pain.

"Okay, gang! Let's take this bastard down!" Now that Giovanni was at our mercy we launched into a furious barrage. It began with Scarlet and Mark taking turns with alternating Quick Attacks. Once they were done Poka chimed in with a few Dragon Pulses before finishing up with an Iron Tail to Giovanni's head. As the tyrant staggered Foxy and I lined up for a tandem attack.

"Ladies first," I offered.

"(Why thank you,)" Foxy replied. She glared at Giovanni briefly before unleashing a flurry of Fire Blasts. Each strike forced the tyrant to take a step back, forcing him closer and closer to the destroyed generator. After a while Foxy let up her assault.

"(Okay, Brian! He's all yours!)" she announced. Finally, after everything we had been through, it was time to put an end to this.

"Burn in Hell, you son-of-a-bitch!" With those words I let loose the strongest Flamethrower I could muster. The attack engulfed Giovanni, forcing him into the remains of the generator. An explosion followed shortly after, taking out what was left of the machine.

"Now that… is what I call a fitting end," I spat. It appeared as though Giovanni was finally done for, which meant we could all relax and let our adrenaline levels go back to normal.

"You think this is over?!" Of course I should have known better than to think Giovanni was done. Almost like a demon from Hell he rose from the flames, his body covered in blood and scars.

"Just die already!" Scarlet groaned.

"Not until I see the lot of you dead first!" he declared. There was no way I was walking out of here while he was still alive. I turned to face him, intent on bringing our saga to an end. As I prepared to deliver what I hoped would be the fatal blow I felt a presence next to me.

"(I figured it was only fitting if we did this together,)" Foxy said. In truth I had to agree with her.

"Whatever you plan to do you had better hope it kills me!" Giovanni warned.

"Trust me… it will!" With that both Foxy and I charged forward. Halfway to our target our bodies became cloaked in flames as we activated Flare Blitz. As we got closer our attacks merged into one massive force.

"Time for you…"

"(To die!)" Our combined attack made contact, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh as well as Giovanni's screams. The massive explosion that came shortly after signaled one thing…

… the end of Giovanni's life.

"Did we… get him?" I wondered. As everyone stared at the flames that marked Giovanni's grave the realization that our battle had ended with us being victorious began to sink in.

"Yes! We won!" Scarlet cheered.

"He's dead. The bastard's finally dead!" Poka added. As we celebrated our victory I couldn't help but think of everything we had sacrificed along the way... as well as the lives that had been lost.

"Mom… Dad… Sonya… it's over," I sighed. Foxy, who was still by my side, placed a comforting paw on my back.

"We did it, Brian. He'll never hurt anyone ever again," she told me. I looked at her and, with a small smile on my face, nodded. She was right… as always.

The battle to rid the world of Giovanni and Team Rocket was over… and we had won.

* * *

Finally... our hard work has finally earned us the victory we had been looking for. With Giovanni dead we can now look forward to the rest of our lives, so come join us one last time in the final chapter of **The Shifter Chronicles**!

Please review


	43. The Rest of Our Lives

Well folks, we've reached that time again. It's the end of the road for this story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Before I conclude it I want to thank two very special people who helped make this story what it was.

Scarlet Pikachu... Poka...

I couldn't have asked for two better co-stars or co-authors... or friends. Sincerely... thank you.

And now, let's bring this baby home.

**Chapter 43: The Rest of Our Lives**

I can't remember the last time a return trip home felt this good. With Giovanni dead we could finally head back home to Cerulean City without the threat of him or Team Rocket waiting on us, and let me tell you that is a good feeling. There wasn't anyone or anything that could ruin this moment. Not even…

"(What do you mean?! I did my part!)" Riptide roared.

"(Yeah right! You spent most of the time flat on your face!)" Ivy argued.

"(I still did more than you!)" Riptide retorted.

"Umm… should we stop them?" Scarlet asked.

"Nah. Let them go," I told her. "They need this for stress relief."

"The only thing I'm going to need is a warm bed," Poka stated.

"I heard that," I agreed.

"(Hey! I can see the city!)" Foxy announced. Our group paused and looked ahead, seeing the familiar sight of Cerulean City.

"No matter how many times I see this sight it always moves me," I admitted.

"(Me too,)" Foxy agreed. We stood there for a few minutes just to admire the scenery. After a while I started walking towards the city.

"Come on, gang. I want to let Michelle and Alexis know we're back," I said.

"(And that Giovanni is dead,)" Maggie added.

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

The trip through town was rather eventful. Since we had the majority of our Pokémon out of their Poké Balls we were approached by numerous people asking us all kinds of questions about them, mainly wondering how we got such powerful Pokémon. Naturally we were more than happy to answer them.

"Not that I'm anti-social or anything, but how much further is the Pokémon Center?" Mark wondered.

"I know how you feel, Mark," I admitted. "It's not much further." True to my words after a few more minutes the Pokémon Center came into view.

"Man, it'll feel good to take a break inside," Poka commented.

"That it will," Scarlet agreed.

"Brian!" Looking up I couldn't help but smile as I saw Michelle running out to greet us… wait a minute! Michelle?! Running?!

"Michelle, you… you can walk again!" Through my shock I managed to catch Michelle as she jumped into my arms, twirling her around in happiness.

"How… How is this possible?" I asked.

"It was Jirachi," Michelle told me.

"Jirachi?" I questioned.

"(Yup!)" As if on cue the Pokémon in question appeared being escorted by Alexis.

"Jirachi, you… you did this for her?" I asked.

"(Yeah. I wanted to do something to thank her for everything she's done for me. At first I didn't know what to do, but then I recall her telling me about what Giovanni did to her,)" Jirachi explained. "(That's when I knew what to do for her.)"

"You can imagine I was shocked when he told me what he had done, but even more so when I managed to stand up and walk on my own," Michelle admitted.

"Aw, that was sweet of you," Scarlet cooed.

"Jirachi, I… I don't know what to say," I managed to get out. "You've managed to do something I've only dreamed about. Because of you she… she has her life back."

"(You don't need to say anything. With everything you've done for me it was the least I could do,)" the Steel and Psychic type said.

"Brian… what happened at Spear Pillar?" Alexis inquired. "We're you able to stop Giovanni?"

"We stopped him… permanently," I said.

"Does that mean…" I knew what Alexis was going to say, so I nodded.

"He's dead," Poka said.

"Then… it's finally over," Michelle said.

"That's right. It's finally over," I confirmed. We were all silent for a moment as we let that news sink in. It was Alexis who finally broke the silence.

"I've been hoping for this moment for so long, but now that it's here it just doesn't seem real," she commented.

"(It's real, alright. Brian and I delivered the killing blow ourselves,)" Foxy stated.

"So then… Team Rocket is…"

"Without their leader the organization will just fall apart," Mark stated.

"So then it's only a matter of time before Team Rocket is no more," Alexis said.

"(And with Team Rocket gone for good I can head back to Hoenn, but before I do I'd like to offer you guys a chance to go back to being normal,)" Jirachi said.

"What do you mean 'normal'?" Poka inquired.

"(I know that all of you were experimented on and turned into Shifters, so I'd like to give you the opportunity to undo that and go back to just being humans,)" he explained.

"(You can do that?)" Kane asked.

"(Sure. All you guys have to do is wish for it,)" Jirachi explained. Hearing this made my heart skip a beat. With a simple wish I could undo what Giovanni had done to me and go back to being just a regular human.

"It's a tempting offer, Jirachi, but I'm going to pass," Poka announced. That was not the response I was expecting.

"Same goes for me and Mark," Scarlet added. Nor was that. Mark nodded to confirm what she said.

"(You guys sure?)" Jirachi asked.

"Oh yeah, we're sure," Scarlet confirmed. As she said this I saw her glance down at Crazefire. The Monferno looked back up at her and flashed a smile.

"So am I. I want this to be a reminder of the mistakes my Pokémon and I have made in the past," Poka explained.

"(I see. Well if that's really what you guys want,)" Jirachi said. "(What about you, Brian? You want to remain a Shifter as well?)" All eyes were now on me.

"When I first started my fight against Giovanni and Team Rocket I did so with two goals in mind. The first was to bring them down. The second was to try and find a way to undo what they did to me. We've accomplished the first goal, and now that the second is within my grasp there's no way I can pass it up," I explained. As I said this I looked around. All around me were smiling faces, for everyone knew what I was going to do. None of the smiles, though, were as big as the ones from my Pokémon. Each of them knew what we had been fighting for and what this one moment meant. But as I looked my eyes soon landed on Foxy. Her smile was the biggest and brightest one of all. I could tell she was the happiest one of the group. She knew what this meant, and how badly I wanted this. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for…

… at least it was until 30 seconds ago.

"(Okay, one un-Shifted human coming right…)"

"Hold on, Jirachi," I interrupted.

"(Huh? What's wrong?)" Jirachi wondered. I could tell the others wondered the same thing with the looks they were giving me.

"What's wrong, Brian? Isn't this what you wanted?" Scarlet asked.

"At first it was," I said. "When we first started I wanted nothing more than to go back to being a human, but then…"

"(Something changed,)" Esther commented.

"Yeah," I said, agreeing with her. "You see, the more time I spent as a Pokémon the more I began to see things differently. Being a Pokémon opened my eyes to an entirely new world I never would have been able to experience if I was a human."

"(Okay, but what does that have to do with going back to being a human?)" Riptide wondered.

"Everything, Riptide," I answered. Right then I saw looks of realization forming on some of their faces.

"(Brian… are you saying…)" Looking towards my Mismagius I nodded.

"That's right, Maggie. I've decided… to live out the rest of my life as a Vulpix," I declared. A collective gasps was heard as I'm sure my decision was a shock to everyone.

"(Brian, what… what are you saying?! Do you have any idea what you're saying?!)" Riptide roared.

"I know exactly what I'm saying," I replied.

"(But why? Why give up the chance to become human again?)" Kane wondered.

"It's simple. It's because… of you." As I said this I looked at Foxy.

"(M-Me?)" she stuttered. "(What did I do?)"

"Just being there was enough," I said. "You remember… that night in Celestic Town?"

"(Y-Yeah… I do,)" she said, still not entirely comfortable talking about it.

"Ever since that night I wondered what happened then. I wondered if we really did almost make a mistake. Now, though, I realize that was no mistake," I said.

"(It wasn't?)" Foxy asked.

"No. What that was… was our true feelings for each other finally coming to the surface," I told her.

"(What do you mean 'our true feelings'?)" she questioned.

"I know I used to tease you about staring at me when I was in my Shifter form, but during our time in Sinnoh I started to look at you differently. I didn't know why at first, but now I do." As I spoke changed into my Shifter form and approached her. Once I was close enough I reached out a brushed a paw against her cheek. A content sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and relaxed into my touch.

"Foxy… I can't hide how I feel about you anymore," I said.

"(Brian…)"

"Foxy, I… I love you." I heard her gasp as her eyes shot open in shock.

"It's true, Foxy. I've teased you about things like this before, but not now. I can't, and won't, deny how I feel about you anymore. I only hope… you feel the same way," I stated. I paused and waited for her response.

"(B-Brian… I-I don't know what to say,)" she stuttered.

"Just say what's in your heart," I told her.

"(What's in my heart, huh,)" she repeated. "(Alright then. Brian… I love you too.)" If possible my heart felt like it had jumped from my chest and was now soaring in the skies above.

"Wow, Foxy, I… you have no idea how happy that makes me," I said.

"(I think I have an idea,)" she retorted. I looked in to her eyes as she gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, and believe me when I say I know I was grinning like an idiot. The next thing we knew our faces grew closer to each other. Moments later our lips met in what could only be described as the single most incredible moment of my life. It felt like an eternity had passed before lack of oxygen forced our lips apart. We stared into each other's eyes, neither of us saying a word. None needed to be said. That kiss said everything that needed to be said.

"(That settles it. Brian made the right choice,)" Kane commented.

"(Indeed he has,)" Esther agreed.

"(At first I thought you were crazy when you said you wanted to remain a Pokémon, but after seeing that I know you knew exactly what you were doing,)" Ivy commented. Now that Foxy and I were aware of our feelings for each other there was only one thing left to do.

"Okay Jirachi, time to make this official," I announced.

"(Okay, but I have to warn you. Once I've changed you into a Vulpix all memory of you ever being a human will vanish. The only ones who will remember you as a human will be those who knew you were a Shifter,)" he warned.

"So that means the only ones who will remember you as a human are us," Michelle said.

"And Ash and Misty," Alexis added. This was a huge decision. On one hand I was sure that I wanted to stick with my original decision of becoming a Vulpix, but having my human existence all but completely forgotten was huge news.

"(So Brian, knowing what you know now do you still want to go through with it?)" Jirachi inquired. In truth there was no need to ask.

"Absolutely," I replied. Seeing that I was dead-set on my decision Jirachi prepared to grant my request.

"(Okay… let's do this!)" The eye on his stomach opened and bathed me in a silvery glow. After a few seconds the glow died down, signaling that my life was now forever changed.

"(How do you feel?)" Esther inquired.

"Truthfully… I don't feel any different than I did before," I replied. Before we could speak further Michelle spotted Mr. Watson approaching. Before he got too close Jirachi changed his appearance into that of a Shuppet.

"Good day, Michelle, Alexis," he greeted.

"Good day," Alexis replied.

"Good day, Mr. Watson," Michelle said. It was then he noticed the rest of the group.

"I see you're entertaining company," he commented.

"Just a few friends," Michelle said.

"I remember the young lady with the Monferno. Scarlet, right?" he said.

"Yes sir," Scarlet confirmed.

"I thought so," he commented. "I don't believe I've met the two gentlemen yet."

"We haven't sir. I'm Poka," Poka said.

"I'm Scarlet's brother, mark," Mark greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you two," Mr. Watson said. "You know, I recall your parents spoke of having a second child, Michelle. So tragic that they were taken from us before that happened."

"Yes… it was tragic," Michelle agreed. That confirmed it. My existence as a human was nothing more than a memory to us… and non-existent to everyone else. We bid farewell to Mr. Watson as he continued about his day.

"Man… even though I knew it would happen it's still a bit of a shock to have just about everyone forget I was a human," I admitted.

"(You regretting your decision?)" Foxy wondered. I looked at her. Just looking into her eyes let me know that everything would be alright.

"Not at all," I told her with a smile. She returned my smile and nuzzled me. Her touch was enough to make me feel like I had just been struck with a Thunderbolt.

"(Well then, it appears as though my work is done,)" Jirachi announced.

"What will you do now?" Alexis asked.

"(With Team Rocket done for it's safe for me to head back to Hoenn,)" he replied.

"Will we ever see you again?" Michelle wondered.

"(Absolutely! We're friends, after all,)" Jirachi stated.

"(In that case we wish you a safe journey home,)" Esther said.

"So long, Jirachi. And thanks… for everything," I said. We all waved farewell as Jirachi's body vanished in a bright flash of light.

"There he goes... back home to Meteor Falls," Alexis stated.

"Speaking of which I think it's time for me to head out as well," Poka announced.

"Us too," Scarlet added.

"Where will you guys go?" Michelle asked.

"For me it's back to Sinnoh. I've got some unfinished business to take care of," Poka declared.

"You're talking about Cyrus and Team Galactic, aren't you," I inquired. He nodded.

"Giovanni and Team Rocket are done. Now I've got to make sure Cyrus and Team Galactic don't continue where they left off," he explained.

"Will you be okay taking them on by yourself?" Michelle asked.

"After what we just went through there's no way I'm letting Cyrus beat me," Poka declared.

"In that case I wish you good luck, my friend," I said.

"Thank you," Poka replied.

"(What about you two? Where will you go now?)" Foxy asked.

"Back home to Vermillion City. The way I see it we have a lot of time to make up," Scarlet answered.

"Besides, I think our Pokémon need a break from everything we've been through," Mark added. And speaking of Pokémon I glanced over towards them. Kane and Miora were standing next to each other, but neither of them appeared happy. And I knew exactly why.

"Before you two leave can I make one request?" I asked.

"What is it?" Scarlet wondered. I knew what I was going to say would more than likely shock everyone, but I knew it would be for the best.

"I was wondering… if you'd take Kane with you." Just as I suspected no one saw that request coming.

"Brother… why?"

"(What's the big idea?! Why do you want to bust the team up?!)" Riptide accused.

"Look at them," I said, motioning over towards Kane and Miora. "Just like I don't want to go on without Foxy by my side I know neither of them want to leave each other's side."

"(But Brian… we've been through so much together. You really want to throw it all away?)" Kane inquired.

"I'm not throwing it away. No matter what happens from now on the memories we've shared will always remain," I declared. "Besides, she needs you, just like you need her." The two dragons looked at each other. Right then I could tell they realized I was right.

"Be with her, Kane. Make her happy," I said.

"(Brian… I don't know what to say…)"

"Just promise to make her as happy as possible," I suggested.

"(Consider it done,)" Kane agreed. I could tell he was getting a bit emotional. Despite his intimidating appearance he had a very soft and caring heart. I walked forward and stood in front of him.

"Until we meet again, old friend," I said, extending a paw. The Salamence took my paw as we shared one last handshake.

"(Until we meet again,)" he reciprocated. Then, as if he knew what was going through my mind, he picked me up in a hug.

"(I'll never forget what you did for me the day we first met, protecting me from those poachers,)" he said, tears in his eyes.

"I'll always remember the journeys we had together," I said, my own eyes glistening with tears. Actually I don't think there was a dry eye among us. Everyone felt the emotion in the air.

"(So long, buddy,)" Riptide said.

"(We'll make sure to visit,)" Ivy said.

"(Yes. Vermillion City is not a great distance away from Cerulean City,)" Esther agreed. As everyone was saying their goodbyes Michelle walked over and gave Kane's Poké Ball to Mark.

"Take good care of him," she said.

"You have my word," Mark replied. He took the Poké Ball and clipped it on his belt.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," Poka said.

"No, this isn't goodbye. It's just 'see you later'," I corrected. "I'm sure we'll meet again down the road."

"You bet we will," Michelle agreed.

"Well in that case… see you guys later," Poka said.

"Later, everyone," Scarlet said. Poka climbed onto Featherblade's back while Scarlet and Mark mounted Miora and Kane. Within seconds the Pokémon were airborne, carrying their passengers on to the next step in their lives.

"Bye, everyone!" Michelle called.

"Take care!" Alexis added. We stood there and waved goodbye to everyone until they vanished from sight. With them gone our group felt noticeably smaller, yet I knew we would eventually meet again.

"Come on. Let's go home," I said. As we began our trek home I began to think about where our lives would go now. With Giovanni dead and Team Rocket on the path to collapse we no longer had to worry about being attacked every waking moment, which gave us the opportunity to finally enjoy the rest of our lives. For some it meant making up for lost time. For others it meant bringing an end to old business. For me… I didn't know. I had no idea what direction my life would take now, but I did know one thing. As long as I had Foxy by my side, and the rest of my friends and family supporting me it wouldn't matter…

… because we would face whatever life decided to throw at us… together…

End

* * *

And there you have it. It was a long and hard battle, and we lost much along the way, but in the end we accomplished our goal and successfully brought down Giovanni and Team Rocket. Now, we can finally live the rest of our lives how we see fit. Thanks for joining us!

Please review


End file.
